The Road to Becoming a Master
by SH313
Summary: While on board the S.S.Anne, Saul sees a Trainer who needs to be taught a lesson, and Blaze comes in for the win with a huge sneeze! Chapter 60 revised!
1. Ch 1: The Exam

Author's Note: This story has some refrences from other stories but if it has any copyright problems that I haven't noticed tell me and I will change it right away. Please, mail me on any ideas you have because I'm a person that uses all my ideas at once. The Test Proctor is capitalized because I wanted to give the Proctor an identity but I want him to be a mystery for now.

THE ROAD TO BECOMING A MASTER

"Quiz three, day three of the final exam. Quiz three is two parts, part one is a written test of five questions.  
After the test you will have a thirty minute break in the library at the Pokemon Center or in the lunch room. You will then come back here to the Phenac City Pre-Gym and take a random battle sims as the second part of the test"  
the Test Proctor announced boldly.

Saul coudn't beleive the pressure, he desperately wanted his Pokemon Trainer License, but what if he choked and forgot something about the Pokemon, or what if his fear of a simple Mudkip got the best of him. His stomach suddenly turned inside out, he felt like his stomach juices were leaking into his own bladder.

"OHHH! Now I need to go to the bathroom," Saul's mind exclaimed.

"Now before we take the test, are there any questions?"

Saul was trying to hold it down but coudn't. His lips opened and he shouted "I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!!"

Saul paused, looking around at everyone staring at him. The Test Proctor, looking puzzled asked, "What?!"

"U...um...uh, I need to go to the bathroom," Saul said, trying not to embarass himself any further.

"Very well, you can go. We will wait for you to come back before starting the test, as for the rest of you,  
take this time to reveiw your books."

Saul tried to stay content as he walked down the hall. He past the training area and saw the elevater that led to the underground training area. He had seen down there once while on the school tour when he first came to the Pre-Gym, he knew it had every type of terrain for training any type of Pokemon. That area was speculated about by all experienced Pokemon trainers from Phenac. He then saw the battle sims area where they would, apparently, do the second part of the test. As he appraoched the boys bathroom in the east end of the Pre-Gym, he wondered what Pokemon he would have to battle and what Pokemon he would battle with.

He walked back to the classroom and took his seat. His classmates gave him a glaring look. He whispered to himself, "Now I know what it's like to be stared down by a Treecko."

The Proctor passed out the tests and everyone was shaking, flinching from the "bite" of life.

"You have to make at least an 80 on this part of the test to pass, if you miss two you are not going to catch a Pokemon of your own any time soon. NO BATHROOM BRAKES!" He said glaring at Saul, "You have 45 minutes to complete the test."

Saul started to feel twitchy, "If I miss just two I'll fail and have to do this trainer school all over again for another year." This is Saul's first year of taking the class and he didn't want to take it again. He just turned ten and would be able to get his license for Pokemon Training. Saul thought to himself "45 minutes, that probably means the questions are really hard."

"We will start the test when the clock stikes 11 o'clock," the Test Proctor announced.

Every body stared at the clock feeling eager.

The Proctor raised his hand, "On your mark," tic, "get set," tic... TOC "TEST!"

Saul could hear the sound of pencils tapping up and down. He looked at the paper and started the first question.

He read it in his head, "Name dual-type Pokemon and write there types, don't use the same type twice. You must name all the Pokemon Types."

Saul grimiced as he named Pokemon. Charizard-Fire/Flying, Bulbasaur-Grass/Poison, Metang-Psychic/Steel,  
Surskit-Bug/Water, Geodude-Rock/Ground... Saul coudn't think of any more but then he got an idea. He continued with the problem: Charizard-Fire/Flying, Bulbasaur-Grass/Poison, Metang-Psychic/Steel, Surskit-Bug/Water,  
Geodude-Rock/Ground, Kekleon-all types.

He continued with the rest of the test until question five, "Name Eevee's seven evolutions and how an Eevee evolves into them." He knew the first five evolutions, but he hadn't heard of the last two, he just new they were Grass and Ice Types. He wrote down the answers: Espeon-Sun Stone, Umbreon-Moon Stone, Flareon-Fire Stone, Jolteon-Thunder Stone, Vaporeon-Water Stone.

"Times up! Bring up your tests!"

Saul's heart started racing as he put his test on the front desk and went back to his seat.

"You will all have the battle sims test after the break, you are all dismissed."

Saul ate his lunch quicker than Quick Attack, he was eager to get to the battle sims to finish the test.

He was nervous and restless, he didn't know how the battle would turn out.

Just then the Proctor came up in the room, "Everybody report to the battle sims room immediately!"

Saul put his lunch bag into the trash can and walked out the door to the battle sims room. He saw a line starting in the hallway so he got in as fast as he could.

The Proctor came out and asked for the first person to come in. As Saul waited outside they heard little mumbles and then crying, he new the first person lost there battle. The door opened and the boy ran out and down the hall to the bathroom, crying. The next six people went in and came with sad faces, they all had lost their battles. Saul's heart started to race, this made him wonder how hard the sims were.

"Next," the Proctor said as Saul started to walk in the room.

"Please step on the pad under the simulater."

Saul stepped on the pad and asked the Proctor "Is this hard."

"You'll see."

The simulater started up and Saul found himself in a battle room. He saw the Proctor in front of him, "He must be the one I'm battling."

The Proctor looked at Saul, "This will be a single battle on a ground battle feild. Let the battle begin!"

Saul gazed at a beautiful Swellow appearing in front of the Proctor and then was startled at the Pokemon that appeared in front of him, a Nidoking.

He thought to himself, "How am I supposed to win against a Swellow with a ground type Pokemon."

"Swellow, use Fly!"

Saul jumped from being scared out of his thinking, he looked up at Swellow immediatly as it started up through the big opening in the roof. It must have been there so Flying-type Pokemon could give it there all.

Saul looked at Nidoking, who was searching the sky for his enemy.

Saul noticed the way the Pokemon was looking for Swellow.

"Nidoking, use Lock On."

Nidoking scaned the sky and had a clever look in its eyes, "Now use Sludge at the target!"

Nidoking shot a large bullet of his toxic sludge at the target.

Everybody stood still as the tention in the air builds. Suddenly they heard a smack. A tiny black dot fell getting larger and larger until you can make out the details in the Swellows feathers.

The Swellow was bulleting towards the ground. Saul started running under it and, amazingly, caught the Swellow in his arms. He started wiping off the sludge, set the poisoned Pokemon down, and returned to his spot.

"Why did you catch the Pokemon, it may look like the real thing, but it's just a simulation. You could have won the second part of the test."

"I don't know, I just...Nidoking, attack with full power Tackle!"

"Swellow, dodge by flying into the air."

Swellow hesitated being hurt by the poison but flew up before the charging giant could hit.

"Nidoking, use Lock On again." Saul commanded, seeming a bit hesitant.

Nidoking searched the skies again. "Be ready to counter an attack, Nidoking!"

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace!"

Saul jumped from the loudness of the command. Saul stared at Nidoking as he still searched the sky and and then stopped looking up with wide eyes. Saul looked up and gulped as he watched the Pokemon dive-  
bomb down toward Nidoking.

Saul new that Nidoking coudn't dodge an Arial Ace simply by running, "Nidoking, use Dig to dodge!"

Nidoking looked back at Saul confusingly, "NIDOKING DOES'T KNOW DIG".

Saul wondered how he could win now. He thought while watching the Swellow dive down. Suddenly, a light bulb turned on in Saul's head.

"Use Horndrill to counter, Nidoking."

The Swellow came down and rammed into Horndrill. Dirt and dust made a cloud around the area. The Proctor looked at Saul with an impressed look on his face. The smoke cleared away and they could finaly see, both of the Pokemon, lying down, both fainted.

"Battle end, tie"

The battle room faided and Saul found himself back in the battle sims room. He walked out and went back to the test room. The other trainers came back with sad faces. Followed them was the Test Ptoctor with a stack of papers in his hands. "The written tests." Saul thought to himself.

"I will bring each of you up to my desk to see your battle test scores."

As he called the first person up, people started whispering in little groups of three and four people. Each person would give Saul a glaring look, he was guessing because he was the only one that didn't seem sad about the battle part of the test.

He went through everyone else and then called Saul's name. Saul walked up to the desk and sat down.

"Your battle was great, you were the only one to end in a tie and no one else even won. You were the only battler to actulally get that you needed to combine your moves. The other kids just gave up the battle once the Swellow went into the air. I don't know what the teacher was telling the other kids. For getting the whole point of the test, you get a 100 on your battle test."

Saul walked back to his seat with a happy face.

"Now I will announce the test scores. If you missed two answers, you must take this class another year."

Many of the kids were twitching, hoping they could get there Pokemon License.

He started calling out the kids, "Markis Manner, test, 80, battle, 50, pass."

Saul could see a releaved look on Markis's face.

"William Hayden, test, 60, battle, 10, fail."

Everybody looked at William, his stomach made an aching sound and he ran to the bathroom.

"Leslie Pahachek, test, 100, battle, 60, pass."

The proctor said everyname and grade, most kids passed but thosed who failed were excused if they wanted to leave for some privacy.

When he finally got to the last person, Saul's back stiffened, and his ears tuned in, "Saul Cautem, test, 60, battle..."

"WHAT, I GOT A SIXTY!!!" Saul shouted, feeling confident that the Proctor made a mistake. Everybody turned their attention to him.

"Yes, 60 was your score, you coudn't name each Eevee evolution and you did use all types when you said Kekleon, but the problem said to name dual-type Pokemon."

"As I was saying, Saul Cautem, test, 60, battle, 100, FAIL."

Everybody stared at Saul, he got a 100 when the others had 50's and 60's. Saul frose up at the sound of fail,  
he was never going to be a Pokemon Trainer.

"BUT, because of his great success in the battle, his written test grade raises to an 80."

"WHAT, HOW COME HE GETS A 100 ON THE BATTLE!" someone shouted who had failed.

"Saul tied in the battle, all of you gave up when the Swellow went into the air."

"WELL HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO WIN IF WE CAN'T REACH YOU!" the same voice shouted.

"The Nidoking that you all started with knew Lock On, you should have noticed that by the way it looked up in the sky for Swellow, a Pokemon Trainer knows if their Pokemon has learned a new move usually by how it looks. And if you noticed that it knew Lock On and had gotten Lock On to work, you needed an inderect attack like Sludge to knock Swellow down. Saul did that and that's why I raised his grade. If the Swellow came down with Aerial Ace, you should have used a powerful physical attack, like Horn Drill, to counter it. Saul did this, too. I am also raising his grade to a 100. Before any of you interupt me about this, I'm raising it because Saul is fit to be a real trainer. When he saw the Swellow falling with sludge stuck on it's wings, he ran to catch it and wiped the sludge off its wings so it could still fly. A real Pokemon trainer should be dedicated to helping Pokemon, even ones that aren't their own."

The room was quiet, the other were students thinking about what he had said.

"Everybody is excused, it's been good testing you, think about what I've said. For those of you that have passed,  
pick a Pokedex off of the desk. And Saul, good luck, I look forward to seeing you again." The proctor walked out the room and disappeared out the door. Saul wondered what he meant by what he said about seeing him again."

Saul ran out of the Pre-Gym and rushed home, "This is the greatest day of my life, I'm almost a Pokemon Trainer,  
I just need to pick up my starter Pokemon tomorrow and I'm official."

As Saul approached his house, he found that a group of Machop and Vigoroth were moving boxes of stuff from his house into a moving truck that said "Poke-Movers."

Saul's mom saw him and walked up to him, "Hey Honey, did you pass?"

Saul handed the Pokedex to her. "OHHH! GOOD JOB, SAUL!"

"Mom, what's going on here?"

"Well, I have some news, were moving to Hoenn!"

Author's Note: This chapter is revised, as the other chapters are going to be, too. I will not be actually redoing the chapters, but correcting errors. If you want me to add something or some more detail, message me at Hope you enjoy. 


	2. Ch 2: Moving Day

Authors Note: This is partly a continuation the 1st chapter. The motor-scooter is supposed to look like the one in Pokemon XD before it hovers, later in the story when it gets modified, it looks like the hover-scooter. Prof. Krane gives out the starter Pokemon in this story. Mr.Verich is not evil like in the video game. Citidark Isle is supposed to be a place where you can see some legendary Pokemon gather. Saul's mom is named Anne.

MOVING DAY

"WE'RE MOVING TO HOENN," Saul shouted at the news, "WHY ARE WE MOVING TO HOENN!!!"

"Well, you see, a Gym their opened up and they called your father immediatly because of your father's reputation as a Pokemon battler here in Orre. He already is headed for Hoenn."

"But I have to pick out my starter Pokemon tomorrow from Prof. Krane at the Pokemon H.Q. Lab. I was going to get a Cyndaquill and start training at Pokemon Square in Pyrite."

"Don't worry, you can go get your Pokemon right now." Anne turned her head to her Mr. Mime in the garage helping a Machop tape down a box, "Oh, Mr. Mime, could you get Saul's scooter out of the moving truck."

Mr. Mime looked back at her, "Mr. Mime." Mr. Mime and Anne met at the Relic Forest in Agate Village when Anne visited there as a tourist.

"But Prof. Krane won't get back from his cruise with Mr. Verich at Citidark Isle to see Lugia until tommorrow morning!"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to get your starter Pokemon in Hoenn." Anne said as she walked back into the empty house to see if anything was left.

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime walked up and gave Saul his scooter.

Saul shrugged and rode to the Pokemon Center across the street. He saw the large fountain that was placed in the middle of town. If you ever come to Phenac, that's the first thing you would see. He parked his scooter in front of the Pokemon Center and walked in. He walked to the the first phone up stairs and called Prof. Krane at Citidark Isle.

The Prof.'s face appeared on the screen, "Hello, Proffesor Krane here."

"Hi Prof. Krane."

"Oh, Saul, how did your test go?" Saul took his Pokedex out and held it up to the sreen, "I see you passed. Good, good, I expected nothing less from you."

"Um, Prof. Krane, I'm not going to be able to go to the Lab tomorrow."

"Really?! That's not good. Why not?"

"My family is moving to Hoenn because a Gym opened up there and my dad was the first one they called for the job. He's already left."

"My this is very sudden news."

Saul shrugged again, "I just found out five minutes ago. My mom and Mr. Mime have already pretty much packed the house with this "Poke-Movers" company and their Pokemon. Were leaving as soon as I get back."

"Well, your going to need a Hoenn Pokedex, so put your Pokedex in the transfer slot."

"But why?"

"You'll see."

Saul put the Pokedex in the pod and sent it, "How long will it take to get to you."

"Not ver..." The transfer pod spat out the Pokedex, "Ah, here it is already. Just a second and let me get on another line."

The screen went blank and Saul could only hear the noise coming from the other side of the screen phone. There was ringing and the a click. Another voice came on.

"Hello, Hoenn League's Prof. Birch. What can I do for you. Oh! Hello, Krane, how are you doing."

"Fine. You have heard of the new Gym Leader coming to the Pokemon League, right?"

"Yes, I have. Norman is quite an accomplished trainer."

"Well his son is just becoming a Pokemon Trainer. But he won't be here in Orre long enough to get his Pokemon. And I understand that almost all of your Labs starter Pokemon have been picked out?"

"Yes."

"Well, he will need a Pokedex. Could you send one over."

"Of course."

The was a loud suction sound and a drop.

"Okay, thank you."

"Your welcome, now if you'll excuse me, I must check on the last few starter Pokemon."

"Okay, good bye."

There was a click and then the screen came back up.

"I wills send you a Hoenn Pokedex and a panflett about the Hoenn League."

"Thanks." The new Pokedex dropped into Saul's hand along with the panflett.

"Why don't you just send a starter Pokemon to me."

"All the starter Pokemon are back at the Lab with Aiden. And the Pokemon will all be picked out tommorow."

"Oh, well, bye." Saul sighed.

"Good bye, Saul."

Saul hung up the phone, sighed one more time, and walked outside. He went to his scooter and saw Mr. Mime on it waiting for him. Mr. Mime always liked riding with him. Mr. Mime was the closest and only friend he'd ever had.

-------------------

"Hello, Anne are you their." Prof. Krane called on the Cautem home phone.

Anne heard and rushed to the phone, "Oh, hello Prof. Krane."

"I heard the news from Saul, I'm happy that Norman got a new job."

"I am too, but Saul is really sad about moving to a new place."

"I noticed, he called me at the Pokemon Center and seemed very down. He's never really had a friend except for Mr. Mime, and he hasn't ever really adjusted to change very well."

Anne looked up at the monitor, "Ever sence he's been a little baby, he's been afraid of Mudkips. I think he knows about them being a starter Pokemon in Hoenn, that may be a reason."

"I didn't tell him any of the starter Pokemon. Why is he afraid of Mudkips, anyway?" Prof. Krane asked.

"When he was 4 years-old, he was at the park at his Pre-school when he saw some trainers battling across the fence. One boy had a Mudkip, and the other had a Mareep. The only face he could see was Mudkip, that was the first Pokemon he ever saw battling, so the sight of it doing those attacks hitting Mareep scared him. But what really set his fear off was when the Mudkip used Mud-Shot. The Mareep jumped up and the mud went through the fance and slapped Saul. He's been frightened about Mudkips ever sense."

There was a beat on the door, "Mom, I'm back, are we leaving?" Saul said sadly.

"Sorry, It's time for us to leave. I'll call you when we get there."

"Bye, Bye." The monitor went blank and Anne walked out the door.

"Okay, honey, were leaving."

"Okay Mr. Mime, we're leaving." Saul called.

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime followed Saul into the seat at the front of the truck.

The Poke-Movers waved along with their Pokemon as they headed out the front gate of Phenac City. Saul looked up in the sky and saw a Pokemon flying, there weren't any Pokemon native to Orre that big, it's tail feathers bristled out far but all stayed together. It blew out some fire, but it wasn't a Moltres. Saul turned his attention to Mr. Mime who was trying to bend an old spoon with his Psychic. When it succeeded, Saul started clapping. Saul looked back at the big fountain in the middle of town, until even it disappeared. The first thing you see when you come to Phenac is the fountain, but, it's the last thing you see as well.

Saul decided to take a look at the pamflett. He looked around at it, skimming through it to check out some of the routes and Pokemon. He noticed a peice that said "Starter Pokemon", Saul was curious so he looked at the peice.

He started to read, "Grass type-Treecko, Fire Type-Torchic, ..." a sudden chill ran down Saul's spine as he read on, "Water type-Mudkip."

A few hours later, after Saul and Mr. Mime had fallen asleep leaning against each other, they arrived at the Ferry that would take them across to the Slateport City harbor. Once they arrived at the dock in Slateport, dove off the boat and were guided threw Hoenn. Saul woke up on Route 101, the last Route until Littleroot Town, just in time to look up and see a golden dog like Pokemon with big fangs. Saul put the memory aside thinking it was just Mr. Mime using moves in his sleep, like he always did when he realized he was asleep.

They arrived home and saw Saul's dad already moved in with there main furniture. Saul got out and looked up into the sky, he saw the same figure he did in Phenac but there was another figure. It had pointed things sticking out from it's eye's backwards, and the ends of it's wings looked somewhat like fingers. It seemed to be a bit wet.

Saul looked at his dad with Mr. Mime and both ran up to hug Norman, "Hey, dad, I got my Pokemon Lisence!"

"Good job, I heard from Prof. Krane."

Anne got out of the moving truck and walked up to the three hugging, "Well, let's start unpacking."

Norman brought out his Pokemon, Vigoroth, Machop, and Zigzagoon, "Alright team let's get started."

Author's Note: This is definetly not as long as the first chapter but the rest of the chapters will be about this length. Please review. 


	3. Ch 3: The Journey Begins

Author's Note: This is the chapter where the story rolls into the stories of Pokemon Emerald and Saphirre. A lot of people have been asking me about how "Saul" is pronounced, it's pronounced with an "O" sound in the middle (Sol). Once saul gets dressed to get ready for his journey, he looks like the male sprite in Pokemon Saphirre.

THE JOURNEY BEGINS

"SAUL, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Anne shouted from downstairs, trying to wake Saul up.

"Coming Mom!" Saul replied as he walked down the stairs.

"Your dad has already gone to Petalburg for his first day at the gym, he left a present in your P.C. item storage and a message in your E-Mail. You can go check on it after breakfast. I also put a clock in your room and set it for you."

Saul ate his cereal fast because he had to pick out a Pokemon today. He put his bowl in the kitchen sink and ran up stairs to get ready. Saul put on his gloves that covered a less than half of each finger and none of his thumb. He went to his P.C. and got out his dads present, it looked like a bag with a thick dust in it. He read the letter, "Here is a bag of Star Dust. You can sell this at the Pokemon Center in Oldale Town for a lot of Pokebucks."

Saul looked at the clock, "Danget! I was supposed to pick up my Pokemon an hour ago!" Saul grabbed his bag and put the Stardust in the front pocket beside his Pokedex and ran downstairs, "By Mom, I'll be back in a thirty minutes."

"By, honey."

Saul got his scooter outside, it had a piece of paper on it. He picked it up and read it, "Saul, I have gotten your scooter modified. It can now hover so you can go faster and you don't have to worry about hitting any Pokemon in tall grass." Saul smiled, his dad was always at work all the time, and now that he won't get home until 8:00 each night,...Saul won't be able to see him. Also, he won't see him at all for days at a time sense Saul would be going on his journey soon. Saul hopped on his scooter and rode down in the direction of the Birch's house. Saul looked up and saw the feathery figure he saw yesterday. He saw Prof. Birch's Lab in the distance, he got up near the front door and tried to open it, the door was locked and he saw a note above him saying, "Out doing field work." Saul hopped on his scooter and headed for Route 101. He saw the edge of town and the enrance to Route 101.

"HEEEELP!" Saul heard a scream from someone.

He ran into the route behind many thick trees and saw a bag on the ground. He looked around the corner and saw a Pokemon with spiky, bristling fur chasing a man, "Help me, grab the Pokeball out of my bag."

Saul unzipped the pocket and picked up the Pokeball. He pressed the release button and saw a Mudkip appear, Saul jumped.

"What's wrong, tell the Mudkip to use Tackle!"

"Uh, Mudkip...use Tackle." Saul backed up a little and fell.

The Mudkip charged at the Pokemon. Sence it was chasing the man it didn't notice Mudkip so the Tackle had a critical hit and it took down the other Pokemon.

"Good job." The man walked up and took the Pokeball from Saul. "Mudkip, return." The Mudkip went back inside it's Pokeball. "Thanks for saving me. I know it was only one move, but that Mudkip hasn't listened to any one's commands ever, it must have wanted a battle, or it likes you. Now, tell me your name."

"My name is Saul."

"Oh, you must be Norman's son." Saul nodded. "I'm Prof. Birch, your dad and I have been friends for a long time."

"What was that Pokemon that attacked you?"

"That was a Zigzagoon, there very common in Hoenn, especially in this route. Weren't you supposed to pick up your starter Pokemon this morning."

"Yes, but I was tired from moving in yesterday and I woke up late. Can I pick one up now."

"Well, yes, but let's talk about it at the Lab."

Saul walked his scooter beside Prof. Birch, "So, Saul, why were you nervous when you battled?"

"Well, it's because I'm afraid of Mudkips."

"Why, could you tell me?"

As Saul told Prof. Birch the story, they arrived at the Lab and walked inside.

"Wow, that was an interesting story. Well, that may be a problem?!? About your Pokemon..." Prof. Birch said.

"OH YEAH! So, can I have a Treecko?!" Saul asked exitedly.

"I...I'm sorry Saul but we have no Treecko left, they've all been picked out by the trainers that got here on time."

Saul shrugged at the added "On Time..."

"I can do with a Torchic, they're cute."

"I'm sorry Saul. This is a very unfortunate turn of events, but...the only Pokemn left is...," Prof. Birch picked the Pokeball out of his bag and pressed the release button, "this Mudkip."

The Mudkip appeared out of the Pokeball, "MUDKIP!" it squeeked in a soft high pitched sound.

"AHH!" Saul fell back and hit his head on the wall.

"Don't worry, this Mudkip is very calm. It is shy, though, and doesn't like to be touched much. Be calm around it and don't get scared or it can become very tempered." Prof. Birch pressed the release button, "Mudkip, return."

Even though Mudkips shyness made Saul feel a kinship, he was not so exited.

"Are you sure this is the only Pokemon you have left?! Maybe a Magikarp?!"

"I am sorry Saul, but we have no other Pokemon left. You'll have to take the Mudkip or wait for next year."

Saul thought for a minute, "I...I'll take the Mudkip."

Mudkip was cute. He would have waited until next year but Saul had a certain feeling for this Pokemon suddenly.

"O.K., here you go, this is Mudkip's pokeball."

"Thanks." He walked out the door, picked up his scooter, and road home.

When he got home, he set his scooter up and opened the door.

"Hey Saul, did you get a Pokemon?" Saul nodded. "So did you get a Treecko or Torchic."

"I didn't, I got this." Saul grabbed the Mudkip's Pokeball from his belt and pressed the button.

"Mudkip." Mudkip sounded a bit scared by the new surroundings.

Anne was a little confused, "Well Saul, I guess this means your over your fear?"

"No, but I think this Mudkip will help me get over it. I'm going to leave and try to beat the gyms in Hoenn, but I'm also going to go for the other regions afterward."

"So, your going to be leaving for a few weeks at a time, aren't you."

Saul sighed, "I guess so."

As Saul headed for the door to pick up the scooter his mom rushed out, "Now remember Saul, you can always come home if anything goes wrong or you get hurt."

"I'll be O.K., Mom. I'll call at every Pokemon Center, OKAY!"

Anne was deep in thought for a few moments, "Okay, Saul, go on, chase your dream and face your fears."

"By Mom."

Saul hopped on his scooter and headed for Route 101.

"By Saul, be safe."

Saul was already to far off to here his mothers voice, let alone the sadness with in it.

Looking at his waist with Mudkip inside the Pokeball on his belt with five empty slots. "I guess I better fill those up soon."

Author's Note: This chapter wasn't very good, but it was the best opening to the real story I could do. Please review. 


	4. Ch 4: The Magic of Danger

Authors Note: Will those who read this please review, I don't really like writing when I don't think people are reading my work. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

The Magic of Danger

Saul looked at his waist with Mudkip inside the Pokeball on his belt with five empty Pokeball slots. "I guess I better fill those up soon."

As Saul road down Route 101, he saw a little pink Pokemon with spikes on it's rear. He walked a bit closer and put his hand on Mudkip's Pokeball just in case. He stepped on a stick and it snapped. The Pokemon turned around and poked it's spikes up into the air pointing at Saul.

Saul grabbed Mudkip's Pokeball out of the belt, "GO, MUDKIP!"

"Mudkip."

Saul looked at the Wild Pokemon. "It's a Wurmple."

"Mudkip, use Tackle." Saul commanded to Mudkip, while still twitching a bit from his fear.

Mudkip charged the foe. The Wurmple charged back at a fast pace, though a bug type. The Wurmple turned around and poked it's spikes out at Mudkip. Mudkip charged right into the spikes.  
"MUDKIP!" Saul shouted worrying about the Pokemon. Saul looked as Mudkip backed away from the spikes that it had a deep wound of poison. The Wurmple was so young but already learned Poison Sting.

Two slightly larger Wurmple jumped out in front of the baby. "They must be the babies parents." Saul thought to himself.

The Wurmple pointed there pikes at Mudkip and shot out Poison Sting toward Mudkip.

Saul suddenly forgot about his fear for a moment, "MUDKIP!" Saul jumped toward Mudkip and pushed it out of the way, and letting the Poison Sting hit his pack.

Saul picked up Mudkip and started running. The Wurmple started chasing him. As Saul ran by the tall grass, many other Wurmple joined the chase. Saul ran through a thick amount of trees and ran into a dead end. He started running the other way but was stopped by the Wurmple all pointing the spikes in the air. Saul set down Mudkip and stood in front of him ready to protect him from any attack.

"Mudkip, what ever happens, I don't want you to try to protect me."

Mudkip looked up at Saul and could tell the strength of Saul's voice, and the look on his face told Mudkip that Saul really wanted to protect him.

The Wurmple all started oozing there poison from the spikes.

"MUDKIP!" the little Pokemon shouted.

It jumped out from between Saul's legs. Saul looked at the poisoned Mudkip's tail, it started to turn a deep, mud brown, "Mud Slap." Saul whispered to himself.

Mudkip walked in front of the Wurmple. "MUD..." It turned around and waved it's tail to the side, "...KIP!" Mudkip slapped the ground with it's tail and a huge wave of mud landed all over the Wurmple.

"WUUUUUURMPLE!" The Wurmple all scattered through the trees.

Saul looked at the poisoned and exhausted Mudkip as it's tail turned blue again and it fell to the ground. Saul walked over, picked it up, and pushed the button on it's Pokeball. "Good job Mudkip, let's get you to a Pokemon Center."

As Saul walked up to get his scooter, it was broken in half by the Wurmple trampling it. Saul put the parts in his pack and walked on toward Oldale Town.

Saul talked to himself, "This whole experience made me forget about the fear I have for Mudkip."

Saul heard a girl giggling behind him and then say, "That's the Magic of Danger."

Author's Note: This is very short but the other option I had was to have the next chapter combine with it and make it longer than the first chapter. 


	5. Ch 5: Poison

Author's Note: I hope you readers are enjoying my story. The girl introduced in this chapter is Prof. Birch's daughter and she looks like the May in the series and the female character in Pokemon Emerald.

Poison

Saul heard a girl giggling behind him and then say, "That's the Magic of Danger."

Saul turned around and saw a girl sitting on a rock with a Pokeball in her hand, "What do you mean by that?"

The girl stood up and put her Pokeball on her belt. Saul blushed a little.

"I mean that danger can bring two people closer. You and Mudkip, he saw you protecting him so he believed in you. He knew what you were trying to do, to protect him from the poison."

Saul grabbed Mudkips Pokeball, "So, how can you tell if Kip is a boy?"

"Kip?"

"Yeah, thats what I decided to call him."

"Well, your Mudkip has a light blue tail, female Mudkips have dark blue tails. So, what's your name?"

"I'm Saul. Norman, the new gym leader, is my dad"

"Oh, I remember you, my dad told me about you on my Pokenav. Your the one who saved him with his last Pokemon. My name is Andrea, I'm Prof. Birch's daghter."

Andrea stuck out her hand. Saul came up to shake her hand and Andrea blushed.

Saul jumped up, "OH NO, I FORGOT! I NEED TO HEAL KIP, HE'S POISONED!"

"Quick, I know where the Pokemon Center is in Oldale Town. It's near the end of this route."

As they ran towards the Pokemon Center, Saul looked up into the dark sky and again saw the giant birds flyng out of sight. He put the moment aside when he saw the Pokemon Center and it's large, red roof.

Saul ran inside the Pokemon Center with Andrea to the front desk.

Saul saw Nurse Joy sitting at the front desk, "Help, my Mudkip is poisoned by a Wurmple." Saul brought Kip out of the Pokeball. Kip fell down on the front desk and Nurse Joy saw the wound with the poison.

"Was it a baby or an adult that poisoned it."

"It was a baby."

"Don't worry, though baby and adult Wurmple poison is very toxic and a regular antidote won't cure, we do have a treatment that may be able to help out your Mudkip." Nurse Joy turned at a large pink Pokemon, "Blissey, I need you to help me, a Mudkip is poisoned by a Wurmple."

Blissey had a startled look on her face, "Bliss..."

Nurse Joy picked up Mudkip, "We're out of rooms, so I'll bring you and your friend some sleeping bags if you'd like and you can sleep in the waiting room."

Saul replied, "Yes, please."

"I just need to see your I.D."

"I don't have an I.D."

"Your Pokedex is a trainers I.D."

"Oh, here." Saul handed his Pokedex to Nurse Joy.

"Okay Saul, I'll bring out your sleeping bags and your Mudkip in a few minutes."

"Take care of Kip, please."

"We will."

Saul and Andrea went and sat down on one of the couches.

Saul decided to start a conversation, "So, what were you doing on Route101?"

"I was helping my dad do some field work and I was trying to train my new Treecko. I just turned twelve and finally, after two years of waiting, I got my Pokemon Trainers License. I had my exam at the Pokemon Trainer School in Rustboro City. My dad would have his Swellow take me there and back. What about you License?"

Saul was puzzled about how he acctually got a conversation started that wasn't with Mr. Mime, "I just got my Pokemon License and turned twelve, too. I would of gotten my License sooner, but I didn't start the school until I was eleven. My school was in Phenac City in the Orre Region, it was at the Pre Gym."

"You came here all the way from Orre! That's pretty far off, did you move here because of your dads job?"

"Yeah, he has a big history of winning in the colloseums. There aren't any gyms there, though."

Andrea felt surprised, "Don't you miss any of your friends?"

"Well, I didn't really have any friends now that I think about it...oh, my moms Mr. Mime is my friend, but he came with us."

"So you didn't actually have anybody you hung out with or anything like that?"

"I guess not. I didn't even go out of my house much either, I never even left Phenac."

"How did you bacome afraid of Mudkips, they don't attack humans?"

Saul could tell that Andrea was interested in what he was saying, "Well, when I was little, I think Pre-school, I saw two people battling on the other side of the playground fence..." Saul continued to tell Andrea the story when Nurse Joy was walking up, "...so, I've just been scared of Mudkip sence that day."

"Here are your sleeping bags."

Saul looked up at Nurse Joy as she set down the sleeping bags, "Here are your sleeping bags."

Saul was confused, "Where's Kip?"

Nurse Joy had a sad look on her face, "I'm sorry, the poison in your Mudkip is more serious than we thought. The wound is deep and he's going to need to stay in the Emergency Room for the night. We have to heal the wound, but it should be fine to battle in the morning." Nurse Joy walked back to the room where Kip is going to sleep.

Andrea and Saul slipped into their sleeping bags. Andrea on the couch, Saul beside it.

Andrea looked at Saul and could tell that he was sad. She tried to get his mind off the topic of Kip, "Hey, Saul." Saul sat and made no motion, "HEY, SAUL!" Andrea waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry."

"How about tomorrow," Saul thought for a second that it sounded like she was asking him on a date, " if Kip is okay, how about we have a battle. We could show off our new Pokemon in the Town Square."

Saul didn't even hesitate, "Of, course."

Author's Note: Don't worry readers, Saul will catch a Pokemon in Chapter 7. 


	6. Ch 6: Treecko Trouble

Author's Note: This will be Saul's first trainer battle so make sure you read.

Treecko Trouble

Andrea woke up late the next morning, about 11:00, due to all the excitement the night before.

Andrea looked up at the side table near the couch arm and saw two cups of hot chocolate. She looked down at Saul and saw him sleeping, she blushed and smiled. She stretched her arm down to Saul's shoulder and started shaking him, "Saul, wake up."

Saul lifted up, "Uhhhh, is it morning."

"Yeah, we slept late, but thats usually what happens after an event like last night."

Saul's eye's widened, "OH, NO! KIP!"

Nurse Joy walked up, "Calm down, your Pokemon is fine, Kip just needed some rest. You have a very tough Mudkip. I also saw your pack had the poison all over it, so I took the liberty of cleaning it up for you."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy."

"Also, it is a health problem when Pokemon don't like thier surroundings."

"What does that have to do with Kip?"

"Kip doesn't seem to like it when he's in his Pokeball, so you could keep him out of his Pokeball."

"Okay, I will."

Kip came up behind Nurse Joy, "Kip." The little Pokemon squeeked.

Nurse Joy walked off to the front desk to do some work.

"Hey, Kip. Are you feeling better?"

Kip jumped into Saul's lap, "Kip, Mudkip."

Saul and Andrea drank there hot chocolate and Saul gave some to Kip.

"Oh, I forgot that I need to call my mom."

"I need to call my dad, too. He must be worried."

Saul and Andrea walked to the phones and went to ones a bit far from each other.

Saul heard Andrea call and as he dialed his own house's phone number.

"Hello, Maple residents."

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Saul. Which city are you calling from."

"I'm calling from Oldale Town. And I'm proud to say that I'm over my fear."

"Good job, Saul. I also have something that Prof. Birch wanted me to give you."

Saul caught what came out of the transport tube, "Pokeballs."

"Five of them, so you can finish your Pokemon team."

"Tell Prof. Birch I said thanks."

"Well, I need to go, I'm making some Pokemon Food for Mr.Mime."

"By Mom."

The screen went black and Saul called Prof. Krane.

"Prof. Krane, are you there."

"Yes, it's me Saul, I've just got back from my trip yesterday. What Pokemon did you pick out?"

Kip jumped on to Saul's shoulder and squeeked cutely, "Kip."

"Does this mean you'r over your fear?"

"Yeah"  
Kip layed over Saul's shoulder smiling.

"Did you see any of the rare Pokemon on your trip?"

"Sadly no, but we found that there have been multiple sightings in your region. Have you noticed anything?"

Saul thought about the Pokemon he kept spotting in the air, "No, I haven't seen anything, but I will call and tell you if I notice anything." Saul knew he saw something, but he just didn't tell, "What does Lugia look like?"

"Lugia has a purple point around it's eye and it's wings look like they have fingers. It's know to live underwater. It and Ho-oh are known to fly in strange patterns. It seems that they follow trainers sometime's. It is said that if you see Ho-oh or Lugia without looking for them, they are following you because you will be a great trainer. But, of course, it is still just folklore."

Saul's eye's widened.

"Are you okay, Saul, you seemed spooked." There was an explosion behind Prof. Krane, "Oh! Sorry, I've got to go Saul, the Muk and Voltorb are fighting again."

"By."

The screen went black and Saul could hear a bit of Andrea's conversation.

Prof. Birch was speaking, "Is...traveling...you." Saul could fadely make out what they were saying.

Andrea started to speek, "...I haven't...asked...yet, but...he'll...yes. Wait...ute."

Saul heard foot steps toward him and Andrea peered up, "Saul, I was wondering, sense we're both beginers on our first journey, and we could really help each other out. Could we travel together?"

Saul was deep in thought, he had never actually had a friend, especially one who would ask to help him out on his journey, "Do you really want to come with me?"

"Well, yes."

"Okay, it could be fun."

Andrea walked back to talk to her dad and soon hung up.

Andrea walked back up to Saul, "Now let's go have our battle, Saul!"

----------

Saul and Andrea stood in the Town Square facing each other. Many people were watching eagerly.

Andrea called out her Pokemon first, "Treecko, I choose you."

"Tree...cko!" Saul could tell that her Pokemon had already gained some expeience.

Saul sent in Kip, "Kip, get ready for your first real battle."

More and more people were gathering to watch the battle.

"Treecko, use Absorb!"

Saul thought for a moment as the attack was starting, everything slowed down, "Kip used Mud Slap to stop the Wurmple from attacking, soooooo..."

"Kip, use Mud Slap." Kip's tail turned brown again as he turned around and slapped the mud from the ground. The mud made a wall that took the attack.

Now so many people gathered by then that they practically made a wall.

"Now, Kip, use Tackle!"

"Treecko, dodge!" Treecko wasn't fast enough and the full body Tackle hit. Treecko fell back and get back up.

"Kip, use Tackle again!"

"Treecko, dodge than use Absorb!"

Kip ran under Treecko as it jumped and used Absorb and hit Kip.

"Treecko, now that all your HP is full, use Pound."

"Kip, use Mud Slap before it can hit you!"

Mud Slap piled over Treecko making it emobile.

"Now use Tackle, full power."

"Treecko, use Pound."

Treecko struggled to get out of the mud. Treecko back started glowing and Andrea could tell what it was, "Treecko, use Quick Attack!"

Treecko dashed right out of the mud. Kip and Treecko headbutted into each other. They both were whaking as they we're pushing against each other. They both finally gave and fell to their right side.

"Treecko, return."

Saul walked and crouched down in front of Kip, "You okay, Kip."

"Mud."

Mudkip jumped on to Saul's head as he stood up.

Everyone around them clapped as Saul and Andrea headed back down to Route 101 to do some more training.

Author's Note: I know that this ending was short and rushed, but it's getting late here. 


	7. Ch 7: Sun Shine on Route 101

Author's Note: Thanks for the personal messages you all have been sending me, but I'd prefer if you do reviews.

Sun Shine on Route 101

Saul and Andrea were walking down on Route 101 looking for Pokemon to battle so they can train their own Pokemon.

"Saul, have you spotted any Pokemon yet."

"Nope." Saul looked down at Kip and Treecko. Treecko was using Leer and Kip was using Growl, "Look, I think Kip and Treecko see something."

Saul, Andrea, Treecko, and Kip were looking at a bush shaking, ready to battle what ever came out of it. Suddenly, Saul saw a shining Pokemon hop out of the bush.

Andrea looked at it, "What is that?"

"I think that that's the shining creature that I saw when I moved here. Let's see what we're looking at."

Saul took out his Pokedex and held it up. The Pokedex showed the Pokemon's picture and the Pokedex showed the information. Saul read it: "Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon. Poochyena has very large fangs compared to it's small body. It will face any foe but will turn tail and run if the larger foe attacks. This Pokemon bristles up the fur on it's tail by rubbing against trees to intimidate it's foe." Saul folded the Pokedex and put it back in his pocket.

"Wow, that looks like a pretty tough Pokemon."

Saul got ready, "And that's why I'm going to catch it. Kip, use Mud Slap, then Tackle."

Kip swiped it's tail on the ground and it took the mud out of the ground and it hit around the target, weighing it down. Kip then rammed it making it week.

Saul took a Pokeball out of his belt and threw a Pokeball. The Pokeball engulfed the Poochyena and it swayed back and forth. "Come on, come on." The Pokeball stopped, "Yes, I caught a Poochyena! I wonder what his nickname should be."

Andrea and Saul stood thinking of different names while Kip and Treecko played with eachother.

Saul snapped his fingers, "YENA!"

Andrea replied, "That's...original. Now let's get to a Pokemon Center so we can heal it."

Saul and Andrea ran to the enterance of Oldale Town with there Pokemon. They ran for about forty minutes until they finally got to the Pokemon Center they were at that morning.

"Nurse Joy, could you heal my new Pokemon."

Nurse Joy turned from her computer, "Well, hi Saul and Andrea. Of course I'll heal your Pokemon, let's take a look at it."

Saul took his second Pokeball from his belt and pressed the release button. The Pochyena, still covered in mud appeared on the counter, "Pooch...Poochyena." Poochyena squeeked.

"Okay, Saul, I can wash your Poochyena and heal it's wounds, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Saul and Andrea walked to the couch and sat. Treecko and Kip sat in their laps.

Saul took out his Pokedex and started searching the Pokemon on the routes, "Hey, Andrea, what route is between here and Petalburg City."

Treecko hopped in Andrea's pack on the floor and pulled out her Pokenav. Treecko jumped back into Andrea's lap and gave the Pokenav to her, "Let me check." Andrea looked on the Pokenav map, "Route 102."

"It says here that the Pokemon found on that route are, Lotad, Poochyena, Seedot, Wurmple, Surskit, and Zigzagoon. It says that there are still some Pokemon said to live there, but thier not confirmed to live thier. Which Pokemon would you want to catch?"

Andrea thought for a moment, "Can I see there pictures?" Saul handed the Pokedex to her and started petting his sleeping Kip, "Seedot or Wurmple. What do you think would be better in a Pokemon Contest?"

"I've heard of Pokemon Contest's before on the Hoenn panflett. It said that Wurmple and the evolved forms of Wurmple are really common in Pokemon Contests, it might be better to find a Seedot."

"So, are you going for Contests or Gyms?"

"I'll head for gyms. When we get to Petalburg, I'm going to challenge my dad."

Nurse Joy walked up and handed Yena's Pokeball to Saul, "Your Poochyena is healed and washed. You know, your Poochyena is a rare Pokemon to have golden fur."

Andrea looked up, "Nurse Joy, if you don't mind me asking, how do Pokemon get golden?"

"Well, golden Pokemon are one's that are pure bread. That means the Pokemon's mother and father were both the same species. It's actually quite rare for Pokemon to have the same species as a mate."

Saul looked at the clock in the waiting room, "It's getting late, we should go to sleep."

Nurse Joy walked behind the counter and came back, "I thought you two would be back so I kept your sleeping bags for you."

Nurse Joy walked away as Saul and Andrea set up their sleeping bags, "You can take the couch again."

"Thanks, Saul."

Andrea and Saul sank into their sleeping bags, "Yena, come out." Saul let Yena out of the Pokeball.

Treecko, Kip, and Yena jumped on the table and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Saul."

"Night, Andrea."

Author's Note: This chapter is short, but there needed to be a Pokemon caught with out excitement. Thanks for reading and reviewing. If you review my story that means a review for your's. 


	8. Ch 8: A New Friend

Author's Note: Here's the second Pokemon caught fans. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, those who did review.

A New Friend

Saul woke up to the sound of playful growls and laughter. He looked up and saw Andrea, Treecko, Kip, and Yena playing around. Andrea was sitting on the table watching the Pokemon run around and play. Treecko and Kip were running around the room, around the table, under the chairs, and even went by Nurse Joy and she would give them some little toys to play with.

"Saul, are you up."

"Yeah, let's go get some breakfast."

Saul and Andrea folded their sleeping bags and handed them to Nurse Joy. They walked with there Pokemon to the cafeteria.

Andrea was the first to see the food, "Wow, look at all the variety."

They went through the line and got their food. Saul got a boloni and cheese sandwhich and chips, Andrea got a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich and chips. They gave some of there sandwhiches to their Pokemon.

After they were done eating they threw their food away and put their trays up, "Let's get some extra food for later. We could have a picnic." Saul put some extra food and wrapped it in a bag.

Saul and Andrea walked into the lobby. Nurse Joy turned from the counter, "Come back again."

Andrea turned back, "We will."

They walked out the door and through the town towards Route 102. They walked through the tall grass in the entrance to the route and walked for fifteen minutes to the middle.

"Okay, time to look for a Seedot."

Saul and Andrea looked through the brush around the clearing. Saul spotted a puddle of mud with a bunch of Lotad circling, "O.K. Mudkip, let's see what our freind can do."

Saul took Yena's Pokeball from his belt, "GO, YENA."

Yena appeared out of the Pokeball, "Pooch."

"Yena, use Sand-Attack."

The Lotad looked up and all lined up and blew water from their beaks. The water ran into the sand and the sand along with the water landed in Yena's eye's. Yena wobbled around and fell.

"Yena, don't struggle, just listen to the sound of the Lotad moving."

Yena stood up and waited. The Lotad used another Water Gun. "Yena, jump in front of them and let the water go through your eye's."

The water washed all the sand out of it's eyes, "Now use Howl, then Tackle."

Yena howled loudly. Andrea heard and started running, "I hope Saul is okay. Let's go Treecko."

Yena hit the group with a Tackle and they all ran out of the mud.

Andrea caught up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just training, watch this. Kip, use Mud-Slap on the mud puddle."

Kip slapped the mud and the Lotad were barried in it, "Now, Kip, try using Water Gun." Kip washed the mud off with Water Gun, "Now, use Tackle, both of you." They took out the Lotad and they all started running off into the grass.

Andrea looked down, "What's that in the mud?" Andrea walked up to it and saw a small Pokemon with pink horns and picked it up.

Saul looked at it, "Let's see what the Pokedex says. Ralts- Ralts can sense the emotions of people and other Pokemon. If it sences a cruel being, it runs. Why don't you throw a Pokeball at it."

"Well, it would be good for contests." Andrea took a Pokeball from her belt and pushed it against the Ralts, "Now let's set up the picnic and give her some food."

Saul and Andrea set up the blanket and unwrapped the food, "This would be a good time to bring out Ralts so we can heal it up."

Andrea brought Ralts out of the Pokeball and laid it down on her arm, "Here's some food Ralts." Andrea held some of a sandwhich over Ralts and it lifted it's head to bite.

"Raaaalts." it squeeked and started sleeping.

"Return, Ralts."

Saul fixed up some food on a towel and picked up a bowl, "Kip, do a light water gun in the bowl."

Kip filled up the bowl with water and squeeked, "Mud."

"Okay, Treecko, Kip, Yena, your foods ready."

"Treeck."

"Kip."

"Pooch."

----------

After the picnic, Saul and Andrea put up their stuff with the help of their Pokemon.

"Yena, return."

"You to Treecko."

Saul stood up, "Let's head for Petalburg."

Kip jumped on to Saul's shoulder and they walked off toward Petalburg.

Author's Note: Don't forget to R&R (Read and Review). 


	9. Ch 9: Not Ready, Not Now

Author's Note: Sorry there haven't been many battles. I'll try to fit in more exciting battles in the future.

Not Ready, Not Now

Saul and Andrea looked down from the hill leading to Petalburg City.

Andrea gazed at the horizon, "It's really big, isnt it Saul."

"Wow, it's bigger than Phenac!"

"Let's hurry down so we can get to the gym and you can challenge your dad."

"Hold on. If we walk, the gym will be closed by the time we get there."

"Any ideas on how to get down?"

Saul thought for a moment, "We do have a blanket. Let's just make a path of water down the hill and we could slide on the wet grass."

"That's smart."

"Thanks. Kip, Water Gun."

Kip made a slide of water down the side of the hill.

Saul took the blanket out from his pack, "Okay, let's go."

Saul and Andrea pushed off the ground and slid down.

Kip jumped off of Saul's shoulder and on to the front of the blanket, "Muuuuudkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip."

They reached the bottom and slid into a wall. They all started laughing.

Saul got up and folded the blanket back into his bag, "What is this building?"

Andrea walked up and read the front sign, "This is the Petalburg Gym."

"Really, it's pretty big. Let's go inside and see my dad."

Saul and Andrea walked in the front room and saw Norman, "Dad!"

"Saul!" Norman held his hands out to hug Saul.

"Hi, Mr. Maple."

"Hello, are you traveling with Saul?"

"Yes, I'm Prof. Birch's daughter, Andrea."

"Oh, yes. Prof. Birch told me about you. I've heard you just started your journey to."

"Yes, Sir."

"So, can I see your Pokemon, you two."

"Kip, Yena, come out."

"Treecko, Ralts, you also come out."

Norman watched the Pokemon come out, "This is a good variety. Treecko is a stronge Starter Pokemon and Ralts is quite a rare Pokemon. Mudkip..."

Saul interupted, "Kip."

"Kip?"

"That's his name."

"Well, Kip is a very good starter andyour Shiny Pochyena is very rare."

"I call Poochyena Yena."

"That's a good name."

Andrea replied, "That's what I said."

"So, Saul, your mom told me you were over your fear, how did that happen?"

Saul told Norman the story about the Wurmple and how Kip protected him.

A boy suddenly rushed into the gym, "Gym Leader Norman, I'm going to my uncle's house for a few weeks, and I want a Pokemon of my own before I go. Could you give me a Pokeball so I could catch one."

"Hello Wally, I'll give you my Vigoroth so you can try to catch a Pokemon."

"Thanks, I'll be right back."

There was a moment of conversation.

"So, Saul, what did you specifficaly stop by here for."

"I wanted to challenge you for my first Gym Badge."

"I'm sorry Saul, but the first gym is in Rustboro City. Check the panflett for Hoenn and it will tell you the order and where they are."

Norman saw Wally run in, "Wally, did you get any Pokemon."

"Yeah, I got this. Come out Ziggy."

"Goon...Zigzagoon!"

"Zigzagoon, a very common Pokemon, but very stronge. Raise it well. Oh, Saul, how about you and Wally have a battle so I can see what you two can do. Only one Pokemon each."

Saul and Wally both shouted in unison, "Okay."

They all walked outside. Saul and Wally lined up facing eachother from about ten feet, "I choose Kip."

"Ziggy, get ready."

"Kip, Tackle while you use Water Gun."

"Ziggy, run through the middle of the Water Gun and use Headbutt."

Kip ran towards Ziggy and shot out water. Ziggy jumped in the middle of Water Gun and Headbutted Kip. Kip fell down and struggled to get up.

"Ziggy, use Tackle."

"Kip, Mud-Slap then Water Gun."

The mud held Ziggy's feet into the ground. The Water Gun hit Ziggy, throwing it backwards and fainting it.

"Ziggy has fainted Saul wins."

Wally walked up to Saul, "Good job."

Saul replied, "It was fun."

"Well, I have to head to my house."

Andrea stepped up, "We need to go to, the Pokemon Center will be out of rooms soon."

Norman started to walk back into the gym, "Goodbye, everybody."

Wally ran off to another street. Saul and Andrea headed for the Pokemon Center.

They walked in, "Excuse me, Nurse Joy, could you guve us a room with two beds."

"Oh, my sister in Oldale told me about you. Yes, you can have the room, but it's fifty Pokedollars."

Saul frowned, "Uuuuh, I forgot, I don't have any money."

Andrea tried to cheer him up, "That's okay, we can just sleep out here."

Saul smiled, "Wait, my dad gave me this a few days ago." Saul picked the Stardust out of his bag, "My dad said this is worth a lot of money, how much for the room."

Nurse Joy took out a measuring cup, "Just half a cup of Stardust makes fifty."

Andrea smiled, "So we can get a room?"

"Yes, here's the door key."

Saul and Andrea walked down the hall, "Here it is."

They set down their packs and brought out their Pokemon to sleep on the foot of the beds.

Saul laid his head down, "Good night everybody."

"Night Saul."

"Treecko."

"Yen."

"Ralts."

"Mud."

Author's Note: I will try to fit at least one battle in each chapter from now on. 


	10. Ch 10: A Friend With Feathers

I love that people have started to R&R my story. I'll keep at this if you do.

A Friend With Feathers

Saul woke up to see Yena barking at him and licking his face, "Morning Yena."

"Pooch..."

"Kip..."

"Morning Kip." Kip walked up beside Saul and he pet Kip.

Saul brought Yena back into his Pokeball.

Saul looked over at Andrea's empty bed, "Kip, how does she always get up before me."

Saul went into the closet and got dressed into his regular clothes. Andrea's bags were gone.

Saul walked out of the closet and went out the door with his bag. Kip hopped on his shoulder.

Saul walked into the lobby and saw Andrea. She was sitting on the couch watching the news on the television hung on the wall.

Saul walked up to her and heard the last part of the news, "More informatoin on Team Aqua at two."

"How do you wake up before me everyday?"

"Lucky, I guess." Andrea stood up, "We should get going."

They went into Route 104 and walked through the grass.

Saul saw a vine, "Hey, some berries."

They walked up to the vines. Andrea looked at them, "Oran Berries and Pecha Berries."

Saul and Andrea seperated out the berries evenly and put them in their packs. They walked into Petalburg Woods.

It was about thirty minutes until they saw a man walking around in one area, "Hello, have yo seen any Shroomish around here. I like them."

Saul noticed he was dressed in a uniform with a name tag that said Robby and he was holding a breif case that said Devon Corp. on it.

A man dressed in a uniform suddenly appraoched, "Hey, you from that corporation, give me the brief case."

The man ran behind Saul and Andrea, "Help me, this briefcase has important stuff in it. I can let that Team Aqua goon take it."

Saul whispered in Andrea's ear, "What's Team Aqua?"

Andrea whispered back, "It's a bad organization that are trying to expand the sea on to land. They're rivals are Team Magma who want to expand the land."

The goon looked at Saul and Andrea whispering, "HEY, GIVE ME THE CASE ALREADY!"

Andrea stepped up, "No, you have to go through us if you want it."

"Okay, Carvanha and Zubat, go!"

Andrea and Saul saw the Pokemon, "Go Ralts!"

"Go, Yena.!"

"Ralts, use Confusion on Zubat and hold it down on the ground."

"Yena, use Bite on it."

Zubat was held on the ground and Yena bit it. It fainted instantly.

"Carvanha, use Rage on the girl."

Andrea fell back.

"Yena, use Tackle to stop it from hurting Andrea and then use Bite."

Carvanha fainted, "CARVANHA! Come back. I'll get you two soon."

Saul helped Andrea up, "Thanks."

"Thank you for helping. I better get back to the Devon Corp. building."

Saul and Andrea walked for a few minutes when Saul and Kip saw something in the sky, "Hey, what's that."

"It looks like a Flying-Type Pokemon."

"I'm going to catch it. Kip, use Water Gun on it."

The water hit and the okemon started falling to the ground, "TAILLOW!"

Andrea heard it's call, "That's definetly a Taillow."

Saul ran and caught it, "Okay, Taillow. Your my new Pokemon."

Saul took a Pokeball off of his belt and tapped the button on Taillow, "Welcome to the team..."Saul thought for a moment, "Flitz."

"Flitz, come out."

Saul took an Oran Berry from his pack, "Here Flitz."

Flitz pirched on Saul's shoulder and bent over to eat the Oran Berry. It started jumping up and down on Saul's shoulder, "Taillow."

"Flitz, return."

Andrea walked up to Saul, "Let's set up a camp."

They set up camp and stretched out their sleeping bags.

Saul set up many small beds of leaves so all of their Pokemon could sleep comfirtably, "Here you go guys, your beds."

"Mudkip."

"Low."

"Pooch."

"Ralts."

"Treecko."

The Pokemon went to sleep very quickly. Saul and Andrea laid in their sleeping bags. Andrea fell asleep, Saul looked over at her and smiled.

Saul looked up and saw the big bird blowing fire again. He whispered to himself, "Ho-oh."

Author's Note: I hope you all like my story so far. I will update at least once a week. 


	11. Ch 11: The First Gym

Author's Note: Please Review. I'm in need of encouragement. When Saul and Andrea are walking or at any time, Kip will always be on Saul's shoulder, Kip never goes into his Pokeball.

The First Gym

Saul and Andrea walked down the bridge across the lake that was near Rustboro City.

"So the first gym is here."

"Yeah, and I'm going to beat it. Who do you think is the gym leader?"

"His name is Tyler, he's about 18 years old. I used to have a little crush on him, but I haven't seen him for a while."

Saul didn't really like the extra information.

"When I went to the Pokemon Trainer's School here, he would give me tips on battling styles. Do you want to know about his and how you can beat him?"

"No thanks, I want it to be a surpise."

"Saul, which Pokemon do you think you will use?"

"Sence it's my first gym battle, I'm going to use Kip."

They arrived at the Pokemon Center.

"High Nurse Joy."

"Hello, do you want me to heal your Pokemon?"

Saul brought out Flitz and Yena, "I just need Flitz and Yena healed, Kip's okay, right Kip."

Kip turned it's head to Saul, "Kip...Mudkip."

"And could you heal my Ralts? Ralts, come out."

"Of course, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Saul and Andrea sat on the couch, Kip jumped in Saul's lap and curled up.

"What do you think was in the pack that the Devon Corp. guy was holding."

"Something good enough that someone wants to get it. I think the guys name was Robby. His name tag said age 16."

A few minutes later Nurse Joy came back with the Pokemon following her, "Okay, here you go."

Nurse Joy walked away.

Saul bent down to look at Yena and Flitz. Kip jumped down to look with him to.

"You two feeling good?"

"Yena."

"Taillow."

"What about you Ralts?"

"Ralts."

"Okay, Saul. Let's get to the gym so you can challenge Tyler."

After searching around the city they found the gym, "Time to get my first badge."

They walked in, "Hello challengers. Oh, Andrea, I havn't seen you for a while. Your dad told me you started your Pokemon Journey."

"Yeah, I'm traveling with my friend Saul. He moved here from Orre."

"That's pretty far off, so what are you two here for."

"I want to challenge you."

"Okay, let's go."

They walked into the back room. Saul and Tyler took they're places and Andrea sat at the edge.

"This will be a two on two battle, no subtitutions until your first Pokemon is unable to battle."

"Okay, got it."

"Let's go."

"Geodude, come out."

"Flitz, time for your first battle."

"Geodude, use Rock Throw."

"Flitz, dodge with Quick Attack then attack with Wing Attack."

"Geodude, use Harden to cussion the damage."

"Flitz, keep using Peck."

"Geodude, use Rock-Smash."

The rocks hit the baby and made it go rolling backwards, "LOOOW!"

"Flitz, try to get back up."

"Tail..."

Saul looked at Flitz, his wings started to glow, "I see what you want to do, Flitz use Steel Wing."

"Geodude, return. Nosepass, come out."

"Nosepass." It mumbled in a low, deep voise.

"Use Focus Punch."

"Taillow!"

The focus punch took out Flitz, "Good job Flitz, return."

"Go Kip."

Kip jumped from Saul's shoulder, "MUDKIP."

"Kip, Water Gun."

The water poored on Nosepass but it didn't budge.

"Keep using Focus Punch."

"Kip, use Bide as he hits you."

The punch kept hitting Kip but didn't do much damage do to Bide.

"Now use the power you stored for a bigger Water Gun."

The Water Gun was huge and hit Nosepass. It fainted.

"Good job Saul, here's the Stone Badge for proof of your victory, and a TM called Rock Tomb."

"Thanks."

"The next gym is in Dewford, good luck."

Saul and Andrea said in unison, "By."

They walked outside and saw Robby running out of a large building chasing the goon from earlier who was now holding the brief case, "HELP, STOP THAT THEIF!"

Author's Note: Don't forget to R&R. 


	12. Ch 12: Shroom, Shroom, Breloom, Boom: P1

Author's Note: I love reviews, so keep sending please.

Shroom-Shroom, Breloom, Boom: Part 1

They walked outside and saw Robby running out of a large building chasing the goon from earlier who was now holding the brief case, "HELP, STOP THAT THEIF!"

The goon ran down Route 116.

Saul and Andrea ran toward Robby, "Hey Robby, what just happened?"

"That goon ran into the Devon Corp. building and took the case."

Saul turned to Andrea, "Let's go."

They ran down the route with Robby when they saw an old man standing at the entrance to Rusturf Tunnel, "You three, a man carrying a case ran into that tunnel with my preshous Breloom. Please save her."

They ran into the tunnel and saw the goon blocking the Breloom in a corner, "You twirps will never get the parts away from me! If you step any closer I'll have my Tropius and Absol attack Breloom!"

Andrea worried, "Don't hurt it, we'll go away if you leave the Breloom alone."

Saul stepped up in front of Robby and Andrea. Kip stood on his head and was angry at the man for holding a Pokemon hostage.

Saul spoke strongelly, "YOUR NOT GOING TO HURT BRELOOM! Me and you, two on two, we battle now! If you win, you get the parts and Breloom! But if I win, you have to give back what you stole, you leave Breloom alone, and you come with us calmly to the authorities!"

"Saul, I don't think this is a good idea! His Pokemon look really stronge!"

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt anyone!"

Saul reached for one of his Pokeball's, "Come out, Yena! Kip, you go in to!"

"MUDKIP!"

"YENA...POOCHYENA!"

"C'mon Tropius and Absol, this will be easy."

"Tropius, use Razor Leaf on Mudkip. Absol, Bite on the Poochyena."

"Use Mud-Slap to make the leaves fall. Yena use Bite back."

The leaves fall from the mud. Yena and Absol push against eachother with their Bites but Absol pushes Yena back into the wall.

"Kip, use Water Gun on Absol, then Mud-Slap on Tropius's wings to keep it from flying."

Absol didn't budge but the mud went over the wings, "Tropius, use Whirlwind to get it off. Now use Solarbeam and Bite on Mudkip you two."

The beam rushed over Kip and all you could see of Kip was his outline. Absol bit Kips tail and it coudn't move anymore.

Saul picked up Kip and handed him to Andrea, "Hold Kip, he can't battle anymore."

Andrea saw the determination in Saul's eye's and felt a wierd feeling, "Okay."

"Okay you two, just finish off the pooch and will be done. Tropius, use Body Slam."

"Yena, dodge then use Tackle and Bite."

Yena dodged and Tackled Tropius, making it fall. It then tried to fly but Yena bit it's wing. Tropius fell down and didn't get up.

"Uuuuuuugh, Tropius return. Now, use Bite."

"Yena, use Bite also."

"Absol."

"YENA."

They rammed together but Yena's Bite didn't get through and Yena flew back to the cave wall again.

"Yena, use Bite again."

"Haha! Keep using Bite back."

Yena growled lowly and charged, "Yena...YENA!!!"

Yena started glowing as it charged.

Andrea saw, "What's happening?"

Robby looked, "Yena's evolving."

Yena kept charging, "Pooch... Po...P...MIGHTYENA!!!"

Saul was amazed, "Your looking shinier than ever Yena, now use Body Slam."

It charged again, "Yena...Yena...YENA, YENA, YENA!!!"

Yena hit Absol head on, "Absol, return. I'll give you the parts back, but mark my words twirps, I'LL GET YOU!"

He ran off deeper into the tunnel.

Kip jumped onto Saul's shoulder, "You okay Kip."

"Yena, come back."

"Thank you kids, would you please come by my house tomorrow, I want to give you something. Robby knows where I live. Let's go Breloom. Goodbye kids."

Robby replied, "By Capt. Briney."

"I think that you kids should came back to the Devon Corp. building with me. The Corp. President will want to speek with you."

----------

The President stood, "Kids, you've saved a worker twice win you had nothing to do with this. I see you have just started on your journey so to you Saul I give a Pokenav. And for both of your Pokenavs, I give you the phone upgrade on them so you can talk to your family."

"Thanks."

"Um, Mr. President."

"Yes Robby."

"I want to quit my job here."

"Why?"

"I want to join Saul and Andrea on their journey."

"Very well. We will miss you Robby."

They walked out of the building and went to Robby's apatment to sleep, "You must be tired from that battle I want you and your Pokemon to sleep in the two guest rooms."

Robby walked in his room and closed the door.

"This is a big apartment. Let's get to bed."

Saul laid down in his bed with Yena beside the bed and Kip and Flitz at the end of the bed.

Saul looked out the window and saw the bird with the wide wings. He whispered before falling asleep, "Lugia."

Author's Note: I hope you like the new additions. R&R. 


	13. Ch 13: Shroom, Shroom, Breloom, Boom: P2

Author's Note: Sorry, the story won't be updated as usual. I have many projects in school to do. I might be able to update once a week. I'll focus on the school work for a little bit and I may be able to update alot by next week.

Shroom-Shroom, Breloom, Boom: Part 2

Saul woke up early the next morning to see Flitz carrying Kip in the air and Yena jumping, playing around with them.

"You three like to have fun."

Saul got dressed, "Okay guys, we need to go to Capt. Briney's today. He has a surprise for us."

Kip jumped on Saul's shoulder, Flitz perched on his head, and Yena followed him through the door.

Saul and Andrea ran into eachother outside the doors and walked to the kitchen area.

Robby was cooking pancakes on the stove, "Morning Saul, Andrea. The Corp. President asked us to help with a few deliveries. He wants us to deliver a letter to Steven in Dewford and the case with the Devon Parts are going to Capt. Stern in Slateport. Before we go, how about some breakfast."

"Sure."

They sat sown and ate. All the Pokemon ate special Pokemon food that Robby made.

"Robby, how did you get to be such a good cook."

"I guess it's just an instinct. I want to become a great Pokemon Breeder, and all breeder's have to be able to cook well."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16."

Saul didn't hesitate to ask his question, "Do you have any Pokemon?!"

"I do."

Robby reached for his belt and grabbed his three Pokeballs.

He pressed the release buttons.

"Torchic."

"Vibrava."

"Bagon."

"WOAH! Those are cool looking Pokemon."

"I've had Torchic sence I was 10, Vibriva, I found her injured in the wild, and Bagon I caught about a year ago. He has a little attitude about not being able to fly, but his rages really train him well sence he bangs his hed on rocks when he gets mad."

Robby's Pokemon joined the other Pokemon in the eating.

Flitz shood every Pokemon away from one bowl and let Vibrava eat in peice, "It looks like my Vibrava and your Flitz like eachother."

Andrea giggled, "That's cute, kind of reminds me of..." She paused glimped at Saul.

Saul filled the pause, "Of what?"

"Nevermind."

After breakfast they put on thier packs.

Saul reached for his Pokeball for the last of his Pokemon, "Yena come..."

Yena was rolling around on the floor, Kip sighed, "Kip..."

"It looks like Yena still has a childish attitude from being a Pooch."

"Yena, come back."

They walked down through Petalburg Woods and eventually found Route 104.

They walked in front of a cabin by the beach. It had a dock with a yacht tied to it.

They walked in and saw Capt. Briney tending some baby Pokemon, "Hello youngins."

"Hi, Capt. Briney, so what was your suprise."

"For saving my Brellom, Saul, I want to give you this baby girl."

He handed Saul the baby and it's Pokeball, "This is a golden ball. What species the Pokemon?"

"The Pokeball is one of my own design, it's made to look better in Contests. The Pokemon is a Shroomish, they can be very lovable. These two babies are my Breloom's babies. They just hatched about a three days ago."

"Wow, thanks!"

Andrea sighed, "That sure would be a good Pokemon for a Contest."

Saul put the Shroomish in it's Pokeball.

"Also, you must need a ride to the other parts of the island, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I used to be a sailor and I still have a boat, so until you can do it on your own, I would like to take you across the ocean."

"Okay, we need to go to Dewford, when can we go."

"Immediatly!"

----------

They had been on the ship for a few hours. Capt. Briney and Robby were getting reaquainted in the control room while Saul and Andrea were on the front deck watching the sunset in the horizon.

"You sure are getting new Pokemon fast Saul."

Saul was writing something on the Pokeball, "Yeah, Shroomish is a pretty good Pokemon, it's really cute."

"I just really want a Pokemon that would really do good in a Contest."

Saul looked at Andrea. She was sighing and looking down at the sea.

Saul reached for his belt and took Shroomish's Pokeball, "Here."

"What, but that's your new Pokemon."

"Yeah, but like you said, Shroomish would come in handy in a Contest. She's your's."

Saul walked into his cabin and shut the door.

Andrea held the new gold Pokeball in the setting sun and looked at what Saul wrote on the Pokeball.

Andrea blushed and walked to her cabin.

On the Pokeball was written, "ANDREA".

Author's Note: Don't forget to review. 


	14. Ch 14: Fighting Tightly

Author's Note: Thanks for reading all of you, when you do read though, could you review, PLEASE!

Fighting Tightly

"Okay, kids! We're at Dewford. Our two day voyage has finally landed us at our destination."

They all walked out of they're cabins, "Hey, I just remembered that this is where the second gym is. Today I get my Knuckle Badge."

They walked on to the beach when Andrea turned around, "Aren't you coming Capt. Briney."

"No thank you, I'll stay here and look after the boat."

"Okay, see you in a few hours."

They walked through town asking people where they can find Steven.

Andrea ran up to Saul and Robby, "I found out where Steven is, he's in Granite Cave let's go."

They walked around, following the directions on the Pokenav. They found the cave just outside of town.

There was a man standing on the outside of the cave enterance, "Excuse me you three, do you plan on going into Granite Cave?"

"Yes, we have to deliver a letter to Steven."

"He's pretty well known in Dewford. Before you go in to find him though, you'll need to get this?"

He held out a disc, "What is it?"

"It's called an HM and some are called TM, or Hidden Machine and Technical Machines. The difference is that HM's can be used more than once, Tm's can only be used once. It teaches a Pokemon a move it can't always learn on it's own. This HM, specificaly teaches a Pokemon the move Flash."

Saul was confused, "Oh, I remember, Tyler gave me one that I taught to Kip. But what does Flash have to do with finding Steven?"

"This cave is very dark, to find your way around you'll need to teach this to a Pokemon and use it in the cave. You can have mine, I don't need it anymore."

"Thanks."

"But you might want to get a Knuckle Badge from Jonah first."

"Why?"

"Some HM's don't really work unless you have a certain Badge. That was made to keep trainer's going for the Gyms."

"Okay, so where is the Gym?"

"It's right around the corner of the tree's."

"Thanks."

They walked over to the gym and entered, "Hello, challengers! Who wants to battle first?!"

Saul stepped in front of Robby and Andrea, "I'm the only one looking for Gym leaders."

"Okay, so what are your names."

"I'm Andrea."

"I'm Robby."

"I'm Saul and this is Kip."

"Mudkip..."

"I am Jonah. Okay, now let's start."

Saul and Jonuh lined up in the room facing eachother from about ten feet away.

Robby and Andrea stood at the side.

"I haven't seen Saul battle at his best, is he good?"

"Watch and you'll find the answer yourself."

"This will be a double-battle. Come on out Machoke and Hariyama."

Kip jumped off of Saul's shoulder and faced the rival Pokemon, "Kip, you've worked hard lately, you sit this battle out."

Kip didn't move from his spot, "Kip..."

"You really wan't to battle, don't you Kip."

"KIP!"

"Okay, Mightyena, let's go."

"MIGHT!"

Andrea sighed, "Saul, I think you forgot that Fighting- Type is good against Dark- Type."

Saul suddenly lost his confidence, "Oh, yeah, I didn't know that."

"Machoke, Hariyama, both of you charge then use Focus Punch."

"Uh, Kip, use...both of you use Take Down."

"KIIIIP!"

"MIGHTYENA!"

Jonuh retorted, "You two dodge and use Hyper Beam behind them."

The Pokemon dodged and used two huge Hyper Beams on Yena's and Kip's backs. They fell and struggled to get back up.

"kip..."

"yen...a"

They finaly pulled themselves back up, "Yena and Kip, both of you Dig."

"Use Arm Thrust on the ground to cause a cave-in."

Rocks fell and filled up the whole.

"Kip, use Rock Tomb to get the rocks out."

Andrea encouraged Saul, "Saul, come on, your letting your Pokemon get hurt."

He looked at her, "Okay."

"Now, Kip use Whirlpool."

A twister of water twelve feet tall came around Kip.

"Yena, now use Rock Smash and throw the rocks in the Whirlpool."

The rocks swirled around the Whirlpool.

"Kip, use Mud- Slap into the Whirlpool."

It filled in the Whirlpool making the water muddy.

"Now, push it toward the Machoke and Hariyama."

The rocks flew out of the twister toward the other Pokemon.

"Try to catch them."

They caught some of the rocks but there were to many. They fell.

"Keep them down with Mud- Slap."

They stayed down and didn't get up, "Return, good job Saul. Here is the Knucle Badge and the TM Bulk- Up."

"Cool, thanks."

"The next Gym is against Wattson in Mauville City."

They walked out and saw the cave again, "Let's deliver the letter."

Author's note: I know this chapter was a little wierd, but I coudn't figure out what I did different. The next chapter's will not be like this though. 


	15. Ch 15: An Evolutionary Breakthrough

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a lot of projects from school I had to finish, but I'm done now and I'm going to update again.

An Evolutionary Break Through

They walked up to the cave interence and saw the the man from earlier, "Hello again. I see you have beet Jonuh. So who will you teach Flash to?"

Andrea brought out Ralts, "I think will teach it to Ralts sence she only knows two attacks so far."

Andrea gacve the HM to Ralts, "RALTS!"

"Okay, go find Steven."

They walked into the cave and it eventually got pitch black.

Kip started growling, "Kip, what's wrong."

"Ralts, use flash."

The cave lit up and they saw a little flash of light run behind a rock.

"Kip, use Water Gun behind the rock."

"KIIIIIIIP!"

The water ran behind the rock.

Saul looked behind the rock, "What is it?"

"It's a Pokemon."

Saul tried to pick it up, "It's to heavy."

Saul pulled it out from behind the rock and Robby observed it, "It's an Aron."

Andrea took out her Pokedex and it beeped, "Aron, the Iron Armor Pokemon. Aron is only one foot, four inches tall but ways 132 pounds. This Pokemon sheds it's armor periodically. This sheded armor is used to build factories and trucks. If it can't find any food, It often eats it's sheded armor or it will find a dump truck and eat it."

Saul smiled, "Wow, sounds like a cool Pokemon."

Andrea put the Pokedex away, "Why don't you catch it Saul."

"Okay. Kip, use Water Gun one last time."

"Kip."

Saul took out his Pokeball and pressed it against Aron.

"So what will you call it?"

Saul thought for a moment, "Scrap."

"Okay, let's go on through the cave."

They walked through the cave for a few minutes.

Andrea took a deep breath and sighed, "This cave is wierd, it goes in one direction and never has an area where it diverges."

Saul smiled, "Well, that makes it easier to find Steven."

They turned a corner and saw a dead end, "We must have mist Steven."

"Are you looking for me?"

Saul turned around, "Who are you?"

"I'm Steven, and who are you?"

"I'm Saul."

"I'm Andrea."

"I'm Robby."

"This is my first Pokemon, Kip."

"Hello, so what can I do you for?"

"We have a letter from the Devon Corp. President that he asked us to deliver to you."

"He told me someone would be looking for me..." he started to play around, "...but how do I know that your really those people you say you are? I know, I could have a battle with you."

"Sure, I love having battles, but I think Robby should do this battle. We haven't seen you battle yet Robby."

"Okay, so what kind of battle are we having?"

"We'll have a double-battle, pick your Pokemon."

"Torchic, Vibrava, come on out."

"VIB!"

"Tor."

"I choose, Skarmory and Spheal."

"Torchic, use Ember on Skarmory, Vibrava use Faint Attack on Skarmory, also."

"Spheal, use Hydro Pump to knock the Ember away. Skarmory, use Steel Wing on Vibrava as it uses Faint Attack."

Vibrava's Faint Attack and Skarmory's Steel Wing collided and made a cloud of smoke.

"Skarmory, use Fury Attack in all directions."

"Vibrava use Hyper Beam when you see Skarmory glow."

There was a large flash of light and a large crack sound. The dust cleared away and Skarmory and Vibrava were lying on the ground fainted.

"Vibrava, return."

"Skarmory, return. Now use Hydro Pump on Torchic, Spheal."

"Torchic, use Fire Spin to evaporate the water. Now use Quick Attack."

Torchic fell to the ground and started aching, "Torchic, are you okay?"

Torchic started glowing, "Torchic's glowing like my Yena in Rustboro."

"Tochic must be evolving."

"Tor...Tor...Tor...COMBUSKEN!"

"COOL! Combusken, use Focus Energy then Double Kick."

Flames ran around Combusken because of Focus Energy and the kicks rapidly hit Spheal.

"Now use Quick Attack."

"Use Water Gun around in circles to try to hit it."

Spheal went around in circles with Water Gun but it wasn't hitting anything.

"Where'd he go."

"Now Combusken, use Peck."

Combusken appeared above Spheal and dived down with Peck.

"Spheal, return. Good job Robby."

Saul reached into his bag and took out the note, "Here's your letter, Steven."

"Thank you Saul, now if you would all excuse me I must leave."

He brought out an Abra, "Abra, use Teleport."

Steven went away with Abra.

Saul and his friends walked out of the cave to Capt. Briney's boat, "Wow Robby, your Torchic evoved pretty fast."

"Well, I guess it's about time that happened. I've had Torchic sence I was ten, but now I have a Combusken."

"Ahoy kids, did you get the letter to Steven?"

"Yeah, and Robby had an Awsome battle with him."

"Good to here it, I had my boats engine upgraded so we will arrive at Slateport by tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Author's Note: I hope you all like this new chapter, I finally found what I was starting to make different about my story. Please review, they make me happy. 


	16. Ch 16: Save Wingull

Author's Note: If you have any ideas or notice any mistakes, please tell me. Constructive criticism is greatly encouraged. Thank you "Princess Star Neko" for your review of my mistake. And thank you "Twanny Boy" for reviewing. As long as one person is reading, I'll keep writing.

Save Wingull

Saul and his friends were sitting on the side of the boat with thier feet hanging down and holding thier fishing poles.

Saul sighed, "We've been fishing for hours and all we've caught are rocks."

Andrea layed back, "Well, sometimes it's good to just relax after the battles like yesterday. Saul, your getting your badges pretty fast, I'm impressed."

Saul blushed and put his hands behind his head, "Well, I coudn't have won either of them without Kip, Yena, and Flitz."

Kip smiled, "Kip."

Robby smiled, "Andrea's right, your getting your badges pretty fast."

"I wonder which city my first contest will be in?"

"Let's check."

Saul took out his Pokenav, "It's in Verdanturf Town, we're not going to get there for a while."

Andrea sighed, "At least that gives me alot of time to practice."

Andrea's pole started pulling away from her, "HEY, I THINK I'VE GOT SOMETHING ON MY LINE!!!"

Saul saw Andrea start to slip off the boat and started pulling with her, "Robby, we need more help."

Robby pulled on Saul, "It's not enough! Capt. Briney, stop the boat and come help, please!"

Capt. Briney ran down and helped pull, "It's still not enough! Bring out your Pokemon to help, youngins!"

"Combusken, Vibrava, Bagon, all of you come out and help pull!"

"Yena, Flitz, Scrap, come and help out! You to Kip!"

"Ralts, come out and use Confusion on the fishing pole!"

Everyone pulled on the pole and the Pokemon finally came out of the water. A little creature with stiff wings flew out of the water and landed on the deck. Three large Gyarados lifted there heads out of the water.

Andrea became scared, "AHHH, WHAT DO THE GYARADOS WANT!"

Robby stayed calm, "They were probably trying to eat the Wingull. Wingull are it's main prey."

"Shroomish, come out."

"Shroom..."

"Flitz, carry Shroomish above the Gyarados."

Flitz grabbed Shroomish in it's talons and carried it above the rampaging Pokemon.

"Now, Shroomish, use Stun Spore."

Shroomish scattered spores above the Gyarados. They fell and floated on the water from being paralysed.

Capt. Briney ran back up to the brig and started up the boat, "Let's get out of here before they recover from the Paralysis!"

"Flitz, Scrap, Yena, return."

"Combuken, Vibrava, Bagon, return."

"Shroomish, return. So what did you say this Pokemon was called, Robby?"

"It's name is Wingull. There are a lot of larger Pokemon that would like to have a Wingull meal."

Saul took out his Pokedex and it rang up the Pokemon, "Wingull, the Seagull Pokemon. Wingull's special ability is Keen Eye, which prevents it from losing accuracy. Wingull is unable to keep it's wings flapping for long during flight, so it instead, it spreads it's long, narrow wings and soars on updrafts. It lives on high cliffs above the sea. This Pokemon's body makes up only five of the whole creature. It's wing span is three times as long as it's body. It's long beak is usefull for catching prey, although it is usually the prey. It's predeters include Gyarados, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Skarmory, Seaking, Wailmer, and many more. It's only prey is Magikarp." The Pokedex beeped a few times then went off.

"Wow, Wingull has a lot of enemies."

Andrea picked it up in her hands, "I bet it could use a berry or two."

She took two Oran Berries from her pouch, "Here you go little girl."

"Wing...ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz..."

Wingull fell asleep and Andrea put it inside one of her Pokeball's.

Saul looked at Andrea, "So are you ever going to give a Pokemon a nickname? That could help you in a contest possibly."

"I think I will nickname her. How about..." she sat and thought for a moment, "...Facade."

Saul smiled, "That's a cute name."

"Thanks. What are you going to catch Robby?"

"Well, Route 110 is right outside of Slateport City, sooooo..." he took out his Pokedex and checked what Pokemon lived there, "an Electrike."

"What's that?"

"Check your Pokedex."

"Okay."

Saul pulled his Pokedex back out of his bag.

It beeped to the Pokemon, "Electrike, the Lightning Pokemon. It is two feet tall and ways thirty-four pounds. Electrike can run faster than then human eye can follow. The friction from the atmosphere during it's running is converted and turns into electricity, which is then stored in this Pokemon's fur. If it runs in especially arid air, you can see it's body blaze violently with showers of sparks. It can have two abilities, Static, which can cause paralysis on the foe if it comes in contact, or Lightningrod, which draws electric attacks towards it."

"Hey, let's check some of our other Pokemon's information."

"Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokemon. Shroomish is 1 foot four inches tall and is ten pounds. If it senses danger, it shakes it's body and scatters spores from the top of it's head that can cause paralysis, poison, or sleep. This ability is cauled Effect Spore. Shroomish loves to eat damp, composited soil in forests. If you enter a forest such as Petalburg Woods you will see many Shroomish gathering to eat the damp soil. This Pokemon's spores are very toxic and can make trees and other plants wilt."

"Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. It is one foot, four and is fifteen pounds. It can have two abilities, Trace, which copies the enemies ability, or Synchronize, which share's Ralts status problems with the enemies. Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people and Pokemon. If it senses any hostility, it runs and hides. If it's trainer is joyous, it grows happy and cheerful aswell. This Pokemon only shows itself to someone it believes to have a pure heart."

Saul thought to himself, "Andrea must have a pretty pure heart."

"Mightyena, the Bite Pokemon. Mightyena is three foot, three and eighty-two pounds. It's ability is Intimidate, which lowers the foes strength, or Attack. Mightyena travel as a pack in the wild. They never turn on they're friends or they're leader's orders. The pack defeat's foe's with perfectly planned team work. Mightyena only obeys the trainer's that it recognizes to have superior battling skill's."

Andrea smiled and blushed, "Wow, Saul, you must be a good trainer."

"Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokemon. It is one foot tall and wieghs five pounds. Taillow is young and has just left it's nest. It sometimes wakes up and cries at night. Despite how young and small it is, it is very brave. It will take on a large Skamory and stand it's ground no matter what. It's will weakens, however, if it becomes hungry. It's only food is Wurmple that live in forests."

"Vibrava, the Vibration Pokemon. It's ability is Levitate, which prevents it from being hurt by ground type moves. It is three feet, seven inches tall and wieghs thirty-four pounds. Despite it's ability to fly short distances, it is not a flying type Pokemon, it is Ground and Dragon. It's wings have not yet finished the process of growing sense it's pre-evolution, Trapinch, doesn't have wings. It comunicates with other Pokemon by creating ultrasonic waves with it's wings."

"Bagon, the Rock Head Pokemon. It's ability, Rock Head, allows it to be immune to recoil damage. It is two feet tall and weighs ninty-three pounds. Bagon has a dream of soaring in the air. To get out it's frustration of it's inability to fly, it uses it's attacks Headbutt and Badyslam on rocks, breaking them into sand."

"Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. It is one foot, eight inches and is eleven pounds. It is calm, but can also be very stubarn. It never panics in any situation. If a very large foe were to stare down at it, it would stare back, and even battle it to the death."

"Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokemon. It is two feet, eleven inches and weighs forty-three pounds. It knows nearly every type of martial arts. It fights by spewing hot flames from it's beak that can reach temperatures hotter than the sun and kicks that can break steel. This Pokemon's battle cry is enough to send some foes fleeing without a fight."

"Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon. It is one foot-four and is seventeen pounds. Mudkip breathes underwater by using the gills on it's cheeks. If this Pokemon is faced by a large foe, it will fight back with all it's might, no matter how powerfull the foe is. It is a tough Pokemon that does not hesitate to unleash all it's power. It can break a boulder the size of a house or lift a boulder by planting it's four feet into the ground and heaving with all it's might. It sleeps at night by burrying it's whole body in the soft, wet sand and soil at the edge of water."

Author's Note: Please review! 


	17. Ch 17: The Tripple Double Battle

Author's Note: "Twanny Boy", "Princess Star Neko", and "Uchicha Sasuke" for reviewing. "Twanny Boy", thanks for reviewing so quickly, it makes me want to type the whole story faster. I'll will keep updating as long as you all keep reviewing. THANKS! I reply to some of my reviews, so please check your e-mail after sending me a review. I know this isn't a great title for a chapter but I coudn't think of anything. Please send me some ideas!

The Tripple-Single Battle

The boat stopped at the port and Capt. Briney walked up to the ladder to let it down.

He caled the gang, "AHOY YOUNGINS, THIS IS YOUR STOP!"

They all walked out of thier cabins and Robby reched to shake Capt. Briney's hand, "Thanks for the ride to deliver the messages. We can take it from here."

They all climbed down the ladder and got off the boat. Capt. Briney lifted the ladder and astarted the engine, "GOOD BYE KIDS, CALL ME IF YOU NEED ANY MORE TRANSPOTATION!"

Saul waved, "WE WILL, BYE!"

Saul didn't think that Capt. Briney heard him sense he was already so far away.

They all watched the boat sail of into the sea until you couldn't see it anymore.

"Well, guys, let's go see if we can find Capt. Stern."

Saul reached for the breif case in his bag, "OH NO! I left the case on the boat."

"How will we get it."

"Kip, go see if you can catch up with the boat and get the brief case, okay."

Kip nodded, "Kip..."

Kip jumped off of Saul's shoulder and started swimming towards the boat.

Andrea was worried, "Do you think he'll be able to get to the boat."

Saul smiled, "Of course, if he can beet Tyler and Jonuh, he can definetly find a boat."

An hour later, Kip came up to the shore with the brief case and a sack.

Saul picked up Kip and sat him on his shoulder, he saw that the case had a note on it.

It read: "I saw your little friend swimming behind my boat. He was tired so i gave him a few berries and I sent a some berries in a pouch for you. Don't forget, if you need anything, I will be able to help you. Your friend, Capt. Briney."

Andrea put the berries in her pack, "Well that was nice of him."

Robby grabbed the brief case, "Yeah, now let's get this case to Capt. Stern. I'd imagine he'd be in the shipyard, let's go check."

They followed the signs around the city to find the shipyard.

"Ah, here it is. Let's go in."

A man walked up to them as they entered, "Hello, I'm sorry but we are not allowing visitors right now. Come back later."

Saul grabbed the brief case and heald it up to the man, "We're trying to find Capt. Stern. The Devon Corp. President told us to give this to him."

"Oh, if your looking for Stern, he's on the second floor of the museum. It's just north of here near the harbor."

Andrea picked up the case, "Thanks."

They walked out the door and turned north, "Okay it's near the harbor, so we should just walk along the beach and will find it."

They walked silently for a few minutes until a large, boat shaped building came into view, "There it is, let's go."

They walked up to the door when a man stopped them for second, "Excuse me, are you three Pokemon Trainer's?"

"Yes."

"The names Scott, I'm looking for good talent for my new type of battle."

"What is it?"

"You'll see soon enough. I'm going to keep my eye on you three."

He turned and looked at Kip on Saul's shoulder then back at Saul, "I'll especially be looking out for you."

The man walked away and Andrea sighed, "That was wierd."

Robby responded, "Yeah, but we have something else to think about right now. Let's get this case to Capt. Stern."\

They walk into the museum and a lady talked to them, "Hello, it's fifty Pokebucks for each of you to come in.

Robby sighed, "I don't have any money, I didn't get my paycheck."

"Don't worry, I still have some of the Star Dust. Here Miss."

He gave the rest of the bag to her, "Thank you, you may go on ahead."

They walked the rest of the way down the hall and saw tons of Team Aqua members walking around.

Saul responded to the sight, "What are they all doing here."

"They probably found out that we were coming here and decided to patrol."

"Let's just get this upstairs before they recognize us."

They walked upstairs and saw a man with a captains hat on, "Excuse me, are you Capt. Stern."

"Why yes, I am what can I do for you?"

"We came here to deliver this case to you from the Devon Corp. President."

"Oh, thank you, these must be the parts I ordered. Now we can get the submarine running and we can start the under water project."

"Hey, you four, give us the parts!"

They turned around and saw the goon with another man and a man a little more dressed up.

"Who ar you and what do you want with these parts anyway?"

The man in the middle stepped up, "I am the of Team Aqua, Archie. You know the goon you've been chasing, he is Matt, and the other is Sean. And what we want with the case is none of your business, now give up the parts."

"If you want them you'll have to battle all three of us."

"Very well, Rhyhorn, come out."

Matt grabs his Pokeball, "Come out, Absol."

Sean is last to bring out hismPokemon out, "Go, Pinsir."

"Scrap, it's your turn."

"Facade, you come out to."

"Bagon, time for a battle."

"Ryhorn, use Rage on the Aron."

"Scrap, use Headbutt through the Rage and ram him."

Scrap rammed the Ryhorn, but Ryhorn didn't budge.

"Normal type attacks don't work very well on my Pokemon, kid."

"Facade, use Water Gun on Ryhorn to help out Scrap."

"Scrap, use Cut."

The water splashed over Ryhorn and softened it's body. When Scrap used Cut on the soft skin Ryhorn groaned.

"Ryhorn, use Fury Attack on Scrap."

Scrap layed down and kept using Iron Defence as Ryhorn kept hitting him with it's horn.

"Bagon, use Headbutt on Ryhorn."

"Facade, use Water Gun again."

"Scrap, use Metal Claw."

Scraps Metal Claw scratched Ryhorn in the face, making it step backwards and fall back. As Ryhorn was on it's back, the water softened it's skin again and Headbutt took it out.

"You two better get them."

They both said in unison, "Yes Sir."

"I'll meet you at the hideout if you win, but if you lose, let's just say my Mightyena will have a good meal."

He ran down the stairs, "Pinsir, use Megahorn."

"Absol, use Crunch."

They both started to run toward Bagon, "Scrap, use Mud-Slap to hold them down."

They were held down by a mountain of mud, "Facade, use Wing Attack to finish them off."

The Wing Attack sent them flying back into the goons, "Return. Danget, now were going to be killed by the boss."

They ran donw the stairs, "Thank you kids, that ws very brave."

Saul put his hands behind his head, "Well, we didn't do much, it was the Pokemon that really helped."

He walked down the stairs to the bottom floor and left the museum.

They walked outside and Andrea spotted a Contest Building, "Hey, why don't we go in there and watch the Contest?"

"Sure..."

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. 


	18. Ch 18: Contest Confidence

Author's Note: I know my endings are very rushed, but I'm sorry.

Contest Confidence

They all walked to the Contest Building and found a seat inside.

Saul wondered how it worked, "So, Andrea, what do they do, and how do they pick a winner?"

"Well, there are three parts to a Contest. The first part each person introduces their Pokemon that they will be using in the second round. The first round is based on the crowds vote, we vote on the Pokemon's happiness, the quality, the rarity, whether it was a good choice or bad choice, so on. The second round, my favorite part, the Pokemon Coordinaters get to showoff there Pokemon and they have to try to whoo the crowd and the judges to. Each Coordinater gets a turn. Then that narrows it down to two finalists for the third round. In the third round, you also try to whoo both judges and crowd like in the second round, but this time you're in a battle either single or double. And... you have five minutes on the timer up there that looks like a basketball goal. On the big squares at the top corners is where the pictures of the two trainers that are on the field go. Under them are little bars that have an amount moves, each time a Coordinater uses a move, the bar goes down just a little, and if there move is countered it goes down."

"Wow, the third round is going to be cool to watch."

"I know."

Robby walked back carrying some snacks, "I got us some snacks for the show."

"Thanks Robby, I thought you didn't have any money though?"

"I do have a banking account."

He sat down and they watched a woman walk up to the center of the stage, "HELLO EVERYONE, WELCOME TO THE SLATEPORT CITY POKEMON CONTEST!!!"

Somebody ran out with a headset microphone to her. They whispered a few words and the man ran back through the staff door. Now she didn't have to shout to talk to any one.

"Okay, let's meet our judges. Herman, the founder of the Pokemon Fan Club."

"Thank you, it's good to be here."

"Our mayor, Markus."

"I hope you all enjoy the show."

"And our very own Nurse Joy."

"Thanks, I hope the coordinaters are ready."

"Now, the Coordinaters will come out and show us their Pokemon."

Eight Coordinaters with one Pokeball each came out an opening leading from the backrooms. The first girl walked to the middle of the stage.

"This is Jenny from Oldale Town with her Pokemon, Seviper."

She walked back to her spot and the person beside her walked up. They continued for the next six people to the eighth person. He walked up to the stage, "This is Jerry, Jenny's brother and rival, with his Pokemon, Zangoose. Looks like there's also going to be a Pokemon rivalry, too."

Andrea looked over at Saul and Robby, "What did she mean when she said Pokemon rivalry?"

Saul started, "Well, you see, Zangoose an..."

Andrea heard a voice in the seat beside her interupt Saul, "Zangoose and Seviper have a long history of blood rivalry, nobody is sure why though. A good Coordinater would know that."

Andrea turned and saw another girl sitting. She had long, yellow hair.

"For one thing I wasn't asking you, I was asking my friend. And what do you mean only a goo Pokemon Coordinater would know that, I haven't even started Contests yet, who do you think you are!"

"I'm Casadey. I mean a real Coordinater should no that because if a Seviper is against a Zangoose they would go over board if they are not controlled. I haven't started Contests either, but I have started training. Have you?"

Andrea calmed down and sighed, "Well, no."

"And that's why you'll never succeed."

She stood up and walked away.

Andrea stood and grabbed a Pokeball, "I'll get her."

Saul grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down to the seat, "Don't worry, just relax and watch the Coordinaters. Maybe you could get some ideas."

She calmed agian, "Your right."

The speaker continued, "And now our Coodinaters will come out in the same order introduced to show off their Pokemon. Come on out Jenny."

She came out with her Pokeball, "Seviper, I choose you."

"SEVIIIPER!"

"Use Strength and then use Iron Tail to throw the boulder in the air."

It hurled a giant rock with it's tail.

"Use Haze on the rock."

A mist covered the rock then went inside it to fill it's cracks.

"Catch it with Poison Fang and Bite."

It caught the rock in it's mouth and shot poison in it.

"Now finish this by smashing the rock with Crunch."

Seviper broke the rock and made it crumble. The haze flew out of the rock in all direction and turned all different colors from the poison fang that floed into the rock.

"Isn't that great crowd, let's see what our judges think."

"Stupendous."

"Your a man of few words but very accurate, BRAVO."

"A wonderful combination."

Jenny walked out and the next six went. Then it was Jerry's turn, he walked out with Zangoose already fallowing him.

"Zangoose, use Sword Dance.'

It used Sword Dance and five see-through swords appeared around it.

"Now Pursuit, then Quick Attack."

Pursuit made it turn invisible then Quick Attack made it look like the swords were dashing around the stage by themselves.

"Now use Water Pulse."

As the swords were dashing around, the water appeared behind them and made it look like the water was proppelling them.

"Now, let's end with Strength."

A large rock appeared a few feet in front of the swords. The swords stabbed through it and stayed lunged into the stone. Zangoose stopped by it's trainer.

"Was that cool or what, Judges?"

"Stupendous!"

"I could not have said it better myself."

"That was amazing."

All the other Coordinaters lined up and waited for the screen to show the finalists.

"These are our lucky contestants."

Jenny and Jerry's pictures appeared on the screen.

"Let's get started."

The siblings took their spots on the stage.

"AND BEGIN."

The timer started and the bars filled.

"Zangoose, use Quick Attack and Slash."

It charged for Seviper, "Counter Bite, then Screech."

It bit Zangoose then Screech confused it.

"Zangoose, snap out of it."

Zangoose crawled around and fell.

"Attack with Iron Tail."

"Use Double-Slap."

It used Double Slap on it's self and was released from it's confusion.

"Now use Iron Tail back at him."

The Iron Tails hit eachother and threw the Pokemon backwards.

"Use Poison Tail, Seviper."

"Use Quick Attack to jump above it."

It ran and jumped above Seviper.

"Now go down with Crush Claw."

It slammed down and pushed Seviper into the ground.

"Times up. Let's look at the scoreboard to see who won."

The bar under Jerry's pucture was still halfway up.

"Jerry wins."

She gave him a medal and he held it up. She guided the Coordinaters out the door.

"Thank you all for coming good night."

Andrea smiled, "I think I know exactly what to do with my first Contest."

"Good, let's go see if the Pokemart has anymore rooms left."

Authore's Note: I am sorry to say that this may be my last chapter submitted. Not many people are reading and it doesn't make me feal like this is worth it. If anybody wants to try and change my mind, I want at least three more reviews by Saturday, March 17, and I will keep updating. 


	19. Ch 19: Pokemon Friends All Around

Author's Note: I am sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. For those of you who are complaining to me, I'm sorry that some parts are rushed, I am not good at getting from one scene to another. I'm sorry, also, that I haven't really had the wild Pokemon fight back, that's because most wild Pokemon don't want to do much harm, they just want to get away. Thank you all again for the reviews.

Pokemon Friends All Around

Saul, Andrea, and Robby walked down Route 110.

Andrea got chills, "I can't believe what I'm going to have to face when I go into a Contest."

Saul grinned, "You'll have a long time before you have to face that."

They walked onto the land-bridge and heard a cry fom above them, "OOOOODISH!"

Andrea looked up, "OH NO!"

She ran and jumped over a patch of tall grass and caught the Oddish, "Gotcha."

Saul and Robby ran up to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but what was an Oddish doing falling from the air."

"PELIPPER!"

Robby looked up, "RUN, THE PELIPPER MUST HAVE BEEN HUNTING IT AND IT POPPED OUT OF ONE'S MOUTH."

Saul grabbed his arm, "Don't worry, Kip can take care of this. Kip, use Water Gun."

Kip nodded, "Kip..."

It jumped off Saul's shoulder and blew the water.

The water hit them and wiped off, "Why doesn't the water hurt them?"

"Well, for one their water type so it's not very effective, and Pelipper have oils on there feathers that prevent them from getting wet."

The three Pelipper dived down toward Andrea and the Oddish, "Kip, use Take Down when they get near the ground."

They got above Andrea and Kip jumped up to knock them away. The Pelipper pulled up, went higher, then dived down again while using Hydro Pump on Kip to keep it from getting their prey.

"Kip, dodge it."

A white ball formed around Kip, "Robby, what's happening?"

"Kip must have learned Protect."

"Cool."

The water ran over the ball as the Pelipper attacked Kip, "Kip, use Take Down on them."

They got near Kip and it bumped them into the water, "Good job Kip."

Kip jumped back on Saul's shoulder and Saul helped Andrea up.

"Why don't you keep Oddish?"

"Okay."

Oddish sat down and let Andrea push the Pokeball to it.

Robby got an idea, "Hey, Oddish knows Sweet Scent which attracts wild Pokemon. Maybe you could use that to get some Pokemon that Saul and I could catch."

"Okay, Oddish, come out and use Sweet Scent."

"Odd..."

"Okay, now just stay still until a Pokemon comes by."

They heard some rustling through the leaves, "GUUULIP!"

Robby turned around and didn't hesitate, "Vibrava, come out."

"Vib..."

"It's a Gulpin. Vibrava, use Sand Storm."

Vibrava turned around and vibrated it's wings and whipped up a mountain of sand. It swept over Gulpin and knocked it out.

"Now for the catch."

He threw a Pokeball at the Gulpin. The Pokeball waved back and forth and then stopped.

Robby picked it up and put it in the pouch, "Return, Vibrava."

"Oddish, use Sweet Scent one more time."

"Oddish..."

They heard the grass moving, "Plusle!"

"Minun!"

"Yena, Scrap, come out."

"Yen!"

"Aron!"

"Both of you use Mud-Slap."

The mud swept over the two. The wild Pokemon shot out with Thunder Wave.

"Now use Iron Tail and Metal Claw."

The stell hit down and Saul threw two Pokeball's at the Pokemon.

"Return, look Kip, we have two new friends."

"Kip..."

Saul took out his Pokedex and it beeped, "Plusle, the Cheering Pokemon, is one foot, four and wieghs nine pounds. It's special ability is Plus, which raises it's Special Attack when the Minus Ability is in battle. When Plusle is cheering on it's partner, it flashes with electric sparks from all over it's body while using it's signature move, Helping Hand. If it's partner loses, it cries loudly."

"Minun, the Cheering Pokemon, is one foot, four and wieghs nine pounds. It's special ability is Minus, which raises it's Special Attack when the Plus Ability is in battle. Minun loves to cheer on it's partner. It gives off sparks from it's body whil cheering. If it's partner is in trouble, this Pokemon gives off more sparks and uses Helping Hand."

"Oddish, the Weed Pokemon, is one foot-eight and is twelve pounds. It's ability is Chlorophyll, which makes the Pokemon faster when it is sunny outside. Oddish searches fertile, nutrient-rich soil and plants itself in it. During the day and while it's planted in soil, it's feet are thought to change shape and become similar to the roots of the trees and plants in the areas."

"Gulpin, the Stomach Pokemon, weighs 23 pounds and is one foot-four. It can have the ability Liquid Ooze, which inflicts damage on an opponent using health sapping moves, or Sticky Hold, which keeps an item from being taken away. Most of it's body is it's stomach, it's heart and brain are very small when being compared to it's stomach. This Pokemon's stomach contains special enzymes that allow it's body to digest anything."

Author's Note: Please review. 


	20. Ch 20: A Bump In The Road

Author's Note: I want everybody to know that I made a C2 called "The Pokethon." If you want your story added, just message me a sample of your work and it's stats. I may even consider you for staff. Also, the Pokemon in this story, Trike, it's name is pronounced with a silent "e".

A Bump In The Road

They walked up to a large city and Robby spread his arms out, "Behold, Mauville City and all it's wonders."

Saul glanced down the hill, "Wow, it's huge!"

"It's actually bigger than Slateport."

They ran toward the first few buildings until there were buildings in every direction.

Saul peeked around, "Okay, Jonuh said the next Gym is here, so let's find it."

Andrea sighed, "Uh, Saul."

Saul ran around and looked down corners of buildings, "What?"

"The Gym's right in front of us."

Saul looked up at the Gym sign, "Oh, uh...I knew that."

They walked in while Saul was pointing to each of his Pokeballs, trying to pick the ones for the battle. The Gym was empty except for a boy about Saul and Andrea's age. He had an Electrike sitting on his head.

"Hi, who are you three?"

"I'm Saul."

"I'm Andr..." Robby cut her off by accident, "I'm Robby."

"Kip..."

Andrea just shrugged.

"I'm Austin and this is my baby Pokemon, Trike. Grandpa gave him to me. Are you here to challenge the gym?"

"Yeah, but where's the Gym Leader?"

"You're looking at him."

"How did you become the Gym Leader?"

"Well, Wattson, the old Gym Leader and my grandfather, is on a trip so I'm running the gym for him until he gets back."

"So can I battle you?"

"Sure, the battling rooms this way."

They walked into the back room, "So how old are you?"

"I'm twelve. What about you?"

"Me and Andrea are twelve, also, and Robby's sixteen."

Andrea and Robby stood at the side of the room while Saul and Austin stood on different sides.

"This Gym's rules are different from others. We will have a double-battle, but I have one Pokemon in reserve and you have none. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Magneton, Voltorb, come out."

"Plusle, Minun get ready for a battle."

"Plusle, Minun, use Quick Attack."

"Magneton, Voltorb, use Spark and hold it."

Plusle and Minun put their tails together, which made sparks, and disappeared. Magneton and Voltorb sent electric jolts around their bodies to hurt anything on contact. Plusle and Minun charged toward the foe's and hit. Plusle and Minun were thrown backward and coudn't move from being Paralyzed.

"Plusle, Minun, try to move."

They stood there doing nothing but twitching.

"Voltorb, Magneton, use Tackle and Thunder Bolt."

Voltorb rolled toward the Plusle and Minun and hit them head on, knocking them into the wall. Magneton followed up by sending a bolt of lighting toward them.

"Plusle, Minun...return."

Saul sighed and knelt to the ground.

"Good job Magneton and Voltorb, take a rest."

Austin walked over to Saul and reached his hand out to help Saul up, "Good job."

"Thanks for the battle, I guess I need to wait a little longer and train before I can beat you. But I'll get you next time."

Austin playfully laughed, "I woudn't bet on it."

Kip and Trike returned grins.

Author's Note: I hope you all like this chapter. I feel like I really got back to the roots of the story in this chapter. Don't forget to message me about the C2! 


	21. Ch 21: A New Stretch Of The Road

Author's Note: Please review people, I also love messages, so could you help me out here.

A New Stretch Of The Road

"Andrea, your going to do fine."

Saul and Robby pushed her toward the front gate of Verdanturf Town.

"But I haven't practiced enough!"

"Come on, were almost to your first Contest."

They sat to take a rest and Saul saw the trees around the area.

"Hey, Robby, why is Verdanturf Town surrounded by trees?"

"Well, the mountain Rusturf Tunnel was built in used to be active, so when it erupted the magma would dry up. The seeds that fall from the nearby trees would have a better chance of growing because of how fertile magma soil is."

"That's wierd."

They walked into town near the other enterance to Rusturf Tunnel.

"Here's your first Contest, Andrea."

"But what if I mess up?"

"Your not going to mess up, you'll do fine."

"Okay."

They walked into the building. Robby and Saul headed for the stands to find some seats while Andrea headed to sign in at the front desk.

Saul and Robby sat down at the front row. They waited a few minutes as the seats were being filled. The announcer walked to the middle of the stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Verdanturf Town Pokemon Contest. These Coordinaters are just starting out but only one will win. Okay, let's meet our judges. Herman, the founder of the Pokemon Fan Club."

"Thank you, it's good to be here."

"Our mayor, Mark."

"I hope you all enjoy the show."

"And our very own Nurse Joy."

"Thanks, I hope the coordinaters are ready."

"Now, our Coordinaters."

The Coordinaters walked up to the stage. Andrea was the last one.

"Casadey, from Viridian City in Kanto, with her friend, Pidgeotto."

The rest of the Coordinaters were announced to the crowd until they finally got to Andrea.

"Andrea, from Little Root Town, with her pal Treecko."

The Coordinaters walked back to the lobby.

"Now, Casadey will show us her Pidgeotto."

She walked to the middle stage, "Pidgeotto, come out."

"Pid..."

"Use Gust and Wing Attack."

Two small tornadoes started spinning on the stage.

"Use Twister and Wing Attack then Sand-Attack."

Two big tornadoes appeared between the small ones. The sand went into the big tornadoes and turned them tan.

"Now Whirlwind, Sand-Attack, and Featherdance."

A huge tornado formed between the rest. The sand and feathers started twirling around it.

"Finish off with Quick Attack."

Pidgeotto flew around the tornadoes in the opposite direction. The tornadoes slowed down and shrunk into the obyss.

"Remarkable!"

"I love how you used a counter on your own move."

"Great combinations."

Andrea watched on the television in the lobby and sighed, "How am I going to even make it to the second round?"

Author's Note: The Contests are going to take up a few chapters each, so they may be a little annoying. 


	22. Ch 22: The Contest Finishes

Author's Note: I am very sorry that I have not put many chapters in lately and that the last chapter was so short, but here is the next one.

The Contest Finishes

Andrea watched on the television in the lobby and sighed, "How am I going to even make it to the second round?"

Casadey walked out of from the stage and into the lobby, "You know you won't be able to beat me, you can't beat anyone."

The intercom came up, "And next is Andrea."

"Well just see about that, Casadey."

Andrea walked out to the stage nervously, "Treecko, come out."

"Treecko, use Pound into the ground to bring up a rock."

Treecko pounded into the ground and brought up a big rock.

"Use Slam."

Treecko slammed the rock into the ground and it broke into three smaller rocks that landed center stage.

"Use Mega Drain."

A bright beam attached to the rock from Treecko.

"Quick Attack!"

Treecko ran around the rocks and the beam spun around and made a propeller.

"Use Agility."

Treecko used Agility to slam it's feet deep into the ground and stop. The rocks spun around Treecko and slammed into the ground.

"That was amazing, jusdges?"

"Great to see."

"Spectacle."

"Very good combination."

"Thank you Andrea."

Andrea walked back to the lobby, and waited for the other people to go.

"Andrea was pretty good."

"Yeah, but she's going to have to make a pretty good impression if she wants to have a chance at winning."

----------

"And now the third round will start, let's see what two lucky Coordinaters made the cut."

Casadey and Andrea's pictures popped up on the screen.

"Now Casadey and Andrea will battle it out in a double battle."

Casadey walked up to the left half of the stage and Andrea walked to the right.

"Pidgeotto, Nidoran, go."

"Treecko, Oddish, come out."

Saul pulled out a Pokedex and pointed it at Pidgeotto, "Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon. Pidgeotto is three foot-seven and wieghs sixt-six pounds. It's abilities are Keen Eye, which prevents loss of vision or accuracy, or Tangled feet, which rases evasivness when the Pokemo is confused. It is very protective of its territory, this will fiercely peck at any intruder. It constantly flies around it's large territory in search of prey. It builds its nest in the center of its large territory. It uses its specially developed talons to skillfuly snatch prey. It's vision is so presice, that however high it flies, it's still able to determine the movements of its prey. It slowly flies in a circular pattern, all the while keeping a sharp lookout it's next meal. It takes it's prey and carries it up to sixty miles to it's nest."

"Female Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokemon. It is one-four and wieghs fifteen pounds. It's ability, Poison Point, poisons the foe on direct contact, such as a physical attack. Nidoran has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. It's these venomous barbs that make this Pokemon dangerous. But because this Pokemon does not like to fight, the barbs are thought to has developed as a defence system for this small Pokemon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from it's horn."

"Folks, these two have made it this far, but only one of them will move on to the next Contest. Ready, Set, GO!"

"Pidgeotto, Whirlwind on Treecko."

"Treecko use Agilty to dodge, then Quick Attack."

Pidgeotto blew wind with it's wings toward Treecko. Treecko used Agility and disappeared. It reappeared running in front of Pidgeotto and jumped into the air with Quick Attack and jumped up to it.

"Use Whirlwind again."

The wind blew before Treecko could hit and flung him into Oddish. They both got up.

"Oddish, use Sleep Powder on Pidgeotto."

Pidgeotto fell to the ground and dozed off, "Pidgeotto, wake up!"

It didn't move, it just slepped.

"Oddish, Treecko, use Absorb and Mega Drain on Nidoran."

Nidoran's health was sapped from her and Treecko and Oddish's health returned to normal.

"Nidoran, use Double Kick to hit both of them."

Nidoran ran and kicked them both.

"Now use Bite on Oddish."

"Oddish, use Acid."

NIdoran charged. The Acid went above Nidoran so she jumped to the right and onto Oddish.

"Oddish, return."

The Acid landed on Pidgeotto and it woke up.

"Okay Treecko, it's two on one now but one of the opponents is poisoned. Let's go, use Pound!"

"Pidgeotto, Gust."

"Use Agility to dodge, then Quick Attack again."

Treecko rammed toward Nidoran. The Gust blew toward him and then he disappeared.

"Pidgeotto, Treecko's going to jump in front of you again, so when he does use Arial Ace."

Treecko popped up and used Quick Attack to hit from behind.

Pidgeotto fell to the ground but got back up.

"Pidgeotto, Arial Ace, Nidoran, Scratch."

They both started toward Treecko and knocked him back into the wall.

"Treecko, get up, you can do it."

Treecko stood up and glared at the foes.

"Nidoran, Scratch again."

"Use Slam."

Nidoran and Treecko charged at eachother. Nidoran pointed out it's horn to Scratch Treecko, but Treecko pushed it's hand out to thrust Nidoran away.

"Nidoran, return."

"Treecko, let's finish this quickly with Quick Attack."

"Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack, too."

They disapeared with their speed and were visible agian. They ran into eachother and both fell back.

"Treecko, Agilty."

Treecko faded out of sight.

"Use your Keen Eye ability to try and locate it."

"TREECKOOOOO!"

Pidgeotto looked up and saw Treecko falling down towards it.

"TREECKO, SLAM!"

Treecko rammed down onto Pidgeotto and hit it to the ground.

"Pidgeotto, return. You should watch yourself, Andrea, I won't fall for your cheap moves next time."

Casadey ran into the lobby and out the door.

"And Andrea from Little Root Town is the winner. For winning the first Contest Andrea gets the Verdanturf Town Contest Ribbon."

Andrea took the ribbon and put it on Treecko for the time being.

"Thank you all, folks, for coming to support these up and coming Coordinaters. The next Contest will be in Slateport City. We hope to see all of you there. Good job Coordinaters and good luck on your journeys."

Saul and Robby met up with Andrea in the lobby.

"Good job, Andrea, you to Treecko and Oddish."

"Treeck..."

"Odd...Oddish..."

"Let's get back to Mauville so we can get to your rematch."

Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter. It was fun writing it. 


	23. Ch 23: The New Rival

Author's Note: From now on I will only submit one or two chapters a week. The last one took me a long time because I wanted to make it the best chapter yet, and sense it worked I'm going to spend more time on each chapter.

The New Rival

"So what Pokemon are you going to use this time, Saul?"

"I'm going to use Plusle and Minun again."

Robby was puzzled, "Are you sure, that combination didn't really work well last time?"

"I'm going to get Plusle and Minun to work, there good Pokemon, I just wasn't using any strategy."

They walked into the gym, once again to battle for the next badge.

"Hi, Saul, are you here for the rematch?"

"Yeah."

He excorted them to the back room.

Everyone took thier places, "Magneton, Voltorb, let's go."

"Plusle, Minun, come on out."

"The rules are the same as last time. GO!"

"Plusle, Minun, Helping Hand then Quick Attack!"

"Voltorb, use Reflect!"

Plusle and Minun clapped thier hands together and moved around the field quickly. Voltorb used Reflect around Magneton and it's self. Plusle and Minun ran into the Reflect and fell down.

"Minun, Charge. Plusle, you protect him while he's absorbing electricity."

Minun started building up electricity.

"Magneton, Tackle Minun while it can't protect itself."

"Plusle, use Quick Attack to help out Minun."

Magneton got just in front of Minun. Plusle hit Magneton against the wall before he could hurt Minun.

"Magneton, keep using Tackle on Plusle."

"Plusle, you keep using Quick Attack."

Plusle and Magneton battles eachother alone.

"Voltorb, use Rollout on Minun while Magneton stalls Plusle."

"Orb..."

"Plusle, Charge."

Plusle knocked Magneton away long enough for it to start charging.

Voltorb quickly rolled toward Minun.

"Now both of you use Thunder."

The Thunders combined and hit Voltorb into Magneton and hurled them into the wall.

"Magne...ton..."

"...Torb..."

"Magneton, Voltorb, return. Manectric, come out."

"Plusle, Minun, Charge yourselves."

"Plus..."

"Minun...Min..."

"Manectric, Thunder Wave."

Plusle and Minun kept charging but became Paralyzed.

"Manectric, use Thunder."

The Thunder slammed down on them.

"PLUUUUUUSSSS..."

"MINUUUUN..."

"Plusle, Minun, try to use Thunder Wave on yourselves."

They struggled to use the move. They succeeded and the waves reversed the other Thunder Waves and they became mobile again.

"Now, Plusle, use Fake Tears."

Plusle started crying Fake Tears. Manectric fell for them and walked up to sit by Plusle to calm it down.

"Plusle, now use Headbutt."

Plusle stopped crying and rammed into the Pokemon sitting beside him.

"Manectric, use Howl."

Manectric howled. Plusle and Minun backed down and grew scared.

"Now use Quick Attack on them both."

"You two also use Quick Attack."

They ran toward eachother.

"Now, Plusle and Minun, switch into Headbutt."

They rammed into Manectric with head-on. Dust grew all around the Pokemon. It cleared away and revieled the winner.

"Manectric, return. Good job Saul, here's the Dynamo Badge."

"Thanks."

"I guess I left my Gym in good hands."

They all turned to see a man standing in the doorway to the back room.

"Hi, Grandpa."

"Hello again Austin, thanks for watching the Gym while I was in Orre. Oh, hello Saul, I didn't think you would get this far in your journey, I was hoping to battle you again."

"Uhh, high, do I know you?"

"Yes, I am the one who gave you the Pokemon Licence."

"Your the test Proctor?"

"Yap, that's me. While I giving the final exams to different Gyms in Orre my grandson was watching the Gym."

"Your Grandson is good, he beat me my first try at this Gym."

"Well, it's looks like your really getting along in your journey Saul. I would like you to have this TM. It has Shock Wave. Teach it to a good Electric-Type."

"Thanks."

"Well, Austin, now that I'm back, you can start on you'r journey, too."

"Thanks Grandpa. I guess I'm going to be seeing you along the road, Saul. How about next time we meet, we have a battle."

"Sure, your on."

Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter, don't forget to Review. 


	24. Ch 24: Protection Detection Part 1

Author's Note: I am sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been on some major writer's block. My friends helped my brain storm some ideas, then one suggested having going to the Trick Master's House. I thought about and thought of something I could do with this situation. Now I am back and ready to make the next chapter.

Protection Detection Part 1

Saul, Andrea, and Robby walk down Route 110, heading towards Slateport to enter a Pokemon Contest. They got off of the land 'bridge' and saw a small house.

Andrea examined the house, "I didn't see this before. Did either of you?"

"I didn't."

Robby looked down at the sign in front of it, "No, but look at this. It says 'Trick Master's House."

"Who's the Trick Master?"

"Let's find out."

They walked through the door.

"Hello challenger's."

"Where are you?"

"Well where's the fun if I told you. You have to find me."

"Kip!"

Kip jumped off Saul's shoulder and went to the table to in the middle of the room.

"KIP! KIP! KIP! KIP!"

They walked up to it and saw a man squating under the table.

"Hello, young people."

He crawled from under the table and stood, "I am the Trick Master, who are you?"

"I'm Saul."

"I'm Andrea."

"I'm Robby."

"Kip..."

"Was your house here before?"

"Yes, but as I said, I'm the Trick Master. I can make illusions out of minor things. I make mazes in my back room that people across Hoenn come to take on."

Two boys ran through the door, "I'm telling you, Detect is better than Protect."

"But Protect doesn't take as long to use."

"Boys, enough, say hello to our geusts."

They did so in unison, "Hello."

"These are my twin grandsons, Troy and Coy. Boys, this is Saul, Andrea, and Robby."

"Hi, so what were you two fighting about."

"Well, Troy thinks that Protect is a better move than Detect. Detect never fails, but Protect weakens the more you use it."

"Coy, your stuburn. Protect happens right away, but Detect takes a few moves to take effect."

"Boys, that's it, if you to are going to keep bickering, than why don't you have a battle to settle it."

"Deal."

"Let us walk to the backroom."

He pulled a lever before opening the door. Sound of creeking and scraping rang.

"This is my battle version of my backroom."

Coy and Troy lined up on the field while everyone else lined up on the edge.

The Trick Master got on the back side of the room, "Let's battle."

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is kind of pointless but I need time to plan out the battle. Plus, it's midnight here in Arkansas so I need to go to bed. 


	25. Ch 25: Protection Detection Part 2

Author's Note: I just noticed that a hacker in my computer has insulted my readers. I am doing what I can to make my account more protected.

Protection Detection Part 2

Coy and Troy lined up on the field while everyone else lined up on the edge.

The Trick Master got on the back side of the room, "Let's battle."

Coy reached for his Pokeball, "Gallade, come out."

Troy reached for his belt, "Gardevoir, time for a battle."

Saul grabbed his Pokedex, "Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon. Psychic-Type. It evolves from Kirlia. It's 5 foot-3 and wieghs 106.7 pounds. Gardevoir can have two abilities, Synchronize, which shares any status condition such as Burn or Poison with the foe who inflicted it, or Trace, which copies the opponents ability. It does not feel the pull of gravity and supports itself with psychic power.Gardevoir has the ability to read and predict the future. If it senses impending danger to its trainer, it's power reaches it's peak and it unleashes it's psychokinetic enregy. This psychokinetic power can distort dimensions to create a small black whole. It will protect it's trainer with, even if the cost is it's life."

"Gallade, the Blade Pokemon. Psychic and Fighting-Type. It evolves from Kirlia if Kirlia is a male and you use a Dawn Stone. It is 5 foot-3 and wieghs 118.6 pounds. It's ability, Steadfast, raises speed when it flinches. It is a master at courtesy and swordsmanship. It fights by using the extended swords on its elbows."

"Gardevoir, use Detect."

Gardevoir stood and looked into the future to find an attack.

"Gallade, use the moment to use Sword Dance."

Gallade danced its sword arms to raise it's attack sharply.

"No use Psycho Cut before Gardevoir Detects it!"

Gallade charged to cut with its blades. Gardevoir came back to the real world and and thrusted it's arms to protect itself.

"Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball."

"Gallade, Protect."

Gardevoir shot the Shadow Ball. Gallade formed an orb around itself to deflect the ball.

"Gardevoir, Hypnosis"

Gardevoir hypnotised Gallade into sleeping.

"Now use Dream Eater."

The attack started charging.

"Use Sleep Talk."

Sleep Talk turned in to Calm Mind, causing it to wake up.

"Cancel Dream Eater and use Shadow Ball again."

"Protect!"

The ball sliced through the orb.

Andrea turned to the Trick Master, "What went wrong, Shadow Ball went right through Protect like it was nothing."

"Though it works right away, Protect has a slight chance of failing. If you use it twice in a row, it could become useless for the rest of the battle. It's called a breaking point."

"STOP THE BATTLE!"

A voice rang from the enterance to the room, "I'm tired of you kids, now that I've caught up with you, I'm going to break you! Ryhorn, Absol, come out!"

They turned to see the grunt from Team Aqua.

Andrea stepped up, "You want a battle? Ralts come out!"

"Absol, Raiser Wind on Gardevoir."

"Gallade, jump to Gardevoir and use Protect."

"Absol, Raiser Wind again."

It hit Gallade.

"Protect again."

It cut through the Protect. Protect reached it's breaking point.

"Gardevoir, use Detect."

Gardevoir focused.

"Absol, Shadow Ball."

Gardevoir jumped up after detecting the ball. She put her arms to block.

"Now throw it back."

"Gallade, use Psychic to give it a boost."

"Absol, return. Ryhorn, Body Slam on Gardevoir."

"Gallade, use Triple-Kick to help counter."

"Ryhorn, Horn Drill."

Gallade's foot ran into the spinning horn and threw Gallade into the wall.

"Gallade, return."

"Gardevoir, Detect."

"Use Body Slam before it detects you."

It rammed before Gardevoir detected it.

"Gardevoir, return."

"Ralts, use Confusion."

The Confusion lifted Ryhorn a few inches then dropped it.

"Your week little pest doesn't have enough strength to lift Ryhorn."

"Ralts, try again."

Ralts was laying on the floor.

"What's wrong Ralts."

"Ralts...Ralt...Ral...Ra...KIRLIA."

Saul took out his Pokedex, "Kirlia, the Emotion Pokemon. Psychic-Type. It's 2' 07" and weighs 44.5 pounds. Kirlia can have two abilities, Synchronize, which shares any status condition such as Burn or Poison with the foe who inflicted it, or Trace, which copies the opponents ability. It is highly perspective of it Trainers feelings. When Kirlia's trainer is happy, it grows happy and spins and dances. It also dances on sunny mornings. The cheerful spirit of it's trainer gives it's psychokinetic powers energy. It controls these powers with its highly developed brain ant stimulates these powers with it's horns. When it uses these powers, the air around it distorts, and makes a nonexistent scenery. It shows visions of the future through these sceneries."

"Kirlia, use Psychic."

It raised Ryhorn up and threw it down with it's powers.

"Ryhorn, Return. I'll get you kids yet."

He ran out the door.

"Good job, Andrea. You one the battle and I think you helped settle a little argument. Coy, Troy, you see now that Protect does happen quickly, but it has a breaking point. Detect works everytime, but that window of pause can cause your downfall. The moves are equal, do you see now?"

Coy smiled, entending a joke, "Yes. I guess now will have to settle the arguement about Mega Punch and Mega Kick."

Everyone laughed.

Author's Note: I hope this is a satisfying chapter. I will work hard to make sure this hacker does not do anything else to my stories. He has already tapped into my mail and he monitors almost everything I do. If you have any ideas on how I can get better protected, tell me. 


	26. Ch 26: Slateport City Contest

Author's Note: I am very sorry for the stalls on chapters, I've been having a few set backs with computer problems. If anyone hears from Twanny Boy, could you tell me?

Slateport City Contest

Andrea ran through the North Enterance of Slateport City where her next Contest Ribbon would be won.

"C'mon guys, I know I'm going to win this one."

"Slow down, Andrea. Me and Robby need to catch our breathes."

Kip layed down on Saul's head, "Kiiip..."

Saul and Robby stopped at the gate.

Andrea looked at the enterance to the Slateport City Contest Building, just West of the Slateport City North Enterance.

"This is going to be my Second Ribbon."

They all walked in and talked to the woman at the front desk, "Are you three here to qualify for the Slateport Contest or to watch?"

Robby replied, "She's here to challenge and Saul and I are here to watch."

"Okay, I need you to see your Pokedex so I can register you. Mean while, you two go take a seat inside."

Saul and Robby walked to thier seats inside.

Andrea gave the woman her Pokedex, "Okay, Andrea, what Pokemon would you like to register?"

"I choose Facade, my Wingull, and Shroomish."

"Okay, go through the door on your left you'll be called out."

Andrea went through the door and stood in line to be announced.

The announcer came out to the stage, "Okay, let's start by meeting our judges. Herman, the founder of the Pokemon Fan Club."

"Thank you, it's good to be here."

"Our mayor, Markus."

"I hope you all enjoy the show."

"And our very own Nurse Joy."

"Thanks, I hope the coordinaters are ready."

"Now, the Coordinaters will come out and show us their Pokemon."

They all walked out with Andrea near the middle.

She announced the Coordinators, "Leslie Pahachek with her Piplup and Grotle. William Hayden with his Infernape and Luxio. Andrea with her Shroomish and Wingull known as Facade."

"There is one rule in the first round, each trainer is only allowed to used four different moves."

The names concluded and the Coordinaters marched back in to the lobby.

----------

"And the last Coordinater to show one of her Pokemon is Andrea."

Andrea walked out of the Lobby and on to the stage, looking confident as she grabbed her Pokeball.

"Come on out Facade!"

"Start off with Water Gun then Supersonic."

Facade shot the water strait and used Supersonic. Supersonic went faster than the water and passed through it and split it up into flying segments in the air.

"Now use Mist."

Mist shrouded around the flying water and made it invisible.

"Now finish off with Wing Attack."

The wing passed through the Mist and made it disappear, revealing that the water had disappeared.

"Isn't that great folks."

The crowd cheered and whisteld loudly over the magic trick.

"Now let's see what our judges think."

"Great to see."

"Remarkable."

"Very good combinations."

The crowd cheered on.

"Sence there were more people than we thought, the next part of the Contest will be tomorrow."

----------

Saul layed down in his room at the Pokemon Center with Kip at the foot of his bed, thinking about how much Andrea has been advancing sence they first met.

Before going to sleep, he thought to himself, "Andrea is just getting better and better..."

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. Once again, I am sorry for the hold backs on chapters. Please send me some ideas. I want you to read what you want to hear, so anything that you's like to read about, just tell me. 


	27. Ch 27: Contest Content

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I hope you all check out my cousin's story. She had me put it on Fan Fiction so she could see if it was good enough to read to her friends' contests.

Contest Content

"Welcome back folks, we're about to announce the two winners who will go into the last stage of the contest."

Andrea sat in the lobby, hoping if she could make it into the last stage just by using four moves.

"If I can get lucky, maybe I did good enough!"

She flashed back to the other Coordinaters perfomences:

"Raichu, Thunder Shock!"

"Budew, use Absorb!"

"Quick Attack Raticate!"

"Comet Punch Metang!"

The announcement brought Andrea back to her sences, "And here are the finalists for the second round."

"And the finalists are...", Andrea held her breathe, "William Hayden from Sootopolis City and Andrea from Little Root Town!"

Andrea let out a sigh, "I may have gotten into the final two, but I still have to do the battle."

Andrea walked out of the door to one end of the stage, William walked to the other end.

"Infernape, Luxio, go."

"Facade, Shroomish, try your best."

"Okay Coordinators! Ready, set...GO!"

"Infernape, Flamewheel on Shroomish!"

It blew flames around its self and quickly rolled through the air toward Shroomish.

"Shroomish, use Agility to dodge."

Shroomish jumped quickly aside but Manferno shot toward Facade and hit.

"Wiiiiinnnng!"

"Facade, use Water Gun on Manferno."

"Manferno, Fury Swipes."

Manferno knocked the water away and started swiping with it's claws at Facade.

"Use Agility."

Manferno took a powerful swipe to Facade, but she disapeared with Agility. Facade started disapearing and reapearing at all sides. Manferno got nervous.

"Manferno, relax and let it come to you, then use Scratch."

Manferno closed it's eyes to relax and waited for Facade to make it's move.

"Shoomish, Headbutt."

Manferno opened it's eyes and looked around. Facade had stopped using Agility. Manferno looked back and saw Shroomish running at him. It turned and used Scratch but Shroomish jumped and slammed head first into Manferno.

"Use Quick Attack."

Facade flew into the air quickly until it was out of view.

"Manferno, use Fury Swipes on Shroomish."

"Shroomish, use Agility."

Manferno kept on swiping and Shroomish kept on jumping and ducking to dodge. Manferno finaly hit.

"Facade, now use Water Gun."

Facade dived down above Manferno and launched a jet of water. It hit Manferno head on.

"Manferno, return."

"Facade, use Quick Attack into the air again."

Once again, Facade headed into the air.

"Now Luxio, use Thunderbolt."

Luxio shot the bolt strait towards Facade as it headed up. The bolt and Facade disappeared into the sky. Then a dot kept getting larger.

"Facade, return."

Facade went into its Pokeball just before hitting the ground.

"Luxio, use Bite on Shroomish."

"Shroomish use Absorb."

Luxio bit Shroomish, but the physical contact made Absorb unmissible. The Absorb took Luxio's health away. Luxio jumped back to wait for the next command.

"Luxio, use Charge."

Luxio paused and started building up energy.

"Shroomish, Headbutt."

Shroomish used the window of time to Headbutt into Luxio. Luxio fell down but got up to continue charging.

"Use Headbutt one more time."

Shroomish headed toward Luxio.

"Luxio, use Spark."

Luxio ran towards Shroomish in its voltised tackle while Shroomish heads over for the Headbutt. Both Pokemon run into the other and fly back. They both stand for a second then fall.

Andrea and William ran out to pick up there Pokemon and return them to thier Pokeballs.

The MC held up her hand, "Folks, sense this is a tie, we'll have to look at our score board to see who won."

Everybody looked at the board to see how many points each Coordinater had left. Andrea looked up eagerly hoping for the best.

Under William's picture was 18/100. Andrea read hers with confidence...21/100.

"How about that folks, Andrea from Little Root Town is the winnerrrrrr!"

"As proof of her victory and her key to the next Contest, we give her the Slateport City Contest Ribbon."

"Andrea sure is getting good, isn't she Robby!?"

"Yap, I just can't help but wonder what combinations she's going to use in the next Contest."

As the crowd cheered on, Andrea held up her Ribbon in the middle of stage, wondering if she'd have the same luck in the next Contest.

Author's Note: I read back on my work and realized that I have really stopped using detail like I did in the first few chapters, I decided to get back to that. Well, here you go. 


	28. Ch 28: The Rival Return

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update last week. I was at a camp. Well, before you read the next chapter, please tell me what you want to read. I NEED IDEAS! Just a note, Bounce, which will be mentioned in this chapter, is a new Pokemon move.

The Rival Return

Saul, with Kip on his sholder, Andrea, and Robby started North from Slateport on Route 110.

"Okay Treecko, try using Bullet Seed one more time."

Treecko pulled back it's head and shot forward with his mouth wide open. Nothing came out.

Treecko sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll get it next time. Return."

when they saw two women standing near the enterance to Cycling Road. One was in a Police uniform, the other in a more colorful one.

"Sorry kids, but the road is closed do to the Trick House Twins."

Andrea shrugged, "You mean Troy and Coy?"

Robby sighed, "Let me guess, they were fighting over whether Mega Punch was better than Mega Kick or the other way around?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Saul was confused, "How do we get to Mauville City?"

"You can take the Cycling Road, the building on your right. You can get a free bikes inside that you return at the end of the bridge."

"Thank you."

They all walked in to the enterance and saw a man standing in front of a bike rack.

"Hello, kids, whatcan I do you for."

"We need three bikes."

"Which kind of bike would you three like to use, the Acro Bike or the Mach Bike."

"What's the difference?"

"The Acro Bike doesn't go as fast and doesn't go very well uphill, but you can do tricks on it and it is easier to control. On the other hand, the Mach Bike is faster and can go on more terrain, but it is hard to control and does not stop easily."

"What do you think guys?"

"Maybe we should go with the Acro bike."

"Little lady, do you mind if your bike has a basket?"

"That's fine."

"Here you go kids, return them at the alternate enterance at the end of the road."

"Little lady, do you mind if your bike has a basket?"

"That's fine."

"Okay, thanks."

They walked out the door to the front of the building where you went around the corner 180 degrees and there was the Cycling Road. They jumped on the bikes and started up the ramp on to the flat part. There weren't any people other than them, it seemed, to be on the road, despite the Route below being closed because of the trouble twins.

"Robby, how long do you think it will take to get to Mauville?"

"Well, it takes about 8 or 9 ours on the Route below, so it may be about 4-6 hours for us up here. Good thing it's still early in the morning."

Kip jumped from Saul's handel bars to his head, "KIIIIP!!! MUDKIIIIP!!!"

Kip gave Saul an idea, "Why don't we let our Pokemon stretch their legs?!?"

"Okay! Facade, Shroomish, Treecko, Ralts, Oddish, come out to play!"

"Wing!"

"Shroom-Shroom!

"Kirl...Lia!"

"Odd...Oddish-dish-dish!"

"TREECK!"

Facade flew upward above them. Kirlia and Shroomish jumped into the basket on the front of Andrea's bike. Oddish and Treecko joined each other running beside Andrea's bike. Oddish used Bounce to keep up.

Treecko used it's newly developing speed to stay with the "pack". Treecko was unable to dodge moves at first, like the battle with Kip, but it was begining to gain strength.

"Combusken, Vibrava, Bagon, come on out."

"Commmmbusken..."

"VIB..."

"Bagon!"

Combusken, not taking as many steps because of it's long stride, and Bagon, stepping more because of it's short legs, accomponied Oddish and Treecko on the ground. Vibrava flew up to fly beside Facade.

"Yena, Flitz, Scrap, Plusle, Minun, join everyone else!"

"Aron!"

"Tail!"

"VIBRA!"

"PLUS!"

"Min!.!"

"YENA!!!"

Yena ran right beside Saul and let Scrap hitch a ride on it's back sense he couldn't really run as fast as everyone else. Plusle and Minun, being the playful Pokemon they are, mimicked Oddish and bounced right beside it. Flitz flew along side Vibrava and Facade, giving special attention to Vibrava but also flying away at times to hide its own blush. Vibrava did the same.

They rode on for three hours when some of the Pokemon started to pant a little.

"Odd...ish..." Oddish fell down making Plusle and Minun trip over it.

"Oddish, have a rest."

"Plusle, Minun, you too."

"Bagon, Vibrava, Combusken, you take a break."

Flitz sighed, "Taillow..."

"Flitz, Yena, Aron, you also take a rest."

"Shroomish, Facade, Kirlia, Treecko, return."

All the Pokemon went in there Pokeballs, exept for Treecko who jumped aside from the beam.

"Treecko, I said return."

Andrea tried one more time, but once again, Treecko jumped to avoid it.

"What's wrong Treecko, why don't you want to go back into your Pokeball?"

"Treeck..."

Andrea felt dumn that she couldn't understand Treecko, "Are you tired?"

Treecko shook his head, "Treeck..."

They could tell Treecko was sweating.

Saul whispered to Kip, "Kip, get Treecko to go in to it's Pokeball."

Kip jumped off of Saul's shoulder and landed near Treecko.

"Kip..."

"Treeck..."

"Mudkip..."

"Do you honestly believe that a you could get the Mudkip to get your Treecko under control?"

The voice rang. Andrea winced, hoping it wasn't who she knew it was, "What do you want Casadey?!?!"

"If you can't understand Mudkip then how do you think using him will help you at all to get Treecko to listen?"

"We're just using him to convince Treecko to get into his Pokeball."

"You can't even control you own Pokemon, some Coordinator."

"Just be quiet! Treecko is just trying to be tough!"

"How can it be tough if it hasn't even evolved yet."

"What do you know about Treecko's anyway."

"A lot considering I have a Sceptile. Come on out Sceptile."

"Scep!"

"If your Treecko is so tough, then how about we battle."

Robby thought for a second, "Now that wouldn't really be fa..."

"Fine, we battle right now!"

"But, Andrea, Treecko is getting pretty tired."

"No he's not, Treecko's fine, aren't you Treecko?"

"Treeck!"

Casadey smirked, "Sounds like a battle."

Author's Note: The next chapter is coming soon. I like this chapter, sorry about there being no battle though. 


	29. Ch 29: Evolution Revolution

Author's Note: I'm going to be revising my mistakes in the past chapters, so I might not update for a while. And if anyone has heard from a boy called Twanny Boy, please tell me.

Evolution Revolution

Casadey smirked, "Sounds like a battle."

They went to a near by branch of the "road" that was made to give cyclers a rest area without getting in the way of any other cyclers. Andrea stomped over to one end while Casadey casually walked over to the other. Robby stepped off to the side of the middle to referee the battle.

"This battle will be a three on three battle with no withdrawing your Pokemon. The battle ends win the one trainer is out of useable Pokemo..."

"Before blabber mouth continues, why don't we make this a bit more interesting?"

Andrea looked to the side a little, "What do you mean?"

"If you win, you get my Sceptile, I can always find another one. When I win, you give me your Treecko. I tried to teach Sceptile Giga Drain but then it evolved into Grovyle before I could find an Everstone."

Treecko looked down, shaking his head thinking that it was dumn to suggest the wager.

"Fine, your on."

Treecko's eye's snapped wide and he quickly turned his head to Andrea, "TREECKO!!!"

Andrea kepped staring at Casadey, "Don't worry Treecko, I'm not going to lose."

Saul looked worried, "Andrea, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course! It's not like Treecko is going to lose. And if I win, I'll give Sceptile to my dad so he can give it a nice home."

"Like a said... This battle will be a three on three battle with no withdrawing your Pokemon. The battle ends when one trainer is out of useable Pokemon. The wager is Treecko to Casadey, and Sceptile to Andrea. Begin!"

"Nidorina, come out."

"Looks like Nidoran evolved."

Saul snapped open his Pokedex, "Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokemon. It's two-foot-seven and ways 44.1 pounds. It can have two abilities, Poison Point, poisons the foe on direct contact, such as a physical attack, or Rivalry which raises Nidorina's Attack if the opponent is the same gender. It evolves from Nidoran Female and evolves into Nidoqueen with a Moon Stone. When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on it's body. It's barbs grow slower than Nidoran's. When a Nidorina is with friends and family, it tucks it's barbs in so it doesn't hurt them. Though it is tough, it becomes nervous and scared when not with friends or family. Though gentle, it prefers to fight with physical attacks. It uses ultrasonic waves to confuse enemies."

"Let's see, Psychic against Poison is a good advantage. Kirlia, come out."

"Kirl..."

"Bad choice, Andrea."

"What do you mean? Psychic is good against Poison."

"But Nidorina can learn Dark-Type Attacks."

"Kirlia will still win."

"Kirlia use Psychic."

"Use Crunch!"

Kirlia shot a beam to catch Nidorina in. Nidorina jumped to evade the beam and landed in front of Kirlia. It bit Kirlia and jumped backward to it's original spot.

"Kirlia, try using Flash."

Kirlia beamed a flash of light at Nidorina, making it lose some accuracy.

"Nidorina, use Double-Kick."

Nidorina would stick it's front paws into the ground and would twist so the backpaws would be closer to Kirlia. Quickly, it got right by Kirlia, dug it's front feet into the ground, and swung it's hind legs.

"Use Growl."

Kirlia was thrown back from the kick but was still able to battle do to it growling to lower Nidorina's attack.

Andrea frowned, "I guess Flash didn't work very well."

"Use Confusion to lift Nidorina."

Kirlia lifted Nidorina and slammed her down on to the ground.

"Nidorina, return. Pidgeotto, come out."

Kirlia looked up strangely at Pidgeotto, "Kirl..."

"Pidgeotto, use Aerial Ace."

Pidgeotto slammed into Kirlia, knocking it back to the bottom of Andrea's legs.

"Come on Kirlia, you can do it!"

Kirlia jumped up, "Kirlia!"

"Good. Now use Teleport and follow up with Magical Leaf."

Kirlia nodded, "Kirli..."

Kirlia spun then disappeared.

"Pidgeotto, try to listen to where it will pop up."

Kirlia appeared in mid-air behind Pidgeotto and shot it's leaves.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust!"

Pidgeotto stuck it's wings out wide and turned itself around in the air. It's right wing flapped a strong gust of wind. It knocked Kirlia out of it's levitation and sent it sliding on the ground.

"Kirlia, return and take a rest."

Andrea thought to herself, 'What Pokemon would have an advantage on Pidgeotto? Facade is going to be my best bet.'

"Facade, come out."

"Don't worry Pidgeotto, this should be easy. Fly up into the air."

"Facade, use Water Gun to stop it from flying."

The water was a direct hit but all it did was a little damage.

"I know what your thinking...why didn't it work? Every Coordinator should know that most Flying-Type Pokemon have an oil on there feathers that prevents there body to get soaked. It will still be able to fly."

"Fine, stay on the ground Facade and wait for Pidgeotto."

"Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack."

"Facade, you use Quick Attack to dodge."

Pidgeotto dived down right above Facade. Facade dashed off a few inches above the ground so Pidgeotto would run into the ground.

"Pidgeotto, pull up!"

Pidgeotto pulled up and did a loop before flying upside down above Pidgeotto.

"Now use Take Down, Pidgeotto."

"Pidgeotto slammed it's back down on top of Facade. They headed toward the ground. Facade pulled out from under before it could hit the ground. Pidgeotto slammed into the ground and fainted.

"Pidgeotto, return. And now, Sceptile, come out."

"SCEEEPTIIIILE!!!"

"Facade, stay alert."

"Wing..."

"Facade, use Wing Attack."

Facade spread it's wings out wide and started toward Sceptile.

"Sceptile, use Bullet Seed."

Facade used Wing Attack to make it's wings knock the seeds out of the air as it headed for Sceptile.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade."

Facade pulled it's wing back to slap but Sceptile knocked it on to the ground.

"Wingull return. Treecko, now it's your time to shine."

"TRRREEEEEEECKOOOOO!!!"

"Treecko, use Quick Attack."

"Sceptile, you use Quick Attack, too."

Treecko and Sceptile rammed each other heads first.

Andrea thought to herself, 'Sceptile is a lot faster than Treecko.'

"Treecko, use Agility."

Treecko used Agility to jump at the last second.

"Sceptile, use Pound."

Treecko was above Sceptile when it used Pound. Sceptile pushed up with it's hind legs and it's tail smacked Treecko.

"TREEECK!!!"

"Treecko, use Pursuit."

"Sceptile, use Detect."

Treecko disappeared while Sceptile tried to detect where it would attack. Sceptile opened it's eye's and whiped it's tail in the air with a loud smack sound. Treecko reappeared whil flying through the air. It slid on the ground and hit the fence.

"Treecko, try to get up."

Treecko got up and fell, but managed to stay up the second try.

"Sceptile, Sunny Day."

The sky suddenly grew brighter than ever above the "battle field."

"Treecko, use Quick Attack again."

Treecko started at Sceptile.

"Sceptile, now launch Solar Beam!"

Solar Beam lauched right away.

"How could you charge Solar Beam that fast?!?"

"While Sunny Day is in effect, Solar Beam can be used without charging sunlight. It's kind of obvious."

Andrea grew mad, "Well, that may be true but that won't do much to Treecko."

Treecko ran straight through the beam. It's outline was showing through but suddenly it disapeared and the beam around where Treecko was running got bigger. The beam went back to normal size and there was a bigger outline. Sceptile was suprisingly thrown back and it's beam disapeared to show what rammed it.

"GROOOOOVYYYLE."

Saul snapped open his Pokedex, "Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. It is two-foot-eleven and weighs forty-eight pounds. It's ability is Overgrow, which increases the power of Grovyle's grass type moves by 1 1/2 when it's HP falls below one third. It evolves from Treecko and evolves into Sceptile. It lives in thick jungles. When it is tracking prey, it uses it's leaves to glide and it's specially developed muscles to jump from branch to branch in the tree tops. The leaves growing out of Grovyle's body are also convenient for camouflaging it from enemies in it's forest home. This Pokemon is a master at climbing trees. In a forest, no Pokemon can ever hope to catch a fleeing Grovyle however fast the pursuer is."

"Sceptile will still win. Use Fury Cutter."

"Tree, I mean, Grovyle, use Leaf Blade then Fury Cutter."

Grovyle's leaves glowed and it started slicing back at Sceptile.

"Sceptile, use Solar Beam up close."

"Grovyle, use Agility."

Grovyle hopped on Sceptile's head and lauched it's self upward.

"Sceptile, use Bullet Seed."

"You, too, Grovyle."

Grovyle and Sceptile's seed hit each other as Grovyle fell closer.

"Grovyle, use Slam."

"Sceptile, you use Pound."

Grovyle tried to slam Sceptile into the ground, but Sceptile did a flip to hit Grovyle with it's tail.

"GROOOOOOO!!!"

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade into the ground."

Grovyle dug it's leaves into the ground to stop it's self from skidding.

"Sceptile, finish this with Solar Beam."

The beam swept over Grovyle and pushed it into the fence. Grovyle winced and then fainted.

Andrea walked over to Grovyle and fell to her knee's.

"I'm...I'm sorry Grovyle. Try to have a good home with Casadey's Sceptile. I'm sorry I bet you, can you forgive me?"

Grovyle nodded, "Grovyle..."

Casadey walked over to Andrea, "Don't even bother giving me your Grovyle."

"But you won the bet, Grovyle is yours now."

"Like I said, I wanted a Treecko so I could teach it Giga Drain, but it evolved into Grovyle so I can't teach it an energy sucking move without a TM."

Andrea grabbed Grovyle's Pokeball, "Grovyle, return."

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the next Contest, wimp."

Andrea, Robby, Kip, and Saul watched as Casadey road down the Cycling Road to Slateport.

Saul helped Andrea up, "Are you okay?"

Andrea cringed her teeth, "Somdeday, someday soon, I'm going to beat her. And Grovyle's going to help me."

Author's Note: Best chapter ever, am I right. I hope you enjoyed it, I've literally been righting this one for ten days. 


	30. Ch 30: No One Left Behind, or Forgotten

Author's Note: In this chapter, there is a big change in the story. An old friends says...well, you'll see. Oh, before I forget, the summary says when the next updates will be and current changes in the story. After the tank leaves, read the story slowly.

No One Left Behind, Or Forgotten

"Yena, why do you keep coming out of your Pokeball!"

Kip, Saul, Robby, and Andrea we're walking along Route 111's desert area after going North from Mauville.

Andrea was confused, "What's wrong Saul?"

"Yena won't stop getting out of his Pokeball. YENA, RETURN!"

After many attempts of shooting the Pokeball's beam, Saul finally got Yena back into the Pokeball.

Andrea sighed, "Why doesn't Yena stay in it's Pokeball?"

Yena managed to jump out of it's Pokeball again.

"YENA!"

Yena started rubbing it's head against Saul.

Robby put his finger on his chin, "I see what's going on. Saul, when's the last time you used Yena in a battle?"

Saul thought deeply for a moment, "The last time I used Yena in a battle was...when I fought Jonuh to get the Knuckle Badge."

"So you haven't battle with him in over a month. He must think you don't like him as much as you did and wants some attention."

Saul kneeled down in front of Yena and started petting his neck and head, "Is that all Yena?"

Yena nodded affectionately and leaned on Saul's hand, "Yeeenaa."

Saul smiled, "How about this, the next battle I have, I'll put you in."

They all walked along the bottom of a tall cliff when they saw a Capt. Stern laying down at the bottom of the cliff. His legs we're up against the cliff, showing he probably fell down it. They ran over to see if he was okay.

Andrea knelt down, "Capt. Stern, are you okay? Wake up."

Capt. Stern finally came too, "Ah, get away from me Aqua, I'll send the police and thier Growlithe after you! How would you like a Flamethrower up your pants!"

Robby tried to calm Capt. Stern down, "Capt. Stern, it's us, Andrea, Saul, and Robby."

Capt. Stern stopped squirming and saw the three firmiliar faces, "Saul, Andrea, Robby, thank goodness your here." The captains voice was low and stiff, "I need your help, do any of your Pokemon know the HM Rock Climb?"

Robby shook his head, "No, we don't even have the Hidden Machine."

Saul and Andrea were confused, "I didn't know Rock Climb was an HM?"

Robby explained to the young trainer, "It's an HM in the Sinnoh Region."

Capt. Stern began to speek again, turning thier attention to him, "Well, it is my understanding that the Mightyena beside you is yours, right Saul?"

The trainer looked down to the right, noticing that Yena was still rubbing against his leg.

"Yeah, Yena's my Pokemon." Saul smiled at Yena as it kept rubbing it's master.

"YEEENAAAA." It squeeled after finally standing still.

"Well, I have the HM Rock Climb right here. We need to teach it to Yena if we're going to stop Team Aqua."

Andrea had a surprised look on her face, "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! You mean Aqua is here!?!"

"Yes, they're trying to reach the top! I tried to stop them but they puched me down from pretty high up, near the summit."

They looked up to try to see the the top but it ended in mist as the cliff continued up the mountain.

Andrea continued, "But why do they want to get to the top?"

"Well, Aqua and Magma have mostly Dark-Type Pokemon, usually a Mightyena or Poochyena. At the top of the mountain is the world's largest known pack of Poochyena and Mightyena in Hoenn. They move often but they always come here during the summer. There always on Route 120 during late Fall and Winter."

"So what does Aqua want with them?"

"They want to catch all of them. They're heading up as we speak with some new tank they designed. Apparently they found the blue prints to the parts in the brief case you got back, Saul. That's why I was up there at first, I was trying to get the blueprints back. They made thier own parts and modified them, and because of this, the tank has clear balls on the end of a robotic arm. When it tries to catch a Pokemon, the ball is pushed out from the top of the tank and grabs the Pokemon in it. The tank has at least thirty of them."

Saul looked at the cliff, then looked back at the Captain, "How are we supposed to get up there?"

"That's what we could use Yena for. None of my Pokemon can learn Rock Climb, but your Yena could. That's how the Mightyena get up the mountain, and the Poochyena hitch a ride. Here, take the Hidden Machine and teach it to Yena."

Saul took the disk and showed it to Yena, "Yena, I need you to sniff this and then focus."

Yena nodded as he sniffed it, closed his eyes, and focused for a second, "Now, Yena is only stronge enough to get up the mountain with one of you kids on top of him. So Saul, you should go sense Yena is your Pokemon, me and your friends will go the long way to get up. Hopefully we'll get there in time to help you out. And remember Saul," the Captain continued, "the top of the mountain is completely flat for miles, you'll know when your there."

"Okay." Saul hopped on top of Yena who opened his eye's once Saul got on. "Come on, Kip."

Kip nodded, as he jumped on top of Yena's head, "Kip."

"See everyone at the top. Yena, use Rock Climb."

As Yena started jumping into the air and landing on a rock with each leap, Kip got on the very tip of Yena's snout, "KIIIIIIIIIP!!!" As always, Kip stuck it's head into the wind, enjoying the ride.

Andrea, Robby, and Capt. Stern looked up as Saul, Yena and Kip jump through the mist and disapear into it.

"Okay kids, do you have any Pokemon that would help guide us through the fog ahead?"

Andra answered with her own question, "Can Flash help us get through?"

"No, if your not in a cave it would just be like camera going off."

"Vibrava is has good vision, but the water in the fog would hurt a Ground-Type like him."

Capt. Stern grabbed his back pack and took it off, "Don't worry, I have a Pokemon, just trying to give one of you a chance. Starmie come out. Starmie's light can go constantly, so you don't have to worry about us getting lost. Do you have a Pokemon that can track?"

Andrea remembered the Pokedex saying, "Ralts can sense the emotions of people and Pokemon..."

"My Kirlia can sense Saul's emotion right now and lead us the right way up the mountain."

"Yes, now, you know Saul better than I do, what emotion would he have right now?"

Andrea and Robby thought for a second. Andrea stuck her finger in the air, "Courage."

Robby also put out, "Determination."

"Kirlia come out."

"Kirl."

"Kirlia, sense Saul's feelings right now, look for courage and determination."

Kirlia's little, pink horns stuck up more, "Kirlia."

Kirlia pointed it's arm in the direction that would be best to take. It was a smoother ridge near where Saul, Yena, and Kip ran up the mountain.

Robby grinned, "Okay, let's head up, and quick."

They headed upward, Kirlia leading.

----------

Saul and Kip help on tight to Yena's main as Yena continued up the mountain cliff-side.

Saul looked down and saw that the shiny Pokemon was panting as the fog started to disapear, "You can do it Yena, just a little longer then you can take a nice long rest."

Saul looked at Kip and got an idea, "Kip, use your Water Gun as weakly as you can and keep it on Yena."

Kip started to spray the water. Yena smiled in relief and started running faster toward the top, the fog not as heavy, but still there.

Saul thought to himself, "I wish Flitz knew Defog."

Suddenly there was no fog at all as they approached what looked like the end of the Earth. Yena, who saw still moving his legs to run, felt no air below him. Yena looked down to see the ground far below him.

Yena started to rapidly squirm, throwing Kip and Saul off of him, "YEeEeNNAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Kip and Saul both fell with Yena.

Saul hit the ground with a thump as Yena came falling on him, and then Kip landing softly. Yena and Kip both got off of thier Trainer and pulled him up.

Saul got up, rubbing his head, "Thanks guy's."

Saul looked around, seeing what Capt. Stern was talking about. Saul gazed at all the Black, Dark-Type Pokemon.

"Yena, look, they look like you, exept there not shiny Pokemon."

Yena smiled, "YENA!" The playful Pokemon began rubbing against Saul's leg.

"Okay, Yena, let's go make sure all the other Pokemon are alright."

Saul walked with Yena at his side and Kip layed out on his head. A lot of the Mightyena we're staring at Saul, being wary in case he wanted to hurt them. It didn't take long for Saul to see the danger that he was up there to stop. The large tank with the Team Aqua logo on it came came motoring by as many Mightyena started gathering the young Poochyena in one area as all the adults formed a circle around them.

The Mightyena we're growling loudly as they protected the Poochyena. Yena suddenly started growling at the tank, "YENA!"

Inside the tank Saul could see Archie and the Grunt that woudn't leave them alone talking.

Archie was talking to the Grunt, "Make sure you get all of the Mightyena, but leave the Poochyena, they'll die anyway, we might as well give them a head start."

The Grunt was tinkering with the buttons. Saul saw him pull a switch and suddenly the little ball shaped pods started to extend from the tank and opening up in front of the Mightyena. The spheres scooped up one Mightyena each and would snap back onto the tank.

Yena growled deeply at the tank, it started running toward the tank from behind using Take Down. Yena hit the back and fell, not knowing that his regular attacks wouldn't stop the machine. The Poochyena we're running around and trying to get away.

Archie scowled, "What was that." He flipped a switch in front of him and the bak camera came on a screen.

The grunt looked at it the screen and saw Yena in it, "That's the dumn kids Mightyena, he must be behind us."

Archie shouted, "Well turn this thing around and catch that Mightyena! You can only have on chance to get shiny Pokemon!"

Saul watched as the tank turned around and one of the empty pods headed towards Yena.

Saul thought about how he would need some serious strength to get the tank away from Yena and let go of the other Pokemon, "Scrap, Flitz, come out."

"AROOON!"

"TAIL!"

"Scrap, use Iron Tail on the middle of the tank. Flitz, you use Aerial Ace."

Scrap, though heavy, swiftly charged toward the tank front. Scrap rammed it and stood his ground as the tank tried to move forward. Flitz dive bombed the arm holding out the pod and the pod dropped on the ground.

"Move over!" Archie shouted at the Grunt, making them switch seats.

"Lets just drop one of the Mightyena to get goldy there."

One of the Mightyena dropped and ran to the Poochyena to get them under control.

"Flitz, use Aerial Ace again."

Once again, Flitz cut the pods arm.

"That's it!" Archie pushed the gas pedal harder.

The tank started to push Scrap backwards.

Saul saw the look on Scrap's face and new he was in a lot of pain, "Scrap, return."

The tank started going forward again and was chasing Yena around in circles.

Saul got an idea, "Plusle, Minun, come out."

"Plud."

"Minu."

"Plusle, Minun, use Thunder Bolt on the tank. Kip, use Water Gun."

Plusle and Minun put thier tales together to amplify thier power and launched. The bolt hit all of the pods as Kip shot it's water at it. The water short circited the pods and they opened up. All the Mightyena jumped out and headed over to round up and calm the panicking Pooches.

"We're almost to the top!"

Saul heard a shout from behind and saw Capt. Stern, Andrea, and Robby peaking thier heads over the edge and climbing up. They ran towards Saul.

"Saul, what's going on!"

"I got them to let go of all the Mightyena but thier still trying to catch Yena. Kip use Whirlpool."

Kip shot a Whirlpool heading toward the tank. The tank tilted a little but was still upright.

"Plusle, Minun, Flitz, return. Thier attacks won't do anything, what should we do?" Saul shouted eagerly

Yena ran over to beside Saul exausted from dodging the pods.

Andrea decided to join the fight, "I KNOW! Kirlia, use Psychic!"

Kirlia picked up the large tank a few feet and kept it there.

"Let me try, Gulpin, come out."

"GULP!"

"Gulpin, use Acid."

Gulpin shot Acid on the tank and the acid started to dissolve some of it.

Saul looked at the friend on his shoulder, "Kip, help out with Water Gun."

Kip jumped on to the ground from Saul's shoulder and began to throw it's water on the ever weakening spot.

"Kirlia, use Psychic on the area."

Kirlia nodded, "Kirl."

Kirlia dropped the tank and focused on the area where Kip was shooting and began to weaken it futher.

Archie was seen run to the back of the tank. There was a loud kreack from the back, making Kip and Kirlia stop thier attacks. There was an obvious crack appearing in the tank.

"Yena, use Take Down."

Yena ran as fast as it could and rammed the cracked area, jumping out of the way just before the falling tank armor could crush him. The large whole in the tank revieled the Team Aqua Leader holding a large round object.

"I'm not going out of here without something in my favor!"

Archie pulled a trigger on the object and a net launched from the "mouth". The net entangled Yena and started to pull him into the tank. Yena started to bite through it but the net shocked him at each bite he gave.

"Kip, use Water Gun again."

The water shot toward the tank as it realed it's prize in. Immediately the truck turned around and the water hit the tough side of the tank. The tank ramped and drove off of the mountain top and disappeared into the mist.

There was a slight yell that could be heard through the mist, "HAHAHA! NOW GOLDY HERE IS MINE, AND THAT LITTLE BLUE THING WILL BE OURS NEXT! SEE YOU SOON, TWIRP! HAHAHAHAHAHAH," the sound of the voice faded, "hahahhaha!" until it could not be heard anymore.

Saul stood there blankly, staring into the space where he last saw his Pokemon, his friend. Andrea walked in front of him, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Saul..."

There was no answer, just a breeze from the mountain air.

Andrea tried shouting louder, "SAUL..."

Andrea, Robby, and Capt. Stern saw all the Mightyena and Poochyena start to gather around Saul, knowing what just happened to him and symthasising. Kirlia could sense what was happening and started to cry. The Mightyena's and Poochyena all started to howl with tears starting in thier eye's.

Saul fell down on his knee's, the ground at his legs started to get wet. Kip walked beside Saul and rubbed against his leg. The gilled Pokemon started to cry for his battling favorite battling partner.

Saul slammed his hands on the ground in front of him, making an imprint in the earth.

He finally spoke under his breath to his friend that was no longer there, "Yena, I swear on my Trainers License, on my badges, on my dream of being a master, I will get you back, and I will get back. Hold in there, Yena, I'll be there, as soon as I can.

Author's Note: I tried to make this part sad, but I'm not sure how my readers would feel. I did the best I could, so it would be nice if I could get some reviews. Thanks. 


	31. Ch 31: The Losing Streek

Author's Note: I hope you all liked the last chapter. It was a big leap in the story, so here's a chapter to cool things down a bit, kinda.

The Losing Streek

"Well, kids, I must be heading back to Slateport City." Capt. Stern looked to the south, the direction he would head to get back to Slateport. He would have to cross Route 111's desert once again.

Capt. Stern, Saul, Andrea, and Robby had to sleep at the top of the mountain the night before. Saul just sat ther hugging his knee's the whole night, just staring into the abyss where he saw the tank carrying his friend enter the thick fog. He wouldn't talk or answer to anyone, he just sat there. Not even noticing until that morning that the Poochyena and Mightyena had left for somewhere unknown. There was no other Pokemon that could fill the emptyness that Saul was feeling at that moment. Even thought they had all finally gotten to the bottom of the mountain, nothing made Saul feel better. Not even Kip made Saul feel better as it tried to play with him, using a mud ball as a fetch toy. It was like he wasn't the same person to Robby, Kip, or Andrea.

Even Capt. Stern, though not knowing Saul as well as Robby and Andrea, noticed something wrong with Saul, "I'm going now, good bye. Now I want you two to get Saul back to normal, no matter what you have to do."

Robby, Saul, and Andrea waved to him as he walked away. Saul did not notice what he said because of him just staring up at the mounatain once again and waving when he saw a figure move in front of the mountain.

That had been thirty minutes before as they were just getting to the bend around the mountain the other peak of the mountain where they would get ready to head east.

Robby and Andrea looked back at Saul as they noticed something they had never done before while traveling, the looked BACK at him. He would always be either a few feet ahead or already to the next destination two miles away. But this time, he was the tail of thier train.

Both Andrea, Robby, and Saul's best friend Kip knew they had to get him out of this trance if they were ever going to have thier friend back. Instead of taking direct approach and tell him to snap out of it, Robby knew he would have to take the REAL direct approach, by battleing.

Robby and Andrea could tell what the other was thinking and they both stopped and sat thier packs down by a cluster of boulders that they could rest on. Instead of Saul picking the place, he just followed what ever Robby and Andrea did, and set his bag down.

Robby put the plan into action and walked up to Saul who was sitting on the ground petting the fin on top of Kip's head, "Saul..." Robby continued with a smile, knowing Saul wouldn't answer, "You want to have a battle, 3 on 3. After all, I haven't battled you yet."

Saul eyebrow lifted at the word battle. Kip saw and knew that meant his old trainer was in there somewhere.

Saul looked up at Robby, part of his battle loving self taking over again, and responded for the first time in about a day, "Sure!"

Saul got up, and walked to the left of the boulder cluster, Robby to the right. Andrea sat on the boulders away from the middle of the battle "arena". Robby had one foot in front and one in back. Saul just stood instead of using his usuall stance.

Robby grabbed at his belt and threw his first Pokemon choice, "Combusken, get ready to battle!" He yelled it in the attitude that Saul usually used, hoping it would bring out the real Saul.

Saul reached for his belt, Kip on his head, and threw the Pokeball, "Flitz."

Flitz popped out of the Pokeball, "Taill!"

Andrea thought to herself, "Well, he's using a type advantage, maybe he's coming to his senses."

Saul just stood, so Robby went first, "Combusken, use Fire Spin."

Saul responded to it, "Flitz, fly up to dodge with Quick Attack then dive into it with Aerial Ace."

Flitz dodged upward then dived towards Combusken, "Combusken, Sky Uppercut!"

Saul stared into space again as Flitz was knocked out, "TAILLOW!"

The cry snapped Saul's attention to Flitz, "Flitz, return."

Saul grabbed at his belt again, "Scrap, come out."

"Plud!"

Saul didn't seem very weary that he brought out the wrong Pokemon, but changed name.

"Plusle, use Quick Attack."

Plusle spead at Combusken and got very near, "Combusken, use Double-Kick."

Comusken dug it's paw into the ground and lifted it's self up. It thrust it's foot toward Plusle, making it fly back.

"Plusle, Faint Attack."

"Flame Thrower, Combusken."

Plusle's hands grew black as it ran to Combusken. Combusken blew it's flame and Plusle ran right into it. The flame stopped and showed that Plusle was already on the ground fainted.

"Plusle return. Kip, it's your turn."

Kip nodded, "Kip."

Kip jumped on to the field ready to battle, "Kip, use Water Gun."

Kip shot the water at Combusken.

"Combusken, Slach and Quick Attack."

Combusken ran strait through the water, sticking it's hand through the water first to not get hurt.

Saul was oblivious to what was happening because he was again staring into space. Kip, also, did not notice what Combusken was doing because of the water coming from it's mouth. Kip began to see the water get wider in front of him. Suddenly Combusken popped up and slashed it's hand in Kip's face. Kip immediately stopped the water works and started again, this time from it's eye's.

Andrea stood up from the rock and decided to end this, even though no Kip hadn't fainted yet, before any more Pokemon could get hurt, "KIP IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. COMBUSKEN AND ROBBY ARE THE WINNERS!"

She sat down once again, Robby already sitting on a rock near her with Combusken sitting in front of the boulders. The three began staring at the crying Kip, as Saul was just looking down to notice his crying companion.

Andrea turned her head to Robby, "Hey Robby, I know why Saul is just now noticing Kip, but why is Kip crying? He's never done that before, and the move wasn't even that effective, it's just so random."

Robby stared at Kip as Saul was sitting criss-cross and cradeling the Water-Type. A few seconds later he nodded to himself and responded, "Kip is crying because he feels like Saul doesn't like him anymore."

Andrea was confused, "But WHY???"

He glanced at Saul and Kip again, noticing Kip was even getting the ground wet, being a Water-Type it would have many tears. He looked back at Andrea, "Saul does like Kip, but because he was thinking about, you know who, he just stared into space. And because of that, Combusken's attack just went right through and hit Kip. Saul's never let one of his Pokemon, especially Kip, get hurt, he usually tries to make them dodge. Now Kip just feels like he's going to be left behind."

Back at Saul and Kip, Saul continued to cradle Kip trying to make him calm down, "Kip, what's wrong? It's okay."

Saul reached into his bag and grabbed some Oran Berries, "C'mon Kip, eat these. They'll make you feel better."

Kip paused to see what the trainer was holding but kept crying.

Andrea sighed, "I guess this Yena thing is going to be a problem with the rest of Saul's Pokemon, and us."

Author's Note: I know the battle wasn't very good, but it wasn't meant to be a big deal. It's just supposed to show that there are going to be some problems. 


	32. Ch 32: Austin's Power

Author's Note: I want everyone to remember that Saul and Andrea have the maturity of 12 or 13-year-olds. I wan you to think of them as twelve year olds, I only made them ten because I didn't want to change the accustomed age for a Trainer to start out. I tell you this because things are going to be heating up soon. You need to remember this at the end of the chapter.

Austin's Power

They had spent there second night on Route 111. Saul had gotten over most of what happened and had finally fallen asleep, though Kip didn't want to sleep near him this time, he slept outside Saul's tent. The whole night, Saul was mumbling the attacks that he could have used to win, "Mudkip...ZZZZZZ...use Mud-Slap. Flitz, use...ZZZZzzz Z...Quick Attack. ZZZZZ...Scrap, use Iron...ZZZZ...Tail."

Kip didn't like hearing Saul use the full "Mudkip" and woke him up with a large Water Gun in his face from the open tent. Saul looked up to see the Mud Fish frowning at him with slightly teared eye's and then trot off to where all the other Pokemon we're eating breakfast.

Saul got up and peered out the opening of wet tent. He noticed Robby and Andrea had already put up thier tents and we're sitting with all the Pokemon, including his own. All the Pokemon exept Kip, Flitz, and Aron weren't eating or playing.

He walked up rubbing his eye's, "Hey Robby, hey Andrea."

Robby was to busy making Pokemon food to notice Saul had said anything but nodded to acknowledge he was awake.

Andrea looked at Saul's face and noticed it was wet, "Why are you wet?"

Saul glanced at Kip who was still teary eyed and glaring at Saul. Andrea saw them staring at each other and immediatly got her answer. She sighed and looked away.

Saul looked at Kip, Flitz, and Scrap who were shooting glances at Saul and then turning back. Kip was sad but Flitz and Scrap seemed to be very mad.

Saul looked over to see Plusle and Minun jumping with Oddish and Bagon. They didn't seem to know what went on.

The angry and sad Pokemon's glancing stopped when Robby handed them thier food and put a few more bowls out for the rest of the Pokemon. The trio began eating the food and forgot Saul was still looking at them.

The quietness was interupted when Saul heard familiar voice coming from the direction leading to Route 111's Desert.

"Hang in thier Trike, we'll be in Fallarbor Town soon enough."

Saul looked behind him to the South to see Austin with Trike by his side walking towards them. They we're just arriving from the bend around Mt. Chimney.

Robby looked up, "Is that Austin?"

Austin was looking down with his eye's closed and walked right by Robby and Andrea, then Saul. Scrap started was walking away from the food bowl when he looked up and saw Austin.

"Austin, watch out!"

Austin opened his eye's and looked up at Saul, not knowing Scrap was under him.

"Hey Sau...WOAH!!!"

Austin tripped over the heavy Pokemon and his face landed in the food bowl Kip and Flitz were eating out of.

Kip's entire head turned read, "KIP!"

And Flitz joined the anger, "TAIL!"

Austin lifted his head from the food bowl revealing gravy and meat stuck on his face. He turned his head to the now red and blue fish.

Kip growled in a low tone, "Kiiiiiiiiiip..."

Kip blew water strait into Austin's face and knocked him over onto Flitz, "Tailloooooooow..."

Taillow's face started getting red as it used Focus Energy and started slapping Austin's face with it's wings. Austin jumped out of the way after a few hits and Flitz hit Kip in the face. Kip turned his water on his Poke-Friend and then tackled it down.

With Kip still on him, Flitz started using his Focus Energy again but glowed white instead, "TAAAAAAAIIIIIIIL... SWELLOOOOOW!"

Kip had a sweat drop and smiled sheepishly, "Kip."

Flitz swung it's wing to push the now smaller Pokemon off of him. Kip fell back-first on to Scrap and yelped, "KIP!" Scrap opened his mouth and his mouth started glowing orange. He threw a Flamethrower on Kip from behind and part of it continued on to hit Flitz.

Kip felt his rear start burning and started jumping up and down and running everywhere. He landed in a bowl of water and sighed in releaf, "Kiiiiiiip."

Flitz jumped on on Scrap and grabbed him with his talons. Scrap felt himself being lifted up into the air and started squirming with wide eyes, "Ar...On...Ar...ON!"

Flitz flapped it's wings slowly and then flapped out of control, finding it hard to lift the smaller Pokemon. Flitz finally gave and dropped them both to the ground, still standing and gripping on Scrap, and gasping in exhaustion. Flitz fell on to his back and let go of Scrap. Scrap ran around and dug it's back feet into the ground. He pushed off and rammed into Flitz's head. Flitz jumped up and began a Steel Wing by stiffining it's wings.

"Trike, stop this fight before it gets any worse."

Trike nodded, "Trike."

He jumped between the two battling Pokemon and let out a powerful bolt, "ElecTRIKE!!!"

Flitz and Scrap both fell down in place.

Andrea pulled her Pokedex out, "Swellow, the Swallow Pokemon. It stands 2-foot-4-inches tall and wieghs 43.7 pounds. It's ability Guts raises it's Attack when infected with a status condition. It evolves from Taillow. It flies the sky in the search for prey. When it spots it, it dives strait down to grab it with it's talons. It's chance of catching the prey this way is 100. It's flying patterns and arcs are considered very graceful. It likes to keep up with it's glossy wings, letting other Swellow clean it's wings as it does for them. It likes to stay in warm climate. If you see it's two feathers standing at attention and it's head is held high, if it is wild it is in good health, if it has a trainer, it is solluting them."

"Flitz, Scrap, return." Saul turned to his "rival", "Thanks Austin."

"No problem. So where's Yena, I heard you had a Mightyena from Jonuh."

Saul lowered his head, trying to hold back the memory for now.

Andrea stood up and picked up the bowl that Austin had fallen in and handed it to Robby.

She walked up to the Rival Trainers, "Uuuhh, Austin, could I see you for a second."

Austin was confused, "Sense when have you been traveling with Saul? And what's your name?"

"I'm Andrea and I've been with Saul from the begining."

"Oh, so your his little sister?"

"No, I'm not."

"So you must be his girlfriend."

Andrea blushed, nervous and mad at the same time, "NO I'M NOT!"

"Calm down, I was just joking. Why didn't I see you when I battled Saul?"

"You did but Robby cut me off when I was introducing myself."

Robby looked away from them after remembering the incedent.

Andrea quickly glanced at Saul and noticed he was still trying to hold back the memory. She looked back at Austin, "Like I said, could I see you, over here."

Austin winked, "Whatever you want."

Andrea rolled her eyes and pulled him away, "Shutup, now listen. Yena was stolen by team Aqua a few days ago so I need you not to mention him to Saul, okay."

"Okay, I won't mention Yena."

"If you do I'll get Kirlia to wipe your mind."

"O-O-Okay."

"Also, Saul is still down because Flitz and Scrap are mad at him, but Kip is really sad because he thinks Saul doesn't like him anymore. Saul didn't counter and attack while battling with Kip because he was thinking about Yena. I want you to battle him and get his mind off of it."

Austin walked up to Saul and looked around for a topic to get his mind off of "The Memory." He saw all the Pokemon we're back in thier Pokeballs. Then he glanced at the only Pokemon out, Kip was still in the water bowl, but was curled up and asleep in it.

Trike jumped to Austin's shoulder as he started talking, "So, how has Kip been doing."

"Fine..."

"You know, I haven't battled Kip yet."

"So...?"

"Why don't we have another battle?"

Andrea and Robby was looked over to see if Saul would accept the battle, though Andrea knew he would.

Saul looked up and straitened his back, "Battle?"

Austin made a game out of it, "What, are you scared because Trike has an advantage over Kip?"

Saul punched his hand, "No way, Kip can beat anyone! Right Kip!"

He looked over to Kip and saw he was asleep.

"Uhhhh."

"Why don't we just battle and wait for him to wake up?"

"Your on, Austin!"

Robby stood up near the two of them, "I guess we have a battle. I'll be the referee, take your spots challengers."

Like the usual start of a battle, they took thier marks as Robby stated the rules, "This will be a five on five double-battle, choose your first set of Pokemon."

"Plusle, Minun, go for it."

Plusle and Minun jumped out together and nodded to eachother, "Plud!"

"Minun!"

"Volbeat, Illumise, come out."

Andrea once again pulled out her Pokedex, "Volbeat, the Firefly Pokemon. Volbeat is 2'4" and weighs 39 pounds. It's ability Illuminate makes Wild Pokemon appearences frequent, and Swarm ampifies it's Bug-Type moves by half when Volbeats HP gets low. It can communicate by lighting it's rear at night. It loves Illumeses sweet aroma. There can only be male Volbeat. This Pokemin draws shapes in the sky with Illumise. It lives around clean ponds, but will move it's nest if it's pond water is dirty."

"Illumise, the Firefly Pokemon. It is 2 feet and wieghs 39 pounds. It's abilities are Oblivious, which makes it immune to Infatuation, and Color Glasses, which increase the power of it's attack if the attack is unnective. 100 are female. It uses it's sweet aroma to guide Volbeat around the sky to draw light signs. It gets respect by making complex designs. Over 200 patterns have been seen more than once."

----------

The Pokemon we're getting very tired.

"Volbeat, Illumise, use Tackle."

"Plusle, Minun, Spark."

All four Pokemon tackled the opposing team, Plusle and Minun, though, we're using a voltised Tackle.

Plusle ran into Illumise and Minun ran into Volbeat. They maintaned thier positions while pushing hard against eachother. All four Pokemon jumped back from eachother.

"Plusle and Minun, use Agility and Charge."

The duo charged themselves as the enemy Pokemon both ran in for another Tackle. The duo jumped and flipped to dodge the enemy. They jumped high into the air.

"Thunderbolt, now!"

"Use Helping Hand and Signal Beam!"

Illumise started dancing and clapping as Volbeat turned around and started to brighten it's tail. Plusle and Minun both let out the last of thier electricity as Volbeat let out it's beam. The two attacks pushed dust high into the air, making the outcome impossible to see. All Pokemon we're wiped out when the dust cleared.

"Plusle, Minun, return. Flitz, Scrap, come out."

"Volebeat, Illumise, come back. Don, Rouwd, GO!"

Andrea popped her Pokedex open...again, "Fearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It is 3 foot 11 and wieghs 83.8 pounds. It's ability is Keen Eye, which prevents loss of accuracy. Fearow had the stamine to fly for 24 hours on it's wings. It fights using a sharp beak. It is recognized by it's long neck and long beak. They are shaped for catching prey in the ground or in water. It's huge wings can keep it gliding for up to 2,000 miles."

"Shieldon, the Shield Pokemon. It is 1'8" and wieghs 125.7 pounds. Shieldon lived in jungles around 100 million years ago. It's facial hyde is harder than steel. It polishes this hide by rubbing against tree trunks. If it is attacked from behind, it can be very vulnerable."

"Thanks for the tip, Andrea. Scrap, use Earthquake!"

"Don, use Earthquake, too, to balance it."

Both Pokemon stomped into the ground, preventing one another from causing an actual Earthquake.

"Don, use Flamethrower."

"Scrap , you to."

The Flamethrower's hit eachother and the power was tied.

Both of them souted at the same time, "Aerial Ace!"

Flitz and Rouwd both came out of thier partners flames and ran into the others head. They fell a little before dashing upward when they fell into the flames.

"Rouwd, use Quick Attack then Drill Peck!"

As Flitz and Rouwd we're flying upward back to back, Rouwd did an arc and rammed into Flitz's back and pushed it toward the ground.

"Scrap, use Rock Throw."

"You to Don."

Scrap kicked rocks toward Rouwd as he pushed Flitz nearer to the ground. Don's rocks collided with Scrap's, knocking all of them into Flitz. Flitz got up after Rouwd had taken his position in front of Austin again.

"Flitz, use Steel Wing."

"Don, use Iron Head."

Flitz dived to Don with it's wing, and Don used a glowing head. Flitz pushed with his wing to bring Don up to the rock ledge covering the battle field. Don pushed his legs against the rock ledge and the both went tumbling down.

RIght before they hit the ground, they we're called back.

"Flitz return."

"Don, return. Trike it's your turn."

Trike jumped into place, "Elec!"

"Kip, let's go."

Saul looked to the at Kip and noticed he was still mad at Saul.

"Come on Kip, you want to battle?"

Kip turned around in the food bowl and layed down.

Austin's toung slipt, "Why don't you just use Yena."

Saul got a surprised look on his face and suddenly stared into the sky again.

Andrea grabbed a Pokeball, "Kirlia, come out."

Austin got a scared look on his face.

"Kirlia, talk to Kip."

Austin sighed in relief.

Kirlia made her way to Kip and sat down. Kip turned his head to Kirlia and got nervous when he noticed she was there.

"Kirlia?"

"Kuuuu...Kip."

They we're there for a moment talking. When Kip nodded Kirlia bent over and kissed his top fin. Kip smiled and happily jumped out of the water bowl, his fin on his head shaking back and fourth. The happy Pokemon took his position. He turned around and frowned again when he saw Saul looking at him.

"Are you ready Saul?"

"Yap."

"Okaaaay, Trike, jump on to Rouwd and use Thunder, Rouwd, you use Aerial Ace."

"Flitz, use Double Team."

Trike and Rouwd flew towards Scrap when they saw more than one of thier target. Trike simply jumped and shot a bolt that hit all the double-teamers. When the huge bird saw Scrap, he dived towards him. Scrap's eye's grew huge then then closed on the impact.

Saul unwillingly called back his Pokemon, "Scrap, come back. It's up to you Kip. Use Rock Throw on Rouwd."

Kip glanced an angry look at Saul and ingored orders. He spewed water toward Trike.

"Trike, use Quick Attack."

Trike ran directly through the water and rammed Kip a few feet backward.

"Kip, use Mud-Slap on Trike."

Trike blinked when Kip did nothing but stand and start to get tears again.

"Trike, use Thunder."

Trike shocked it's thunder toward Kip. Kip slapped some mud up to absorb it.

----------

For ten minutes, there would be a simple attack and Kip would just deflect it. Saul began staring into space again, wondering if he could win if Yena we're still there.

Austin was getting bored, "Okay, Electrike, Rouwd, both of you use Quick Attack."

Kip's eyes grew as he saw both Pokemon coming at him. He jumped on to the birds back and hopped behind them quickly, afraid of them both attacking.

'I know how to get Kip to listen to Saul.'

"Rouwd, carry Kip upward."

Kip tried to run the opposite direction, but Trike stopped him. Rouwd brabbed on and carried Kip up near the overhange.

"Use Drill Peck."

The bird obeyed the trainer and began to drill while flying. A Sandslash from above looked down from the hang and punched Rouwd to stop the rocks destruction.

Austin grabbed his Pokeball before the bird could touch the ground, "Return Rouwd."

Kip grabbed on to part of the rock with it's mouth and tried to hold on. The Sandslash started swiping at him to get off of the hang.

Saul watched as his friend's grip started to ease.

Kip couldn't hold on any longer and began falling.

"KIP!"

Saul ran under Kip as fast as he could before he hit the ground. He realized he couldn't reach his friend so he jumped and skidded, making dust scatter again.

Everyone saw Kip fall into the dust cloud, not knowing if Saul had caught the Pokemon. The dust cleared to show Saul on his stomach with Kip in his hands, both of them holding thier eyes closed.

Kip and Saul each opened one eye and the first thing they saw was eachother.

Kip squeeled, "MUDKIP!!!"

He started jumping up and down on Saul's stomach, causing the trainer to let out laughter.

Robby grinned at the sight. Andrea couldn't help but smile at the two.

Saul lifted up and grabbed Kip in his hands, "Buddy, your alright."

"KIP KIP KIP...MUUUUUDKIP!"

Kip started licking Saul's face, "I'm sorry Kip, I didn't mean to let you down! Can you forgive me buddy."

Kip nodded, "MUUUD!!!"

Austin walked up with Trike at his side, "So, are you still up for finishing the battle, Saul?"

Saul looked up then back at Kip, "Is that good with you Kip?"

The cheerfull Pokemon jumped out of Saul's lap and nodded while smirking, "Mud..."

Austin took his place and got ready for the rest of the battle, "Trike, attack with Spark."

"Kip, you use Take Down."

The two ran into eachother and we're both pushed back to there trainers, "Trike, Metronome."

"Kip, use Water Gun."

As the water traveled close to the Electric Pokemon, Trike turned Metronome into Hydro Pump.

"Kip, try to push it."

Kip started being pushed back by the Hydro Pump that kept getting closer.

"Come on Kip, you can do it."

Kip looked back at Saul and nodded. A huge wave bigger than Trike's spewed out.

Saul smiled, "Good job Kip, you learned Hydro Pump."

Both Pokemon began being pushed back by the water until they both stopped. The remaining jets piled into them and threw each one back into thier trainers arms.

"You okay Kip?"

"Kip."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Saul looked up and saw Austin and Trike, "Hey, good battle you two. And I guess Kip isn't mad anymore."

Saul was confused, "How did you know Kip was mad?"

"Your girlfriend told me."

Saul raised an eye brow, "Huh?"

Austin looked at Andrea's tent. Apparenlty the battle had been hours and Robby and Andrea had already set up there tents.

Saul blushed, "Andrea's not my girl..."

"Just kidding."

Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please review, and remember the age thing. I will make this chapter better soon, but I'm really tired right now. I want everybody to tell me if they want me to put some more romance into this story. I now take anonymous reviews so I want you to tell me if you don't have an account. You can also e-mail me at the e-mail in my profile. 


	33. Ch 33: Continuation: Ch32

Author's Note: This will be a super short chapter. This is just to finish up the Chapter 32. I just had to leave it where it was because I wanted it to end in a half comedy moment. Well, here it is. Remember, look at my profile and follow the link for Saul's trainer card if you wonder about the bandana thing. 

Continuation: Ch.32

The morning after Austin and Saul's battle, they we're about to head to Fallabor Town. Austin had turned out to have gotten a few new Pokemon and Kip didn't feel let down any more.

Saul had gotten out of his tent to see Kip holding his favorite bandana he always had on.

He bent down to pick up the bandana, "Thanks Kip."

Saul tied the bandana around his forehead and sat down in front of his tent. Kip jumped in his lap and Saul pet his friends back.

Kip let out a joyful sigh, "Kiiiip."

Kip was confused when Saul took off his bandana. Saul tied it around Kip's neck with the triangle part on his back.

The blue Pokemon tilted his head, "Kip?"

Sau smiled, "Don't worry, I've got another something else."

Kip grinned as Saul put on a dark blue cap having given him his favorite bandana.

Kip hopped on to Saul's shoulder as he walked over to where Andrea, Robby, and Austin we're eating some breakfast with the other Pokemon.

Andrea put her plate down and looked at Saul, "So, suddenly you two are twins?"

Saul smiled and pointed his eyes up to try to see Kip now on his head, "I guess you could say that."

"KIP!"

Author's Note: Like I said, short chapter but I wanted to put this part in. I now take anonymous reviews so I want you to send me a review if you don't have an account.


	34. Ch 34: Contest Coordinants

Author's Note: I just want to fill up some space here and say that I think everyone should swing by Orangen's profile and check out her story "Pokemon Emerald: Hoenn Adventures".

Contest Coordinants

They had finally reached Fallarbor Town and were ready to get to Andrea's next Contest. So Austin decided to stick around to see it. Robby was going to need the company in the stands, anyway, sense Saul was going to be participating in the Contest, too. And know one expected who was going to be there, or who was going to join them on thier journey.

----------

Andrea smiled as everyone was right in front of the building where the next Contest would be held, "This is where I'm going to get my next Contest Ribbon!"

The doors opened in front of them and Andrea found a surprise, "MOM!!! ANDREW!!!"

Ms. Birch turned around and saw Andrea, "Oh! Andrea sweety!"

Ms. Birch ran up and hugged her daughter. Andrea blushed in embarrassment, "MOM, we're in front of my FRIENDS!"

Ms. Birch let go of her daughter and flicked her wrist, "Oh sorry honey, you just never call so I missed you."

Andrea's redness went away when she saw the person beside her mom and crossed her arms, "Oh, great, hi brat."

Andrew frowned and responded, "Hi Brute."

She gave him a scowling look.

Robby laughed, "I guess that's her little brother."

"Anyway, what are you doing here Mom?"

"Well you're brother and I have been watching you're Contests on TV, so-"

"THE CONTESTS ARE ON TV!?!"

"Well, yes, of course. As I was saying, you're brother and I have been watching you're Contests on TV, and I thought it would be nice to come see one in person. So"

"That's great in all, but I don't get why the brat had to come with you."

Andrew answered it himself, "Mom wanted me to get some early Pokemon experience, so she wanted me to trav-"

He was cut off by the receptionist on the intercom, "The reception counter to enter the next contest will be closing in ten minutes. Last minute sign-ups could come up now."

"OH NO! I HAVEN'T SIGNED-UP YET!"

Saul thought about it, "Maybe I'll enter, too."

----------

"So Sweety, before me and your friends go sit down, why don't you introduce me to them. Your father told me about them but I don't know who is who."

"Well, okay. This is Austin, he's Saul's rival. That's Robby, he's a good cook and wants to be a breeder. And then is Saul."

Ms. Birch looked at Kip, "And who's this little cutey? Why isn't he in his Pokeball?"

Saul took Kip in his hand and started petting him, "This is Kip, he hates traveling in the Pokeball, so he likes to use my shoulder."

"So that's the boy you l like, good choice, he's a keeper."

Robby and Austin held back laughs, though little puffs of them came out.

"MOOOOOOOOM!!!"

Andrea looked back at Saul who was to busy petting Kip to notice what she said. Andrea let out a sigh of relief and looked back at her mom. Saul then had the chance to let out his blush. Yes, he heard Ms. Birch.

"Anyway, what were you saying about traiving, Andrew?"

"I didn't say traiving, I said Mom wants me to trav..."

The intercom once again came on, "The Contest is now starting, would everyone please take thier seats and all Coordinator's head to the backroom."

"Okay, will see you two later."

As Austin, Robby, and Ms. Birch headed over to there seats, Andrew started singing, "Saul and Andrea, sitting in a tree, K-I-"

The door closed before he could finish and Saul raised an eye brow, "What did he mean by us sitting in a tree?"

Andrea sighed, "Nothing..."

Saul and Andrea walked to the back room and lined up. They we're the first in line.

Back on the stage, "Okay everyone, let's take a look at our Coordinators for today."

The Coordinator's one by one came out. They stopped when the last person was out.

"Saul Cautem, from Littleroot Town, with his pick for the first round, Mudkip." There was a small applause from Robby and the others, kind of an embarrassing one.

"Andrea Birch, also from Littleroot Town, with her friend Grovyle."

There were a few claps here and there, then Andrea's mother stood up, "WOOOOOH!!! GO ANDREA!!! GO AND WIN SWEETY PIE!!!"

The audience and the rest of the Coordinator's blew out of thier closed nose a few times and laughed hysterically. Andrea looked to her right to see even Saul chuckling every few seconds.

She sighed and slid her hand down her face, "GREAT, even SAUL is laughing."

A few minutes later after the laughing stopped, they continued on the line of Coordinator's. No name stood out until Andrea heard the last one, "Casadey Mitchell, with her Wartortle."

Andrea slapped her forehead, "Why did Casadey have to be here, too?"

"Okay everyone, there are no rules to the first round, but for the second, you must try to take out the in ten moves. It's a single battle with no substitutions"

Andrea sighed, "Maybe I should have been a trainer."

All the Coordinator's walked to the back room again.

"Our first Coordinator will be Saul."

Saul walked out into the crowd stepped near the middle of the stage.

"Kip, come out."

"MUUUUDkip!"

"Let's see what you can do your first time, Kip. Use Mud-Slap."

Kip flipped some mud strait into the air.

"Now use Bide."

The mud came down and hit Kip.

"Now unleash it and use Protect."

Kip let go of his extra energy from the mud hitting him and made a white orb glow around him. The orb shrunk and revealed the see-through orb that Protect had made. Kip let go and ran up to Saul, hopping on his shoulder.

"Well, that was pretty good for a beginner, let's see what the judges think. Nurse Joy?"

"Very good but a little sketchy."

"Herman?"

"Great."

"Mayor?"

"A bit short, but it was a good combination none-the-less."

He scratched the back of his head, "Uh, thanks."

Saul walked to the back room where Andrea was standing waiting for him, "Didn't do so good, huh?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll do better. Good luck."

"Thanks."

"And now it's Andrea with her Grovyle."

She walked out to center stage nervously, "Grovyle, go for it."

"Grov-"

"Grovyle, use your strongest Screech."

Grovyle screeched up into the air, dimming the lights.

"Look at that, everyone. Grovyle's Screech is so high that it's to loud for us to hear."

The lights dimmed, Andrea used it to her advantage, "Use Pursuit and Leer."

Grovyle disappeared with only it's eye's glowing. It moved quickly around the room, making an eerie atmosphere.

"Use Screech again."

Grovyle added to the omonous felling by letting out cries.

"Finish off with Mega Drain."

The darkness literally was sucked in by the drain to reveal Grovyle in the middle of the stage.

"Judges?"

"VERY GOOD! You'll definitely make it to the second round."

"Stupendous."

"I love the eerie feeling I got from that performance, AMAZING!"

"Looks like you did do go, didn't you."

Andrea saw Saul still at the door.

He gave a thumbs up, "Good job!"

The announcer walked to the middle of the stage to introduce the last Coordinator, "And now, last but not least, it's Casadey with her Wartortle."

Casadey walked to center stage with her Pokeball in hand "Wartortle, take your stand."

A turtle appeared from the Pokeball, "Wartort."

Casadey let out the first command, "Wartortle, use Bubble and Water Gun."

Wartortle pointed his head strait up and shot water with bubbles circling the jet.

"Now use Withdraw and Aqua Jet!"

Wartortle pulled himself inside of his shell and shot upward through the water spout.

"Now use Protect and Bubble."

When the bubbles and water disappeared, he made an orb in the air around him. He blew bubbles around and they all combined to become one big bubble.

"Use Rapid Spin, then let go of Protect."

Wartortle used Rapid Spin to stay in the middle of the orb and then let go of Protect so all that was left was the bubble.

"Finish off with Ice Beam!"

He let Ice Beam out of every whole in his shell. It made the bubble pop and scattered sparkles everywhere.

He landed on the ground and stuck his arms up, "Tortle!"

The announcer clapped along with the audience, "Judges, what do you think!?!"

"Simply wonderful, I never thought that kind of combination could be brought up by a Wartortle."

"Incredible!"

"Wartortle was a very good choice, not many Trainers and Coordinators in the Hoenn Region have them. It's good to see some change of pace."

Casadey bowed and took her leave to the backroom.

Author's Note: Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	35. Ch 35: A Little Present For Your Journey

Author's Note: I would like to fill up some space here and say that everyone should try reading "Pokemon Emerald: Hoenn Adventures" by Orangen. It's the story that got me writing, so swing by her profile. Last, I am giving a reward to anyone that can find out what happened to the writer Skatoula. Skatoula has a blank profile that came out of no where. Anyone who can tell me what happened will get a guest spot in "The Road to Becoming a Master". I'm going to try out something new and I'm going to have the points of each person as the battle goes on.

A Little Present for Your Journey

Saul had taken a seat in the crowd by Robby and the others. Andrea and Casadey we're the two finalists that would go on to battle each other.

"Wartortle, take a stand!"

"Tort."

"Grovyle, come out!"

"Grooovyle!"

"Now Folks, this battle will determine which of these girls gets thier third Contest Ribbon. Everybody, ready, set, BATTLE!"

"Grovyle, start with Leaf Blade."

"Wartortle, use Bite when Grovyle gets near."

Grovyle pushed his leaf near Wartortle. Wartortle clutched on with his jaw and quickly spun around to fling Grovyle away.

Casadey: 100/100 Andrea: 85/100

Grovyle skidded a few feet but dug his leaves into the ground to stay.

Casadey smirked, "I'm waiting for the next move."

"I'll show you, Grovyle, use Pound and Quick Attack."

"Use Mega Punch, Wartortle."

Grovyle headed straight toward Wartortle. The turtle punched forward, but Grovyle skidded under the arms reach and kicked Wartortle over.

"Use an Ice Beam."

As he fell, Wartortle launched ice a few inches away from Grovyle. A large block of ice formed around him.

"Wow, we haven't seen a Pokemon freeze in a long time. Let's see how this will change the flow of battle."

"Wartortle, use Metronome."

He started waving his fingers back and fourth. He stopped win his fingers began to glow.

"Launch!"

Wartortle launched a Fire Blast at the Grovyle. The Ice quickly melted, making Grovyle bear to the attack.

"Grrrooooovyllle."

Andrea dropped her Pokeball. The button hit the ground and recalled Grovyle. She picked up her Pokeball and put it up. The Coordinator took a deep breath and let out.

"Okay everyone, we have a winner, Casadey Mitchell!"

As Andrea began to walk to the back room, she could here Casadey sneer one last word, "Loser."

----------

Andrea walked into the lobby to see everyone standing outside the front door.

When Andrea walked outside, she heard something she really didn't want to hear, "Mom, how are you going to break it to Andrea that I'm going to travel with them."

Saul was grinning wide with his hand behind his head, "Hey, it'll be fun having another person around."

Robby nodded, "Andrea won't be mad about him coming along."

Ms. Birch was still smiling, "She may actually hate it. Andrea and Andrew aren't exactly the friendliest siblings."

"What do you mean?"

"WHAT!?!"

Saul and Robby turned to see Andrea with a mad red face, "WHY DOES HE HAVE TO COME WITH US!?!"

"You know your brother will be starting his journey in a couple of years, so I thought him traveling with you will get him ready."

"Why can't he just stay at the trainer school!?! That's what I did!"

Andrea crossed his arms, "I'm not welcome there any more because the teacher thinks I'm to smart."

Ms. Birch corrected her son's sarcasm, "The teacher doesn't want him there because he won't stop correcting everyone on facts about Pokemon. I thought that it would be good if he tagged along with you and your friends for a little bit."

"WHY CAN'T HE JUST DO FIELD WORK WITH DAD!?!"

"Now Young Lady, if you do not calm down this minute your coming home with me."

Andrea immediately shut her mouth and covered it with her hands.

"Your brother is coming with if you like it or not, this will be good for both of you."

Andrea and Andrew both nodded at there mothers angry side.

Ms. Birch smiled again, "Now let's get you kids to the Pokemon Center so we can all get a good nights rest."

"But Mom, it's only four."

"There's no shame in checking in early. The Pokemon Center is over by the lake. Everybody come along."

Saul turned to Robby, "Robby, I'm going over to the lake to train, I'll meet up with you all later."

Kip ran behind Saul as they went away from the group.

Ms. Birch was confused, "What's Saul doing?"

"He's going to train."

----------

Ms. Birch walked into the group's room from her and Andrew's room, "Andrea sweety, would you go outside and see where Saul is. His Mom wanted me to make sure he was going to bed by eight every night, so could you go find him?"

"Sure Mom."

As she walked down the hall, Andrew stuck his head out of his room, "Andrea and Saul, sittin' at the beach, K-I-S-"

He was cut off when Andrea pushed his head into the room and pulled the door closed. She walked out the Pokemon Center and looked around. She was a building a bit far away that said "Pokemon Training Studio." She walked in to see a few people with their Pokemon. A Machop was lifting weights and two Cubone we're throwing a bone back and fourth. Andrea walked out and saw a larger building saying "Water Pokemon Clinic." She decided to try her luck there.

----------

Andrea walked back to the Pokemon Center after a bit of searching. Before she could grab the door, she heard a loud crash sound.

"Kip, try Rock Smash again."

She looked to the lake to see Saul. Kip was trying to crush one of the boulders scattered along the shore of the beach.

Andrea ran up to him, "Saul, your mom asked my mom to make sure you we're going to sleep by eight every night. She asked me to come get you."

Saul sighed, "Ugh, my mom can get annoying, come on Kip."

"At least you don't have a little siblings, they can be annoying. Before I walked out here my brother looked at me and said-"

"Oh isn't that cute, you two out here on the beach."

Andrea looked up to see her mom and everybody else, "No, it's not like that, I swear."

Andrea looked behind her and Saul was over at the boulder picking up Kip.

"Don't worry Sweety, I won't tell your other friends about you two. I know that could be embarrassing."

Apparently, she didn't notice the other behind her.

Andrew opened his mouth to sing his song but Robby and Austin picked him up by his arms and covered his mouth. They rushed him back to the Pokemon Center.

"I was just coming to see what was taking you so long. I'll leave you two alone. I'll just tell Saul's mother that you two we're staying up for a date."

Ms. Birch finished just as Saul walked by. Kip fell down from his shoulder and fainted. Saul had a slight confused look on his face, "WHAT???"


	36. Ch 36: CPR CreepyR

Author's Note: HAHA! I hope you all liked the last chapter, I worked hard to put that one together. I just had to put Andrea's mom in the story, I needed her in to set some mood. Austin will be with the gang for a little bit. Sorry girls if it seems like I'm not being fair, but sense their heading the same way then it would be pointless for him to get ahead. I'm not going to add an author's note at the end of this, it would ruin the moment, PLEASE REVIEW! And for the next thing that you read, anything in parentheses means it's the chorus. And the hill is supposed to be like the best are at the top.

It's the Road To Becoming A Master!  
It's the Road where you show your skills!  
Your gonna have to get through the Road faster!  
To beat your rivals to the top of the hill!

So you're sayin you can be the Master?  
So you're sayin you can be Number One?  
You have to make the catch!  
If you want to be the BEST!  
(Yeah…Yeah)

If you want to keep your dream!  
Then keep working till you're deemed,  
(That you're the best!)

It's The Road To Becoming A Master.  
The Road To Becoming A Master.  
It's The Road To Becoming A Master.  
(So)

So just follow your skill.  
Just follow your dream!  
Just follow that Road!  
And you'll be the best!

(POKEMON!)

CPR? CreepyR!

Andrea and Andrew we're on a roll with saying the same thing at the same time, "By Mom."

Ms. Birch began going into tears and grabbed her children in her arms, "OH, MY BABIES ARE GROWING UP SO FAST! FIRST MY DAUGHTER LEAVES FOR THE OUTSIDE WORLD AND NOW MY SON IS GOING WITH HER!"

Andrew tried to talk through his mother's strangling, "Mom, you're the one making me go."

Andrea couldn't breath either, "Mom, I can't breath."

Ms. Birch finally put down her children. She was surprisingly strong, "Now Andrew, make sure you wear clean under ware everyday. Oh, and Saul, your mother wants you to where clean under ware, too."

Saul pulled his cap over his eyes, "Oi."

"And Andrea, take care of your brother."

"I will."

Andrew and Andrea waved as they ran way ahead and stopped a bit far, "By Mom."

Saul and Robby caught up with them, "By Ms. Birch."

She yelled a last note, "Andrea, make sure Saul calls his mother every once in a while."

"Oi."

"I will!"

"And Andrew, don't bother Andrea and Saul so they can be alone. Robby, you make sure he doesn't."

"Don't worry, Mom, I'll keep everyone under control."

Andrea's face started turning red and she jumped at her little brother, "Why you little..."

Saul and Austin grabbed Andrea's arms and tried to hold her back from getting her brother, "I'm ganna get you, you pest."

Thankfully Ms. Birch had already left and didn't see the event going on.

Andrew stood right out of his sister's reach and laughed, "Ha ha! Thanks guys."

"You know Andrew, it's going to be good having you around and all, but I'm not sure Saul and Austin will be able to do this everyt…"

Andrea broke out of their grasps and started chasing Andrew around the group.

"Come back here you RUNT!"

"Gulpin, come out and use Sleep Powder."

"Gulip."

Gulpin shot some powder at Andrea and she fell on Andrew.

"Get off me MANDREA."

Austin helped Andrew up, "Combusken, come out."

"Busken."

Robby ordered his fire friend, "Combusken, carry Andrea until she wakes up."

He saluted, "Combusken."

Austin grabbed a Pokeball from Andrea's belt and tossed it.

The green Pokemon stretched his arms, "Grov!"

"You heard what happened, right Grovyle?"

He nodded, "Then could you help Combusken carry her."

Grovyle saluted, too.

----------

Andrea yawned, "What happened?"

She looked up to see everyone sitting around on the ground. Robby was making some Pokemon food with Austin, Andrew was playing with Combusken and Grovyle.

Robby explained, "You tried to kill your brother."

Andrea new what probably happened from there, "Got it."

She stood and looked around, "Where's Saul?"

Austin finally said something, "Andrew was telling him about how he was in Pikascouts. So Saul told him about Pokescouts and then he got into the spirit to go and find some wood like he did in scouts."

-----

Saul and Kip kept looking around in opposite directions with each head turn, "I don't know Kip, maybe I should have brought my Pokenav. I have NO IDEA where we are."

The friend on his shoulder nodded, "Kip."

-----

"When did he leave?"

Andrew whispered in Austin's ear. Austin then smirked, "About five hours ago."

Andrea jumped up, "FIVE HOURS!!! WHY ISN'T HE BACK YET?!?"

Austin and Andrew fell backwards laughing and started rolling on the ground and started chanting, "Saul and Andrea…"They kept pausing from their laughing, "Sitting in a tree…K-I-"

Grovyle and Combusken grabbed the laughers' mouths and stopped them from continuing.

"That is getting really annoying, IDIOTS!!!"

Robby didn't seem to notice what was going until Andrea yelled. He walked and stood in the middle of the space between her and the laugh possy, "Let me guess, their doing the 'Sitting in a Tree' thing?"

Andrea nodded, still staring at the two trying to laugh through the Pokemons' hands.

"Why we're they doing it?"

Andrea turned red at the question, "I…uh…"

Laughing again.

"If you two keep on I'm gonna…" She started running towards them. Combusken and Grovyle split away and dived into their Pokeballs right before Robby grabbed Andrea's arm to hold her back.

"AS SOON AS HE LETS GO YOU TWO ARE DEAD!"

Andrew and Austin burst out laughing again. Andrea was still running in place.

Saul came running up panting with Kip on his shoulder, "Guys-" he was trying to catch his breath, "We really need to…" Saul stopped when he noticed the scene, Austin and Andrew just staring now and Andrea still trying to run after them with Robby holding her back. "Uuhhhhhhh, awkward…"

Andrea stopped and Robby let go, "So, what we're you say-"

Saul looked at everyone watching a bit above him, "What are you all staring at?"

They just kept staring. Saul looked up behind him and saw a mad face staring down at him, "Urs-"

Saul's suddenly had a squeaky voice, "Whoa."

"Kip."

"Uh, guys, a little help?"

Saul looked ahead to see everyone else running away, "HEY!"

The Pokemon behind him yelled, "URSARING!!!"

Saul couldn't say anything, so he ran. He dashed by everyone else, "This is what I was saying!"

"URS!"

Andrea's Pokeball began to come loose, "Wait for us!"

"URSAR!!!"

The forest began to disappear and gave view to a study looking, wooden bridge that over a river coming out of the cliff side.

"URS!"

Robby stopped at the foot of the bridge and started waving his arm for everyone to go first, "LET'S GO, LET'S GO!"

"URS!"

Right before Andrea started on the bridge, Robby began to move to the other side.

Robby turned and saw her running in the wrong direction, "What are you doing?!"

"I dropped my Pokeball."

Andrew and Austin shouted, "Well HURRY UP!"

When Andrea put the Pokeball up, she noticed two large, furry feet in front of her. She looked up to see the same face Saul did, "URSARING!"

Robby warned, "LOOK OUT, THE URSARING'S ABOUT TO USE THRASH!"

"URS!"

"AAAAHHH!"

Andrea dashed to the bridge, the Ursaring fallowing close behind. She felt the stomps on the bridge from the Pokemon following her.

"HURRY UP!"

Ursaring got behind Andrea and slammed downward.

"URS!"

Andrea jumped out of the way, making Ursaring hit the bridge in. Her Pokeball bounced out of her hands to the other shore.

"Help guys!"

The bridge started caving in. Andrea and the Ursaring fell into the river. There was nothing left of the bridge.

"We'll get you!"

The boys made a chain with their bodies and Saul held out his hand, "Grab on!"

Ursaring climbed out of the water and headed back into the woods, while Andrea reached for Saul's hand but was dunked under the water by the rapids.

Austin broke the chain by running up to Andrea's Pokeball, "Facade, come out."

"Wing!"

"Facade, try to get your trainer."

"Kip, you help Facade out."

"Kip."

The two Pokemon dived into the water, both struggling against the current.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kip and Facade both came out holding one of Andreas' arms each in their mouths.

Saul and Andrew helped the Pokemon pull her up to the bank.

Andrew burst into tears, "WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO?!"

Robby had the answer to the hysterical boy's question, "She needs CPR, she's swallowed too much water!"

Austin spoke fast, "Saul, you said you we're a scout, you know CPR!"

Saul found the words strange, "Me, what about Andrew, he's her brother!"

Andrew was still hysterical, "Don't look at me, I'm just in Pikascouts, your don't learn CPR until your in Pokescouts!"

Robby tried to finish it, "Saul, you're the only one who knows CPR, JUST DO IT!"

"But…" Saul stopped himself when he finally realized the situation.

Saul kneeled beside Andrea, her face was getting gravely white. Andrew got up and stood beside Austin and Robby to give him some room.

Saul pinched Andrea's nose to keep his breaths from escaping. He bent forward and started to blow breaths. Andrea's stomach went up, then sunk down again. He did it again, when he lifted up Andrea started coughing water out of her mouth. Saul backed a bit away from the rest of the group.

Andrea lifted up quickly, "I CAN'T REACH!!!"

Andrew's tears stopped and he pounced to hug his sister, "SIS, YOUR OKAY!"

Andrea pushed Andrew off, "What happened, where's that Ursaring? And how did I get out of the water?

Robby held his heads, "That was tense."

Andrew answered, "Kip and Facade got you out of the water."

Kip and Facade we're sitting beside her. She pet them, "Thanks you two."

Andrew continued with the explanation, "And you had to have CPR."

Robby once again picked up Andrew and covered his mouth, "Uh, ignore him, he's just confused right now."

Andrea didn't ignore, "EW! You mean you know CPR!"

Andrew struggled to get Robby's hand from over his mouth, "It wasn't me!"

Robby put him down now that it was out. Austin set it strait, "It wasn't Andrew, or Robby, or me, it was Saul."

Andrea looked down, "You mean…he…"

Austin just nodded. She looked over at Saul who was now up against the cliff side.

Andrea began walking over to Saul until she was a foot away. Kip poked the button on one of her Pokeballs, he thought someone needed to see this rather than just hear it.

Grovyle jumped out of the Pokeball and joined Kip in watching with the Robby, Andrew, and Austin.

Andrea paused for a moment, "Um…Thanks, Saul."

Saul just stood, trying to push the cliff behind him backwards, "Uuhh…"

Robby and Austin covered Andrew's eyes.

Andrea took a step closer to where she was an inch from his face. Saul covered his nose, "Uh…"

Andrea grinned, "Oohh, is Saul-y boy getting a nose bleed?"

Saul walked in a circle around her from the cliff. Kip and Grovyle as well as Combusken were now near the two.

Kip turned to Grovyle, "Kip Mudkip Mud Mud Kip Ip."

His friend nodded, "Grov Vyle Gro Yle Grovyle."

"Busk Combusken."

Each Pokemon got behind their perspective Trainer, Combusken got with Kip. Andrea stayed an inch from Saul's face. Saul's heart began to race.

Kip started counting down, "Mu…Ud…KIP."

Each Pokemon pushed their Trainer forward and making the space between Saul and Andrea disappear at their faces.

They hadn't realized what had happened at first, but then realization came in.

Robby and Austin we're still covering Andrew's eyes, "AAAAAAWWWWWWWW."

Austin pushed their hands away, "What, what's happening?"

Andrew saw the scene the Pokemon we're now aaawww-ing at, "EEWWW, GROSS!"

He took Austin and Robby's hands and put them over his eyes.

Andrea took off Saul's hat and put it in front of the view of the rest of the group and the Pokemon so they could have a _little_ privacy.


	37. Ch 37:When One Door Closes,Another Opens

Author's Note: I need help deciding on something, I need Saul to go alone for a little while, but I want the readers to choose for sure. Oh, and sorry for the delay on this chapter, I had some writer's block where you have to many ideas. Well, better late than never, right? Here it goes!

It's the Road To Becoming A Master!

It's the Road where you show your skills!

Your gonna have to get through the Road faster!

To beat your rivals to the top of the hill!

So you're sayin you can be the Master?

So you're sayin you can be Number One?

You have to make the catch!

If you want to be the BEST!

(Yeah…Yeah)

If you want to keep your dream!

Then keep working till you're deemed,

(That you're the best!)

It's The Road To Becoming A Master.

The Road To Becoming A Master.

It's The Road To Becoming A Master.

(So)

So just follow your skill.

Just follow your dream!

Just follow that Road!

And you'll be the best!

(POKEMON!)

When One Door Closes, Another One Opens

Robby held his arms out over his home town's North Entrance, "Behold the beauty that is Rustboro! Man I missed this place."

Andrew tilted his head, thinking that this was going to be pretty annoying if the oldest of the group was going to do that at every city they'd come to, "Does he do this every time you get out of a Route?"

Saul walked up, with Kip on his shoulder, to the rest of the group, "He does it a few times, but he's doing it here because this is Robby's home town."

Andrea turned around to look at her younger brother, "See, you don't know everything."

Andrew stood on his toes trying to seem taller than his sister, "I never said I did!"

"But that's why Mom took you out of Trainer's School."

The youngest of the group started fisting his hands, "BE QUIET MANDREA!"

Saul noticed someone missing from the group, "Calm down, has anyone noticed someone missing?"

Andrea immediately calmed down and put her hands behind her back and laughed, "Oh, sorry Saul, that was rude of me."

He put his hand behind his head, "That's okay…"

Robby came out of his trance of looking out over the horizon, "Your right, Austin's gone."

Andrew looked around, "Where could he have gone to?"

"What about down here?!"

They all looked down to see Austin at the bottom of the hill that leads to Rustboro with none other then Tyler and Mr. Stone.

The Gym Leader and the Devon Corp. President waved to the group as they ran down the hill to greet the two.

Robby jumped in front of the president and began rapidly shaking his old boss's hand, "Mr. Stone, it's so good to see you again!"

"Like wise, Robert. I see you have kept yourself in good health."

"Of course, Sir."

Tyler looked over to two familiar faces, "Hey Saul, Andrea, how have you two been?!"

Saul pulled his hat downward a little, "I guess you can say we've gotten to know each other a lot!"

Tyler tilted his head in confusion. Robby walked from his boss and whispered in the Gym Leader's ear what Saul meant, "Ooooohhhhh! I see, I kind of expected that after seeing you two."

Saul and Andrea we're both a little red in the face, "Anyway, who's your new friend?"

Andrew pushed his sister out of the way, "I'm Andrew."

"Oh yeah, you're mom took you out of Trainer School because you kept correcting the teacher."

Andrew tried pouncing on Tyler but Austin stepped in his way, "Saul, Tyler says that there's going to be a tournament here, we should enter!"

Saul had an exited face on, "Really, when is it?!"

"The Rustboro Tournament starts next week."

He quickly grew discouraged, "Oh, well I'm already on a journey." 

Mr. Stone insisted, "Why not think about it before making a decision, you and Austin could enter as a team. Oh, Tyler, didn't you have something to say to young Andrea?"

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Stone. Andrea, you'll be glad to know that there's going to be an Official Pokemon Contest tomorrow here."

She had the same face Saul had earlier, "That one could make up for the Ribbon I lost in Fallabor Town!"

Andrea knew this would be a good chance to show her a brother a real win, sense he wouldn't let go her forget about her last loss.

"So, Mr. Stone, how has business been sense I left?"

Mr. Stone sighed, business had obviously been a bit bad, "Well, Robert, sense your job was to travel around Hoenn and spread the knowledge of our latest products, we haven't had much business."

Robby's mouth was slightly open; he didn't know it would be that bad.

Austin face sprang, "OH! Tyler you we're telling me that Team Aqua was causing Devon Corp. even more trouble."

"Right, sorry, we got off track."

The President decided to finish, after all it was his company, "Saul, you have helped the Devon Corp. four times now, and-"

Saul interrupted to correct him, "Andrea helped out the first time, and her and Robby helped out the third and fourth time with Capt. Stern."

"I'm sorry, I should have acknowledged that, my apologies. Anyway, you three have helped us against Team Aqua many times, and we need you help one more time with another brief case."

Andrea sulked, "Not again!"

Sense the three didn't want to talk, Austin and Andrew did the talking, "So what do you need them to do, I'll do my best to help out."

"Me too."

Mr. Stone sighed again, "It's not what you think, the brief case was full of the new Pokeballs we designed before Robert left."

Robby snapped his attention after that statement, "You mean like the Timer and Dusk Balls?!"

"Yes, and Capt. Stern called me about how you helped him retrieve the blue prints, about what happened at the end of the incident…"

Saul now snapped his attention, he knew what this was about, "What about it!?!"

"Stern told me about what happened to your Yena, how Archie captured him, well the Team Aqua leader is with the people that stole the case yesterday."

Andrea waved her hands for him to stop, "Wait, how do you know where he is if this was yesterday?"

Tyler began, "Because he shouted where he was going, he some how knew you we're coming Saul, and he wants payback. That's probably why he told where he was going."

Saul fisted his hand, "Tell me where he went, I WANT YENA BACK!"

"Tyler and I will stay here, but you kids might want to go now. Team Aqua is in Rusturf Tunnel."

Saul turned around and began running toward the tunnel linking Rustboro and Verdanturf Town, "I'M COMING YENA!!!" 

"MUDKIP!"

Andrew followed, "Saul, wait for us!"

Robby ushered for Andrew and Austin to hurry up, "Come on you two, let's move."

"I'm getting tired of all these rocks and tunnels!"

Austin waved, "We'll get the Pokeballs back."

Tyler shouted, "We're sure you will!"

----------

Andrew bent and grabbed his knees, trying to catch his breath, "Finally you slowed down!" He looked up to see the cave's entrance, "Whoa, that's a big cave."

Austin and the others caught up, "So you three have been in here?"

Robby nodded, "Yeah, we have, but we need to be careful going in this time, there probably waiting for us."

Andrea sighed, "This is way to much like a movie."

Saul walked on first without saying a word but stopped a few feet through the entrance. Robby stopped before he bumped into him, "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"I just don't know? I guess I'm thinking about how I could catch Yena back."

"We'll worry about that later. Right now let's just get in there and grab the case."

Saul began walking again, having to turn sideways to fit through. After a while they could all fit again without turning.

Andrea suggested, "Why don't we go to the spot where we Saul first battled in here, they're most likely in that spot."

"I don't care where we go, I just want to find Yena."

Kip tried to comfort his trainer, "Mud. Mudkip."

Robby stopped Andrew and Andrea, "Austin, you go with Saul, we'll stay here to make sure they don't try to get out."

Andrew pushed the older boy's arm out of the way, "Why do I have to stay!"

"Because we need someone to stay outside and alert people not to come in, okay."

"Fine, I'll be outside."

Austin caught up with Saul, causing him to stop, "Hey, where is everyone else?"

"There going to watch the entrance. Now let's go get your Yena back! Trike, get ready."

Trike jumped off of his trainer and landed near Kip on the ground near a rock, "Elec!"

Saul fisted his hand again, "You ready, Kip?!"

The Water Pokemon quickly swiped the boulder beside him, breaking it into two halves, "MUD!"

"Such brave words for such a little brat."

Saul looked behind him opposite to the direction of the entrance. He saw none other than the leader of Team Aqua with the same goon that had been troubling him and his friends for so long.

Kip and Trike began growling as they lowered their heads, "Give us back the Pokeballs, and give me back my friend!"

Austin continued for his friend, "If you give up now we won't have to humiliate you in a battle!"

Archie threw the case with all the Pokeballs in front of the Trainers and their Pokemon, "You'd think I'd waist my time with those dumb Pokeballs, they we're just to draw you here."

Saul retorted, "Then tell me where Yena is and give him back!"

Archie smirked, knowing that Saul couldn't do anything to hurt him without having the shiny Pokemon, "Not so fast, little brat. I want you to feel the humiliation that I did after you beat me in Slateport, and I want you to feel the agony of defeat. And I thought that the perfect way to way to make you feel these, is to be beaten-" The Team Aqua leader pulled a rope laying on the ground, causing the thing it was tied around to come out from behind the cave corner, "-by your own Pokemon."

Yena came out from the corner with the rope tied around his neck and under his chest to make sure he couldn't slip out, "Mi…"

"Wow Saul, Yena looks pretty beat."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YENA?"

Archie pulled the Pokemon closer so it couldn't try to get away, "Nothing actually, I just put him through a lot of training, he would just never eat. Your little Pokemon barely even drinks the water out of the bowl we gave him. We really took pretty good care of him."

Austin grabbed one of his Pokeballs, "How about we settle this like all trainers do, a Pokemon Battle. Go Gunker!"

A three fingered Pokemon about three feet tall appeared behind Trike and Kip, "Croag."

"We win, and you give back Yena."

The goon finally talked, "But what if the boss wins?"

Archie grabbed his right hand goon and put him in a head lock, "Did I give you permission to talk?!"

Saul finished the bet, "Go Flitz! If you win, you get to keep Yena and I never bother you again!"

"Swellow!"

Archie smirked again, "That sounds about fair, fine, it's a deal."

"Okay, Trike get on my shoulder."

"You to, Kip."

"Gunker, get ready for your first battle!"

"Croagunk!"

"Flitz, stand by."

The goon grabbed a Pokeball, "I'll join you, boss. Go Omastar."

Archie grabbed one of his Pokeballs, "Go Kabuto! And just to make sure this mutt doesn't interfere…" He grabbed the rope tied around Yena and tied the other end to a rock.

"Yena…"

Saul cried out, "Don't worry Yena, I'll get you to the Pokemon Center right after this."

Archie pointed his hand out, "Are you ready to start this battle or not? Ladies first."

Austin commanded the first move, "Gunker, use Brick Break on Omastar."

"Omastar, use Rock Blast."

Gunker swiped his hand into Omastar. The enemy opened his mouth and allowed Gunker's hand to go in. Omastar launched rocks against the Fighting Pokemon's hand and pushed it out. Gunker flew toward Kabutops.

"Kabutops, use Mega Kick."

The ancient Pokemon jumped up and thrust both of it's into Gunker. Gunker landed in front of Flitz and sprang up.

"Gunker, jump on Flitz."

"Flitz, fly him toward Omastar."

The Fighting and Poison type jumped on to the Flying Pokemon's back, "Use Brick Break."

"Aerial Ace, Flitz."

"Omastar, stop them with Spike Cannon!"

Gunker jumped and Flitz dived, causing the spikes to go between them.

"GUNK!"

The fighter scooped up Omastar and punched it into the air. Flitz came down and rammed it into it's trainer.

The grunt fell back as he recalled his Pokemon, "DANG I'M TIRED OF YOU BRATS!"

The boss growled, "You head back to Head Quarters, I'll deal with you later."

The grunt ran off as Archie continued the battle, "Kabutops, finish off that annoying Croagunk! Use Sword Dance and Slash."

"Gunker, use Poison Jab!"

Gunker swiped it's left arm, but Kabutops stopped it with it's own arm. The fighter swiped it's right arm, then Kabutops stopped it again. The ancient Pokemon used it's leg to kick Gunker back again. He skidded and fainted.

"Gunker, return. It's up to you Saul."

"Okay, Flitz, use Steel Wing."

He dived toward the ancient Pokemon with his wings glowing.

Archie chuckled, "You obviously don't know much about Kabutops, use Harden and Ancientpower!"

Kabutops glowed brown instead of white, like Harden usually does. Flitz rammed his wing into the glowing ancient. Kabutops skidded a few feet but held his ground. Flitz kept pushing, causing the enemy to bend it's knees.

"Flitz, finish with Quick Attack."

Flitz launched him self forward with a glowing streak behind him.

Archie angrily called back his Pokemon, "THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE BRAT, MIGHTYENA, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

The leader grabbed the rope and pulled Yena around the corner, "Rouwd, come out!" Austin threw his Pokeball, releasing his bird Pokemon.

"Rouwd, use Drill Peck!"

Saul recalled Flitz as they ran around the corner following Rouwd.

They saw the Team Aqua leader standing at a dead end with Yena growling at him. Rouwd pecked at the rope and released Yena.

"Austin, go get Offic-"

Yena jumped on Saul and began licking his face and jumping up and down, "I've missed you, too, Yena, but we still have to get Archie!"

Yena got off, though still smiling at finally finding his trainer, "You brats will pay for this, trust me!"

A smoke bomb went off around Archie.

"Rouwd, use Gust."

Rouwd stirred up the wind around the smoke, trying to clear it out. When it cleared, there was no one there.

The leaders voice a cackling echoed through the cave, "I'm going to get you brats at some point, just wait and see! HAHA!"

Saul looked up at the ceiling with Austin and the Pokemon, "What just happened, Austin?"

"Um…"

The rival thought for a few moments, "I think you just go t your Pokemon back."

Saul looked down at Yena. Thinking. Just thinking. Then realization of what just happened came back, "YENA, we've got you back!"

Saul threw himself on his Pokemon, "Boy, you're okay!"

"Mighty!"

Yena was still licking his Trainer's face, "Okay, Yena, do you think you could get us out of here?"

The Shiny Pokemon nodded, "Yen."

Austin withdrew Rouwd and grabbed the case of Pokeballs. He got on Yena's back with Saul.

"Okay, take us off."

Kip and Trike jumped on the front as Yena began running, "KIP/TRIKE!"

----------

Mr. Stone greeted them at the bottom of the hill, "Boys, you've found got the case."

Austin got off Yena, "Yeah, but they stole it just to lead Saul to them."

Andrew examined Yena, "So this is Yena, a Shiny Pokemon is pretty rare."

Robby walked in front of Yena, "He looks a little beaten up, maybe we should get him to the Pokemon Center."

----------

"Okay young man, your Mightyena is in perfect health."

"Thanks Nurse Joy."

Saul, with Yena at his feet, sat down with everyone else.

Tyler decided to start the conversation, "So, Saul, you and your friends are heading to Verdanturf Town next?"

"Yeah, I figure we should save time by going through the tunnel tomorrow."

Mr. Stone chimed in, "That's a good idea, because the fourth Gym Leader is in Lavaridge Town and she's leaving in about a week on a trip, so your going to need all the time you can get."

Tyler frowned, "But I thought you wanted to enter the Rustboro Tournament, Saul."

"Well, like I was saying earlier today, I'm already on a journey, so I can't stop for anything. Me and Austin we'll just have to keep going."

"Um, Saul, actually…"

Saul lifted his head up, not knowing what could be wrong, "What?"

"I'm actually going to stay for the tournament. I'll get the next Gym Badge some other time."

"I kind of figured that you'd do that."

Austin smiled, "Don't worry, you can always lose to me some other time."

Saul chuckled, "Not on your life."

Robby put his index fingers together, "Mr. Stone, you know how you said business hasn't been that great sense I've been gone?"

The President nodded, "Well I want to come back to work."

Saul turned his head, mouth agape, "But, Robby, what about your friends."

"I'll still be traveling around, so I might see you and Andrea and Andrew sometimes, but I really need to go back to work."

Andrea sighed, "You might seeing Saul, you mean."

Everyone looked over at Andrea in confusion. Andrew explained, "Me and my sister talked about it, and we're going to stay in Rustboro she can do the Contests coming up."

Saul suddenly found the floor very interesting, "So, you mean."

Andrea continued, "We're going to split up for a little while, Saul. But as soon as we meet up again, we could join up."

Saul stared at the floor, not knowing what to say or what was going on, "You know what everyone, me and Kip are just going to go to bed now, we'll talk to you in the morning."

Saul began walking toward the hall to his room, speeding up the farther he went.


	38. Ch 38:An Early Good Bye

_Author's Note: _The last chapter introduced a big change, didn't it. You are obviously smart, you have already figured it out, haven't you? I brought Andrew in because of many reasons, though, and they will be revealed with in time. And I am going to make more use of the Pokedex and the Pokenav.

It's the Road To Becoming A Master!

It's the Road where you show your skills!

Your gonna have to get through the Road faster!

To beat your rivals to the top of the hill!

So you're sayin you can be the Master?

So you're sayin you can be Number One?

You have to make the catch!

If you want to be the BEST!

(Yeah…Yeah)

If you want to keep your dream!

Then keep working till you're deemed,

(That you're the best!)

It's The Road To Becoming A Master.

The Road To Becoming A Master.

It's The Road To Becoming A Master.

(So)

So just follow your skill.

Just follow your dream!

Just follow that Road!

And you'll be the best!

(POKEMON!)

**An Early Good Bye **

"Up so early, are ya?"

Saul looked up from the floor of the Pokemon Center to see the oldest member of the used-to-be group holding the straps of his bag; which seemed to have many new things hanging from it and inside of it.

"Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking."

Robby let go of the straps, "Thinking never stopped you before."

Saul stopped leaning on his hands and leaned back into the couch. He began petting the sleeping Kip and Yena, "Ha-ha, very funny. So where are you going with all that stuff?"

Robby let the right strap go and dug through the main pocket of the bag. He pulled out a black Pokenav, "After you supposedly went to bed last night, Andrea and Andrew went a little bit after. Mr. Stone asked me if I could go a head and start heading back to Fallarbor Town. He wants me to start spreading the news about the new Pokeballs." He flipped open the Pokenav and pressed a few buttons, "I may be leaving, but I do want to keep in touch."

Saul got the hint and pulled out his own blue Pokenav, "Here."

Robby looked at Saul's Pokenav screen and then to his, "There we go, both of us are registered."

"Thanks."

Robby once again reached into the pocket, putting up his Pokenav and taking out a brief case, the same from before. He opened it and took out of few strange looking Pokeballs and held them out, "Here, as a good bye present from me."

Saul grabbed the four balls and pressed the button to enlarge them, "What are these new one's called?"

Robby explained as he pointed to each one, "The one with the white in front is a Timer Ball, it works better the earlier you us it in battle. This white one is a Premier Ball, it's not much different from a Pokeball but it was made in commemoration of some Devon Corp. Event. The black and red one is a Luxury Ball, it makes a Pokemon more friendly. And lastly, the Net Ball, it works better on Water and Bug type Pokemon. Not bad for a go away present, huh?"

Saul slipped the Pokeballs into his bags side pocket at his feet along with his Pokenav, "Not bad at all."

He sat there for a moment, wondering what to say next.

………

Robby broke the silence, "Well, Saul,…I guess it's time for me to go."

"Me too."

Another voice chimed in, "Wait right there you two."

The oldest boy and Saul looked to the hallway, "You weren't thinking about leaving with out saying goodbye?"

Andrew, Andrea, and Austin we're all standing at the hallway. Andrew and Austin walked up to them first, "So you're both going so early."

Andrea walked up in between the other two and held out her orange Pokenav, "Could we at least have your Pokenav numbers before you go."

Austin held his out, "I'll register to."

Saul and Robby took out they're own Pokenav's again, "Here, I'll do the numbers."

Surprisingly quickly, Robby tapped what seemed like only a few buttons and they we're all registered, "Here you go." He held out each Pokenav to the perspective owner and slipped his back into his bag.

By now, Robby and Saul we're at the door, "I guess we should get going about now."

Robby nodded, "Yeah, we should. I need to get to Fallarbor by noon and you might want to get through Rusturf Tunnel before night fall."

Saul slouched, "I forgot that I need to go through there, I am beginning to HATE caves."

Andrea put her Pokenav in her bag, "I know how you feel, good luck. And call if you get lonely."

Austin shook Saul's hand, "Next time we meet up, let's battle. Okay."

Andrew pulled on Saul and Robby's shirts, "And you two have to teach me a little about your Pokemon."

Saul tipped his cap, "That's a deal."

………

Once again, there was silence. The Final Conversation seemed to go by quickly.

Robby, again, broke the silence, "Okay, Saul I think we should go now."

"Okay, let's go Kip, let's go Yena."

The Pokemon obeyed their trainer and followed him to the door. Saul forced a smile, "Don't worry guys, we're still going to see each other, just like you said."

The automatic doors to the Pokemon Center closed and created the first separation from the friends in a long time.

Saul and Robby stared at the doors and kept glancing at each other.

Robby sighed and turned around, "Come on, we need to head North around the Pokemon Center. That's where we split. It'll take about half-an-hour to get there, so let's move."

Saul shrugged and began to follow Robby around the Pokemon Center.


	39. Ch 39: Cave of Wonders

_Author's Note:_ I don't have much to say, except I think we're all going to have to adjust to this change pretty quick, aren't we. See if you can catch the "Emperors New Groove" reference.

It's the Road To Becoming A Master!

It's the Road where you show your skills!

Your gonna have to get through the Road faster!

To beat your rivals to the top of the hill!

So you're sayin you can be the Master?

So you're sayin you can be Number One?

You have to make the catch!

If you want to be the BEST!

(Yeah…Yeah)

If you want to keep your dream!

Then keep working till you're deemed,

(That you're the best!)

It's The Road To Becoming A Master.

The Road To Becoming A Master.

It's The Road To Becoming A Master.

(So)

So just follow your skill.

Just follow your dream!

Just follow that Road!

And you'll be the best!

(POKEMON!)

Cave of Wonders

Saul and Robby stopped near the North entrance and exit to Rustboro City. Saul didn't notice until now the big arch that covered the stretch between Route 115 and Rustboro. It seemed to be pretty old with vines coming out of cracks in it, though it did have many flat pictures of Pokemon carved into it, which was a nice touch.

Robby pulled his pack farther over his shoulders, trying to heave it and knowing that it was going to be a long walk back to Fallorbar Town, "Looks like it'll be a long travel to Verdanturf for you, Saul. Yena could use Rock Climb over the mountain, but you might want to just go through the cave. There are a lot of people inside probably to help you out. And besides, the top of the mountain is crawling with Skarmary, Yena and Kip might not even be able to stand against a clan of them."

Saul shrugged, he knew he was going to make a lot of mistakes in the future, "I'm going to miss someone always knowing what's going to happen before it does. I guess I'll go through the tunnel, I've gotten through it before and I'll do it again."

"Good thinking. Oh! Mr. Stone ordered this for you…" Robby grabbed a rolled up, magazine looking thing from the side pocket of his pack. He unrolled it and handed it to Saul.

He looked at the front cover, it had an Onix and a Noctowl facing forward and the back ground had a red haired woman on it.

"What is this?"

"Mr. Stone thought that it'd be nice to subscribe you for Trainer's Trek. You can pick them up at any Pokemart or Pokemon Center, just show them you're I.D., your Pokedex, and they'll give you the next copy. It has some battle information and some strategies. It also tells about some of the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four, though things like that are rare."

Saul glanced again at the woman on the front. Under her it said "Prima: The Master-Coming Next Issue". Saul slipped it under his Pokenav in his bag, "Who's Prima, and why is she on the cover?"

"She's the Pokemon Master, she's beaten almost every region's Gym Leader's, Elite Four, and Championships. She's pretty good, they say her Caterpie's Tackle can take down a Metagross."

The Mudkip trainer stared at the ground for a long while. Pokemon Master had a nice ring to it, "When's the next issue out?"

Robby put his hand on his chin and looked up, "I think it came out yesterday; Mr. Stone has been keeping that copy for a while. You could pick it up in Verdanturf."

Saul looked back up, his attitude suddenly sprung excitedly, "Hey Kip, hey Yena!"

Yena trotted up with Kip on his head from behind one of the buildings. Saul, routinely jumped on to Yena's back.

"Okay, Kip, Yena, and I are going to get to Verdanturf."

Saul reached down and grabbed his stomach, "And let's get to the next town before we get hungry, I'm already starving."

Saul, Kip, and Yena disappeared over the top of the hill that strangely just lead back down on the other side.

The advice giver laughed to himself, "I guess some things never change."

The last things that could be heard would ring for a long time, "KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!"

----------

Saul pulled on Yena's mane hair after he felt something rumble under him. He slightly twitched from the feeling as he bent over to where he was visible through Yena's right eye, "Your hungry, aren't you Yena?"

Yena slightly nodded in embarrassment. Saul picked up Kip and held him in front of him, "What about you Kip?"

Saul got his answer quickly when he felt the vibration on his thumbs over Kip's stomach. The Mud-Fish Pokemon had a small sweat drop as it nodded with a small smile, "Mud."

Saul sweat-dropped, too, "I'll take that as a yes."

The trainer allowed Kip to jump on to his shoulder as he reached behind himself into one of the side pocket. He spread his fingers out trying to see if he could feel anything. Saul pulled out a single Oran Berry, "Sorry guys, I guess I left the rest of the berries with Andrea."

The Water Type sniffed the single berry, and with his top fin twitching, Kip started looking around. Each direction he faced he would move his fin as if searching, "Are you okay Kip?"

Kip looked to the left of the trio and stared in that direction. After a few moments of sniffing, Kip's top fin swayed back-and-fourth rapidly. He jumped off of Saul's shoulder and trotted off into the bushes.

Saul stared at the small hole Kip's body made through the vast array of grass and bushes. The Dark Type lifted his head in the direction his battle mate headed. Saul noticed the tip of Yena's snout move up and down.

The trainer understood where they we're coming from, "Okay Yena, follow your nose."

The Shiny Pokemon trotted off after Kip, heading through the wooded area of the Route. A few more moments of running revealed a small clearing where the Mud-Fish was laying down with a few Oran Berries filling his mouth.

Saul got off of Yena, who immediately ran toward something near the cliff side, and bent down to Kip. He saw the berries and let out a grin, "Having fun?"

The Pokemon took another swallow before pointing his whole upper left foot at the cliff wall. Saul looked in the direction and saw a few small trees, where Yena was jumping in and out grabbing different berries.

Saul looked back at his lead Pokemon, "How'd you find those Kip?"

Saul felt a buzzing in his bag. He reached into the side pocket and noticed his Pokedex shaking. As he flipped it open, the device beeped and showed the image of a Mudkip on the screen, "Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon. Mudkip's top fin can be used as a radar to find a variety of objects. It uses it mainly to find food and lost friends."

Saul closed it back and decided it would be better in his back pocket, "Suddenly this thing is voice activated?"

He made his way to the trees and sat under the bundle of branches of a middle one. He picked out one of the berries from a low branch and examined it above his eyes.

Yena poked his head out of the same tree. He lowered the top of his head to Saul's, making himself look at the berry. Before Saul could see much of the berry, Yena opened his jaw and snapped down. The trainer fell back in surprise. The Dark Type popped his head back into the tree and began eating again.

Saul hopped up and dusted himself off, "Hey, I was looking at that Yena!" Yena kept eating as if without a care.

Saul went to the tree again, then felt his own stomach growl, "I wonder if a human can even eat these."

Saul grabbed one of the berries and pulled. It wouldn't budge. He put his fingers of both hands around the large berry and pulled with his right foot against the trunk.

Again, Saul fell back, rubbing his head, "That was crude…" Saul looked down at his open hand and noticed the hard berry, "…but effective."

Saul squeezed the berry and tried to break it, "Is this a berry tree or a rock tree? I don't think I could even eat this."

Yena hopped from to in front of his trainer. Saul held his hand out, "What do you think Yena?" The Pokemon sniffed the berry for a moment. Naturally, he opened his mouth wide and chomped down on the berry sideways.

Yena jumped back into the trees before Saul noticed that he took the berry.

Saul rubbed the back of his head, "I should've seen that coming, huh?"

Saul grabbed his stomach as he felt it rumble again. He reached for a Pokeball, "I have an idea. GO FLITZ!"

The Swallow Pokemon appeared in front if his trainer and spread his wings out, "Swellow."

Saul took out his Pokedex and flipped it back open. Flitz bent his head over to look at the screen as Saul search the Pokedex with the buttons, "If this thing can answer questions, maybe it could tell me the moves you know Flitz."

Saul found the screen he was looking for, "Okay Flitz, let's see if you know Pluck."

Saul scrolled down the list of the moves. Flitz grabbed something from side of the Pokedex with his beak and handed it to Saul.

"What's this?"

The bird directed his trainers hand to the screen and pushed up. Saul understood what it was, "Oh, it's a touch screen, isn't it?"

Flitz nodded. Saul used the stylus to scroll down to the bottom of the list, where he found Steel Wing, Peck, and Pluck.

Saul closed the device and put it in his pocket, "Okay, Flitz-"

The Pokemon nodded, "-Use Pluck on the bushes."

Flitz nodded again and flew high above the trees. Yena poked his head out of the side of the end tree, mouth full of berries, and looked up. Flitz was diving strait down in his direction.

Yena's mouth dropped and let go of the berries as he jumped out of the way of the flyer. Flitz dived to make each of the berries fall to the ground. Flitz landed near Saul with his mouth full of berries. He fell back with his stomach full.

Saul grabbed the Pokeball again, "Return Flitz. Okay, Yena, Kip, let's try to get those berries into my bag."

Kip and his battle partner nodded. With Saul, they gathered up the berries one by one and dropped them into the side pocket of the bag.

Saul swallowed a few Oran berries, "Okay, are you two filled up?"

Kip nodded, and Yena grabbed a few more berries from the trees.

"I'll take that as a yes, Yena, let's start heading to the cave again."

Yena mumbled a Pokemon 'yes', "Tyena."

Yena launched off toward the cave. And as usual, "KIIIIIIIIP!"

----------

The trio stopped in front of Rusturf Cave's entrance.

Kip hopped off of Yena's head and stood in front of the cave, which seemed to be at least 10 feet high to him, though Saul had to slouch to go through. The Water Type sniffed the front of the cave.

Saul got off Yena and stepped above Kip. He put his hands to the edge of the cave and compared it with Yena's width, "Sorry Yena, I don't know how Team Aqua got you in here, but it looks like, at least for now, you'll need to stay in your Pokeball."

The Pokemon sighed as Saul withdrew him.

Saul looked at Kip as a small voice sounded from with in the cavern, "Whiiiiiiiiisssss…"

The Mud Fish jumped under his trainer's cap and curled up shaking.

Saul took his cap off and looked at the trembling Kip inside. He comforted his Pokemon by tickling Kip's belly with his finger. Kip spread his legs out, laid on his back and began laughing, "MuUuUuUuUuD!"

Saul grinned at his Pokemon's cuteness, "Is that better, Kip?"

He nodded to himself as he jumped out of Saul's cap. The trainer slipped his cap back on, "Don't worry, Kip, you won't see me jumping in to your bandana if I get scared."

Kip turned his head to look at his trainer in a 'that was a dumb pun' way, "Sorry."

The Water Pokemon jumped on top of Saul's head as they headed through the cave. Kip kept shooting stances so his body could fit through the top of the cavern entrance. After a few moments of tense squeezing, they made it to the open area, "Each time we come in here it seems to change around, huh Kip."

"Mudkip."

As they walked, more like Saul walking and Kip riding, the trainer noticed the dead end where Archie got away was gone and there was a small crater where he threw the smoke bomb.

----------

"Whiiiiiiiiiiiissss…"

Saul jumped at the sound. He pointed his eyes upward and noticed Kip was back under hi hat.

"I think that one scared both of us."

"Whiiiiiiiiissss…"

Saul jumped and fell back with Kip jumping from him and beginning to run toward the darkness of the cave, "Kip, come back!"

Saul ran after his Pokemon's shadow, but it had already disappeared.

"Kiiiip, where are you?!"

Saul stood still as he tried to hear his Pokemon's steps.

"Whiiiiiiissssss…"

"That one was a bit loud."

Kip suddenly ran from the shadows, "Kip, let's go before it gets to late."

The Pokemon ran right under his trainer and kept going, "KIP, WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!?"

"WHIIIIIIIISSSSSS!"

Saul turned around to see what looked like hundreds of little pink things with big ears behind.

"RAAaAAaAaAAHhHhHhHhHHhHHhhhHh."

Saul began dashing frantically toward Kip, "Wait for me."

The Whismur crowded on top and around each other trying to attack.

Saul caught up with Kip. The Pokemon jumped and grabbed the back of his trainer's cap with his mouth and swayed like a flag as they ran. The cave grew darker, and darker, and darker, and deeper, and deeper… Saul and Kip, who let go, looked down due to the floating feeling they we're achieving. It was pitch black. Backwards, it was pitch black. They looked up and saw the Whismur staring down at them. They then looked back down then at each other.

"What do you think, Kip, huge fall?"

"Mud…"

"Probably sharp rocks at the bottom?"

"Kip…"

"…bring it on."

"Kip (ditto)"

The darkness disappeared as the cavern walls appeared on all sides. As they fell, the walls began pushing the two into each other.

"Mud."

The wall started curving into a floor and turned into more of a slide. And, as usual, "KIIIIIIIP!"

At the end of the slide/tunnel light grew larger. The walls eventually came to an end and the two hit the ground with a thud. Saul looked down to see grass between his fingers.

"YES!" Saul laid down and began making partial grass angels, "I never thought I'd miss grass and the ground this much. What about you Kip?"

Saul looked to his side to see Kip on his stomach and swaying his arms back and fourth like his trainer, "Mud."

Behind them they saw Verdanturf's entrance to Rusturf Tunnel, and right above it the hole they dropped out of.

They both looked forward to see a bristly haired Pokemon in front of them, "ZIG…GOON!"

Then a strangely familiar voice sounded, "Ziggy, where are you?"

A green haired boy came from around the corner of a large tent beside Rusturf Tunnel's enterance.

Saul tilted his head and raised his eye brow, "Austin? I just left you in Rustboro a few hours ago."

"Oh, I'm not Austin, you must be thinking of my brother…" The boy looked from his Zigzagoon and seemed grew a smile, "Oh, Saul, I haven't seen you sense Petalburg."

_Author's Note_: Cliffie, sorry, but it's sometimes good to end in cliffie's. So who is this person, and how does he know Saul. Ziggy is one way to remember. For those of you who really want to find out who it is, go to Chapter 9: Not Ready, Not Now and that will give you the answer. For those of you who like suspense, the next Chapter will be up this weekend.


	40. Ch 40: The Wager

_Author's Note:_ I'm sorry, really sorry about this chapter, it's been a tough week. I managed to get this little bit so I'd keep my promise about chapters coming in the weekends.

It's the Road To Becoming A Master!

It's the Road where you show your skills!

Your gonna have to get through the Road faster!

To beat your rivals to the top of the hill!

So you're sayin you can be the Master?

So you're sayin you can be Number One?

You have to make the catch!

If you want to be the BEST!

(Yeah…Yeah)

If you want to keep your dream!

Then keep working till you're deemed,

(That you're the best!)

It's The Road To Becoming A Master.

The Road To Becoming A Master.

It's The Road To Becoming A Master.

(So)

So just follow your skill.

Just follow your dream!

Just follow that Road!

And you'll be the best!

(POKEMON!)

The Wager

"Oh, Saul, I haven't seen you sense Petalburg!"

Saul put his hand on his chin, "Do I know you?"

The boy had a blank look, "You mean you don't remember? Think a little harder."

Saul stared up into the sky for a long while.

"Ummmm…I got nothing. What about you Kip?"

The Water Pokemon stared into the air like his trainer. After a few moments he shook his head, "Mud."

"Maybe this will remind you, just look at Ziggy."

Reluctantly, Saul followed the order and looked at the face of the bristly furred Pokemon. A light bulb snapped in his head, "OH! I got it, you sent you Zigzagoon after Prof. Birch on Route 101, didn't you!" The trainer's tone seemed more ecstatic than angry.

The mystery trainer slapped his hand on his face and fell back. He hopped onto his knees, "Your dad, the Petalburg City Gym Leader loaned me his Vigoroth so I could go and catch a Pokemon of my own because I was going to my uncles for a few weeks." Saul just stared, "I caught Ziggy…" Still blank, "I battled you and Kip."

Saul and Kip, with puzzled looks, turned their heads toward each other. The lifted there shoulders in clueless-ness. The Mudkip trainer leaned back on his hands, "Sorry, I still don't remember."

The mystery trainer has one last hint…"For all you know, my Ziggy knows Tackle and Headbutt."

Saul snapped his fingers, "Oh, your Wally, aren't you."

The green haired boy slapped the back of Saul's head, "DUH!"

Saul grabbed where Wally hit him, "OUCH! Anyway, why do you look exactly like Austin, Wally?"

"We're twins, we were friends with the Trick House Twins when we were little."

"I guess it really is a small world."

"When ever I came to visit my uncle, he went on to visit Grandpa, he told me about you beating him, and that my Grandpa was your Test Proctor in Orre."

Saul gasped as the realization of all the connections sank in, "Okay, now I know it's a small world." He got up and dusted himself off from the landing, following Kip jumping on his shoulder. "So, when was the last time you heard from Austin."

Wally hopped up with Ziggy climbing with his claws to under his trainer's right arm, "I guess when you we're in the cave, he told me that there might be a surprise coming my way."

Saul winced after noticing how the Normal-Type Pokemon was climbing his trainer, "Doesn't that hurt?!"

Ziggy crawled to the other side of Wally's body, "Eh, you get used to it. Besides, it's a good way for Ziggy to practice climbing skills for Battle Tents challenges."

Saul held out his hands for Kip to jump down on to, "What's a Battle Tent?"

Wally slapped his face again and chuckled at the question, "I'd expect you of all people to know what a Battle Tent is. Look right beside you."

Saul looked to his right, while Kip jumped down to acquaint himself with Ziggy, and noticed the big tent had a sign on the front. He walked around the front of it to see the front of the tent, which, obviously, said "Battle Tent". "How come I didn't see this last time I was here?"

Wally walked up with his hands in his pocket, "They just got this Battle Tent a few weeks ago. Why don't you enter in the next round, that's what I was about to do when I couldn't find Ziggy for a few minutes."

"Well I can't, I need to get to Lavaridge Town." Saul opened his Pokenav, "But I can't find a short Route to it through the Pokenav, it says I have to go completely around Mt. Chimney. It would take a two weeks to get around, but I need to get there in six days."

Wally stuck his finger up and smirked, "I know a way up the mountain the can get you there in three days from now."

Kip perked his fin, obviously felling relieved from the news to, "Really, will you tell me!"

"If you win in the Battle Tent."


	41. Ch 41: Round One

_Author's Note:_ This chapter will hold the key to getting to The 4th Gym Leader, FINALLY! Oh, and I know that the old theme song stunk, but I decided I'd just take one of the real Pokemon's theme songs and remake it. This new one is played in the music of Pokemon: Johto League Champions.

The Road To-Becoming-A Master

(Let's Do It!)

I'm gonna be, the very best,

Like know one ever was…

Catching them is my real test,

Training them is my cause.

My whole life is set on this,

Time to prove my skills.

I know I just can't wait to show the world!

Born to be The Winner!

(The Road)

Born to be The Champion!

Born to be The Winner,

Born to be the very best!

(Pokemon)

(The Road)

Born to be THE WINNER!

I'm Master!

**Round 1**

Saul grabbed Wally's shoulders and shook the green haired boy violently, "I NEED TO KNOW TODAY, I HAVE ONLY SIX DAYS TO GET TO LAVARIDGE!"

Wally pushed hyper trainer off of him, "Don't worry a Battle Tent isn't how you think. It doesn't take the whole day like a Contest does. Why don't we go sign up, and then I'll explain to you as we wait."

Saul shrugged with anger and mumbled, "Fine."

The walked back around the tent to enter, with Kip fanning his trainer with his tail fin to calm him down.

As Wally walked in, Saul noticed the sign above the tent again. But there was something behind it this time. He squinted to focus his eyes from the sun beaming behind the sign, sense it was getting to be about three so the sun was coming down. He covered his eyes from the sun with his hand to see. Kip noticed that he was looking at something and bent his top fin down to cover his own eyes. Saul could see the outline of the Pokemon, a short, about two or two and a half foot tall Pokemon, which was fairly human shaped. It was on one knee with it's left arm resting on it's left knee and it's right hand on the top of the tent.

It made but one sound before Wally came back out of the tent, "Rio…"

"Hey Saul, aren't you coming, or are you just going to get to around the mountain in six days?" He sounded rather sarcastic about Saul's dilemma.

Wally's voice interrupted Saul's thinking and looked down, "Huh?"

There was a large flapping sound from where the Pokemon was. Saul looked up to see if it was still there, but there was nothing but the flapping sound from the tent in the wind.

"I said, are you coming?"

The Zigzagoon trainer walked back in the building, Ziggy following him while crawling sideways on the wall before the sliding door closed.

Saul and Kip kept staring, as the trainer began to go inside, "Yeah, I'm coming." Obviously talking to know one.

Wally was waiting at the registration counter for the slow fellow trainer. Saul noticed how revolutionized the inside of the tent was.

"So, are you going to wait all day or are you going to register, you little punks."

Wally and Saul, along with their Pokemon turned to look at the man running the registration counter, who apparently needed a bit more sleep.

Wally what a bit shocked at the man's attitude, "What?!"

"I said are you going to register."

"But why did you call us punks."

The man jumped on the desk and started turning around in circles as he yelled quite loudly, "You'll all see, I will be the strongest trainer in with in three feet of this all mighty registration counter."

Everyone in the tent lobby dropped the things they we're holding and stared at the man, "Now Spinda, let's attack. YA!"

The man let out his Pokemon, a small bear like Pokemon that literally had swirls for eyes, and started shotting fighting stances.

A woman peered out the door behind the counter, "Oh no! Not again! Your coming with me!"

She grabbed the man by the ear and pulled him off the counter and tossed him through the door, "Grandpa, he's been playing with the wild Spinda again!"

"I'll take care of it."

The woman closed the door and walked a few feet to the counter. She smiled broadly, "Sorry about that, my brother can be a bit crazy at times. So, you need anything."

Ziggy climbed on top of his trainer's head, "Hi, me and my friend would like to enter in the Battle Tent. But we don't know much."

"Would you like me to explain? You see, in this Battle Tent, you pick three Pokemon to battle with. You can switch out at any moment. You as the trainer, however, don't choose what attack the Pokemon uses. You say Fight or Attack but it is up to your Pokemon which move it picks to use. You play three battles, if you lose, you're disqualified. But if you win, you get a Battle Ribbon. Now, wou-"

Saul interrupted, "Battle Ribbon?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. A Battle Ribbon is kind of like a Contest Ribbon. Except you need to collect five Battle Ribbons to enter in the Hoenn Region Grand Championship. It's a new thing."

Saul almost jumped on the counter ecstatic, "You mean I'd be able to battle in the Hoenn Stadium?!"

The girl sighed, "Yes, but remember, you need to collect five Ribbons."

"I'LL DO IT! YEAH!"

Saul felt something poke his shoulder. He looked down to see Kip nudging him. Kip pointed with his foot toward everyone in the tent. The trainer looked around to see everyone staring at him, "What, can't a kid get exited about Ribbons."

Wally intentionally coughed to signal the wrong choice of words. Saul calmed down and set him self back on the ground, "Anyway, would you like to enter."

Saul kept his excitement in this time, "Sure, I guess." A little _too_ much.

"Okay, just enter you're Pokedex's into the slots."

Saul saw two deep slots with buttons beside them below the register. He and Wally put their Pokedex's inside the slots and watched the light show that beamed around the devices.

"Okay, Wally, Saul, come with me."

The woman walked the boys and their Pokemon into the hall way and into another room that had the classic battle room design on the floor, a large rectangle with a Pokeball shape in the middle, much like a basketball court.

She turned around to talk, "Okay, I need one of you to go into the next room and one to stay here. You can't battle in the same room, after all. If you both last through two battles, you'll be battling each other. There will be people to help you in the next room."

Wally nodded, "I guess I'll take the next room. Man, this is a big tent. Let's go Ziggy."

"Zig, Goon."

The Pokemon followed his trainer into the next room.

"Okay, Saul is it. What three Pokemon will you use?"

Saul immediately grabbed two Pokeballs and released the Pokemon, "I choose, Kip, of course, Plusle, and Minun."

"Okay, you first challenger is coming in now."

"I'm ready, Kip, your starting."

The Mud Fish nodded and jumped to the ground from Saul's shoulder, "Okay, your first challenge will be coming in now."

Saul looked to the door that Wally went through waiting for his challenger. The door swung open with a dash of green going passed it before it closed quickly.

It went passed Saul, nearly knocking him off balance and throwing Kip off of his trainers shoulder. He bit on to Plusle's tail, knocking him down after grabbing on to Minun's tail to stay atop Saul's head.

Saul saw the Pokemon dangling in front of him and burst out laughing, "HAHA! YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE YOU FISHING FOR MUDKIPS! HAHA!"

Kip struck his trainer with a well placed Water Gun to the face. Plusle and Minun joined in with there Thunder Waves.

Saul fell back with Kip flying backwards, heading toward the reception woman.

The streak dashed in front of her and stopped to catch Kip, "You might wish to be more careful with your Pokemon."

The streak was a little girl wearing a green Skittyscout uniform, "Thanks for the advice."

She set Kip down and let him run to his trainer. The Electric partners started jumping up and down, making a "10" out of there electric jolts to show a good catch.

The receptionist toned in, "Why don't we get this battle started?"

The two trainers nodded. The girl disappeared and reappeared at her spot on the other side of the field, "I'm not nearly as fast as my Pokemon, so watch out."

"Okay, Plusle, you're first."

The red and white Pokemon nodded, "Plud." And jumped in front of his trainer.

Minun and Kip began jumping to cheer, "Min Min Min nin, Minun!"

"Mud Mud Kip Kip, Mudkip!"

The girl nodded, "Very well, I shall start with an Electric-Type, as well. Pike, come out!"

She through out her Pokeball, making a Pikachu appear in front of her, "My name is Teresa, by the way."

"I'm Saul, and good luck."

"To you, too. Pike, ATTACK!"

The Pikachu began a Quick Attack toward Plusle, "Don't underestimate my Pokemon, Plusle, Attack!"

Plusle formed a Quick Attack toward Pike.

"Pike, Fight."

"Plusle, you Attack, too."

Both Pokemon began shooting static from their cheeks. The electricity formed a ball many feet wide to surround the Pokemon as they collided.

They're we're a few bolts coming from out side the ball and blasted out. The ball shrunk and died out, revealing the fainted Pokemon.

The receptionist walked to the middle of the field, "Both are One Hit-K.O.'s, you both must bring out new Pokemon. And remember, if you are to go on to the next round, you need at least one Pokemon left." The Pokemon we're returned.

Saul nodded to himself as he turned and pointed at his Minun, "Come one, you turn."

Minun pointed to him self, wondering if Saul was making him the choice, "Munun?"

"Mm hm."

The blue and white Pokemon shouted, "Mun!"

He hopped in front of Saul.

"I see your choosing another Electric Pokemon. Well I think I have the perfect Pokemon to go against you. Stalix, your turn!"

The large 30 foot Pokemon came out of her, now compared to her, puny looking Pokeball.

"How is Steelix a fast Pokemon? It could barely catch a rock?"

The Stalix bent her head down to her trainer to pet his huge nose, "A Steelix, though large, can move faster underground than a Pikachu does on the surface while using Quick Attack. It goes around 70 miles per hour. You may switch if you want, remember?"

Saul stood in his classic fighting stance, leaning forward as if fighting wind with right foot a few feet behind his left and arms out as if he we're paused in running, "Don't worry, Stalix isn't a match for Minun, right?"

Minun just stood a gawked at his massive opponent, "Stalix, Attack!"

"Minun, you Attack, as well!"

Minun kept staring while Stalix whipped her shining tail, which even when it was laying down taller the Minun, into the Pokemon and slammed it across the room to the wall.

----------

In Wally's battle room:

"Ziggy, Attack."

Something slammed against the wall on the side of the room and made part of the wall stick out in the shape of…a Minun.

"I guess things are going good for Saul."

----------

Saul ran up and peeled his Pokemon from the wall, "You okay, Minun?"

"Mun…"

Saul whispered in his Pokemon's ear, "Remember that move that Plusle knows that you've been trying to learn?"

Minun smirked and nodded, knowing what his trainer meant.

Saul placed his Pokemon on the spot to battle, "Okay, Fight!"

"Stalix, you Fight, too."

Minun gawked again at the large Pokemon as she headed under ground. Minun just sat down and began to cry.

"It seems your Pokemon isn't quite ready to battle a Steelix."

"Don't underestimate the power of tears."

Stalix popped out of the ground quickly in front of the crying Minun. But her expression quickly changed from battle ready to sad. She lowered her head and tried to nuzzle Minun to see what was wrong.

"Wait! Stalix, don't fall for it, Minun's just using Fake…"

"Minun, Attack!"

Minun, looked up and smirked after stopping his Fake Tears. Stalix looked a bit confused as he used his great attack, Trump Card.

"MUN!"

Minun's small tail swiped at the large Pokemon and knocked her over to the wall.

----------

"Ziggy, Attack again!"

The shape of a Minun on the wall grew bigger into the shape of something bigger, "What the heck is going on in there?!?!"

----------

Stalix fell from the wall, "Steeli…"

The receptionist walked to the middle again, "Stalix is unable to battle, Saul wins."

"YEAH, YOU ROCK AND YOU RULE MINUN!!!"

Minun jumped on his trainer, "Mun mine!"

Saul stopped, "Wait, I thought she had three Pokemon."

The girl walked up and held out a congratulatory hand, "Actually, you got off easy. My Dragonite fainted in my first match, you we're my second."

Saul shook her hand, a little relieved he didn't have to battle a Dragonite, "Oh, thanks, you did good."

Teresa returned Stalix to the puny Pokeball, "Thanks you for a good battle, but I must take my leave."

Teresa walked through the door Saul and Wally came in through, "Okay, good first win, your next challenge will be coming in soon. Though I feel it's only fair that I give you some advice, this person is very good. I haven't seen them yet, but some say that he is a Pokemon."

"I'm ready for my match."

An anonymous voice came from the door. Saul turned around to see what looked like a Kangaskhan.

"Is that what you mean by Pokemon!!??"

----------

_Author's Note:_ Oh, looks like we have another cliffie. Don't worry, the next chapter might even be up this weekend.


	42. Ch 42: Round 2&3

_Author's Note:_ Like I said, the next chapter is up this weekend. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I felt adequate about it. Well, here you go.

The Road To-Becoming-A Master

(Let's Do It!)

I'm gonna be, the very best,

Like know one ever was…

Catching them is my real test,

Training them is my cause.

My whole life is set on this,

Time to prove my skills.

I know I just can't wait to show the world!

Born to be The Winner!

(The Road)

Born to be The Champion!

Born to be The Winner,

Born to be the very best!

(Pokemon)

(The Road)

Born to be THE WINNER!

I'm Master!

**Round 2-3**

"Is that what you mean by Pokemon!!??"

The man in the suit revealed himself and took off the top part of his suit, "I am Kangaskhan!" It was the brother of the receptionist that had the Spinda earlier that day.

Saul pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oy vey, not again."

The man set the top half of the Pokemon suit near the door. Following him to his spot on the field was the three Spinda.

"I shall have my revenge on you!"

The receptionist whispered in Saul's ear, "This will count as your second match. We couldn't get another trainer to enter so we though it'd be fair to just practically give you the match, so my grandfather sent out my brother."

"Okay, Minun, are you ready for a warm up for the Final Round?"

He nodded, "Mun."

"You'll see! I will beat you, all Spinda at once, use Hyper Beam"

Saul and Minun twitched and covered their heads, waiting for the three beams to come from the opposing Pokemon. The receptionist whispered in Saul's ear again, "Don't worry, all these Spinda are just at Level 1, they've never even battled. And, I know what you're thinking, but he doesn't know the rules, so that's why he's calling Hyper Beam."

"Got it. Okay, Minun, Attack."

Minun launched a Thunder Wave at the three Spinda as they we're jumping around, stopping one in mid-air.

The receptionist looked through the door, "Okay Grandpa, he lost."

The elderly man walked in, grabbed the maniac by the ear, and walked out all within a few seconds.

"Okay, are you ready for your last challenge?"

"Yep, how about you two?"

Kip and Minun nodded and smiled broadly.

"Okay, let's see if your friend made it through the two challenges. Huh, oh. Roger." She pushed a device on her ear, "Okay, we're ready here, too." She let go, "Okay, your friend has all three Pokemon left, are you still up for it."

Saul nodded, "Okay, here he comes."

Wally, right on cue, walked through the door he went through earlier, "Hey Saul, I just won a pretty tough battle, how was your second round?"

Saul thought for a second, "The attacks we're pretty…random." He decided to leave it at that.

"Okay, so ya ready to loose?"

"Not on your life."

The receptionist shouted, "Okay, bring out your first Pokemon!"

"Minun, you stay in, okay."

"Skit-Skat, you're first."

A pink Skitty appeared in front of Wally, "Okay, Skit-Skat, use and attack."

"Minun, Fight!"

Skit-Skat's head began glowing as she pointed it down and ran toward Minun. Minun began glowing by using Charge.

"YES! This'll end quickly if you use and Electric Attack, Minun."

The Pokemon nodded just before being rammed by the Skitty.

"Minun try Fight again."

Minun concentrated, but the power came out as Charge again. Skit-Skat came in for another ram.

----------

"Okay Minun, it's been eighteen times, try once more. Use Fight."

Minun concentrated, but… it came out as Charge. Skit-Skat hit the opponent with another Zen Headbutt. Minun wobbled and fell back, unleashing his last attack. He brought out a bright Thunder attack directly on the nearby Skit-Skat. She, of course, fell over.

Saul brought back Minun, "Okay, Kip, you're in."

Kip nodded and jumped in place.

"I know the perfect Pokemon to get Kip. Go Bluff."

A slightly larger Tauros appeared from the Pokeball.

"Taur Taur!"

"Okay, Bluff, use Fight."

"Kip, use Fight."

Kip whirled up a quick Whirlpool but Bluff's move turned into Giga Impact. Bluff ran straight through the Whirlpool and tried to crash into Tauros.

"Kip, use Fight!"

At the last second, Kip turned his move into Rock Smash, pushing against Tauros as he pushed back.

"I guess you forgot, Wally. Kip can crush boulders, so he'd be able to hold back a Tauros. And sense Rock Smash is Ultra Effective against Normal Types…"

Kip pushed in to Bluff, making him fly back toward Austin. He was returned before he could hit his trainer.

"Okay Ziggy, Fight twice."

"Where is Ziggy anyway?"

Wally pointed up, "Just look up."

Kip and his trainer looked up into the air to see a Zigzagoon heading down toward the Mud Fish with a charging Hyper Beam.

Ziggy bit on to Kip's top fin, "Mud." And launched, throwing the Pokemon down into the ground.

Some of the dust cleared away and showed, of course, Kip at the bottom of a gaping whole.

Saul jumped in and picked up the Pokemon. He reached through his bag and grabbed out some of his berries.

He looked at Kip in his right arm, he wasn't budging, "You awake Kip?"

Nothing, "Well, I guess I'll have to eat all these berries by my self."

Kip snapped up to Saul's head and grabbed the berries out of his hand.

Saul looked to the receptionist, "Okay, roger that…Okay you two, you should just take the side exit over there," She pointed to a door at the side of the building, "We're about to have a wave of trainers who have just entered."

She shoved the Battle Ribbon into Wally's hand and pushed the two out the door with Kip and Ziggy.


	43. Ch 43: A Goal Decided is a Promise Made

_Author's Note:_ Sorry about the last chapter. I didn't type it, one of my friends did. He found out how to get into my account so he published the chapter. I promise I will make it better, (but he started to cry when I said that I'd take it off). It will be up for a little bit, just until he forgets about it, and then I'll post the real one.

Also, some of you have been saying I need a Disclaimer, so here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way. I only own the rights to this story and my copy of the games Pokemon Emerald.

Well, here's the next chapter.

The Road To-Becoming-A Master

(Let's Do It!)

I'm gonna be, the very best,

Like know one ever was…

Catching them is my real test,

Training them is my cause.

My whole life is set on this,

Time to prove my skills.

I know I just can't wait to show the world!

Born to be The Winner!

(The Road)

Born to be The Champion!

Born to be The Winner,

Born to be the very best!

(Pokemon)

(The Road)

Born to be THE WINNER!

I'm Master!

**A Goal Decided is a Promise Made**

Saul stretched as he was pushed out the door along with Wally, "Well, that was a bit awkward."

Wally laughed and held up the ribbon, "HAHA! But at least I got the ribbon. I'm one step closer to winning at the Hoenn Stadium."

Saul glared at Wally as he held up the ribbon and Ziggy stood on his head, "You kind of look like Andrea after she wins a ribbon."

He looked down, "What do you mean?"

He glared again, "You look like a girl adoring a ribbon that she's about to put in her hair."

"HEY!!! I WOULDN'T PUT THIS IN MY HAIR!!!"

"Can we just get to a Pokemon Center now, Kip, Minun, and Plusle are pretty beat up."

Wally put the Battle Ribbon into his bag, "Okay, that way I can get the next issue of "Trainer's Trek."

"I need to get my copy, too. So where is the Pokemon Center?"

Wally sighed, "Look in front of you."

Saul, dimly, looked right in front of him, "Oh, so the cave is right by the tent, which is right by the Pokemon Center? Weird."

----------

"Here you go you two." Nurse Joy handed the trainer's their Pokeballs, Kip and Ziggy jumping from her shoulders. She quickly ran back to the counter to the computer to do some more business.

Saul was flipping through the pages of the magazine, "I can't remember what I was looking for, but I can't find it."

Ziggy, like Kip with Saul, was on Wally's head reading (trying to) what his trainer was reading, "Just read through the whole thing, you'll find it."

"Are you kidding, I can't read this whole thing. I barely ever read the homework they would give me at the Phenac Pre-Gym."

"Yet some how you passed. Just read already. You might want to start with the interview with Prima."

Saul stared blankly at the ceiling, causing Kip to fall off his head, "Why does that ring a bell?"

Kip struggled to get back, "Mud."

He stared at the rolled up magazine sticking out of the pocket of his bag on the floor. He tried to think of what he forgot, while Kip grabbed part of the trainer's hat to get back up, panting. Saul read the visible words on the rolled up magazine, "Pokemon Master."

He slapped his head, knocking Kip off again, "DOI! I remember now."

As Kip jumped back up, Saul searched the pages for Prima. Once he found it he bent in to read, Kip fell again.

Saul read the words in his head, "Prima: Pokemon Master. Prima has been the Pokemon Master a decade now… She has beaten more regions than any other Pokemon Trainer, including Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, and has won in the elite Orre Coliseums." He read on to the second paragraph, "According to Prima, she has no specific battle style, though she tries to use Pokemon moves to their full advantage. Such as using Sunny Day to amplify Solar Beam…" He read on through most of the article until. But his attention was caught by paragraph, "When we asked Prima if she had a motto, she said no, but there we're some tips she had." Saul read the list of tips, which sounded more like mottos and guidelines than tips, "No matter how good your team is, there's always a team out there better than you; If you believe in your Pokemon, they will believe in you and you'll win. If you doubt your Pokemon, they will doubt you, and you'll lose; Big Pokemon can do nearly anything, Small Pokemon _will_ do nearly _everything_; A trainer is only as good as their Pokemon." There we're a few more in the list, but none with as much meaning. He read on to the last few sentences, "When we asked Prima what her biggest thing of advice would be for a closing statement, this is what she said: All you trainers out there, just keeping fighting for it, and you'll make your own road to becoming a master."

Saul stared blankly at that last sentence and repeated his meaning of it, "Just keep fighting and you'll make your own road to becoming a master."

Wally looked up, "What was that?"

He saw the two looking down at the page. Kip understood what the last sentence only, "Are you okay?"

Saul closed the book and looked up at the ceiling, Kip mimicked his trainer, "I started on this journey not having a clue, then I found some friends to help me out. Then I have to separate from my friends, and in that same day, I found what's going to lead me to win everything."

Wally and Ziggy tilted their heads, "I'm making make my own road to becoming a master. And I'm going to follow that road, and I will become THE Master."

Wally understood right away, "You know it's not going to be as easy as you think, right?"

"I know, a trainer is only as good as their Pokemon."

"And you know that you'll never be the best?"

"Yap, no matter how good your team is, there's always a team out there better than you."

Wally smirked, "You really think you'll be able to win all of them?"

"If you believe in your Pokemon, they will believe in you and you'll win. If you doubt your Pokemon, they will doubt you, and you'll lose."

"Well, if you really are going to be master, you'll need bigger Pokemon?"

"Big Pokemon can do nearly anything, Small Pokemon _will_ do nearly _everything!"_

"So what are you saying here, again?"

"I'm going to follow my own road to becoming a master." He held out his Pokepall in front of him, "I promise Kip, we're going to be the great team ever."

Saul was suddenly ecstatic and jumped out of the chair, "I'm going to get to the next Gym fast, let's go Kip!"

Kip jumped off of the chair's arm and saluted with his top fin, "Mudkip!"

Wally smirked, "You know that you'll have to go tomorrow, it's really late."

"Okay then, I need to go to sleep in my room as fast as I can, let's go Kip!"

The Mud Fish saluted again, "Mudkip!"

They both started running off through the hallway and burst through one of the doors to a room and a boy yelled, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOINT, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"

Wally and Ziggy jumped and ran after them, "Wait Saul, we haven't checked in yet!"


	44. Ch 44: The Wager Continues

_Author's Note_: As many of you have probably hear, I have created "RBAM Chronicles", a new story about what's happening with the other characters when Saul and Kip aren't nosing around them. The might not be many stories there soon, but I will update when I can.

The Road To-Becoming-A Master

(Let's Do It!)

I'm gonna be, the very best,

Like know one ever was…

Catching them is my real test,

Training them is my cause.

My whole life is set on this,

Time to prove my skills.

I know I just can't wait to show the world!

Born to be The Winner!

(The Road)

Born to be The Champion!

Born to be The Winner,

Born to be the very best!

(Pokemon)

(The Road)

Born to be THE WINNER!

I'm Master!

**The Wager Continues**

Saul stretched his arms along with Kip, "I'm really getting tired of coming by this city."

Wally looked through the neon covered city, "Hey, you should be glad that you get to come through here." Wally saw his Ziggy's eyes glistening from the light of the neon sign in front of them that stood above the West entrance to Mauville. He picked his Pokemon up, "It's interesting to come to a big city like this. It's especially fun to go to the Game Corner, though I've only been there a few times."

Saul tilted his head in confusion as the started walking again, "You've lived in Hoenn for four months now, yet you haven't heard of the Game Corner?"

Saul shrugged in annoyance, "Quit being a smarty pants and just tell me what it is."

Wally nodded, "You need some more sleep. Anyway, the Game Corner is pretty much a gambling place. The slots, there for old people, like twenty year olds and stuff; but the Roulettes, there for thirteen and older, so you should be old enough."

"But wait, I'm only twelve, and how are you and Austin twins if you're thirteen and he's my age?!"

Wally kept looking strait, squinting from the lights around the city. Though it was early it was still dark outside, "We're fraternal twins."

Saul tilted his head again, "But that still doesn't explain-"

Wally cut him off, "Hey, there's the Game Corner!"

Saul sighed, "Never mind. I thought you had to be thirteen to do anything at the Game Corner?"

"Don't worry, we can just go in. They know me and sense your with me they'll think your thirteen, too."

Saul stopped him before he ran in, "Wait, why are we going in anyway?"

Wally closed his eyes and stuck his finger in the air like he knew everything suddenly, like Andrew would do, "Well, if you remember the wager was if you win in the Battle Tent then I'd tell you the way to Lavaridge, but you didn't win."

Saul grabbed the other trainer's shoulders, "TELL ME NOW!"

Wally pushed him off, "Calm down, I'm giving you another chance. If you can win at Roulettes, I'll tell you the way."

"Fine. Let's go Kip."

Wally stopped him, "Whoa, hold on. Pokemon aren't allowed out of their Pokeballs in here. You'll have to put Kip back in the Pokeball."

Wally returned Ziggy, who seemed unbothered at returning, "Okay Kip, I know you don't like to, but if we ever want to make it to Lavaridge than we have to go in, so you have to get in."

Kip watched as Saul took out the Pokemon prison cell. He backed up a little to escape but found it impossible as he backed into the wall and let out a yelp, "Mud."

Saul held the Pokeball out, "Kip, return."

Kip quickly jumped out of the way of the red beam, "Kip, I said return."

Again he dodged the beam and jumped onto his trainer. Burying his nose into his trainer's shirt, he started wining.

Wally suggested, "Why don't you just leave him out here?"

Saul looked down at Kip, still crying in his shirt, as he put the Pokeball away, "I can't just leave Kip out here, we've never been that far apart sense we met. And I can't get just put him in his Pokeball, it's prison to him."

Kip flashed Saul an expression that he had an idea. He crawled under his trainers cap and laid down his top fin.

Wally began to push the door, "Hey that's a good idea, if anyone asks, just say you have a big head. It won't even be lying."

"Okay…Hey!"

Wally insisted, "Just come on."

"Hello Wallace, how you doing."

Wally put on a fake smile, "Oh, I was just about to show my friend how to play Roulette."

"Well you know he can't go back there unless he's thirteen." The man moved in closer to Austin, "Is he thirteen?"

"Uh, of course he is."

The man smirked and brought out a Kadabra, "Let's just see about that. Kadabra, use Mind Reader."

The Pokemon crossed it's legs and floated in mid-air above Saul, trying to read his mind to see if he was old enough.

After a few moments, the Pokemon nodded to itself and then to the man, "Okay, Kadabra says your thirteen, you can go on with your big headed friend, Wallace."

"Thanks!"

He waved as he pulled Saul down the hall quickly. They stopped at a door labeled "Roulette Room" and Wally questioned what just happened, "I can't believe it, you just thought hard enough to trick a Psychic Pokemon!"

"I was thinking at all!"

"Well what could it have been?"

Wally and Saul, Saul looking as strait up as he could without knocking off his loose cap, looked at the Pokemon smiling and peeking out from under the cap, "Mudkip."

Saul smiled, "Kip, you did that, how?"

The Pokedex beeped, sending the cap, along with Kip, off of the trainers head as he jumped, "Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon. Mudkip, along with it's ability to sense objects with it's top fin, is incredibly intelligent. It can think hard enough to full a Psychic Pokemon."

Wally put his hand on the door, "That was oddly specific. Now get Kip back on your head and let's go in."

Saul snickered from the past event; Robby would have never let him get away with something like this. And Andrew would probably take it too far and try to sneak in to the slots. Andrea would probably have sided with him against Robby, but it was debatable.

"So how many times did you say you've been here?"

"Two or three times."

"Hi Wally." Nearly everyone in the room turned and waved to Wally as the door closed.

"Hi everyone." They all went back to they're games as Wally headed to one of the tables and sat.

"Yeah, two or three times, I'll by that."

Saul followed him to the table where three people other than Wally we're at. All three we're men about in their early thirties. One that stood out was a yellow haired bearded man, sort of dressed like a cowboy.

The man spoke, "So, War Head Wally, what brings you here today?"

Wally pointed at Saul as he sat down, "My friend needs directions to Lavaridge. To make a long story short, we're about to play a round of Roulette, if he wins, I give him the info."

"Okay, nice to meet you, what's your name."

"Saul."

The man shook Saul's hand, "I pity you for that big head of yours, my brother has the same problem."

Wally whispered in the man's ear, "Actually, Jim, it's just Saul's Pokemon, Kip. We needed to get him in here sense he's afraid of his Pokeball."

Kip stuck his head out from under the cap, "Well you don't have to worry, Saul. You can let out your Pokemon here, we'll respect your Pokemon's fear."

Saul looked up, "You here that Kip, you can come out."

"Mud." He jumped out and shook.

Jim pet Kip, "Don't worry, it won't be long in here. So, if this round is for a bet instead of money, this should be pretty fun to watch. Why don't ya'll go ahead and start."

Wally handed Saul a marble, "Okay, it works like this, there are four Pokemon and three colors. Call one color and one Pokemon, then throw the marble in. You need to win all four of your calls to beat me. If I win all four of my calls, then I win. The Pokemon are Pikachu, Makuhita, Nincada, and Zubat. The colors are blue, red, and green."

Saul nodded, "Hey, this is kind of like what I played with the other kids in the Pre-Gym basement. It's all about luck."

"I hope you have a lot of luck then, they don't call me War Head Wally for nothing."

Wally spun the table as Saul tossed the marble in, "Blue Pikachu."

The three men watched the wheel begin to slow down and ball stop it's rotation. It slowed around the blue squares and fell into the pocket with Pikachu's face.

Saul smirked to Wally, his Pokemon mimicking him, "Your turn."

----------

After three matches of Wally and Saul each winning each of they're four rounds, Saul finally beat Wally by one pocket in the fourth match.

Saul looked to realize that the men we're still there, but we're just staring at Saul, "What?"

Wally smirked, "You just beat me…"

Saul saw Wally and the others continue to gawk. Suddenly Jim shouted out, "Let's here it for the Shuffler Saul Man, the first person to beat War Head Wally!"

Everybody through there hats up in the air, obviously to country for their own good. Saul stood near the door to take a bow, with Kip taking a bow on his head. He pointed both his index fingers up to his friend on his head, "And let's here it for my good luck Pokemon, Kip. Sense, after all, Roulette's is all about luck."

Everyone started clapping louder as Saul continued to bow with his Pokemon.

Wally poked him in the shoulder, "Saul, this is cool and all, but I think your milking this a bit to much."

Saul just kept bowing, "And obviously I'm alone in this loop."

Wally sat back down boringly and clapped for his friend.

----------

Wally handed Saul his Pokenav along with it's stylus, "Okay, the way is programmed in. Just make sure you go just a tiny bit past the desert, but take the North-West path, not the desert path."

Saul nodded as he plucked Kip from the nearby berry bush, "Oh, look, the bush is growing Mudkips."

Kip sighed in a "bad pun" tone as literally swallowed the bush branch he was chewing on.

"Are you even listening?"

"Yeah, I am, just trying to have a little fun."

Wally perked back up, "Anyway, you're making pretty good time; after all, it's mid-day exactly. And from here it will take four and a half days to get to Lavaridge, and you have five days to get there." He yelled the last sentence as Saul began to run off.

The trainer slipped his hat on as Kip hopped under it to warm up from the cold late autumn day, "Okay, and next time, lay off the bets!"

"I'll try!" He yelled back, though he knew it would barley be audible by Saul.


	45. Ch 45: The Key Word is Cable Car

_Author's Note_: I am going to try to post one Chapter a day this weekend, sense I am, after all, out of school Thursday and Friday. If I can do that than the _long_ awaited fourth Gym Battle will be under way.

The Road To-Becoming-A Master

(Let's Do It!)

I'm gonna be, the very best,

Like know one ever was…

Catching them is my real test,

Training them is my cause.

My whole life is set on this,

Time to prove my skills.

I know I just can't wait to show the world!

Born to be The Winner!

(The Road)

Born to be The Champion!

Born to be The Winner,

Born to be the very best!

(Pokemon)

(The Road)

Born to be THE WINNER!

I'm Master!

**The **_**Key**_** Word is Cable Car**

Saul sighed loudly as he through his bag down by a boulder. He sat on the rock and pulled out his blue Pokenav, "Okay, let's see how far we have to go."

He opened it up and slid the stylus out of its slot. He pressed the map button and started scrolling through the map with the stylus, "Okay, we just keep going straight until we see the desert," he scrolled to the left, "then we take the west way." Saul put the Pokenav a few inches in front of him, "Now where's that Cable Car he said there'd be. Do you have any idea, Kip?" Saul asked rhetorically, but he expected Kip to do his usual sarcastic 'Mud'. When he didn't hear anything, he repeated, "Do you know where the Cable Car is Kip?"

The only sound was a small burp. Saul turned his head and eyes downward to his back pack. The right side of the pack from if you we're looking at it from the straps had no pocket sticking out anymore. He looked to his left to see Kip chewing on the last of the berries and the material from the back pack. He snapped, "Kip! You could have just asked to have some berries! But now you've even at part of my back pack!"

Kip kept chewing as if with not a care in the world. Saul picked up the Water-Type and shook him, "Are you listening to me!!!"

Kip swallowed the last bits then stared his trainer in the face. To get himself out of trouble, he made a Growlithe pout and started streaming water into his eyes. Saul watched his Pokemon's eyes and saw them begin to glisten. Saul smiled and through Kip up in the air. He caught him as he came back down, "I can't stay mad at you."

"Mud." Kip nodded and confirmed as he crossed his front feet.

"We've been searching for more berries for a day. Why didn't I ask Wally if there we're any berry trees out here? Now we only have four days."

Saul set him on his head as he continued. Kip watched the actions Saul did on the mapping device, "Anyway, I can't find out where Wally said the Cable Car would be. We need it to get up the mountain," Saul centered Jagged Pass on the screen, "so we can get to Jagged Pass. Yena won't be able to get us up there, the side of Mt. Chimney is way to steep." Kip stretched his short limbs to press one of the buttons. The screen zoomed in to the area of mountain between Jagged Pass and Route 112, "I don't get it Kip, yeah, now I know how to zoom in, but I need to know where the Cable Car is."

Kip pointed to one of the buttons, aggravated. Saul pressed it and an info bar came up on the screen, "Oh, good eye."

The Pokemon closed his eyes and nodded in advanced wisdom, "If only you could get over your berry Oran Berry addiction."

Kip pretended he didn't here it, "Well, let's see what it says." Saul clicked the 'Description' button and the Pokenav beeped in itself, "This area of Route 112 is occupied by the southern entrance to the Fiery Path, the Southeast quarter of Mt. Chimney, and the Cable Car the takes travelers up near the top of the mountain. Jagged Pass is the only or way down the mountain. The only way to go up the pass is by using an Acro Bike."

Saul heaved his pack back over his arms and looked back at the Pokenav, "Looks like we just have to go by Trainer Hill, then about a mile later we should be near the desert. We go West from there and we should be at the Cable Car just a few miles." He closed the Pokenav and tried to slip it into the side pocket. When he almost dropped it he remembered Kip had eaten it, so he slipped it in the pocket on the other side, "So basically this will take us the rest of the day."

The Mud Fish nodded in agreement, "Kip."

The Pokemon jumped under his trainers cap again to keep warm, "Don't worry, I saw Trainer Hill yesterday while we we're looking for berries, so I know where that is. And maybe the desert will be enough to warm you up."

He ran off, taking note that the time it said on the Pokenav was already 1:00. So they'd get to their ticket up the mountain by late that night.

----------

Saul was shivering under his clothes from the cold night air as he finally got to the steps that led up to the building with the Cable Car. It said on it in plain wood letters "Mt. Chimney Cable Car", the top of most of the letters had snow on them from the slight fall that began a few hours before. Though the snow was still falling lightly, the car seemed to still be in operation sense the lights in the building we're on. The cable heading all the way up, basically into the dark night sky, from the cars house.

Saul moved his hands up and down his arms in an unsuccessful attempt to warm himself, "It's pretty cold tonight, huh Kip?"

The Pokemon barely mumbled under the shivering, "Mud." He curled tighter in Saul's cap and lowered his top fin to keep warm, "Don't worry Kip, it's just a few feet before we get warm."

Saul went over the last step, more like jumped, and ran right through the door. He immediately fell, as he threw his pack onto the nearest chair, trying to enjoy the heat.

"Torkoal, use Flamethrower."

Saul looked up to see what the noise was, but all he saw we're flames coming at him.

He reacted immediately, jumping up to see "Wah! Kip, use Water Gun!"

He looked at his cap on the floor to see Kip just laying curled up, relaxing under the warmth. He opened one eye just to see what was happening, then closed it.

The flame went over Saul as he ducked, "WAH! THAT'S HOT!"

He threw open the door and jumped into a snow patch on the ground, "Aaahhhh. That's better…WAH!"

He jumped up back into the building and closed the door behind him, "Th-th-that's c-c-cold."

The trainer fell forward on to his cap, "MUD!"

"Stay down or I'll have my Torkoal blast you again."

Saul didn't need any other information to stay down. Kip managed to get his head out from under his trainer and got the first glimpse of the mystery trainer. She had red hair with a green hair holder holding up her a pony tail that was spread in many directions. Her shirt was black with a flame on it.

Saul sighed, "Okay, okay, what did I do?"

Saul looked up to see the girl, "Don't play dumb with me, I'm not going to fall for it! Now give me the key to the Cable Car so I can get back to Lavaridge, there are challengers probably waiting!" Kip saw the angry face grow confused quickly, "Wait, if you're in Team Magma, then where's your Poochyena, and why do you own a Water-Type?"

Saul repositioned himself on his bottom, "Well, one, I do have a Poochyena, well, actually, I have a Mightyena. Second, I'm not from Team Magma, I don't even understand what Team Magma is yet."

The girl walked up and held out a hand to help Saul up, "Sorry, I thought you were a Magma member. And by the way, Team Magma is pretty much like Team Aqua, except they want to expand land and they like Fire Pokemon."

Saul slipped his hat back on with Kip jumping on his head right after, "Okay, so their no one I want to bother with, gotcha. Now, I was wondering if I could take the Cable Car up to Jagged Pass, I really need to get to Lavaridge Town, like you do."

The girl called over her Torkoal, "Sorry, the reason I have Torkoal out was because I was about to head to the Fiery Path. Team Magma took the key because they don't want anyone up on top of the mountain, so they took the key."

"Well how am I going to get to Lavaridge?! It's already night time and I need to get to town in three days! It's already going to take two days to get through just Jagged Pass!"

The girl retorted quickly with an answer that is all but new to Saul, "You're going to help me get the key back so we can both get to the town."

Saul shrugged, knowing that he didn't really have a choice, agreed, "Okay, I'll help, as long as we're not in the cold to long."

Now knowing she had help, the girl already headed outside with her Torkoal directly behind her, "So where is Fiery Path anyway?"

She pointed at a cave that was only about fifty yards from the Cable Car building, "That's it."

Kip jumped under Saul's hat again, "Don't worry Kip, this won't take long if Magma is as weak as Aqua."

The girl reassured, "It won't be long at all, Fiery Path is pretty hot."

Saul began to shiver, "Can we get in there then?"

She nodded, "Let's go Torkoal."

"Tork."

Not to long after, they escaped the cold from the winter night to the cave, "Finally, a cave that works with me instead of against me!" Kip jumped on top of Saul's hat from under, "Why aren't you cold at all?"

The girl lifted her shoulders, "I just don't get cold. I guess its sense I hang around Fire-Types a lot."

"You seem more like a member of Magma than me."

The girl started walking, "Let's just go."

Saul released Yena, "And I guess if Team Magma has a few, we could always use some Mightyena Might."

"Yen!"

The girl looked around, "Be on your toes, they could be anywhere, even-"

Obviously even lamer with entrances than Team Aqua, two Magma members appeared out side of cave.

"You two aren't going anywhere."

Saul just yawned at the boring entrance, "That's just sad, your worse at entrances than Team Aqua. I actually feel kind of sorry for you."

The second grunt retorted, "Hey, we don't need advice on being evil from a little TWERP!"

The red-haired girl poked Saul's shoulder, "Uh, I think you're going a little too far with this."

He assured, "Don't worry, I know how to deal with people like them, we'll barely even have a battle." He turned back to the grunts confidently, "Clever, all Aqua could think of calling me was brat, but you took it up about a half level, to a twerp. Another level and your names might actually hurt more than how pathetic you are."

They both said in unison, "Hey, you can't tell us what's good or not, we're the baddest bunch in all of Hoenn."

"Bad at what, being evil or being scary? You take your pick, you're still pathetic to me either way."

"That's it, Mightyena, come out!"

They both released the Dark-Type Pokemon, "Well, this should be easy."

"Mightyena, both of you use Flamethrower!"

"Kip, you know what to do."

The Fish nodded and jumped in front of Yena, "Mud."

He flashed his Protect around Yena and himself. The Fire attack hit the orb and bounced around, dissipating it all.

"Now Yena, use Scary Face."

Yena jumped out from the orb, "Might!" He landed in front of the opponents. Of course, being bigger than them, stared them down with great ease, they just stood.

"Torkoal, you finish them off with an Overheat!"

The grunts twitched and bent there legs up and covered their faces as if to block the attack from themselves.

Torkoal's mouth glowed and she sent a quick fire ball towards the quivering trainers and their motionless Pokemon. The ball lit up the whole tunnel before blasting into the enemy.

While in the air: "Looks like we are pathetic!"

The girl member retorted, "Just be quiet, the boss is going to chew us out for this."

They both shouted in unison before disappearing from view, "Looks like Team Magma's being fired of again!"

The girl picked up the key, or card key would be a better term, "Okay, let's go, we need to head up the mountain before the storm kicks in."

----------

Saul sat down in the cable car as the mystery trainer slid the card key in its slot and opened up the gates the wires we're going through. She spoke without looking away from the control panel, "Okay, the car is closed up, the one window on each side is tight, the door is tightly closed, we're ready to head off."

Kip laid in Saul's lap asleep.

The girl sat down across from Saul on the other side of the car, "I wonder why Team Magma doesn't want anyone up on the mountain."

Saul laid down across the seat, trying not to wake up Kip, "I don't know, I just want to go to sleep, I've been searching for this place for two days now."

The girl laid down across her seat row, as well, "Sounds like you had a tough time."

Saul yawned, "I'm Saul, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Flannery."

Saul's eyes burst open, "Wait, you mean you're the Lavaridge Town Gym Leader?!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well I guess I'm going to be challenging you when we get to town. What is that trip you're going on, anyway?"

"Hm, battling you should be fun. And the trip, I don't know where that started up, but I'm not going on one."

"WAIT, YOU MEAN I HAD TO GO THROUGH TWO BETS, SPLIT UP WITH MY FRIENDS, AND GO THROUGH THE CAVE I'LL HATE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE JUST BECAUSE OF SOME RUMOR!!!"

The girl, now identified as the Gym Leader Flannery, responded boringly because of her sleep, "I guess so, but at least you got here, right?"

Saul laid back down, "I guess your right."

"Well, get some sleep, because of the weather, we're going to be on this thing for another day and a half."


	46. Ch 46: Reasons for Rivalry

_Author's Note_: A long chapter, eh. It's always fun writing this stuff. I would like to give special thanks to Orangen and Perfect Soldier for reviewing. And thanks to everyone else, even those who don't review, for keeping my story alive.

The Road To-Becoming-A Master

(Let's Do It!)

I'm gonna be, the very best,

Like know one ever was…

Catching them is my real test,

Training them is my cause.

My whole life is set on this,

Time to prove my skills.

I know I just can't wait to show the world!

Born to be The Winner!

(The Road)

Born to be The Champion!

Born to be The Winner,

Born to be the very best!

(Pokemon)

(The Road)

Born to be THE WINNER!

I'm Master!

**Reasons for Rivalry**

Saul mentally sighed as he picked up the ringing Pokenav from the center table of the cable car. Without moving anything but his arm, he lowered the device down to his Pokemon on the floor and moaned, "Kip, you know how to work this thing, turn the alarm off."

The Pokemon kept his eyes closed and simple pushed the center button with his top fin and snored back to sleep. The Pokenav suddenly broadcast a very familiar voice, "Saul, are you there…"

Saul opened his eyes slightly, "What'd you say Kip?"

"Saul, look at the screen."

The trainer's eyes shot open as he stood up, slightly hitting his Pokemon with his foot, waking Kip up. He walked and leaned against the door and took his first look at the Match Call feature screen. It was a familiar face, grinning as widely as ever, "Austin! Hey, how ya' doin'?!"

Austin held a Pokeball in front of the screen, "Saul, I just won the fourth round of the Rustboro Tournament!"

"WOW! That means you only have just 3 more rounds to go before the Finals. But what's the Pokeball for?"

The widely grinning boy set down the Pokeball, "The fifth round was the hardest battle I've ever had, the person had a Zapdos for goodness sakes."

"How'd you win?"

The boy smiled even wider, if that was even possible, "Trike was having a tough time, Gunker and Don had already fainted. Zapdos was about to use this _huge_ Thunder attack, but right when he did, Trike EVOLVED! He absorbed all of the electric jolt and through it back like ten times stronger!"

Saul down in his seat again, thinking how hard it might be to defeat the newly evolved Manectric next time they meet, "Dang, that's awesome. Are you going to use him a lot or what!"

A green and white Pokemon pushed Austin over the couch and jumped into the Pokenav's view. The device must be propped up by something.

"Kirl."

Saul closed his eyes and grinned, "Hey Kip, Kirlia want to talk to you."

The blue Pokemon immediately jumped on to the table and stared at the screen, "Mud!" 

"Kirl. Kirlia. Lia li Kirl."

"Mudkip, Kip. Mud mud kip ud ip. Kip."

Saul, obviously not following what the Pokemon we're conversing about, turned the screen back to him, "Hey Kirlia, is Andrea there?"

Andrew pushed Kirlia away from the Pokenav, "Sorry, my sis is in a Contest right now. But she wanted me to tell you she said hi."

Saul sighed and leaned his head over the back of the chair, "Oh, okay, tell her I said hi back."

There we're a few beeps and Austin jumped into view, "Ah man, we got to go Saul, I need to recharge this thing."

"Okay, bye."

Austin waved as he clicked out the Pokenav and the screen went black.

Saul slipped it back into his pack, "Okay Kip, let's go back to sleep."

The Pokemon yawned, "Mud."

Saul laid his head down on the chair again and began to sleep, though it wasn't long before he was awakened again.

A voice began poking at his shoulder, "Wake up Saul, let's get to Lavaridge."

The trainer lifted up, "But we're still in the cable car."

"But we're also at the top of the mountain."

Saul stood and opened the door to the cable car quickly. There were now reddish-pink walls around them with marble tiles as the floors. Saul stared, mouth agape, "Wow, nice set up."

Flannery grabbed her pack and handed Saul his, Kip jumped on to his trainers head, "Yeah, they work on this one more sense the warmth from the volcano keeps place from falling apart by snow storms that happen at the mountain basin; those ones hit the other station."

The Gym Leader led Saul out to the front of the building and opened the door to walk out, "I'm just glad that the volcano still isn't active; it still has a lava pool near here, but it barely even gives off any smoke any more.

Saul took the fist step outside to the strangely white ground and sunk in immediately to his waist, "What the..."

Flannery bent down and rolled a small sand pieces of the ground between her fingers, "This is soot. From the volcano."

Saul crawled back up on to the buildings steps, or what wasn't covered of them, "I thought you just said that Mt. Chimney doesn't blow smoke any more."

She dropped the pieces and spun around to see smoke against the night sky, "It doesn't, there must be something wrong with the volcano."

Saul looked up to see the smoke stack, too, "Whoa, what could make the volcano do _that_?"

Flannery began running around the corner of the building, "Come on, let's go see what's wrong."

"Okay!" Saul began running through the ashes, but then she stared down, still trying to run, "Hey, why is the ground going the wrong way?!"

Saul let his legs and arms slouch down as he was dragged, "Not so fast young man, we're evacuating the volcano. You see all the ashes around; the volcano might blow so you two need to get to the bottom!"

Saul turned his head to see policeman pulling him by his bag handle. He was dragging him towards a small opening through the trees, with Flannery following not to far behind.

The officer set Saul down on a rock a few feet below a ledge drop off just inside of the slowly widening hall of trees.

"But Sir, what about you?" Flannery asked.

"I and the others on the police force are going to stay up here and try to cool down the volcano."

Saul jumped off of the rock to the ledge below it, "You sound familiar?"

"Just go!" The officer commanded, the power of his voice slightly startling Kip.

Flannery began to push Saul down the path, "This is Jagged Pass, so we should be to Lavaridge pretty soon, if we hurry."

Saul nodded and proceeded to jump from ledge to ledge with Kip, trying his best to hold his grip and to watch his Pokemon.

The officer closed a small gate in front of the path as the pair disappeared from site. He moved to stand beside the Cable Car building and pulled off the mask he was wearing and dropped the rest of his disguise, revealing his Team Aqua garments. The Team Aqua leader whispered to himself, "Sorry kid, for taking your Mightyena, for trying to steal all that stuff from you. You must understand: We, as Team Aqua, love the sea! All Pokemon, people, all of life depends on the sea. The reason we wanted to take the parts from the Devon Corp. was so we can expand the sea, that is what we are dedicated to. You're just too young to understand the objective; but try to understand that this is our reason for rivalry with Magma." He released a Pokemon from it's ball, "Okay Crobat, let's stop Maxie from getting that small meteorite into the machine, that may get the volcano to actually blow!"

"Cro."

Archie ran off with his Pokemon flying just a few feet behind.

----------

"I just don't think that it's right?"

Flannery looked up at Saul as she hopped onto a rock for a rest, "What do you mean?"

The trainer held out his arms to catch his Pokemon, "Jump Kip!... It just feels weird just leaving and not helping out up at the volcano."

"Just relax; the police will take car of it."

Saul turned around and put his finger on his chin like he was thinking, "He just seems really familiar."

Kip fell behind Saul, "Who, you mean the policeman? You probably just saw him somewhere. Just put him out of your head."

After taking one last drink, emptying the canteen, Flannery slipped it back into Saul's bag, "Hey, that was my canteen!"

"Stop complaining and let's go."

----------

Archie ran past the groups of Team Aqua and Team Magma members fighting each other, and arrived at an overhang above the lava lake at the summit of Mt. Chimney. A fancily dressed Team Magma member was standing at the end holding a strange rock, about to stick it into a machine.

"Finally, we will be able to expand the land, so the land bearing Pokemon will have no worries of the sea closing in any more." The man told to no one in particular, "As soon as I put this meteorite into the machine, the volcano will blow, making new land for Pokemon to walk."

Archie stepped onto the over hang, "Maxie, I will no let you blow away all that Kyogre has worked for to create, the sea is all of life."

The Team Magma leader turned, "Well, if it isn't Archie. I should have expected you coming." He released a slightly larger Crobat.

The Aqua leader stuck out his fist, "Enough talk, Crobat use you're Poison Sting!"

----------

Saul held with both hands above the ten foot drop. Flannery was waiting at the bottom with Kip, "Come on Saul, if a girl can do it, you can."

Saul closed his eyes and let go. He landed smack-dab on his derriere and then falling back, "Ouch…"

Flannery stood over him, "You know you could have just stepped in the foot wholes, right?"

Saul looked up at the wall, seeing several wholes in the ledge, "Aw man!"

"Come on, we only have, like, fifteen minutes to go. Maybe a mile."

--------------------

Archie recalled his Sharpedo, as did Maxie with his Camerupt. Archie reached for the meteorite, but instead grabbed the rival leader's arms, "Listen here, I don't even trust my self with that rock, so I'm giving it to a 'special friend'."

He released his Mightyena and through the rock in the air towards it, "Mightyena, use your best Headbutt."

The Pokemon pushed the rock out into the sky above the volcano.

Maxie gaped at the sight, "What did you just do?!" He commanded.

"I gave the rock to probably the only person in Hoenn that won't use it to they're own personal advantage."

They both stared, Maxie still with his mouth agape, and Archie grinning widely.

Archie broke his confident silence and hopped onto his unusually large Mightyena, "Team Aqua, let's head back to the hideout!"

--------------------

Saul tumbled backwards and rolled twenty feet down the rugged cliff before halting by running into a tree upside down. It caused many rocks to fall beside him.

Flannery took one hand from her hip and held it out, "Come on, only about five more minute."

He took the hand to get up, "I can make it. After all, I am going to be Pokemon Master!"

The trainer began to walk with two long strides before falling again, "Ouch! Dumb pass, why does it have to be so jagged."

"I don't think that's any regular rock."

Kip sniffed the rounded rock, feeling nothing but heat, "Mud."

Saul picked up the rock, quickly popping it into the air before catching it again from the heat, "Is this a meteorite?"

Flannery nodded, putting a finger on her chin, "Looks like it, in fact, it looks like the one that was stolen from the Hoenn space center a few months ago; they say it was stolen by Team Magma."

The Gym Leader began walking again, catching eye of the expression on Saul's face, "What's wrong?"

Saul walked ahead, too, "I don't know, this just all seems to connect some way, what happened a few days ago with Magma, the policeman, and the meteorite," he shifted the rounded rock to his free hand, "…it all seems connected."

"What ever, it's just in your head."

Saul though for a second, then something snapped. Flannery noticed the reaction quickly, "What now?"

"You know what, I think that one of my enemies may be closer than I think. But I don't think he's much of an enemy any more."

The Gym Leader rolled her eyes, "What ever, not to far to go, let's just get to Lavaridge already, it's getting late."

Saul grinned widely as he followed Flannery, with Kip on his shoulder, and slipped the meteorite into his pocket.


	47. Ch 47: A Hint of Things to Come

_Author's Note_: A bit short of a chapter, but key to what is to come.

It's Thanksgiving Break, so I'm giving you a little hint of things to come, you'll see what I'm talking about soon enough.

So…THEME MUSIC!

The Road To-Becoming-A Master

(Let's Do It!)

I'm gonna be, the very best,

Like know one ever was…

Catching them is my real test,

Training them is my cause.

My whole life is set on this,

Time to prove my skills.

I know I just can't wait to show the world!

Born to be The Winner!

(The Road)

Born to be The Champion!

Born to be The Winner,

Born to be the very best!

(Pokemon)

(The Road)

Born to be THE WINNER!

I'm Master!

**A Hint of Things to Come**

Saul peered over the last drop off of Jagged Pass, noticing the large pond between them and a gradual growth of buildings. Second came Kip, staring from atop his trainer's head.

Flannery finalized the appearances over the cliff, noticing the buildings right away, she realized where they were, "Well, there it is, good ol' Lavaridge Town." She said, not a single hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Let's start down, I guess. It's the best start we'll ever make." Saul announced with sarcasm.

"Kip." The Pokemon agreed.

Flannery simply pushed herself over the ledge with one hand, merely landing on her right knee and left foot and stood up. Kip followed, landing on a boulder at the bottom.

Flannery rounded her hands around her mouth to yell up to Saul, "Come on, let's go, your match will be coming up first sense you helped me out."

"Comin'!"

Trying not to seem as pathetic as Team Magma's entrance, the trainer pushed himself over the ledge, mirroring the Gym Leader.

He landed exactly like Flannery, though with a little skidding. But he soon fell over, grabbing his leg, "Ouch, I think I skinned my knee."

Flannery moved the boys hand away examined it. There was blood, but only a bit, "Come on, let's just wash it off in the pond."

Saul still clutched, "No, I think I sprained it or something."

An unfamiliar voice rang in, "Then how will you be able to cross the pond?"

Saul and Flannery, along with the little Mudkip glanced to see the origin of the voice, "If you want to get across, I could let you use my Vaporeon."

Saul put the small amount of pain aside and stood, "And let me guess, you're not going to let us use your Vaporeon unless I beat you?"

A brunette girl with a light blue shirt and a one-strapped bag stepped out from behind a tree with her Vaporeon fallowing. "No, I imagine that I'll let you use her, but, now that you mention it, I would like a battle. Will you let me?"

Saul quickly stepped in front of the pond, the girl on the other side. He knew that sense the pond plainly went through the trees, he wouldn't be able to get across without a strong Water-Type. Kip was too little, and Flitz wasn't big enough to fly him. "Okay, you're on. Besides, a Vaporeon would be a good warm up for the Gym. Kip, your up."

The girl bent down and whispered to her Pokemon, "Renzi, put up a good show and will see if he'd be good to train one, okay." Renzi nodded as she shooed it into the water.

"Kip, let's go easy one them, use a Water Gun."

The Mudkip shot his water toward the Vaporeon. It drizzled the Pokemon a bit, but leaked off into the water.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to do more than that if you want to beat a Vaporeon; they absorb water and turn it into health."

Saul reacted again quickly, "Okay, Kip try a Tackle."

Kip jumped from across the pond, but a few feet away from Renzi, the Vaporeon disappeared. The mystery trainer clapped, "Good Acid Armor Renzi, now let us try some offense, use Quick Attack."

Directly from under Kip's new position in the water, Renzi popped out of the water, throwing Kip in the air. The Mud Fish quickly fell back to the water, "Good show Renzi, you're under water Quick Attack is getting better, very much better."

Saul stood in his famous battle stance, "Okay, let's see if we can hit them with a Rock Smash."

The girl quickly recalled her Vaporeon, "I'm sorry, but my job is just to test, not to actually beat, so I must be on my way. But I am sure Scott would like to know how you have, um…_improved_. Good bye until next time, Saul."

Confused, Saul retorted, "Wait," but the girl already was beyond the buildings and made a turn.

Flannery stepped beside Saul, "How does she know your name?"

Saul kept staring in the place the girl had stood, "I don't know, who's Scott?"

"I don't know, but maybe we should go ahead across."

Saul stepped in the water, trying to test how deep it was, "What the heck, it's only to my knees!"

Flannery dropped in quickly, "Just stop complaining, let's get to the Pokemon Center."


	48. Ch 48: A Problem in Perfect Land

_Author's Note_: A bit short, a bit long, it all depends on how you look at it.

Some of you noticed Saul may have been getting cocky lately; well this is what happens when you get _to_ cocky.

The Road To-Becoming-A Master

(Let's Do It!)

I'm gonna be, the very best,

Like know one ever was…

Catching them is my real test,

Training them is my cause.

My whole life is set on this,

Time to prove my skills.

I know I just can't wait to show the world!

Born to be The Winner!

(The Road)

Born to be The Champion!

Born to be The Winner,

Born to be the very best!

(Pokemon)

(The Road)

Born to be THE WINNER!

I'm Master!

**A Problem in "Perfect Land"**

Saul pulled himself out of the water of the pond and grabbed his opposite arms with his hands, shivering and looking around the area to see where Flannery had gone. She had swum ahead of Saul and darted off right when she got on to land.

When he realized he was the only human in sight (besides the occasional town residents passing by the gap of buildings) and decided to look for his Pokemon. He looked beside him and saw Kip looking up at the cliff they had just come off of with his mouth agape.

Saul looked into the reflection of the water and saw a figure leaning on its right knee and left foot with its left arm resting on the respective knee. The view in the water was blurred, however, from the drops of water coming off of him. Saul could barely make out the colors of the thing standing on the ledge. He made out the colors rise and go away quickly.

Saul directed his attention up, but saw nothing there. Saul thought for a second…SNAP! He snapped his fingers, "That looks just like the figure on top of the Battle Tent in Verdanturf!"

He expected to here a remark from his Pokemon, but when nothing sounded, he turned his head to his right again. Kip still has his mouth agape with his eyes wide open.

He poked his Pokemon on the fin, "Kip, are you okay?"

When there was no answer, he poked harder. Kip fell over onto his side, his legs, fin, and everything about him staying stiff.

Saul gasped and reacted as fast as he could. The trainer grabbed his Pokemon and dashed around a corner to find the Pokemon Center.

----------

After a few minutes of searching, Saul ran into the Pokemon Center and surprisingly gently put the stiff Kip on top of the counter.

Nurse Joy turned around in the chair and grinned, "Hello, how may I help you?"

Saul just stared at Kip in terror, "Oh dear! Chansey," she shouted, the large pink Pokemon ran from the hall way. "Chance."

"Chansey," she gave the Nurse Pokemon the stiff Kip, "Get this Pokemon to Emergency Room 14, he needs urgent care."

The pink Pokemon carted Kip off down the medicine hall. Nurse Joy turned back to Saul and forced a sincere smile, "Don't worry, your Mudkip should be just fine. We'll do all we can to take care of him, but I can't guarantee that he'll be okay soon."

With that she walked away, leaving Saul to ponder over what just happened…

----------

Saul stretched his arms up and straightened his legs, only to bump his head into something. He cringed and painfully held his head, and looked to see what he had hit. It was the arm rest of a couch situated in a quiet corner of the Pokemon Center.

Apparently he had fallen asleep while awaiting the update on his hurt Pokemon. Saul sat up and sighed when he spied a row of vending machine down the guest hall. He bent over to see more of the hallway. There we're plenty of people surrounding the vending machines, except for one, which seemed a bit broken down.

Sighing again, Saul made his way to the area, walking very slowly. When he finally reached the area vending machine, he dug through his pocket for some coins and slipped them into the slot.

Saul thought; this was the first piece of food other than a berry that he would have eaten in weeks. Even when traveling with the others, their diet mainly consisted of berries. He had to pick something good; it was probably going to be the only thing he'd eat besides berries for another long while.

He looked up and down the rows, looking for something familiar that he would eat if he were in Phenac City; unfortunately, there was nothing that appetizing on the first few rows.

He knocked once on the machine with the side of his fist and, leaning his head against the machine, looked out of the corner of his eye at the people surrounding the other vending machines.

They were laughing and smiling at an unusually large Eevee in the middle of them, happily jumping around and enjoying the attention. Saul turned his whole head to see the Eevee, getting lost in his thoughts.

But the clang on the small opening in the vending machine interrupted him. Directing his attention down, he saw that he let his hand push some buttons, and an unknown candy bar came down.

He picked it out in frustration and stomped himself back to the couch. He opened the chocolate bar and took the first bite, looking over what happened in the past few…hours probably.

But once again his thoughts were interrupted; the group of about six people sat down in the other corner of the Pokemon Center with the Eevee jumping up and down on the table between them. They kept laughing, causing Saul to get annoyed further.

At least there was know one else in the lobby other than him and them, he thought.

----------

Saul finished off the third chocolate bar and sighed in relief when the people finally went off down the hall to their rooms.

"Finally," he said aloud to no one in particular, "there gone."

He leaned into the back cushion and did an aimless throw with the wrapper to the trash can. When he heard it rasp against the trash bag he relaxed.

The first thing he did was pull out his Pokenav, "10:40 P.M… Well, that does explain everyone in bed."

He slipped it into his back pocket to try and think of a subject to discuss with himself, and then the Eevee popped into his head. "Eevee, Eevee…I really haven't made an effort to catch a lot of Pokemon, and that's what a trainer's supposed to do. An Eevee would be pretty fun to have. I could evolve it into a Glaceon or Leafeon." Saul stared blankly and snapped his fingers, "Of course! Those were the answers to the exam!" He sighed in stupidity, then went on, "Or I could evolve it into a Vaporeon, like that girl had earlier today. I think she called it Renzi…" Then he realized the Pokemon he wanted so much but let go, "Cyndaquil! I know, why don't I try to get a Cyndaquil! I could use a Fire-Type."

He relaxed even more, causing himself to sink in to the couch, "I guess I should get Kip back before I catch another Pokemon."

And with that he went to sleep.


	49. Ch 49: Geyser Madness

_A/N_: Well, here is the first chapter in a while. I'm so very sorry, I got so caught up in planning my new story "Pyke's Adventures" that I forgot about RBAM.

Well, here's the fourth Gym Battle.

The Road To-Becoming-A Master

(Let's Do It!)

I'm gonna be, the very best,

Like know one ever was…

Catching them is my real test,

Training them is my cause.

My whole life is set on this,

Time to prove my skills.

I know I just can't wait to show the world!

Born to be The Winner!

(The Road)

Born to be The Champion!

Born to be The Winner,

Born to be the very best!

(Pokemon)

(The Road)

Born to be THE WINNER!

I'm Master!

**Geyser Madness**

"OW!" Saul laid down on his stomach and rubbed the back of his head. He turned over to see the Pokemon Center table above him.

"Dang, I rolled off the couch."

He rolled again and hopped onto his feet, rubbing his head again.

He yawned, though the knot on his head woke him up quick enough. He began walking only to be knocked down again and hit the back of his head on the table.

"OW! Hey, what's the big deal?!"

He rubbed his head and opened one eye to see his friend Kip jumping up and down on his chest.

Saul stared at his Pokemon. Then he grabbed hold of him and hopped to his two feet, "Kip! Your okay!"

"Mud!"

But the celebration ended quickly when Kip fell over to his state he had been in yesterday. Saul blinked in confusion.

He was startled by a voice that caused him to whirl around, "You might not want to get him excited like that."

Saul blinked again at the familiar nurse in front of him, "What do you mean?"

Nurse Joy folded her hands together, "I'm sorry, but your Pokemon is Astonished."

"Astonished?"

"You've heard of the Pokemon attack Astonish, right? It can cause a Pokemon to not attack. But your Mudkip somehow received a very powerful one, one no ordinary Pokemon could do. Your Mudkip will go like that every time he gets excited."

Saul burst out at the news, "You mean he can't battle?!"

Nurse Joy waved her hands, "Calm down, calm down! The procedure is easy; you'll just need to leave him here for a while."

Saul blinked with wide eyes, "But I have a Gym Battle to get to!"

Nurse Joy quickly turned stern and stood over Saul, "Well then you'll just have to battle with some other Pokemon, your Pokemon is in NO condition to battle. He just needs to be in my care for a few days and then be on medication and he'll be fine!"

Saul dropped himself to the couch, "Fine, sorry," he said as he held out the frozen Pokemon.

Nurse Joy picked him up took him quickly away to the P.E.R.

Saul shrugged, "Well, I guess I better go challenge Flannery, sightseeing can wait for later."

----------

After a bit of looking around, he finally located the Gym.

Saul looked up at the strangely small building and winced, "This place isn't much to look at."

The metal door opened in front of him, screeching from a rusty hinge or two, "If you don't like then outside maybe you'll like the inside."

Saul tilted his head in confusion but followed the Gym Leader into the room. There we're many circular holes around; on the floor, wall, and ceiling.

As they both lined up, Flannery grabbed one of her Pokeballs. When she looked up she noticed Saul's vacant shoulder, "Hey, where's Kip?"

Saul looked down to a hole at his feet, "Uh, he's taking a nap back at the Pokemon Center. But what are these holes everywhere?"

"Steam geysers, they can make or break a battle. Speaking of the battle, how about a 3-on-3, I haven't had one of those in a long time."

Saul looked up to see Flannery had already grabbed a Pokeball, so he reached for one of his own, "Okay, you bring out first."

Flannery tossed the Pokeball a few feet ahead of her and revealed a small, slug like Pokemon.

"Slugma."

"Ew, what's that?"

The Gym Leader put a hand on her side, "It's called a Slugma."

Noting that Slugma shouldn't be the Fire-Type for him to get, Saul released his Pokemon.

"Sweeell!"

Flannery laughed to herself, "A Swellow, that's a bit…"

"A bit what?"

"Oh, nothing. Slugma, start out with an Ember."

Saul smirked, "That's easy to come by, Flitz, try a Steel Wing."

A small amount of lava oozed from Slugma's mouth and Flitz began to glow his wings. He then started towards the seemingly weak enemy.

Just before striking, Slugma released his small fireballs and hit Flitz's wing. His body flew the few inches to the ground and skidded. Slugma was tripped, but didn't seem badly injured. Flitz, on the other hand, was paused above on of the holes.

"Flitz, use Quick Attack."

Flitz struggled up a bit, and pushed his back foot to start up. But the efforts were put down when the geyser below it blew.

The steam quickly dissipated and the Pokemon was fainted.

Saul rolled his eyes at he brought back the Pokemon, "Okay, that was a bad idea, but I bet this will work."

He tossed another Pokeball, bringing out the familiar Plusle. "Plusle, start with a Quick Attack."

Plusle dashed away out of sight and quickly hit the Slugma. It simply melted as Flannery recalled it, "It's okay Slugma, you did your best. Torkoal, your turn."

The large turtle was released and grunted at its small enemy.

"Plusle, use another Quick Attack."

"Plud." Plusle nodded as it speeded away."

"Torkoal, just wait and use Body Slam at the right moment."

It nodded slowly as it waited for the hit. Plusle ran into the shell of the large Pokemon and fell under it. Torkoal let its wait down on the smaller Pokemon.

He lifted and moved out of the way to see Plusle in a small crater in the floor.

Saul recalled the Pokemon, "Okay, that was just practice. Here's a real challenge."

He released a small Pokemon, "Ar." It buzzed.

"Scrap, your good at this, use and Earthquake."

Flannery looked down to see her Pokemon over one of the geyser holes, "Torkoal, use Iron Defense."

Scrap launched a crack from his feet and pushed it in the direction of Torkoal. The shaking, however, caused his each geyser along the way to go off, Saul and Scrap from their enemy.

Flannery watched a geyser shoot the Torkoal shell into the air. Saul could here one command through the geysers, "Use Body Slam."

Saul nervously adjusted his sight upward and watched as a giant shell came down on top of Scrap.

Torkoal once again shifted to see the sight. Scrap was in a small crater in the ground.

After the geysers subsided, both Trainer and Gym Leader called back their Pokemon, "Well that was fun!"

Saul scowled at the Gym Leader's cheering, "This is not my day."

"Why don't you just take a dip in the hot springs, they might give you an idea if you relax in them," Flannery explained.

"Hot springs?"

"Yeah, there right by the Pokemon Center."

Saul sighed, "Now I just have to find the Pokemon Center again."

_A/N_: This chapter was a so-so. I haven't really felt the urge to write for a little bit, so I'm not sure what's going to happen. I fell this story might be endangered if I'm taking to much interest in my "Pyke's Adventures".


	50. Ch 50: An Eggcelent Deal Maker

_A/N_: Well, I suddenly got a feeling of grief finding that my cousin, who has been reading online, is not that fond of "Pyke's Adventures". Though, I guess she has scared me into working on RBAM again. I won't quit RBAM, that was a promise I made fairly early in my history of writing; that I would not stop a story until it is supposed to end. So, little cuz and readers, I will continue to write RBAM; I know this seems out of no where but I've been tossing and turning in my bed each night trying to decide what to do. I feel I am finally stable enough with both stories to continue writing each. And hopefully, these two stories will wind in to each other with a few key events or aspects, so keep look out.

The Road To-Becoming-A Master

(Let's Do It!)

I'm gonna be, the very best,  
Like no one ever was…

Catching them is my real test,  
Training them is my cause.

My whole life is set on this,  
Time to prove my skills.

I know I just can't wait to show the world!

Born to be The Winner!  
(The Road)  
Born to be The Champion!  
Born to be The Winner,  
Born to be the very best!  
(Pokemon)  
(The Road)

Born to be THE WINNER!  
I'm Master!

**An Eggciting Deal Maker**

"BEEP!! BEEP!!" Saul clumsily grabbed for his Pokenav on the table side of his room at the Pokemon Center. Quickly mourning his lack of sleep, he popped open the Pokenav, "Hello..." he said boringly.

"Uh, hey, did I catch you at the wrong time?"

The sleeping trainer took a peek at the Pokenav's screen from the corner of his eye. Surprisingly, he just closed his eyes shut again, "Hey Robby."

The breeder flashed a stern look, though Saul obviously didn't notice it. Robby was then pushed aside by a much older, but familiar person. He looked sternly at the trainer lying on the bed, "Saul Cautum, you might want to wake up and get back to work if you really want to do well in the battle you're going to have with me soon."

Saul snapped his eyes open and gazed at the screen. Norman, his father, stood there, "DAD! I haven't seen you in a long time!"

Norman nodded but continued to look at his son, "Yes, it has been a long time. I trust you have been training well. I had the pleasure of meeting your friend Robby yesterday evening. He says that you have come quite far in you journey."

Saul grinned sheepishly, "Yep, I've been doing pretty well. I've already caught six Pokemon, and I've already gotten a few badges."

"Yes, well Robby has informed me that you still haven't quite obtained the fourth. I told you to collect four before challenging me. So are you in Lavaridge yet?"

Saul nodded obediently, "Yeah, I'm here, but I haven't had much headway in getting the badge. I tried yesterday, but I lost because of this weird geyser system..."

Norman cut him off. He crossed his arms, seemingly examining something in his mind. But all was interrupted when the sound of a door opening rang through the small speaker, "Hello, is anyone here? I'd like to challenge the gym!"

"I'm sorry son, but I must go." The Gym Leader then disappeared from the screen, allowing Robby to take his place, "Hey Saul."

Saul raised an eye brow but then let his fathers behavior aside, remembering that was normal for him, "Hey, how'd you get to Petalburg so quickly?"

Robby leaned in closer to the screen, looking in practically all directions. He put his hand near his mouth to ensure the sound of his voice only got to through the Pokenav, "Can you keep a secret?"

Saul smirked, "Of course."

Robby gazed at him scrutinizing, "Okay, I'll tell you anyway. I got here so fast because," he looked left and right again, then spoke with a barely audible low voice, "Deoxys helped me..."

Saul looked puzzlingly at his friend. Had he gone mad or crazy, or was he just joking. Though, despite his mindly accusations, he realized Robby was Robby, and decided to try him, "Okay, how did you get 'Deoxys' to help you, and how?"

"Well ya' see, there's this Pokemon called Riolu, and he Astonished my Shelgon, so-"

Robby was pulled away from the screen by a long, slender arm, "I'm sorry son, but your friend needs to help me clean up the rubble from the last battle." And with that the screen went blank, leaving Saul to ponder something familiar Robby said.

A Riolu 'Astonished' his Shelgon..."Cool, he evolved Bagon." As he put his Pokenav in his bag and hauled it to his shoulders, he realized the obvious, "Wait, Kip is Astonished, too." The thought was quickly interrupted by another, "Okay, I need to go take a dip in the hot springs. According to Flannery, that should help me get some ideas for the battle."

Sighing, he made his way to the reception desk to pick up Kip in hopes of him feeling better from the springs.

----------

Saul stepped out of the Pokemon Center, seeing the hot springs almost immediately. He started towards them wondering how he could have overlooked the place before. Pushing open one of the large glass doors, he saw no one in the glass building except for one white hat peering above one couch.

Recognizing it from some where, Saul walked over to the person. He peeked over to see a girl reading a magazine. He noticed five Pokeballs latched to her belt and one on a coffee table open.

Saul began to wonder where the Pokemon was when he heard a noise from behind him, "Vapor!" He fell over the couch and landed on the table.

Rubbing his head he looked up to see the girl from the other day and her Vaporeon staring down at him.

"What're you doing here?"

The girl stood and put her hands on her sides, "Excuse me, but you we're the one who dropped in, no pun intended."

"What ever; where are all the workers?"

"This place is closed right now, you're allowed in but there's no one to get you a towel or anything, you have to get it yourself."

Saul stood up and brushed himself off, noticing that Kip had fallen onto the couch. Picking up the Pokemon, he proceeded to walk toward the back glass doors leading to the two different sections of the hot spring. "Hey, do you know which side is the boy's side."

The girl waved for Renzi to follow her toward Saul's position, "Yeah, the boys is on the right."

"Thanks."

Saul pushed the door open, but stopped when he remembered that she had mentioned Scott the first time they met, "Hey."

"What?"

"You know Scott right?"

The girl turned back to Saul, "Yeah, and don't bother telling me, I already know that you've met him."

"How'd you know that?"

"I help him recruit talented trainers."

Saul became curious, "For what?"

The girl stalled. She'd already said to much, "Sorry, but I can't tell you."

Saul mumbled to himself, "Fine."

Renzi pulled on her trainers shirt, "What's wrong Renzi?" The Vaporeon pointed to a pocket in the girls bag, "Oh right, we need some one to take care of the egg." She turned to Saul once again, "Hey, I understand that you need help in a Gym Battle against Flannery?"

"Yeah, so."

The girl opened her bag pocket, letting Saul catch a glimpse of the name "Danielle" stitched into it. She pulled out a Pokemon egg and held it in front of Saul for a clear view.

"I have this egg, you see. I can't really take care of it because of the other Pokemon eggs I have to take care of, so I was wondering if you would take care of it. In return I'll help you with your Gym battle preparations."

Saul blinked at the girls out stretched hand. He instinctively grabbed it and shook.


	51. Ch 51: Fight Fire with Fire

A/N: Not much to say about this chapter except I loved typing it. I hope you all love the return of RBAM, and I know you'll love the battle!

The Road To-Becoming-A Master

(Let's Do It!)

I'm gonna be, the very best,  
Like no one ever was…

Catching them is my real test,  
Training them is my cause.

My whole life is set on this,  
Time to prove my skills.

I know I just can't wait to show the world!

Born to be The Winner!  
(The Road)  
Born to be The Champion!  
Born to be The Winner,  
Born to be the very best!  
(Pokemon)  
(The Road)

Born to be THE WINNER!  
I'm Master!

**Fighting Fire with "Fire"**

"Scrap, use Flamethrower one more time!"

After three days of training, Saul and the girl now identified as Danielle were in the last match before Saul would battle the Gym Leader. A panting Renzi and incredibly exhausted Scrap were fighting, trying to get the Aron's Flamethrower more powerful.

After the first day of training, it became clear the even Kip's water attacks wouldn't be enough if the kept getting blocked by the geysers. So they decided that heated water and fire might mix better to get Saul's chances of winning up. The only Pokemon on his team that knew Fire-Type attacks was, after all, Scrap.

Saul called his Pokemon to do a Flamethrower, and the small, and tired, Pokemon launched the attack.

"Renzi, use Water Gun," Danielle retorted.

The attacks collided in midair. Each was pushing the other, fighting for dominance. Though Renzi was tired, Scrap's flames were still not enough to push through, and the water began shortening the fire line.

Saul saw the water start splashing around the flames as it got closer to Scrap, so he acted immediately.

"Scrap, use Rollout to the side!" he commanded.

The Pokemon rolled to the side three feet, continuing the Flamethrower. Renzi's water hit the wall of the hot springs while Scrap's flame hit her dead on. When he stopped his attack, Renzi fell over.

"Good job Saul, looks like you're ready to challenge Flannery again," Danielle said as she recalled her Pokemon.

Saul knelt beside Scrap and patted the Pokemon's rough back, "Scrap did all the work, and the Flamethrower of his is getting super powerful."

Saul recalled his Aron and stood, then Danielle walked up beside him, "Aren't you a little worried, though, that Scrap's Steel-Type will cause some disadvantage? And the water from the geysers could hurt him a bit."

"I'm not worried, Scrap's Rock-Type will balance out the fire, and I'll find a way past the geysers."

Danielle had her hand on her chin as she thought for a second, "Well, what ever you do, try to dodge. Flannery's Torkoal may have a high defense but she's big on offense. That really shows through her favoring to Fire-Type."

Saul stood up and began to walk away from the hot spring, "Thanks for the tips! And I won't forget to keep my part of the deal. Consider that egg of yours hatched."

With that he walked out of the building.

"You know, I think he may make all the way through the Frontier," Danielle thought to herself.

----------

The next morning Saul woke up in the Pokemon Center. He looked around and saw Kip on the end of his bed. He nudged the Pokemon with his finger. He squeeked "Kip" but then toppled over with his legs strait.

Saul sighed and picked up his friend as he walked to the lobby. After handing his Pokeballs and his astonished Pokemon to the nurse, he made his way to the cafeteria. There wasn't a long line, so he grabbed two biscuits and decided to take a seat and eavesdrop on a few conversations to see if he could get some clues on Flannery.

Before he was done with his first biscuit three boys sat in a near by booth. Noticing the Pokeballs, he figured they would know something about her, and oddly enough she was there prime subject at the moment.

The brunette boy started first, "Dudes, did you see Flannery yesterday? I did, she walked right by me!"

A blonde boy responded with an equally annoying accent, "Dude! That's awesome dude! The other day she walked by me and I nodded to her. She looked at me and rolled her eyes and walked away!"

The last boy who had reddish-brown hair nearly jumped on the table, "She totally wants you man!"

Becoming disgusted and disturbed by the conversation, Saul got up and threw away his second biscuit; after all, he lost his appetite after hearing that. In the lobby he grabbed his Pokeballs and decided to leave Kip there to rest.

Pushing open the Center door, he looked around. He then headed south to the Gym. After some searching he finally found it and opened the large metal door, quite clumsily at that. He recognized all the geysers on the floor, ceiling, and walls, but there was no Flannery to be found.

"Use Harden," a loud shout echoed through the building and Saul fell back against the closed door. When he looked up he saw Flannery riding on Torkoal's shell with a geyser pushing them up.

After she landed and recalled her Pokemon, the Gym Leader looked up and saw a familiar face. "Hey, Saul, I was hoping you'd stop by for another battle soon."

Not even stopping for a reply Flannery reached for a Pokeball and released a small, slug-like Pokemon.

"Slugma," it oozed.

"How about a three-on-three battle again this time? I've been itching to throw all I've got at you!"

Saul pushed the pain of his bumped head aside and immediately went into battle mode. He made his way to stand across from Flannery, "Okay, but you might want to know, I've been doing some special training," he said as a smirk grew on his face. He grabbed a random Pokeball and threw it. Beside him cam out Yena, "Okay, let's start off with Crunch!"

Yena bit down on his opponent. Because of Sulgma's gooey and heated body, Yena was burned in his mouth. Though Slugma seemed a bit dazed, it did not take much damage.

"Okay, our turn! Slugma, use Fire Spin!"

"Yena, counter with Iron Tail."

Yena recolored his tail silver and jumped through the center of the flaming circle. He began to spin, but when he was inches away from hitting Slugma a geyser below him erupted, sending him flying into the ceiling. When the water stopped, Yena began to fall towards the ground, but continued his attack. He landed directly on top of Slugma and the both fainted.

The Trainer and Leader recalled their Pokemon, "Okay, let's see how this one will go. Let's use Numel."

A small, barely camel-like Pokemon appeared next to Flannery. "Okay, how about Flitz."

The bird Pokemon hovered above Saul, "Flitz, use a Steel Wing."

"Numel, just stand by and let the attack hit."

Flitz's wings glowed as he dived toward the Fire-Type. When he hit, the Numel was pushed onto it's back legs. It stayed in that position for a few second before falling onto all fours and yawning. Flitz suddenly winced, "Hey Flitz, what's wrong?"

"When you weren't looking, Numel oozed some of his lava out of his back, now Swellow is burned."

"Er, try an Aerial Ace." After wincing again, Flitz once again dived down to attack and ran into the enemy. Numel rolled back a few feet, but quickly regained composure and walked back in place.

"One more time Flitz."

"Numel, use an Ember."

Another wince, and Flitz was off with another Aerial Ace. Numel charge up the fire and spat little flairs out of his mouth in the direction of Flitz. The bird flew directly into them and started falling to the ground. Another geyser shot up and hit Flitz in his side, sending him spinning to the ground. With the combination of the geyser, Ember, and burn status, Flitz fainted.

Saul pinched his nose as he reached for a Pokeball, but then he stopped. 'Who should I use, I only have one more choice, and I need to pick the right one,' he thought to himself, 'Plusle is powerful, but doesn't have much experience in battle, Minun is the same, and Scrap has been training for this battle, so…'

After much consideration he threw out Scrap's Pokeball. The Pokemon took a quick look around and examine the battle field. "Okay Scrap, this is the battle you've been training for, so give it your all."

The Steel-Type nodded and looked back at his opponent, "Use Headbutt."

"Numel, you too."

The Pokemon collided into each other, but Scrap being heavier pushed Numel back. The Pokemon shook its head went in for another Headbutt.

"Scrap, use Harden."

Scrap tightened his body. When Numel head butted, it flew back and rolled.

"Now Scrap, let's show Flannery your Flamethrower."

As Scrap launched his Flamethrower, so did Numel. They fire collided in midair as the beams fought for dominance. Saul was about to call Rollout, but he noticed the geysers on either side of Scrap were boiling, and to make matters worse Numel's Flamethrower was pushing Scrap's.

"Scrap we're going to have to risk some damage here, use Rollout forward!"

Scrap stopped his attack and began rolling forward at high speed. As his body collided with Numel's flames, the beam of fire began breaking apart.

"Numel, put your fire on more."

Scrap suddenly was being pushed back. He then began glowing and his small body was replaced by a larger shape. When the glow cleared away Scrap growled, "Lairon!" The newly evolved Pokemon sped up and collided with Numel. The Pokemon struggled to get up but stayed down.

Flannery recalled the Fire-Type, "Okay, this battle just got really interesting." Flannery then spied one of the geysers about to erupt, "Let's go Torkoal, use Body Slam!" As soon as Torkoal appeared out of the Pokeball the geysers erupted and sent him in the air. He withdrew his legs and head into his shell as he went down towards Scrap.

"Scrap, use Strength."

As Torkoal touched Scrap the Pokemon immediately threw the Fire-Type in the air. Torkoal ran into another geyser and he aimed his body towards Scrap again. This time the attack hit. When Torkoal got up, it revealed that Scrap had been paralyzed by the Body Slam.

"Okay, now use Heat Wave."

Torkoal breathed a hot black smoke from his nose that burned the paralyzed Lairon. Scrap's paralysis was now replaced by a burn status.

"Come one Scrap, you can do it! Let's show off your Flamethrower, shall we?!"

Scrap launched his flame toward Torkoal and created a familiar situation when Torkoal countered with the same attack.

"Now Rollout!" Scrap dodged to the side and continued his attack. It hit Torkoal head-on, sending him rolling back. Now on the back of his shell Torkoal couldn't move.

"Let's finish this Scrap," he said with excitement, "Use Rollout then your own Bodyslam! Yeah!"

"Lairon!" The Pokemon rolled to his side into and exploding geyser and used his opponents technique to his own advantage. Scrap landed the finishing blow as he focused his whole weight downward and landed on top of Torkoal.

"YEAH SCRAP! YOU DID IT!"

He hugged his Pokemon then recalled him. Flannery then recalled her Pokemon with a look on her face like she just saw something unbelievable. Saul waved his hand in front of her face, "Earth to Flannery, I believe you owe me a Gym Badge."

She looked at him questioningly for a second, "How'd you come up with that strategy?"

Saul smirked, "Special training."

Flannery nodded, "Then I guess your 'special training' earned you the Heat Badge."

Flannery clicked it on to the boy's bag, "Good job."

Saul flashed a thumbs-up, "Thanks," before exiting the building to go retrieve Kip. Although it was getting late, it was still light outside, so after checking his Pokenav, he decided to head to Mauville to get to his dad's Gym as fast as possible.

----------

Saul set his bag down as he spoon fed the 'astonished' Kip from a steam he had found near Mauville.

"Man, it's basically midnight, how am I supposed to get to Mauville through this darkness. Even if I did get their, the Pokemon Center would be locked up for the night."

"I see your Mudkip is astonished." Saul heard a small voice echo through the tress and bushes.

It sent a chill down his spine, but he managed to reply, "Ye-Yes, but how did you know that?"

"I'm the one who astonished him."

Saul looked around as he grabbed a Pokeball, "Where are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help," the voice echoed again, "I see you are trying to get to Petalburg, correct?"

Saul began to get scared, "Yes, but how can you help?"

"I can get my f-friend Deoxys to T-Teleport you there."

"No thanks, I think I'll walk."

"Oh, but what's the fun in that? It's the least I could do after what I 'accidentally' did to your precious Pokemon?"

Saul suddenly stood up and shouted, "If you did this to Kip, you will die!"

"Now, now, what's with all the hostility? Like I said before, I'm here to help…now why don't I get my friend here to Teleport you?"

Saul grabbed for all of his minimized Pokeballs and put them in his hand. If anyone did this to Kip purposely, they were going to die in Saul's eyes.

"Put the Pokeballs away, I don't want to harm you."

"I doubt that, I may be a rookie Trainer but I know from experience that if there's a strange voice, your not supposed to listen to it!"

Saul suddenly dashed toward the direction of Mauville; but he soon tripped on a small stump.

"Now, use Teleport before he gets away, this place gives me the creeps!"

Saul's mind suddenly began racing as he watched Kip begin to disappear. He looked at his own hand, and it faded as well. Then he blacked out.


	52. Ch 52: The Positives and the Negatives

A/N: Well, not much to say about this chapter other than it was a quick update, and Plusle and Minun will be easily called upon when needed.

The Road To-Becoming-A Master

(Let's Do It!)

I'm gonna be, the very best,  
Like no one ever was…

Catching them is my real test,  
Training them is my cause.

My whole life is set on this,  
Time to prove my skills.

I know I just can't wait to show the world!

Born to be The Winner!  
(The Road)  
Born to be The Champion!  
Born to be The Winner,  
Born to be the very best!  
(Pokemon)  
(The Road)

Born to be THE WINNER!  
I'm Master!

**The Positives and the Negatives**

Saul felt him self coming back to consciousness. Still, all he could here was voices.

"I think you began that Teleport at the wrong time."

"Sorry, I thought he'd be thinking of Petalburg, not the top of the Mauville Gym."

"SHH! Look, he's opening his eyes."

Saul lifted up and scratched his head. When he opened his eyes, he was immediately welcome back to the real world by an excited Kip. The Water-Type tackled his trainer to the ground and began licking his face.

Saul began laughing hysterically, "HAHA! Kip, that tickles! HAHA!" This was definitely not an astonished Kip. The Pokemon finally stepped to the side and let his trainer stand.

As Saul stood he couldn't believe his eyes. He scratched them one more time, but nothing changed. There standing before him was Deoxys and a smaller Pokemon Saul could not remember. But then everything added up.

'Wait,' he thought, 'Robby's Shelgon was Astonished by Riolu who made up for it by getting his friend Deoxys to Teleport him.'

Saul suddenly blurted out, "You Deoxys and Riolu, the legendary Pokemon?!"

Riolu covered the boy's mouth, "Shh, yes, we are, but you need to be quiet. When Deoxys Teleported you, you were thinking of the Mauville Gym. So you were Teleported here. By the way, I'm not especially a legendary Pokemon, the ones of us that are born able to speak human speech are just associated with legendaries."

After looking around and noticing that the location was true, he looked back at Riolu and tried to size the short Pokemon up, "Why did you Astonish Kip?! And why were you trying to scare me last night!"

Deoxys turned to Riolu, "I told you we should have done it in the day time, you know how eerie you sound when you're scared. And sense you're scared of the dark…"

"Ah, be quiet. Look Saul, I didn't mean to Astonish your Mudkip. I had to use Astonish to keep him from seeing me, but I didn't mean for it to be that strong."

Saul tightened his fist, but when he saw his Pokemon shaking his head "no", he loosened and extended his hand, "I'm Saul, but you seem to already know that, and I definitely know who you two are."

Both the Deoxys and Riolu shook his hand, "The reason we know you name is because me, Riolu, and a few other legendaries have been watching you."

Saul looked at Riolu, "You mean it was Riolu on top of that dumb Battle Tent, and on the Cable Car building, and in Jagged Pass? And Lugia and Ho-oh have been following me?"

Riolu nodded, "Yup, but remember, you can see us only if we want you to."

"But why are you following me?"

"We expect great things from you, we don't know what they'll be with free will and all, but we know they'll be good; but we've said too much already," the Riolu stretched his hands to his feet, "Now how about we give Teleport another try, eh?"

Saul was about to object and ask for more answers when he heard a loud bang from behind him. When he turned around, he saw large flashes of yellow electricity coming from the western Route from Mauville. He quickly took out his Pokenav, "Looks like that's coming from the Pokemon Day Care! Let's go Kip!"

"Hold up," Deoxys stopped him, "You might want to know that's know regular fight, that is a lot of electric Pokemon, so you might want to stay here and let me and Riolu take care of it."

Saul pushed Deoxys over, "Sorry, but if you're really expecting great things from me, then let this be the first. I'm going to stop that fight before it kills all the Pokemon over there."

By now most of the sky was cloudy, and getting darker, and the only light was from the electric bolts. Though they were loud at that.

Doexys tried to stop Saul as he jumped to the ground and ran off, but Riolu grabbed him, "What are you doing Riolu, they said to keep him safe?"

"An electric battle isn't that bad. The Pokemon won't even die from that. The worst scenario is that there will be little squabbles like this in the future. No one can get hurt. Just watch and see how he handles it."

----------

Over at Saul, he had brought out Yena to help him run over to the Day Care faster. When Saul finally got there, he noticed all was quiet and the clouds had dissipated. All there was now was tons of Electric-Type Pokemon rubbing there heads and arms with a few scratches and bruises each. It seemed there were two sides rivaling each other because of the long clear line between the two groups. There was a Chinchou here and there, also Pikachu, Shinx and Luxio, and some Elekid.

When Saul looked out into the large pasture they were in he saw many other non-Electric-Type Pokemon laying down. It looked as though they had just been hit by stray bolts.

Then many Plusle on one side groups and many Minun on the other stood up and started sparking at they're tails and cheeks.

Knowing from experience a Plusle and Minun electric fight was not good he released his own. He didn't have to give any command, however, because Plusle and Minun already ran over and stood on their respective groups sides, trying to shout some sense into them.

An elderly woman walked out the backdoor of a small cottage at the side of the pasture. "Honey, come quick all that ruckus was the electric Pokemon fighting again."

She ran over to tend to a few of the Pokemon while and elderly man ran out of the house. When he noticed Saul, he waved him over, "You, could you come over and give us and hand in tending to these hurt Pokemon."

Saul instinctively called back Yena. He ran over with Kip to help out the injured Pokemon in the field, "Plusle, Minun, you help out, too."

The Pokemon nodded as they began the task at hand.

----------

Saul sipped the cup of tea as he stared at the elderly couple sitting in front of him at the table. They had just finished at hours of tending to hurt Pokemon and the people invited him in for a drink.

The man in front of him broke the silence, "Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier. We are known as the Day Care Couple. You can call us Mr. and Mrs. Daycare, though. Thank you for helping us out."

Saul smiled as Kip perched on the edge of his cap, "Don't mention it. I love to help out if it has to do with Pokemon. But if you don't mind me asking, why we're the Electric Types at the Day Care fighting anyway?"

Mrs. Daycare smiled softly, "Well, you see, there are two kinds of Electric-Pokemon: one's that feed off negatively charged electricity and one's the feed off positively charged electricity. Sense Plusle and Minun are the actual symbols of positive and negative, the Pokemon around the Day Care the like negatively charged electricity follow Minun, and it's the opposite for the Plusle. We're just glad you got here with your Plusle and Minun to stop a further battle."

"So why don't the Plusle and Minun get along like mine do," Saul replied as Kip bent down and sipped at his Trainer's drink.

Mr. Daycare laughed, "Well, it's a common misconception that Plusle and Minun get along. Yours are the first that I've ever seen not fighting but actually enjoying each other's company." He laughed again.

Saul glanced out the window at Plusle and Minun talking to the other Pokemon, probably coaching them on how to be nice to each other. It was strange to him how the rest of their species could hate one another, but if you thought about it, it made perfect sense. He saw how Plusle and Minun were still breaking up little scuffles the Electric-Types were pushing themselves into while his Pokemon were talking to a few others.

Saul thought for a moment about what he could do to keep the Pokemon from fighting at the Day Care, though the solution was quite clear in his head.

Mrs. Daycare broke Saul's line of thought, "Saul, was it, it is getting late, so why don't you stay here for the night. We have a guest room upstairs, and it's the least we could do after you helped out today."

Saul grinned, "Hehe, I'd like that, what about you Kip?" When he heard no answer, he looked around. Then there was a loud bang in the kitchen, "Oh man, don't tell me you have any ketchup."

Mr. Daycare laughed again, "HAHA! Don't worry, we have plenty!"

Saul sat back down easily, "Kip, go easy on the ketchup, okay," he called.

"Mud!" Kip called back as if to say "okay".

----------

After a long night of tossing and turning from trying to decide on what to do, Saul made the decision to help out Mr. and Mrs. Daycare with the Electric-Type Pokemon.

As Saul landed down stairs and walked into the pasture where all the Pokemon were, he saw all the Electric Pokemon playing around with each other instead of fighting.

Saul then jumped at a sound from behind him, "Thank you young man, all the electric Pokemon are getting along."

Saul scratched the back of his head as Kip sweat dropped, "Hehe, know problem, it was all Plusle and Minun after all. Speaking of which, where are they."

The trainer looked down to see his Electric-Types dancing at his feet, "Hey guys, ya'll ready to go?"

One look from Kip from his shoulder made him forget all efforts, Saul then bent down to try to lower himself to Plusle and Minun's eye-view. One look at their trainer's face made the two Pokemon worry.

"Hey guys, I'm going to need you two to stay here. The Electric Pokemon will just get into more fight if you aren't here."

The Pokemon sighed, knowing this was true. They both put one hand on either of their trainers shoulder to comfort him.

"Plud."

"Min."

Mr. Daycare once again laughed, "HAHA, don't worry kiddo, we have a P.C. inside, you can call use anytime you want and we'll transfer you're Pokemon to you."

"Really?! But I don't have enough money to keep em' here."

"That's okay, we'll keep you cuties here free of charge, after all, they're going to help keep the Pokemon under control."

Plusle and Minun smiled widely to mimic their trainer, "Thanks!"

Mrs. Daycare smiled, "It's not a problem one bit," Plusle and Minun jumped to her shoulders, "I'm sure we'll warm up to them pretty fast."

Saul took the Plus and Minus's Pokemons' Pokeballs off his belt and handed them to Mr. Daycare, "Okay, here." Saul began walking and turned around, "See ya' Plusle and Minun, I'll see if I can pick you up for the battle against Dad!"

"Plud!"

"Muin!"

Mr. and Mrs. Daycare waved as well, "Good luck in the Pokemon League!"

----------

Soon Saul was back on the roof of the Mauville Gym (with Yena's help, of course) and was awaiting Riolu and Deoxys. While waiting, he was rubbing the egg he was given to take care of by Danielle.

"So, you ready for me to pay you back?"

Saul turned around and saw Riolu and Deoxys, "Yeah, thanks."

"Okay Deoxys my friend, you know what to do!" 

Saul closed his eyes and imagined Petalburg Gym. Deoxys opened one of his own eyes before Teleporting, "Just to let you know you're Mudkip is going to be Teleported into a ketchup bottle if that's all he can think of."

Kip sighed as he imagined Petalburg Gym as well. Saul felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and then his mind began to scramble…


	53. Ch 53: Norman's Defeat

A/N: After this Chapter, I'll be about half way done with this.

I have updated all of the Trainer Cards for the story, so swing by my profile after you read to see how the teams are doing.

The first battles in this chapter are going to be short and quick. Not all battles last a long time, even hard ones.

The Road To-Becoming-A Master

(Let's Do It!)

I'm gonna be, the very best,  
Like no one ever was…

Catching them is my real test,  
Training them is my cause.

My whole life is set on this,  
Time to prove my skills.

I know I just can't wait to show the world!

Born to be The Winner!  
(The Road)  
Born to be The Champion!  
Born to be The Winner,  
Born to be the very best!  
(Pokemon)  
(The Road)

Born to be THE WINNER!  
I'm Master!

**Norman's Defeat**

When he woke up, Saul looked around to find where he had landed. Kip was sleeping beside him in grass, and the rest of the area seemed fairly wooded. The sky looked like it was morning, so Saul lifted up and pulled his Pokenav from his bag. He clicked the location, and the map enlarged to show he had landed on Route 103.

"Ugh, Kip must have been thinking about eating some of the berries on this Route."

Saul stood as realization came to him, "Hey Kip, looks like we're just east of Petalburg. You know what that means?"

The Pokemon opened one eye and looked up at his trainer. He immediately caught that it was time to face Saul's dad. Kip jumped up and stood at salute, "MUD!"

Saul began running, Kip following close behind, "Let's go Kip it's time to face Norman. Heheh, that was fun to say!"

----------

Soon enough they were in Petalburg. However, Saul stopped a little in front of the Pokemon Center, remembering that he needed to heal his Pokemon after yesterday's events.

He walked in and hand his Pokeballs to the Nurse, almost forgetting that Plusle and Minun weren't with him at the moment.

"Your Pokemon will be ready in a little bit." With that the nurse walked off and Saul headed over to the video phones situated on the right of the Center.

The white-haired boy sat down at the corner video phone and dialed in the number the Day Care Couple had given him. Almost immediately Mr. Daycare's face appeared on the screen, "HAHA! Hey there Saul, it looks like you've already made it to Petalburg!"

"Yeah, me and Kip had help from some new friends." Kip laughed mischievously as he began going through his trainer's bag. "What are you doing Kip?" Saul reached one hand behind himself as he tried to reach his Pokemon.

"HAHA! I think I know what he's looking for? My wife was making some special food for your Plusle and Minun, and when she reached into the cupboard to get some spices, she notice the ketchup had disappeared."

Saul looked down at the floor when he heard a pop. Kip was already chugging down the bottle of ketchup, "Heheh, sorry about the Mr. Daycare."

"HAHA! It's quite fine lad, now I'm guessing you need Plusle and Minun for you battle with your father?"

Saul grinned and nodded, "Okay, let me send them over."

Almost immediately two Pokeballs popped out quite loudly out of the transporter. Mr. Daycare laughed, "HAHA! That was quite fast! I love today's technology!"

Saul forced a laugh, "Uh, yeah, well thanks anyway, I'll send Plusle and Minun back right after my battle."

"I know you will son, take your time. HAHA!" The screen went blank and Saul heard a ding from behind him.

"Looks like the rest of the Pokemon are ready, come on Kip."

The Water-Type followed his trainer to the front desk as he kept the bottle in his wide mouth. He jumped on to the counter to wait and laid down to let the ketchup come out faster.

Saul slapped his head, "Uh, Kip, what am I gonna do with you?"

Soon the nurse came out and handed Saul his three Pokeballs and smiled, "You Pokemon are fully healed."

"Thanks." The trainer walked out of the Pokemon Center. Right then his stomach growled.

"Hey Kip, what do you say to getting something to eat before we beat my dad."

"Mud." The Pokemon nodded as he dropped the empty bottle into his trainer's bag.

"Honestly Kip, we need to work on you ketchup addiction."

The Pokemon merely turned away as he trainer began walking, "Now let's see, I'm in the mood for Italian, how about you?"

Kip nodded hastily.

----------

After about an hour of searching, Saul found a small Italian restaurant. He pushed open the door, and a waiter arrived at the sound of the door's bell.

"Table for one, I'm guessing. Booth or table?"

Saul looked at Kip, then back, "Booth please."

"Follow me." The man led him to a booth near the back and Saul sat down, Kip jumping on the table.

Saul looked around and saw many of the people had small Pichu's, Azurill's, and other small Pokemon out. "Does the manager mind Pokemon being out in the restaurant?"

"Not at all," the man replied as he handed Saul a menu. "What would you like to drink?" He took a notepad out and took a pin from his ear.

"Eh, I'll take some root beer."

"And for your Mudkip? We have special Pokemon food and drinks for every type."

_Oh, I can order for my Pokemon_, Saul looked at Kip, "Could we have four bowls of Dark-Type, Flying-Type, Electric-Type, Rock- and Steel-Type mix, and Water-Type food and drinks."

Amazingly, it seemed the waiter got everything down, "I'm guessing you have other Pokemon. Okay, now what would you like to eat."

Saul thought for a moment, "I'll take some spaghetti," Kip nudged his trainer, "Oh, and a ketchup bottle."

The waiter lifted one eye brow as he wrote everything down, "Okay sir, everything will be out in a minute."

When the waiter walked away, Saul took out his Pokeballs. Plusle and Minun appeared on the table next to Kip, Scrap and Flitz appeared on the seat in front of Saul, and Yena appeared beside the trainer near the window.

A few moments passed and three waiters walked up holding bowls for the Pokemon. Two of the waiters quickly set down the bowls in front of the correct Pokemon and walked off hastily, probably afraid of what might happen with all the Pokemon out.

The waiter from before laughed as he set down the spaghetti and handed Kip the ketchup, "Don't worry, they're new. They don't see Pokemon teams like that often, but neither do I."

"Yeah, were a mixed family."

"So are you a coordinator, or a trainer."

"I'm just a trainer."

The man pulled up a seat from a nearby table and sat down, "So, I'm guessing you go out for Gyms, why not Battle Tents."

Saul sighed, "I tried a Battle Tent once, but I like Gym's better."

The man chuckled, "You should try being a Coordinator, I bet you'd win the Grand Festival."

"Nah, the Grand Festival is less than two months away, I couldn't get three ribbons before then."

"Well you don't have to. Just take the admissions exam when you get to Lilycove, where it's being held this year."

Saul thought for a moment, "I've heard of the admissions exam, but it's supposed to be really hard."

"I bet you could do it, youngster. Who knows, I may see you there. I'm a Coordinator, the names Rolland."

"Nice to meet you, maybe a will see you there."

"Well, I got to go, let me know when you want your bill."

Saul sighed as Rolland pushed the chair into the proper seat. _I hope I can afford this meal_.

----------

After the meal, and thankfully having barely enough money to get pay for it all, Saul recalled his Pokemon as he headed to the Gym.

_It's almost 12:00_, Saul thought, _so I should have plenty of time to whoop Dad and go back to the restaurant for the supper buffet. And I'll get to see Robby again._

The trainer pushed open the off-white door. It was the same as last time, everything was off-white and linoleum floors. Soon Saul saw his dad standing in the middle of the room. He was standing in front of a door with something big written on it.

"Hello son!" He spread his arms out and Saul hugged him.

"Well Dad, I have four badges now, and I'm about to get my fifth."

"We'll see about that son. You may have noticed that each Gym has special rules or characteristics, correct." Saul nodded, "Well I have been working on mine, and it is very unique. You see this door behind me, it says Speed Room. You will see these on many doors through out the Gym challenge. You will use that hint to get through to the next room."

"I'm going to fly through this, easy."

"Before you begin, remember, it's not words that win a battle, it's actions." With that, Norman went through the door and shut it.

"Okay Kip, we have to use Speed Room as a clue. So I'm guessing I'm going to have to face a lot of people before I face Dad, so that means the first person must have a Pokemon with a high Speed stat. Sense there is a speedy Pokemon for each type, it would be impossible to get a Type advantage here." Kip nodded, "So we'll just have to counter with our own stats."

Saul took out his Pokedex, "Let's see, the Pokemon with the highest Speed on our team is Flitz, so we'll go with him first."

Saul released the bird Pokemon. It stretched before looking at Saul, "Okay Flitz, we're going to need a lot of speed, so let's do it _fast_." Flitz nodded at the bad pun.

The trainer pushed open the door to the first room. A Swellow was stationed as his opponent. As he closed the door behind him, it locked. The door behind the Swellow also seemed to be locked, letting Saul know he had to win to make any progress at all.

"Okay Flitz, you're up against a member of you own species, so give it your all. Let's make this _quick_." Kip rolled his eyes at the pun. "Start with Wing Attack."

Flitz dashed toward the Swellow, staying close to the ground. Swellow jumped up and flew near the ceiling. Flitz darted towards it as it used Quick Attack to evade.

"Wait for the right moment, then use a Quick Attack to boost your Speed."

Flitz waited until the were near the ground, the rammed into the Swellow's back. The door on the other end of the room unlocked, "Okay, Flitz, return."

Saul saw Accuracy room written on the door, so he released Plusle. He then opened the door. Saul shrugged as he saw his opponent, another Swellow.

Swellow began with an Aerial Ace. "Okay Plusle, sense you can't dodge an Aerial Ace, use Charge. When I signal, use Thunderbolt."

Plusle began sparking as the Swellow approached at high speed. Saul called when the Swellow was inches away, "Now!" Swellow was engulfed in electricity as it fell to the ground.

Saul strolled to the next door. It said Recovery Room.

"Okay, I'm guessing we need a Pokemon with a high Attack and Special Attack to stop them from recovering."

He immediately released Yena. He opened the door to reveal the new opponent, a Wigglytuff.

"This should be easy, start off with Headbutt."

Yena dashed towards the Pokemon and hit it into the wall. The Wigglytuff began to glow as it healed itself.

"Okay, how about a continuous attack. Use Fury Attack."

Yena began swiping the foe continuously. Before the battle started, it was quickly over, "Good job Yena."

Saul looked at the next room, "One-Hit KO Room, Simple, sense Scrap is immune to One-Hit KO moves, this should be easy."

Saul opened the door and released Scrap. The enemy on the other side was a Dugtrio. Immediately as she walked in, it launched a Fissure attack. Scrap merely stepped to the other side of it.

"Use Iron Tail for a quick KO."

Scrap struck the Dugtrio at the side, and it fainted instantly. Saul recalled Scrap.

"The door says Defense Room, so we'll need some one with a fair Attack and Defense. Let's go Minun!"

He opened the door to reveal an Onix.

"This'll be easy, use Metronome."

The Onix dug into the ground and started towards Minun. Minun was pushed into the air, but launched Hydro Pump at Onix from Metronome.

"See, what'd I tell you. I bet the next room leads straight to Dad."

He recalled Minun as he pushed open the last door. Their waiting was Norman standing with Robby in the middle of a battle field-style room.

"See, I told you I was about to get my badge. Now I just have to beat you."

Norman smirked along with Robby, "Yes, you are going to battle me, but I have a surprise. You friend here has been telling me how well you've done, son."

Robby walked up to Saul, "And your dad has been training me. And so, to test you to the highest extent, were both going to battle you in a double-battle, six-on-seven." The older boy grinned.

Saul looked at Kip with his mouth wide open. The Pokemon stiffened up and nodded to his trainer. Saul nodded back and turned to his dad and Robby who had already taken a place on the battle field. Saul smirked, "You're on."

"Very well," Norman released his Spinda as Robby released his newly evolved Flygon.

"Okay, Plusle and Minun, you two are up."

Norman was a bit shocked, no pun intended, "Are you sure Saul, you don't have a great match-up here."

Saul crossed his arms and smirked, "Dad, I think I have just the perfect Type-Advantage here."

"Okay then, Flygon, use Tackle."

"Spinda, you, too."

Spinda spun forward towards Plusle while Flygon dashed through the air towards Minun.

"Plusle, use a Thunderbolt." Plusle launched a large bolt into Spinda, sending the swirly eyed creature back to Norman's feet.

"Minun, use Fake Tears." Minun sat down and began sniffling. Before Flygon got to him he was balling. The Ground-Type bent down to see what was wrong.

"Plusle, Minun, both of you use Secret Power."

Both Pokemon launched a large blue and red beam at Flygon, sending it back near Spinda.

Robby and Norman returned their Pokemon. Norman calmly grabbed another Pokeball.

He held it near his head as he enlarged it, "With six Pokemon to go this battle is just beginning."

Saul recalled his Pokemon, "But, then again, it's not word that when a battle, it's actions."

"So true." Norman threw his second Pokeball revealing his Vigoroth. Robby brought out his Swalot.

"Well Robby, it looks like my dad's training got your Pokemon pretty tough."

"Yup."

"Okay, then." Saul brought back Plusle and Minun, "Scrap, Flitz, let's show em'!"

The Swellow and Lairon appeared at Saul's feet.

"Well, it looks like you evolved Scrap."

Saul nodded, "And he's learned a few new techniques. Use Flamethrower, Scrap."

"Vigoroth, counter with Fury Swipes."

The hyper Pokemon swiped the fire away as he ran up to Scrap. He started pounding away at Scrap's armor.

"Keep it up, the Lairon is losing health each time you hit him."

"Flitz, use Aerial Ace. Scrap, use Headbutt."

Flitz dive bombed down to Vigoroth. The Sloth tried to hit him, but the flyer rammed into him. Vigoroth fell on top of Scrap, who threw him in the air and head butted him toward his trainer.

"Flitz, now use Quick Attack on Swalot!"

Flitz rammed into the nearby Poison-Type, but merely bounced off of the skin.

"Scrap, use full-on Flamethrower."

"Swalot, you do it as well."

Both Pokemon launched the fire, creating a familiar scenario of fire on fire. Flitz came in for a Wing Attack.

"That won't work this time, Swalot, use the attack on the bird."

"Scrap, use your fastest Rollout."

Swalot turned to attack Flitz. But Scrap used the diversion to ram into the Poison-Type. Robby and Norman recalled their Pokemon, "Son, your doing very good."

"I know, I know. But can you hurry up, I'm getting hungry again."

"Same old Saul." Norman released a long and slinder Linoone, while Robby let out quite a surprising Pokemon.

"You evolved Shelgon into Salamence."

Robby smirked, "Yup, and Scrap isn't the only Pokemon who's learned a few techniques. Salamence, use your own Flamethrower."

"Dodge with Rollout."

Scrap dodged the attack and began going in circles to build up momentum.

"Scrap, take out Linoone first, Flitz, you handle Salamence. You're the only one speedy enough to beat him. Use Quick Attack and Peck to get his health down, he won't be able to cover his whole body from attacks."

Scrap began rolling towards Linoone while Flitz use a Quick Attack behind Salamence. Scrap nearly rammed into the Normal-Type, but it jumped. Scrap ran into the wall and fell down.

"Linoone, take the chance to hit Lairon with a Headbutt," Norman commanded.

"Scrap, use Iron Defence."

The Pokemon tightened his body's armor and laid down to with stand the constant Headbutt's. Flitz came in for a sneak attack and rammed Linoone down on Scrap's armor. Scrap threw the Normal-Type in the air and Headbutted him to his Trainer.

Salamence took this time to make a surprise attack on Flitz. It grabbed the flyer by the tail feathers and threw him into the wall.

"I haven't shown you all the new techniques, and I've been working on the next for a long time. Scrap, Flitz, both of you launch Shock Wave."

Both Pokemon sparked before sending electric jolts down on Salamence. After a few _shocking_ moments, he collapsed to the floor, fainted. Robby recalled the large Pokemon.

"Good job guys, you deserve a rest."

Norman clapped a little, "Well, that was exceptionally well, teaching a Rock and a Flying Type how to use and Electric attack. I've underestimated you son, and that's why I've saved the strongest Pokemon for last."

Norman released a large, King Kong, like Pokemon. It looked at Saul weirdly, then scratched it's stomach.

"This is Slaking son, the last Pokemon at my disposal."

Saul looked at the Pokemon warily. He could tell it was a Normal-Type, and probably had a low defense despite the size. He reached for Yena's Pokeball and sent the Dark-Type and Kip out.

"Okay Dad, I promise to make this as un-humiliating as possible." Saul smirked.

Norman thought for a moment, but then smiled. He knew where this was going.

Suddenly everything in the room seemed to go slowly, "Yena, attack with Secret Power, Kip, use Hydro Pump."

Yena's bright white beam and Kip water combined to hit Slaking in the stomach, "Don't think I don't know Slaking's ability Dad, it can't use two attacks in a row, it has to wait for the enemy to complete and attack."

"Slaking, use Metronome." The large Pokemon lifted one of it's gigantic arms and twirled it around.

_There's no telling what this will some out as_, Saul thought to himself.

When Slaking put it's arm down, it began wiggling around. After a few moment, Norman slapped his head, "It turned into a Splash attack."

Saul stifled his laughter as he sent his attack, "Kip, use Whirlpool and Hydro Pump, Yena, use Rock Throw and Secret Power."

Kip started up the Whirlpool towards Slaking as Yena fed countless rocks into it. They began using Hydro Pump and Secret Power to fuel it as t engulfed Slaking's entire being. After a few long moments, Slaking was thrown out of the top and the Whirlpool died down. Slaking fell down from the whole the Whirlpoll made in the ceiling, fainted.

Robby smiled at his defeat, and Norman had a look of acceptance on his face as he walked over to his son.

"These two have been with you through it all, haven't they?" Norman asked, referring to Kip and Yena.

Saul nodded, "Well, they're bond with you has made you a very balanced trainer. I give to you, son, the Balance Badge."

Saul held the badge in front of him. He clipped it on his bag as he looked down a Yena. He knelt down, "You know boy, I have been thinking all this time that I was going to leave you with the pack of Poochyena and Mightyena that live in Hoenn. As soon as we got to Fortree City, I was going to leave you with them to protect from Team Aqua and Magma. But, how about we just teach them to protect themselves."

"Might!" Yena nodded. Saul grinned at the sight.

Saul bowed to his dad and Robby. He then got on Yena's back and aimed for the whole in the ceiling, "Well Dad, Robby, it's been nice seeing you again, but we gotta' go." Yena jumped through the whole as Kip jumped to his friend head.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"

"He knew he could have used the doors, right?"

Norman chuckled, "Yeah, but I guess somethings never change."


	54. Ch 54: Mirage Tower

_A/N_: Well, here's another chapter. This is exceptionally short do to the amount of make up work I had from being sick last week, so I couldn't write. But, I did manage to think up a quick plot for this chapter. I will try to make a longer chapter next week, but for now, this is all I have. Sorry.

The Road To-Becoming-A Master

(Let's Do It!)

I'm gonna be, the very best,  
Like no one ever was…

Catching them is my real test,  
Training them is my cause.

My whole life is set on this,  
Time to prove my skills.

I know I just can't wait to show the world!

Born to be The Winner!  
(The Road)  
Born to be The Champion!  
Born to be The Winner,  
Born to be the very best!  
(Pokemon)  
(The Road)

Born to be THE WINNER!  
I'm Master!

**Mirage Tower**

After dropping Plusle and Minun off at the Day Care Center, Saul stopped by the Pokemon Center of Mauville City to rest up his Pokemon.

After handing his Pokemon to the nurse, he headed to the Center's cafeteria to pick up some supper. He grabbed a few biscuits for Kip and himself as he sat down at a table near the back of the room.

Saul sat down as Kip jumped on the table to eat his biscuits. The trainer looked up at the TV in the corner of the large room and focused his hearing on the program.

"In other news, it is approaching Autumn, and Mirage Tower has shown itself in the desert of Route 111 once again. Pokemon Trainers from all around will be wandering through the wide desert. But with the sandstorm season rolling in, will anyone be able to find it…"

Saul leaned back after hearing that. He heard of the tower when he first moved to Hoenn, but this was the first time he would actually have the chance to see it in person. He smirked to himself, knowing how he would spend his day tomorrow.

----------

After waking up early the next morning, Saul decided to skip breakfast and immediately headed out to Route 111. After a few hours he finally reached the desert.

"Okay Kip, use your top-fin radar to locate Mirage Tower."

The Mud Fish's fin started twitching as his trainer followed him in the direction of Mirage Tower. After a while of searching, they finally found the large tower.

Saul just stared at it, "Well that's not very big. Phenac City's pre-gym. Though that will take some muscle to climb."

Saul grabbed for Scraps Pokeball and released the Lairon, "Hey Scrap, can you get us up to the top of that tower?"

The Pokemon looked up to the top of the tower and nodded.

----------

After a bit of climbing and a lot of grip from Saul's part they made it to the top of the tower. Saul recalled Scrap as he walked on to the roof of the tower, Kip following close behind.

When the trainer looked down, he saw two fossil-looking rocks on the ground. Looking at the ground below them, it seemed that the weight of the fossils was holding the floor together.

_Okay, I'll have to choose one of them_, he thought,_ but I won't have time to get the other before the ground collapses._

Quickly Saul grabbed for one of the fossils and jumped from the tower. He landed softly in the sand. When he look back the building was collapsing into the sand, and the other fossil was the last thing seen.

_A/N_: Once again I'm sorry for the incredibly rushed chapter. I just really wanted to get something in before I do my large amount of homework. This isn't really an important chapter until later, though.


	55. Ch 55: Weather Institute Royal

_A/N_: Well, March 6 marked a whole year this story has been out, and I'm pretty proud about it. And so, it's about time we met back up with Austin, and un-pleasurable Team Aqua (whose leader seemed to have a change of heart last time he appeared).

The Road To-Becoming-A Master

(Let's Do It!)

I'm gonna be, the very best,  
Like no one ever was…

Catching them is my real test,  
Training them is my cause.

My whole life is set on this,  
Time to prove my skills.

I know I just can't wait to show the world!

Born to be The Winner!  
(The Road)  
Born to be The Champion!  
Born to be The Winner,  
Born to be the very best!  
(Pokemon)  
(The Road)

Born to be THE WINNER!  
I'm Master!

**Weather Institute Royal**

After taking a rest stop, once again, in Mauville, Saul headed up Route 118 and soon found a fork in the road.

Kip and his trainer kept looking in opposite directions, "Well, Kip; what direction do you think we should go?"

The Mud Fish looked both forward then to the left down the fork. "Kip!" He pointed toward the left way.

"Okay Kip, let's go!"

After a few moments and crossing a rickety bridge, Saul came across some unusually tall grass topped with a large amount of rainfall (which made all the 4:00 time light seem darker than usual).

He looked on his shoulder at Kip, who seemed to be marinating in the rain, "So that's why you wanted us to come this way."

The Pokemon nodded, "Mud…"

Saul walked up to the grass and measured himself to it. It was only a few inches taller than him, so he went he stood on his toes to see over it, barely seeing over the top.

Saul blinked as he pulled out his Pokedex, "It looks like there's a Pokemon with a green head in the grass."

He looked through what Pokemon were located on Route 119 and found the only green headed Pokemon was Tropius.

Saul grabbed an empty Pokeball, "Okay Kip, we'll tackle it in…" he took a few steps into the tall grass, "Three…two…ONE!" He jumped forward and landed directly on the Pokemon.

"Wah! Get off of me Saul!"

"Kip, keep using Water Gun, we found a Pokemon that can talk."

The Mud Fish pushed Water Gun to full power as Saul continued to wrestle with the Pokemon, then something snapped in his head, "Uh oh. Heheh…" Saul stood up to see that he had just tackled Austin.

"A long time sense we've seen each other and you tackle me?"

"Elec!" Trike barked in agreement.

Saul rubbed the back of his neck and he and Kip sighed, "Heh, sorry, I thought you were a Tropius, with your green hair and all."

Austin laughed, "That's okay, I probably would mistaken you for a water Pokemon with your cap."

Saul laughed sheepishly as he looked up a hill near the edge of the grass. Many people in blue and white uniforms with bandanas were walking into a large building, _Geez, if Kip wasn't a Pokemon I'd probably mistake him for an Aqua member with his bandana…that was dumb even in my own head!_

The trainer reached for a Pokeball, "Look up there, what's that building?"

Austin looked up the hill to see the last grunt entering, "That's Team Aqua, I heard that they stopped Team Magma from making Mt. Chimney blow, but I guess there not really heroes yet."

"Trust me, they mean well, they just don't understand the bad side to what each of them are doing. I don't know what happened to Archie, but he's changed, he's not evil like he was. Anyway, let's see what they're doing up there."

Austin nodded and they both began running to the large building, "By the way, that's the Weather Institute."

----------

Saul, Austin, Kip, and Trike eventually made it to the outside of the large building. Saul and Kip peered from one side of the door while Austin and Trike peered from the other.

"Okay, looks like all the grunts down here are already asleep. Let's go upstairs."

Saul followed Austin through the large first floor as they approached the elevator. Walking in, Austin clicked the top floor and soon the door opened an unwelcoming view. It seemed only two grunts were on the top floor, but they noticed the elevator opening and already had there hands on their Pokeballs when Austin and Saul stepped out.

Behind the grunts were three men in lab coats tied up, two of them with duct tape over their mouths. The one without duct tape shouted to the pair, "You two, stay away! We have things under control!"

Austin crossed his arms, "It doesn't look like it, so we're going to help you out, right Saul?"

"Right."

One of the grunts slapped his four head, "Oh great! That's the same kid that beats me every time I try to get back at him!"

The other grunt chuckled, "Oh my gosh, you were out done by him? If he's so strong then why isn't his Mudkip a Swampert yet?!"

"MUD!"

Austin rang in, "Hey, I also beat you a few times!"

"Oh yeah, isn't your name Jasmine or something?"

"NO, I'm Austin! And after this, you're going to wish you had remembered! Trike, let's go!" Austin steamed.

The grunts both grabbed for Pokeballs, "If it's a battle you want, fine. Carvanha, go!"

Both grunts released the fish Pokemon. Saul sent out Kip to battle with Trike.

"Carvanha, use Quick Attack." The shorter grunt Saul had beaten before launched his attack.

"Trike, use Thunderbolt!"

The Electrike released a large bolt of electricity that hit the fish head on. Carvanha wobbled a bit then collapsed to the floor.

"Let me show you how it's done," The taller grunt said, "Use a Bite attack."

"Kip, don't touch it's skin, it'll damage you. Use Whirlpool and Rock Throw."

Kip threw a whirlpool at the Carvanha and fueled it with rocks he was producing around himself.

"Trike, you help out with Discharge."

The Pokemon launched the electricity into the water and the electric current could be seen running through. Carvanha popped out of the top fainted.

Both grunts recalled their Pokemon, "See, I told you they were powerful!"

"Be quiet, fool. Let's just get out of here!" The grunts disappeared in a puff of snow, and Saul and Austin proceeded to untie the Weather Institute workers.

"Thanks you, that was most helpful."

Saul grinned, "Your welcome, but it wasn't that big of a deal. By the way, why do you have the institute way out here anyway?"

"You've seen how much it rains out there, right? It rains constantly here. It is actually rare for there to be no rain. So this would be the perfect place to study some of the weather patterns."

"Then you've got to have Pokemon to help, right, couldn't you have just used them?" Austin asked.

"Yes, we have many Castform, but they're not much of fighters as much as shifters."

Saul nodded, "So I'm guessing Team Aqua was here to get a few of those Pokemon, weren't they?" The employee nodded, "I know that Castform can detect weather patterns by changing their type and appearance. I guess they need them to detect something."

Saul began thinking but was interrupted by the employee, "Well, there's got to be some way we can repay you…I know! Why don't you take this Castform, we have plenty."

The man handed Saul a Pokeball, but he pushed it away, "No thanks, I'm taking care of a Pokemon egg, I can't handle another Pokemon right now. I could barely handle my Plusle and Minun I had."

Austin snatched up the Pokeball obsessively, "I'll take it." He then held it up to his face, "My precious."

Saul looked at him awkwardly but then looked back, "Well, if you don't want a Pokemon, then how about this Fire-Stone?" He said, handing Saul a read rock with the shape of a flame on it, "It makes certain species of Pokemon evolve. It's very rare, making it very valuable to many trainers."

Saul stared at it for a few moments, then smiled. "Okay, I guess this could come in handy at some point." He slipped the Fire-Stone into his bag.

"Wait, you said egg, right?" Saul nodded, "We have an egg capsule that's just been lying around, so maybe you could use it."

Strangely quickly the man pulled up a small capsule, and Saul grinned, slipping the soon to hatch egg in.

Suddenly, something snapped in Saul's head and he whirled around to Austin, "HEY! I thought you said that Trike evolved?"

Austin's eyes widened, "You remembered that?"

"Yeah, and why did you lie to me?!"

"Listen, you know how I have a lot of brothers. Well, my eldest is the family black sheep, he bullied me a lot. I met him at the Rustboro tournament. There's this move in the family called Turnbuckle Launch. I've been trying to perfect it, but I never have until recently. Long story short, I beat his Aggron in the competition, but he said I still wasn't strong in his eyes because Trike hadn't evolved. So, I tried to make myself feel better."

Saul rolled his eyes, "Okay, we'll talk about it more in the morning. We're going to have to camp out here with how dark it's getting."

The employee tapped Saul's shoulder, "If you need a place to stay for the night, you welcome to stay here. We have a few beds downstairs in case someone gets hurt on the job."

Saul grinned, "Okay."


	56. Ch 56: A Double Gym Battle

Author's Note: A few of you have been messaging me and saying what you think Saul's egg will hatch into or what the fossil will turn into

_Author's Note:_ A few of you have been messaging me and saying what you think Saul's egg will hatch into or what the fossil will turn into. The fossil will obviously be either Anorith or Lileep. For the egg most of you have said either Eevee or Vulpix because of the Fire Stone. For the egg, just look back on who gave Saul the egg, what Pokemon did she have. And for the fossil, just think about Saul's personality, what Pokemon would fit him better, Anorith or Lileep.

**A Double Gym Battle**

Saul blinked himself to reality as Austin shook his body. He and his friendly rival had decided to watch each other's Gym battles in Fortree Gym. They had left the Weather Institute pretty early in the morning, and now they were having late lunch at about midday.

Saul had been daydreaming about the battle, after all he had left the two members of his team who were most powerful against Winona's Flying-Types at the Day Care.

Saul sat up on his seat at the round table, "Sorry, I'm just a little worried about the Gym battle. The only Pokemon I have that's good on Flying is Scrap, though he doesn't know many Rock-Type attacks. Kip knows Rock Tomb and Rock Throw, but he can't aim very high with them. Flitz and Scrap both know Shock Wave, though, which will give me an advantage."

Austin looked at his friend after taking another bite of his rice, "You think too much, you know that? You use to just do your thinking on the field, not before; what happened?"

It was true, Saul thought. For Flannery, he planned out his strategy before the second battle. Against his dad he didn't plan anything and not a single one of his Pokemon fainted, but he guessed he already knew what to do sense he knew his Pokemon already.

"I guess it's because I used to have types that already gave me an advantage over my opponent."

Austin glanced at Trike and Kip playing on the table before looking back at Saul, "Well, maybe it's for the best."

Saul sighed. _I wish it was. I may have won my battles, but I haven't really had fun like I used to._

The trainer's thoughts were interrupted due to a shaking in the ground. It shook violently, but dissipated after a few second. One of the pink haired nurses walked in. She examined the room and decided, that despite a few shaken people, everything seemed to be in order.

Austin was almost immediately up and standing beside Nurse Joy, "What happened?"

The nurse seemed a bit surprised, but responded, "Don't worry, it's almost a weekly thing around here. The Gym Leader trains some of the weaker Gym Pokemon on these clear days, and so it sometimes gets a little out of hand."

Saul overheard and immediately grabbed Austin by the back of the shirt, "You here that! The Gym Leader is training _right now_! This is the perfect time to get a battle."

--

After a bit of wandering around and a few more small trimmers, Saul and Austin, with Kip and Trike on their heads, peered out from behind some bushes to see a girl in a bluish-silver, strange looking outfit with purple hair flowing from the back of the helmet. A large, fluffy winged Pokemon hovered beside her, while smaller fluffy winged Pokemon were looking up at her.

"Alright," the girl clapped her hands, "that's enough training for today. Everyone had back."

After the Pokemon went back into the short building to the right, the girl turned to her Pokemon, who in turn pointed its beak in the direction of Austin and Saul.

"You two, you're here for a battle, right?"

Saul blinked, but quickly stood up, "I am, and so is my friend, Austin." Austin stood up behind him.

"Very well," she said, "Why don't we have a double battle, two per side? I'm Winona by the way."

Saul grinned as her followed the Gym Leader, "I'm Saul, and this is Kip," he said pointing to the Water-Type.

Austin followed close, "I'm Austin, as you may have guessed. And this is Trike, he's my best Pokemon."

Winona merely nodded to herself. "You see those two pillars?" she said, pointing to tall rises on either side of the small building, "You two get on that one over there, I'll get on this one." She finished as she climbed a short ladder on to a platform on the pillar. It then lifted her in the air to the top.

Saul and Austin proceeded to step on the other, lifting them to the top.

"You know the rules," Winona said, "If you two win, you both get a badge, if I win, you don't. Got it?"

"Right," Austin nodded as he enlarged a Pokeball, "Rouwd, let's start with you!"

The large bird appeared in front of them as Saul released his Pokemon, "Flitz, let's make this an aerial battle!"

The Swellow appeared next to Rouwd as they glanced at each other then looked forward.

Winona grinned, "Very well, let's go Swablu and Pelipper."

Flitz and Rouwd looked on at the enemy flyers, and quickly jumped themselves to be stronger do to larger size.

Saul and Austin exchanged nods, "Okay Flitz, let's start with a Quick Attack and Aerial Ace."

"You too, Rouwd."

Both Pokemon plunged towards the enemies, while the Pelipper and Swablu just hovered, acting like nothing was happening.

Winona grinned, "Okay Pelipper, let's use a Protect."

Flitz and Rouwd both hit the barrier head on, taking recoil and falling back, but quickly regaining composure and heading back to the sky.

"Flitz, use Shock Wave."

The bird pushed the electricity at the Water-Type Pelipper.

"Use Water Gun."

Saul smirked, figuring the electricity would just travel through the ball of water, but the attack absorbed the volts and pushed toward Pelipper.

"Now Wing Attack."

The Water-Type caught the ball in his wing and spun around in mid-air to throw it. The electric volts powered up the attack and shot at Rouwd, hitting him dead on.

"Fear!" he squeaked as he returned to his Pokeball.

Austin hit his friend in the back of his head, "You idiot, you just fainted your ally!"

Saul sighed as he scratched his head, "I thought it was going to hit, but don't worry, I'll still win this."

Winona smirked, "We'll see about that, use Dragon Breath and Stock Pile."

Pelipper opened its mouth as Swablu began to breathe the Paralyzing breath. The Water-Type Stock Piled a large amount into his mouth before breathing it out in one large heap.

Flitz looked on in confusion as the cloud surrounded him. As it dispersed, he fell to the ground, and Saul angrily recalled his Pokemon.

"Hey, you cheated!" he shouted as they all lowered to the ground.

"I fainted your Pokemon, that's how a battle works."

"Yeah, but…but you had Pelipper use Dragon Breath, and there not supposed to know that!"

The Gym Leader rolled her eyes, "I had him Stock Pile it, it doesn't mean he used it."

Saul cringed his teeth. Apparently, planning wasn't working for him, "Well…well…well fine, I'll challenge you again tomorrow!"

Austin began to push the overreacting trainer out of the Gym area, "We'll see you tomorrow, Winona."

The girl opened the door into the lower part of the Gyn, "Good luck."


	57. Ch 57: Fight Flyer with Flyer

Author's Note: Still, my computer is acting up, and I keep on having to put it in time out; which gives me less time to write

_Author's Note_: Still, my computer is acting up, and I keep on having to put it in time out; which gives me less time to write. Honestly, I'm not sure my stories will go on if I can't fix my computer. Files have been being wiped out of no where, and there getting pretty close to my story files. If it wipes out my chapters, it won't be as big of a problem. But if it gets my writing software, that'll be the end. I have moved the chapter and writing software files to the very bottom of my computer lists, but the viruses are moving pretty fast.

From how I figure it, there's only about a week before my whole hard drive is wiped clean, and only about a week before this dang virus kills my stories.

Anyway, you're here to read the story, so go ahead. And admit it, that theme song was corny.

**Fight Flyer with Flyer**

Saul sighed as he and Austin headed toward the Gym they had lost to the day before.

The green haired boy looked at the time on his Pokenav. It was 10:00, so he figured that he could do some sightseeing.

He turned to Saul, "Hey, me and Trike will catch you two some other time. We're going to look around a little."

Austin began to turn around, "Good luck with the battle."

Saul nodded, "I'm going to need it after the beating we took yesterday."

Austin nodded and grinned before running off behind a few trees. Kip exchanged equally confused looks with Saul as they continued toward the Gym.

After a few moments, the pair arrived at the small clearing in the middle of town where the Gym was located. Saul walked around and noticed Winona was already sitting at the top of one of the pillars.

The Gym Leader looked down and grinned when she saw Saul and, reaching for a Pokeball, shouted down to him, "You ready, or do you still think I'm a cheater."

Saul rolled his eyes at the comment as he stepped on to the platform on the pillar opposite of Winona. When he reached the top, he began to reach for a Pokeball.

"So, where's that friend of yours?"

"He's sightseeing."

Winona nodded, "Okay, so it looks like this'll be a single battle. How bout' three on three?" The leader pulled out her Pokeball and released the Pelipper from the day before. It materialized on the ground and looked around boringly.

Saul thought for a moment, _I can use Scrap, sense he's got Shockwave, and that never misses. Though, Pelipper's water might damage him, but it's worth a shot._

He tossed out the Pokeball and the Lairon appeared on the ground below. Pelipper looked at the Rock-Type for a second, then took to the skies.

"Okay, Pelipper, start off with a Water Gun."

"Scrap, use Protect."

Pelipper shot a jet of water at the Lairon, but he lowered his body slightly and a large orb surrounded him, blocking the water.

"Okay, now a Shockwave."

The Steel-Type shot the attack at Pelipper. Not having a choice on dodging, the Flying-Type fell to the ground with a few electric waves going around it. It tried to get up, but fell a second later.

Winona sighed as she recalled the Pokemon, "Okay, you took out Pelipper quickly, but how about a dragon. Swablu, it's your turn." The small, fluffy winged Pokemon from the day before appeared on the field a few yards in front of Scrap.

Like Pelipper, it blinked and the took to the sky.

"Swablu, use Earthquake."

"Scrap, you use it, too."

The ground below Scrap began shaking, but the Pokemon merely stamped the ground and the shaking stopped, countering Swablu's quake with his own.

"Okay Swablu, now use Twister."

"Use Rollout and Iron Tail on the pillar."

The flyer blew a small tornado toward Scrap, but he easily dodged by curling up into a ball and rolling toward the pillar Winona was on. The spikes on his back dug into the pillar, allowing him to roll up it. He then kicked to bounce off the surface and began charging his tail to hit Swablu.

At the last second, Swablu let out a Dragonbreath. Both Pokemon's attack hit dead-on, and they fell to the ground, fainted.

Winona smirked, "Not bad, but you're not getting passed my last Pokemon. Altaria, it's all up to you."

Saul grinned, feeling confident he was about to win, "Okay, Flitz, let's show em' how a real aerial battle is."

The Pokemon appeared in front of the pillar Saul was standing on. He looked around for a few moments before looking forward and seeing the large Pokemon in front of him.

"Flitz, let's start with a Quick Attack."

"Altaria, use a Flamethrower."

Flitz nearly disappeared from sight as he flew forward as full speed. Altaria let out a large flame, and the Swellow dodged a second to late, narrowly missing the Winona's pillar. He pulled himself up and came in for another Quick Attack.

"Combine that Quick Attack with Steel Wing." Saul called out.

Altaria tied to lift out of the way, but Flitz's wing grazed it along the side. It winced a little before turning to chase Flitz.

"Altaria, use Quick Attack to keep up with it." Winona ordered.

The Dragon-Type began chasing the Swellow around the pillars and the trees surrounding the Gym.

Saul watched Altaria chase Flitz around the surrounding area. The bird looked back at the Pokemon chasing him, but ended up ramming head-first into a surprisingly flexible branch in one of the trees an fell a few feet before regaining composure and continuing the game of chase.

Saul saw his opportunity, "Flitz, head back to that branch and use Pluck."

The Pokemon stared for a second but the nodded in understanding.

Winona looked at Saul confusingly as Flitz headed for the branch. He grabbed it with his talons as he flew by and then let go, ramming the branch into Altaria.

"Keep using the Pluck."

"Keep a Protect up as long as you can until you can get close."

Altaria obeyed and a see-through orb formed around it, blocking every branch that came close.

_Come on, come on!_ Saul thought as he watched the branches hit Protect. Eventually, the branches started breaking though and began hitting Altaria. The Pokemon lifted up out of the branches.

"Flitz, let's finish this with and Aerial Ace."

As Altaria arrived above the Gym and was struck by Flitz's beak. Both Pokemon landed on their feet on the ground, not showing any weakness. Then Altaria slowly fell to the ground, fainted.

Flitz grinned happily as Saul recalled him. The pillars lowered both Gym Leader and Trainer to the ground and they walked up to each other on one side of the Gym.

Winona reached into her pocket and brought out a purple, wing-shaped bag, "Here you go, you've earned the Feather Badge.'

Saul nodded as he grabbed the badge and put it away, "Thanks Winona!"

"The next Gym should be in Mossdeep City. It's an island off the coast, so you should catch a ship there to get there."

Saul nodded as he walked away from the building, waving to Winona. He began along the small, tree lined entrance to the Gym's clearing. After a few moments he stumbled over himself, catching the egg pod falling out of his bag.

He looked behind himself to see a nothing, but then a small, chameleon like Pokemon materialized and ran up a nearby tree.

The Trainer sighed in relief as he held the egg and began to the Pokemon Center, hoping there wouldn't be any more Kecleon on the way.


	58. Intermission: The Safari Zone

Author's Note: Ah, the Safari Zone

_Author's Note_: WARNING! This is not meant to be a chapter, this is only a short intermission I managed to get up, only because I haven't updated in a while –dumb computer- But, I promise updates will be more frequent, in fact, I plan on getting through Sootopolis by the end of the Summer.

Ah, the Safari Zone. So many Safari Balls lost, so many annoying ways for a Pokemon to flee. I have never had much luck at the Safari Zone, but I still love going there. Let's hope Saul feels the same.

**Intermission: The Safari Zone**

Saul sighed as he ducked under a branch. The path through Route 120 was, if anything, even grassier than Route 119.

Currently, the Trainer and Water-Type were making their way through Route 121, and Saul grinned in relief as the grass began to get shorter and a fence started lining the path.

"That was a pretty cool battle with Winona yesterday, huh Kip?" Saul asked his Pokemon.

The Mud Fish nodded in agreement as Saul pulled out his Pokenav, "Okay, it looks like Lilycove is only a little bit farther…" The boy zoomed in on the area, noticing a large area set above the current Route they were on.

"Hey Kip, it says that there's some place called the Safari Zone near here, you want to go?"

The Pokemon nodded, and Saul turned a little to head in the direction of the destination. After a few minutes, a large building came into view with a sign at its front saying "Safari Zone". Under it, the sign said "No Pokemon Allowed in Catching Area."

Kip and Saul glanced at each other then nodded. The Pokemon climbed under the Trainer's cap.

Grinning, Saul walked in almost immediately being greeted by a shopkeeper. The man brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "Hello, are you here to use the Safari Zone."

Rolling his eyes to the stupid question, Saul answered, "Yeah, what do I do with my Pokeballs?"

"We'll take them, and you'll get five Safari Balls to catch Pokemon with."

The two exchanged the items, and the man began leading Saul to the Safari Zone entrance. He nearly pushed the boy through, and almost immediately Kip jumped from Saul's head as the attendant closed the door.

"Okay Kip," the trainer began, "use your fin-radar and let's see if we can catch a Pokemon.

The Pokemon obeyed and his dorsal fin began twitching. He looked in a few directions before looking northward. Saul followed as the Water-Type led the way.

After a few moments and a few patches of tall grass, they ran into a medium-sized clearing with a large pond in the middle.

Saul looked down but realized Kip was gone, so he scanned the area.

"Ugh, Kip!" Saul shouted as he saw the Water-Type gulping down berries from a nearby bush.

Kip looked up at Saul boringly, but his eyes suddenly widened and his dorsal fin twitched before he looked at the pond, looking ready to battle.

Saul looked at the water and saw a Goldeen coming up near the shore.

Kip was about to shoot water, but he stopped when he heard Saul, "Hold up, we're not allowed to battle in here."

The Pokemon sighed as he went back to eating the berries.

Saul grabbed for one of the Safari Balls and tossed it at the Goldeen. The ball landed on the shore and began twitching. Before long, the Pokemon materialized back into the water. It narrowed it's eyes at Saul before spraying a spout of water at the trainer. Saul just jumped out of the way and landed in a bush as the Pokemon retreated back into the water.

Saul sighed as he got up, "Come on Kip, let's find some more Pokemon."

As if on cue, a trio of Pinsir suddenly walked into the left side of the clearing from Saul and Kip. The trainer quickly got behind a bush, pulling Kip behind him. He then reached for three of the Safari Balls and threw them at the Pokemon.

Each of the balls came down towards the each Pinsirs heads, but the Pokemon snapped their pinsirs against the Pokeballs, cracking them in more than a few places. They then looked towards Saul, giving a menacing glare.

The trainer gulped before he began to run as two of the Pokemon started chasing him.

Kip rolled over laughing as his trainer ran towards the Safari Zone entrance, just before noticing the third Pinsir was ready to chase him.

_Author's Note_: Very late due chapter, but there should be many more updates now that I have developed a good technique.

Plus, dumb computer keeps crashing.


	59. Ch 58: Second Impressions

_Author's Note_: Yay! I finally got an adequate plot for this story! Now it should go a little faster, especially sense the S-word (dare I say it) school is keeping my schedule more control. I've got some updated stuff in my profile, including some things for my other stories that you might want to check out, so swing by there later.

* * *

**Second Impressions**

Saul sighed as he and Kip finally collapsed from exhaustion on the East end of Route 121, both thankful to have gotten away from the group of Pinsir (and from the Safari Zone attendant). Kip fell on his back and Saul grabbed his knees as they began the episode of huffing and puffing.

After a few moments, Saul fell into the grass back first and began laughing hysterically. The Water-Type rolled his eyes at his Trainer's strange behavior.

"You know Kip," Saul said, "I'm not sure who we should've been more afraid of, that attendant or the Pinsir."

After a few moments of silence the pair stood up, almost immediately realizing the giant gate-arch in front of them. It was lined in berry vines and had an aged but well-kept look. Saul grinned when he realized the large blue letters reading "Welcome to Lilycove City".

On the side of the arch was a sign post reading "Grand Festival: Beginning Soon". Grinning, Saul began running into the city, eager to get to the Contest Hall and possibly see a few old friends.

* * *

After a long while of looking around the city, Saul and Kip finally found the large, dome building that is the Contest Hall near the southern shore. The Trainer and Pokemon entered one of the front glass doors, seeing the building was rather large with at least a hundred Trainers and Coordinators walking about. Almost immediately they noticed the familiar faces of Rolland and Austin.

The Electrike on Austin's shoulder was the first to see back, and Kip and Trike jumped down from their Trainer's to greet each other.

Saul passed the two Pokemon and approached Austin and Rolland, "-and then she used her Pelipper to stock up Dragon Breath, and then she took out Saul's Swellow with it." Austin finished.

Rolland turned to Saul, "You're a couple of days late bud, you know that? The sign ups are closing in a couple of hours."

"Hey, I still got time." Saul replied. "So, do you two know each other, or what?"

"We just met a few minutes ago," Austin answered, "We were both waiting for you to show up."

Saul rolled his eyes, "Anyway, has Andrea arrived yet? Because if the signups are closing soon, then she needs to hurry."

Austin leaned against a nearby pillar and pointed to the front desk where Andrea and Andrew waited in line, "They arrived a couple of hours ago, maybe one o'clock or so. They've been in that line sense." Austin laughed to himself a bit.

Saul glanced at Kip and Trike rolling on the floor wrestling, "So is Robby going to show up."

Rolland was about to answer when the breeder himself stepped beside Saul, "This is getting a little crowded. I'm going to go see if there are any rooms left at that Cove Lily place." Rolland walked rather quickly as he headed out a near by exit.

Robby shook his head, "What was that about?"

Austin lifted his shoulder, "I don't know, maybe he's one of those arachnophobic people."

"That's closterphobic, dumbo. I'm like two years younger than you and I know that."

The three tuned to see Andrea and Andrew had joined the conversation. Austin silently stuck his tongue out at Andrew, only for the gesture to be returned.

"So," Andrea started, examining Saul, "it looks like Plusle and Minun aren't with you. Are they okay?"

The Trainer was about to answer when Andrew interjected, "He left Plusle and Minun at the daycare near Mauville. Without them the Electric Pokemon start fighting."

Andrea suddenly glared at the boy, trying to jump at him only to be held back by Robby and Austin, "You little snob! How do you always no what's going on!"

"Calm down," Robby said, "I thought after traveling with your brother so long you'd get used to him."

Andrea took a deep breath before glaring at her brother again, "Okay, before I pummel you, how do you know?"

"It's kind of obvious. The news hasn't said anything about the Electric-Types fighting in a while. If Plusle and Minun aren't with Saul, where else could they be?"

"They could be at the lab with Dad! You ever thought about that?!"

Andrew was about to retort when another two people abruptly stopped as they were walking by. The group of five both looked to the people, Saul immediately recognizing the faces as Danielle and Scott.

The large man in the Hawaiian shirt adjusted his sunglasses, "Well, well. Small world. I haven't seen you three together sense…I believe when you cleared out the Slateport Museum of those Aqua grunts. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"I guess that's right." Robby said.

Austin, on the other hand, was quietly observing the man, "Hey, aren't you the guy that stopped by my grandpa's gym?"

Scott looked to be Trainer for a second, then grinned, "Yeah, yeah, I remember you. Austin right?"

Danielle looked at the man, "He's the one that ran the Mauville Gym for a few days, right? He does look like he could beat three, four, maybe even five of the facilities."

"That's pretty good considering you've beaten only a little more than that."

Andrea looked at her little brother, noticing his strange silence. She then smirked and started poking his shoulder, "You don't know who he is yet, do you?"

The boy looked away, "So what if I haven't? I never said I know everything. I just know something about most things."

Andrea looked away in victory, not noticing Andrew making faces at her.

Robby and Andrea both looked at Danielle, "So, who is she?" Robby asked.

"Ah, that's right, only Saul has met you." The large man looked at the group, "This is Danielle. She's my little helper."

"Hey, I'm not little anymore, Scott." The girl said.

"Oh," Andrea said, "Can you do that thing on me, how many facilities I could beat?"

"What are the facilities anyway?" Robby asked.

"We'll explain that when the time comes. Now, you're a Coordinator, right…Andrea?"

"Yeah!" the girl grinned.

"You wouldn't last long. You most likely wouldn't beat the first facility."

The girls grin suddenly fell. Andrew held his shirt over his mouth to try and control his laughter and chuckles. Andrea looked behind herself to the boy, quickly hitting him in the head.

"Hey, what about me?" Saul said eagerly.

Danielle and Scott looked at each other, then turn around. After a few quick moments of whispering, they turned around, "If you don't get cocky…" Scott began.

"You should get through…a couple." Danielle finished.

Saul's grin sank to a light frown. He was about to ask something when suddenly the room began flashing red. Soon a siren came along with it.

While most of the Trainers and Coordinators looked puzzled, a few began running to the TV's in the room.

Austin covered his ears, "What's happening?!"

"It's the siren calling all authorities. It's saying that Team Aqua or Magma is up to trouble again."

As if on cue, a red-haired guard rushed into the building and up to Scott and Danielle. He took a large, exhausted breath before speaking, "Scott, there's trouble at Pyre."

"Is it Aqua or Magma?!"

"Magma, sir. But…"

"But what?!"

"T-Team Aqua has also been spotted heading toward the location."

Scott suddenly fell silent, almost forgetting about the sirens. "Saul, you stay here, this isn't your battle. Okay officer, get Danielle and me up to that overgrown gravesite immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

Scott and Danielle rushed out of the building with the officer.

The siren calmed and the red flashing stopped. Everyone suddenly looked at Saul, including Kip and Trike.

Saul looked around, "What? Did I do something?"

"You know." Andrea said.

"Aren't you going to tell us that we've got to go do the right thing and follow them, despite us being told no to." Robby said.

Saul took a look at Kip. The Water-Pokemon nodded, "Yup, I guess we are."

The Trainer, along with the Mud Fish, began running toward the door, the others soon following close behind.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Another reminder, swing by my profile for some updated things. Also, you see that gray button _(press it)_ to the bottom left _(press it) _press it _(press it)_ press it _(press it)_ press it _(press it)_ and you get more candy _(more candy) _. K…


	60. Ch 59: Trouble at the Pyre

Author's Note:

_Author's Note_: Well, this chapter is definitely longer than most. And get ready for a pretty confusing battle…

**Trouble at the Pyre**

Saul and Kip suddenly felt a bit of dejavu as the group fell near the entrance arch to Lilycove. The Trainer and Water-Type laughed silently as everyone panted.

Andrea clutched her knees, looking up at the police jeep that was hauling Danielle and Scott to Mt. Pyre, "How're we supposed to follow them. It's not like we can outrun _that_?!"

Saul quietly sighed, wondering what they could do. He suddenly snapped his fingers, "Hey, Robby, Austin, don't you have some big flyers with you?"

They looked at Saul and blinked, then nodded, "Yeah, we could all just hop on him."

Robby and Austin reached to their belts and Salamence, Flygon, and Rouwd all materialized in front of the group.

Andrea and Robby got on Salamence while Austin, Trike, and Andrew got on Rouwd. Saul and Kip then hopped on Flygon. The group took flight, trying to stay close behind the police jeep.

* * *

After a few moments, and Andrea debating with Andrew over whether to follow Scott or follow the Pokenav, the group was now flying along the side of Mt. Pyre.

Austin and Trike were staring up at the cloud cover just a few feet above them, "So what's the plan? Are we flying through that, or are we going to go up from the bottom of the mountain."

"I hate to say it, but if we fly through there, we're just going to end up running into the mountain. Let's just circle around and see if we can find a place to land." Robby said.

Almost on cue, the south end of the mountain was in view as they turned. Saul pointed down at the walkways that were built throughout the face of the giant landmass.

Robby and Andrea took the lead, keeping the cloud just above them and landing. Rouwd and Flygon followed, and the group got off the Pokemon as they were recalled.

"Looks like Scott and Danielle still haven't gotten here." Andrea said looking down the mountain, "Should we keep going up without them?"

"We might as well," Andrew said, pulling out a Pokenav, "pretty high up, my Pokenav says the summit is only a little farther."

With that, Saul and Kip began running into the fog, the rest of the group trying to keep up.

After just a few moments, Saul and Kip suddenly ran out of the fog, stumbling to get over a seemingly misplaced rock. When they regained their composure, the rest of the group walked out of the fog.

Almost immediately, a new voice rang out, "Well Archie, my old rival, it would seem that we have more company."

The group looked toward the voices source to see Archie, Maxy, and about a dozen grunts each, all standing in a line. Between the two leaders was a red and blue orb. For some reason, had been fighting over it.

Saul suddenly clinched his teeth, "What are you two doing here?"

Archie smirked, "If you remember, you little brat, you and your annoying friends were the ones who just interrupted _us_."

Andrea instinctively reached near her belt, ready to pull a Pokeball, "Just answer us, what are you doing here?!"

The Magma leader folded his arms, "All you need to know is that I very much am in need of this blue orb, so if you kids would step aside, me and my 'grunts' will leave."

Maxie looked at his rival angrily, "All I need is the Red Orb, but I'm not letting you leave with the blue one."

"Neither of you are leaving with anything," Austin interjected.

Both the leader's glared at Austin, and grinned sheepishly as he tried to hide behind Robby.

Archie then reached for a Pokeball, "What do you say, Maxy. Shall we just put these runts in their place now?"

Maxy nodded, "We might as well."

Four Pokemon suddenly materialized in front of the two men. A Sharpedo and Mightyena in font of Archie, and yet another Mightyena and a Camerupt in front of Maxy.

Trike and Kip jumped from their Trainer's and glared at the other Pokemon. Blaziken and Grovyle soon joined them.

"Well, it looks like it's a battle then," Maxy said, "Camerupt, why don't you spar with that Grovyle there."

The Fire-Type took a step forward, but Archie interjected, "Trust me Maxy, you might want to keep your strongest for that Electrike."

The leader looked at the small, green Pokemon, "Okay Camerupt, let's start with a Mud Shot and see what that runts got."

The Ground-Type brought its right side backwards and kicked the mud at the Pokemon. Electrike easily brightened his tail and swiped it away with an Iron Tail.

"Electrike, let's go with a Quick Attack and Crunch."

The Pokemon lowered himself before dashing at the large Fire-Type, nearly becoming invisible. He jumped forward about to bite down on the Camerupt's leg, but the Pokemon rolled out of the way, nearly going off the side of the mountain.

"Mightyena, you go for the Grovyle." Maxy commanded.

"Counter with Leaf Blade!"

Mightyena jumped toward the Grass-Type. He was pelted with the seed attack, but easily came down on Grovyle, rolling him toward the edge.

"Now it's my turn," Archie said, "Mightyena, use Stomp on that over grown Torchic."

The Dark-Type jumped into the air. Blaziken barely dodged the attack as he jumped up and gave a Stomp of his own, just grazing the side of the Mightyena.

With Blaziken being dealt with, Archie turned to Kip, "Sharpedo, use Giga Impact!"

"Kip, use Rock Smash." Saul commanded, slightly shocked at the attack Archie gave out.

Sharpedo suddenly dashed toward Kip, leaving a bit of dust behind his bottom fin. It floated up slightly and curved to try and ram Kip into the ground. Kip flipped up, slightly being grazed by the attack. Sharpedo was then rammed into the ground by the Mud Fish's attack.

Before anyone could clearly register what was going on, the four Trainers were all put into separate battles. (Andrew staying near his sister.) Soon, the Aqua and Magma grunts joined the fights with their Poochyena.

"Trike, use Shockwave and Ice Fang!" Austin commanded, attempting to take control.

The Electric-Type shot three small bolts at the three Poochyena surrounding him. The Dark-Types paused for a second, giving Trike time to jump at Camerupt and chomp down on its leg. The Pokemon winced, but soon began firing up a Flamethrower. The Electrike's eyes widened as the attack singed him off his foe.

"Blaziken, use a Blaze Kick!"

The tall Pokemon's wrists began burning intensely as his feet followed suit. The Pokemon swiped the Poochyena attacking him, knocking them into one another. He then back flipped to kick the Mightyena in the air.

Andrea and Andrew sighed slightly as Grovyle was hit by a Faint Attack, "Okay Grovyle, try a Pursuit with a Leaf Blade."

The Grass-Type nodded as the leaves on his wrists grew dark. He charged forward, succeeding in knocking out a few Poochyena and following along with a Headbutt to the opposing Mightyena.

"Sharpedo, take that annoying Mudkip out, quickly!" Archie growled.

Sharpedo nodded to its trainer. The Pokemon's body became cloaked in water, and it darted forward with an Aqua Jet.

"Kip, keep up your defense. Try a Protect!"

The Water-Type braced himself and built an invisible orb around his body. Sharpedo rammed into it, pushing the orb back slightly.

"Now counter with a Strength." Kip nodded, planting his feet into the ground. He let go of Protect, letting Sharpedo get close. They began trying to push the other back. Kip was pushed back a little but held his ground.

Saul glanced at the battles going on around him. Blaziken was behind pulled held down by his arms and legs by the Poochyena, while kept trying to dodge the Fire-Type's Flamethrowers.

Grovyle wasn't in much better condition. He seemed like he had been taking a beating, but wasn't going to last long.

Electrike had knocked out the Poochyena attacking him, but was held down behind a rock because of Camerupt's Flamethrower.

The Trainer looked back at his own Pokemon, trying to think of a way to end the battle quickly.

"Kip, let's finish this. Combine your Whirlpool and Hydro Pump. Then add in Rock Tomb."

The Pokemon nodded and ducked, causing Sharpedo to dart behind him into the ground. He swiped his tail, and a bigger Whirlpool than usual came out of it. The water attack grew even larger with the added Hydro Pump, and Kip finalized it with large chunks of rock. Sharpedo gasped audibly as it was taken in by the attack.

Austin looked behind himself to see the Whirlpool, and had to jumped to get out of the way. "Trike, use a Thunderbolt."

The electricity climbed through the spinning water, causing static arms to swing from it. The arms reached out, naturally reaching for the shortest way out, and began shocking the Poochyena and Mightyena. All of the Dark-Types fell to the ground, paralyzed. Soon enough, the Whirlpool made its way to Camerupt, and even the giant Pokemon was pulled up. The Fire-Type and Sharpedo were thrown from the top as the attack died down, leaving a pile of mud and rocks in its spot.

The Magma and Aqua members all gasped as they recalled their Pokemon, and Archie and Maxy merely shrugged.

"Well," the Magma leader started, "It would look that you are stronger than I thought. However, I am still taking the blue orb."

Archie suddenly cringed, "You, you're not taking either of these. I'm not letting you add to the land and take away the ocean. Grunts, get both the orbs!" Archie pointed at the two spheres on the ground.

The Magma and Aqua grunts all suddenly began piling over each other, trying to get to the orbs. The leaders both smacked there foreheads just as a few new voices entered the situation.

"Police! All of you put your hands in the air!"

All of the grunts looked up to see a few cops with Growlithe. They raised their hands in the air, and Andrew shook his head as Austin did as well.

Scott and Danielle walked in from behind the fog, Renzi following close behind.

Archie and Maxy both looked at the other. The Aqua leader straightened his bandana, "I guess we'll have to make my favorite exit."

The leaders grabbed the orbs, and Aqua and Magma jumped off of different sides of the mountain. Everybody looked up, just seeing the two teams escaping through the air using their Crobats.

All the policeman side audibly as they stood up and Scott and Danielle walked up to Saul.

"Well, I wasn't here for the whole battle, but that Whirlpool was quite a fun thing to watch." Scott said, straightening his sunglasses.

"Yeah, I wish Renzi knew Rock Tomb, then we could do that." Danielle slightly agreed.

Andrea winced, "You mean you were here but you didn't help us!"

Scott waved his hands in front of him, "Now, now, if you were losing of course we'd help. I just wanted to see if you all could pull it off."

"But you could've stopped Aqua and Magma!" Andrew shouted.

"Oh please, they would've escaped anyway." Scott answered casually.

Saul rolled his eyes, noticing Robby and Austin were a bit mad, too. He was suddenly interrupted when Kip started tugging at his leg. He looked down, and the Water-Type was pointing at his backpack.

Instinctively, Saul opened his backpack and saw something glowing inside. He lifted the item out, and suddenly heard gasps around him.

"Saul!" Danielle said, "The eggs about to hatch!"

The Trainer looked at what was in his hands, and in fact, the egg had changed from its green-blue blend to a glowing blue.

"Well, how long until it hatches?!"

Andrew flipped out a Pokenav, "The Pokenav says its either going to hatch tomorrow…or in _**five minutes**_!"

"Quick!" Scott said, "Get in the police jeep, we've got to get that egg to a Pokemon Center!'

Scott, Danielle, and Renzi began rushing to the jeep, Saul and the others following close behind.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Okay, seriously, people have been asking if Saul's going to be in the Grand Festival. I was actually planning on covering that in RBAM Chronicles, sense Saul doesn't do Contests, but Gyms.

So, let's do it to a vote, if you want me to put the Grand Festival in this story, then please put it into the review. If you don't, put it in the review and I'll put it in RBAM Chronicles.


	61. Ch 60: A Fiery Farewell

_Author's Note_: As many of you know, about this time last year I caught pneumonia. Well, it seems history really **does** have a way of repeating itself. I have pneumonia again, explaining why I haven't updated **again**! *sighs so loudly people in South Africa wake up* I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

Well, here's a long anticipated chapter.

**A Fiery Farewell**

Saul and Kip jumped out of the police vehicle before it even came to a stop and burst through the glass doors of the Pokemon Center, attracting the eyes of everyone in the lobby as they ran up to the front desk.

The trainer came to an abrupt halt and Kip jumped to the counter. The pink-haired nurse looked up, startled, "Can I help you?!?"

Saul nodded as he set the egg on the counter, "I'm not sure if it's about to hatch, but I'm pretty sure it's soon!"

The nurse stood and motioned to a nearby Chansey. The Pokemon picked the egg out of its container and the nurse picked up a clipboard.

"I'm going to need you to wait here," she said, "I'll go put your egg in the incubator and do a check up. It should be just a few hours."

The woman, along with the Chansey, walked down one of the halls and out of sight. Saul sighed as he plopped down on one of the Center's couches in a corner. He was soon joined by the rest of the group as the police vehicle could be seen driving off.

"Okay," Andrea said, "What's the situation?"

Kip jumped to his Trainer, and Saul stroked the Pokemon's belly. He was about to respond when he felt the Water-Type's stomach growl. The Pokemon grinned sheepishly, and his Trainer's stomach suddenly growled, too.

"I guess the situation is…me and Kip are hungry and are gonna' go get a cheeseburger. Anyone want to come?"

Andrea groaned, "Ugh, just bring me and Andrew back something. We're too tired." Andrew groaned back, trying to massage a cramp in his leg.

Robby merely shook his head, and Austin was to busy playing with Trike to notice Saul's offer.

Scott got up and adjusted his sun glasses, "Actually, I could use a bite to eat. Hey Danielle," the girl looked up from the magazine she was reading, "Why don't you go help out the nurse with Saul's egg She knows you already, so she won't mind you helping out."

The girl nodded and jogged down the hall the nurse went into, Renzi following her close behind.

"Hey, Austin!" Saul shouted. The boy jumped from his seat, nearly knocking Trike to the floor. "You want to come get something to eat?"

"Sure," the Trainer nodded.

Saul and Austin grinned as they began eating their burgers. It didn't take long for them to find a good restaurant to eat at since Scott knew Lilycove pretty well. At the moment, Kip was swallowing the ketchup packets he had put in a pile, spitting the wrappers into another. Trike was simply nibbling on his Trainers' fries, and catching a bite of Austin's burger when he wasn't looking.

Saul looked up at Scott. The man was eating one fry at a time, but seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Scott," Saul said, causing the man to look up, "What exactly have you and Danielle been talking about?"

The man grinned as he leaned back and adjusted his sunglasses, "I'm glad you're thinking about that, that's just what I wanted to talk to you and Austin about."

Austin looked up from his burger, not noticing Trike pulling the patty out from the buns. The Electric-Type jumped down and went under his Trainers' seat to eat his prize.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked.

"Well, I've been keeping track of both of your accomplishments for a long time. I know that you both have beaten the Rustboro, Dewford, Mauville, Lavaridge, Petalburg, _and_ Fortree Gyms. For how long you two have been on your journey, that's very good."

"So what's that got to do with anything?" Saul asked.

"I can't tell you what's it's called, or much else for that matter, but I'm planning something big. I have let a few Trainers try it out, but none have made it passed the first facility."

"**What facilities?!**" Austin shouted.

Scott waved his hands, "Whoa, whoa, I can't tell you about that. All I can say is that it's harder than the Hoenn League, a lot harder. I know you two don't really know enough to shoot for it, but I want you two to try and beat the Hoenn League. If you even get close to that, I'm going to let you know what the 'facilities' are. You're going to love it."

Austin rolled his eyes, "And just how, exactly, do you expect one of _us_ to even get _close_ to beating the Elite Four?"

Scott laughed aloud and adjusted his glasses. He lowered them down and stared directly at Austin, "Don't act like I'm telling you to win. Because I know you **want** to win." He leaned on his elbow on the table and adjusted his other arm to his waist, "Or am I mistaken?"

Saul grinned, "You're not, and I'm guessing you have some dramatic advice for us?"

"My, don't I fell special," the man grinned, "I guess you're getting to know me well. Actually, I do have some advice for you."

Austin groaned, noticing the patty to his burger was gone, "And what would that be?"

"You two, what you need to do, to be the best, to keep on getting stronger, is just be your own biggest fan."

Austin suddenly burst out laughing, nearly falling to the floor and attracting some eyes of other people, "That's your wise advice?! That sound like something you just made up!"

"What?" the man said, sighing, "You don't get what it means?"

"What does it mean?" Saul asked.

Scott looked up at a few of the patterns on the ceiling, "Well, think about it. When you have an idol, then you want to be better than them. But when you _are_ better than them, what else is there? If you're your own biggest fan, then you strive to do better and better, no matter how good you are." The man in the Hawaiian shirt seemed to be stuck in a trance as he stared at the ceiling.

Saul looked at the man for a moment, thinking of what he just said.

Austin laughed inwardly, "I still don't see what makes you think one of us could bet the Elite Four."

Scott chuckled, "There's something about you two," he began to adjust his sunglasses again, "I can tell. There's something about you two that just sets you apart from the rest. I've seen some pretty good Trainers, but none like either of you. Both of you are stronger than you realize, especially you Saul."

Both Kip and Saul looked up confusedly, and Austin seemed to pout with jealousy, "What do you mean?"

"Well," the man continued, "A Pokemon is only as good as its Trainer strives to be. I saw Kip use a Hydro Pump and Whirlpool."

"So what? A lot of Pokemon can use those moves." Austin said, interrupting Scott.

"_So,_" Scott continued sternly, "Have you ever seen a Pokemon that small have control over that much water. A Swampert even has trouble with that amount. And the only reason Kip can manage to pull that much power is if _you_ trained him well enough for that."

Scott glanced at one of the clocks in the restaurant, "You two, and your Pokemon, can do more than you realize. Now let's go, the next Gym happens to be in Mossdeep City, which is conveniently where Danielle and I are heading next. I know Austin's got his Fearow to take him to Mossdeep, but you, Saul, need to come with us."

"But what about the Grand Festival?" Saul asked as he got up and threw his trash away at a nearby garbage can.

Scott stretched for a second, "You'll just have to miss it. I know you want to watch your friend go for it, but the boat that's taking Danielle and me to Mossdeep leaves in just a few hours, and it's the last one heading to Mossdeep for another two weeks."

Saul was about to retort when he felt his backpack vibrate. He reached back for his Pokénav and opened it to see Andrew's face on the screen, "Hey, they just called for you to go to the nursery," the boy said.

"Okay," Saul answered, "We're pretty much done here, we'll be there in a few minutes."

The Trainer closed the Pokénav and slipped it into the strap on his backpack.

"Let's go," Scott said, stepping in front of the boy, "I know a shortcut to the Pokemon Center from here. We should get there pretty fast."

The trio headed towards the exit of the restaurant, Kip and Trike following.

After only a few minutes, the three arrived at the Pokemon Center's doors and Saul headed down the hall to the nursery.

He pushed open the door, seeing a large room with baby Pokemon near the windows looking into the hall and eggs waiting to be hatched at the back of the room.

Saul stepped beside the Chansey that was monitoring his egg, feeling the warmth of the heated area. Kip jumped up to the egg and sniffed it, confirming it was the right one.

The door opened again, and the pink-haired nurse stepped into the room. She grinned as she stepped to the opposite side of the egg and started examining it with a stethoscope.

"I bet you're very exited, young man. It's not everyday that a Trainer gets to see an egg hatch." She giggled as the Chansey walked to the other side of the room to tend to a baby Azurill, "You should also be glad that Danielle was here to help monitor it."

Saul suddenly felt a bit of curiosity as he watched Kip sniff the egg, "If you don't mind me asking, how does everybody seem to know Scott and Danielle?"

"Oh, they're quite famous here in Lilycove. Scott is basically an associate with the police because of all the trouble we get from Team Aqua in this city."

"And I'm known as the breeder around these parts," a stray voice said. Saul and the nurse both looked up to see Danielle standing near one of the other eggs.

The girl put her hand on the oval object gently, trying to feel for movement, "I'm also known because I can tell what eggs will hatch into, and when."

The nurse grinned, "Oh, yes, why don't you show your friend here how long his egg has to hatch."

Danielle nodded and put her hand on the egg. "Watch this," she bragged. As if on cue, a piece from the top of the egg fell onto the table. Kip tried to sniff the egg again to see what was happening, but another piece of the egg popped into the Water-Types face.

They all took a step back out of surprise as a crack traveled along the egg. The whole top half crumbled down, revealing the baby Pokemon inside.

Danielle grinned as she looked at the egg, "Just as I thought. It's an Eevee."

The Pokemon poked its head out and looked around, spotting Kip standing beside the eggshell. It took a step back, causing what was left of the egg to almost roll off the table. Saul caught the Pokémon before it fell and put it beside the Mud Fish.

The nurse suddenly began flipping through the clipboard and taking the pen from her ear as she found a blank page, "Oh my, this is amazing. A newborn Pokemon interacting with a highly experienced Pokemon. I've got to right this down."

Kip widely grinned at the Eevee, and it took another step back worriedly.

The nurse looked at Saul excitedly, "Oh, young man! Why don't you bring out your other Pokemon! Your new Eevee could get acquainted, and I could get some great observations!"

Saul nodded as he pressed the release buttons on three of his Pokeballs. Scrap materialized next to Kip on the table. Yena appeared on the ground, getting onto his back legs to look up at the newborn. Flitz materialized on the table, as well, to greet the Eevee.

Danielle giggled as the Pokemon sniffed the Normal-Type. The Eevee seemed to try and surrender before it sniffed Kip back. The Pokemon's face then lit up as it looked around at the other Pokemon.

It then looked at Saul, tilting its head and asking, "Vee?"

It looked at the other Pokemon. They nodded, and the Eevee looked up at Saul, wagging its tail back-and-forth.

"So," Saul said, "What should your nickname be?"

The Normal-Type looked up at Saul expectantly. However, the Pokemon's mouth opened slightly and it took a deep breath before sneezing out a flame, throwing itself back against one of Flitz's wings. Yena began running around the room as the flames hit his face.

He ran around a corner, and one of the eggs began to topple. Saul jumped to the floor barely, catching it. Scrap, Flitz, and Kip joined Saul as they began chasing Yena, trying to catch the Pokemon. The Dark-Type ran by Chansey, and the nurse Pokemon spun on one of her feet as the egg she was holding flew into the air. Danielle jumped over the fallen Chansey as she caught the egg before it hit the ground.

The newborn Eevee laughed to itself as it watched Yena run around and everyone else chasing him. Finally, the Dark-Type came to a stop when Kip sprayed his head down with water. The Pokemon collapsed from exhaustion and relief before getting back to the table and grinning at the Eevee.

The rest of the group returned to their places and tried to catch their breath as the newborn Pokemon continued to laugh. Saul couldn't help but grin, too, "How about we call you Blaze, you've already got the fire for the name. Would you like that, boy?"

The Pokemon nodded in acceptance as the nurse was writing down a few notes, "This is very interesting."

"What is?" Saul asked.

Danielle seemed to examine Blaze closely, "He already has fire, but I've never seen a newborn Eevee have that."

The nurse continued writing something down, then put her pen to the edge of her mouth to think. Suddenly, her face lit up, "Of course! Does your Lairon know any Fire-Type moves?"

"Uh, yeah, he knows Flamethrower." Saul answered.

"Oh, I see," Danielle said, "the eggs exposure to Flamethrower, and all that heat from the hot springs must have given Blaze some Fire-Type moves."

Blaze grinned with pride as he heard before letting out another sneeze of fire. Thankfully the flames simply died out in the warm air.

Saul grabbed a few Pokeballs and recalled everyone accept Kip and Blaze. "Kip, why don't you try to make Blaze feel welcome for a little bit." The Water-Type nodded and smiled at the Eevee.

"Well, I guess you're all set here. And has Scott told you about heading to Mossdeep yet?" Danielle asked.

Saul sighed to himself, "Yeah, he has."

She nodded, "Good, then I won't have to break the bad news. Now let's go. The boats going to be leaving pretty soon, and Scott's probably already telling everyone else."

Kip and Blaze jumped on opposite shoulders as Saul followed Danielle out of the room and they waved to the nurse and Chansey.

When they arrived in the lobby, Blaze and Kip jumped to one of the tables to meet the group.

Scott got up out of his seat, ready to head out the door.

"So," Andrea said, looking up from Blaze, "you really can't stay for the Grand Festival?"

Saul shook his head, "I guess not. If the next boat to Mossdeep isn't for another two weeks, it would be best to head out now." The Trainer scratched the back of his head, "Besides, that way I can get my seventh badge before Austin does."

The green-haired boy continued to look at Trike, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Saul expected to hear a sarcastic remark, but he looked around to notice that two people were missing, "Where'd Robby and Andrew go?"

Andrea flipped through one of the pages to her magazine. "They're getting something to eat. They said to tell you they said goodbye." The girl looked up at Saul expectantly.

He stared back for a few quick seconds, then nodded as he scratched the back of his head again, "Well, I'll watch the Grand Festival on TV next week. That way I don't miss any of your performance."

Andrea grinned as she turned back to her magazine and Austin looked up, "You keep working on your battle strategy. Next time I see you, I want to check out how Blaze fights!"

The boy flashed a thumbs up as Scott and Danielle hurried him out the door out of boredom, waving goodbye to the rest of the group.

"_That_ is supposed to take us to Mossdeep?"

"Yup, it's probably the best boat you could ride on. Isn't that right, Danielle?"

The girl nodded as all three gazed at the large ship out at the end of the wooden dock. It was rather large, with the name on the bow and stern reading 'S. S. Anne' in bold, green letters.

"I thought you said we were taking a _boat_, that's not even close to a boat?! That's looks bigger than the Titanic!" Saul exclaimed.

Blaze looked up awkwardly at the Trainer before looking at Kip with a 'does this happen often' expression. Kip nodded back as they began to follow their Trainer down the dock.

Once aboard the ship, everyone was crowding along the deck when an intercom came on and a sailor accent sounded, "Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking. We are about to shove off," the stairs going down to the dock rolled away as the ship began moving, "so be sure to wave goodbye to everyone as we do so. We welcome all newcomers to the S. S. Anne and we hope you have a good time. We will be stopping in Mossdeep City tomorrow, so be sure to go to your cabins for some rest."

The intercom turned off and many of the passengers began heading down to the bowls of the luxury liner. Still, a few people remained on the deck, some leaning off the edge of the railing to wave.

"We're going to head down to the cabin," Scott said as he turned from the railing.

"You come down soon, it's getting pretty dark out." Danielle finished for the man as they headed down a nearby stairwell.

Saul simply sighed as he shrugged against the back rails of the ship. He even began blinking at the waving crowd on shore to see if their heads would explode.

His wondering eyes then fell onto his friends at the end of the dock. Saul suddenly grinned widely as he stepped onto the railing to wave with both arms. They waved back.

On the dock, another fiery sneeze from Blaze could be seen as the final goodbye.

_Author's Note_: Meh, not to good, but hey, it is a bit better than other chapters. Longer, too. And with a new friend like Blaze, I dare anybody out there not to laugh or smile when he lets out another fiery sneeze! Just imagine him, he's too cute!


	62. Ch 61: Victory Sneeze!

_Author's Note_: Yay, I actually got this chapter up in time. And I'm also feeling a LOT better. Still got a bad cough, though (dumb asthma).

* * *

**Victory Sneeze!!**

"Here you go Mr. Cautum. That'll be twenty Poké."

Saul grinned as he dug a few bills from his pocket and handed it to the man. In turn, the man handed over a tray of six ice creams. After taking a look around the cruise ship, the Trainer had decided to give treat the team to some sweets. Eventually he had found a stand near the front of the boat, and stepped to the railing of the boat to hand the Pokemon their treats.

"Okay," Saul said as he looked over the tray, "chocolate-vanilla double for Yena. Strawberry and gummy for Flitz…" The Dark-Type grabbed the large cone off the tray, letting it stick to his muzzle as he licked the inside. Saul threw Flitz's ice cream up into the air for the Pokemon to catch. He then perched on the railing, holding the cone with one of his feet and picking the gummy worms out one by one. "What else? Vanilla and a whole lot of sprinkles for Scrap; and a chocolate-strawberry double for Blaze." Scrap ginned as he played with the cone and ice cream inside his mouth. Blaze sniffed at his ice cream, taking a test lick before taking a large gulp. Kip chuckled as the baby Pokemon cringed from a brain freeze. "And then a big chocolate and chocolate syrup each for me and Kip." Saul allowed Blaze and Kip playfully eat their ice creams up on the tray as he began leading the snacking group down the edge of the boat toward the front.

After a few seconds, a large commotion could be heard at the front of the boat. Soon after a large flame could be seen go through the air and disappear.

The Trainer curiously looked around the corner of the front deck of the boat. A black-haired boy dressed in an orange vest could be seen laughing at another Trainer as they recalled a fainted Pokemon and rushed away from the surrounding crowd.

"What?" the boy shouted, "Are none of you wimps going to give me a good battle? Come on, I need a challenge!"

Everyone in the crowd continued to just stare, most looking as if they were to afraid to challenge.

Saul frowned in annoyance as he bit the last part of his cone, "Come on guys, we've got another battle coming."

He began walking into the crowd, dropping the tin tray behind him. Yena soon followed as he managed to get his stuck cone of his muzzle and chomp it down; and Scrap rushed back to the group after picking up the tray, chewing on it as he went.

Saul and the Pokemon pushed through the crowd and the Trainer could hear the gloating boy again as they got to the front, "I bet I could beat anyone of you. This whole boat is full of weaklings!"

"Hey! You think you can beat me?" the boy turned to see Saul standing with Kip and Blaze on his shoulders. Flitz was hovering beside, and Scrap and Yena were on either the Trainer's legs, growling.

"What'd you say?" the boy shouted.

"I said, do you think you can beat me?" Saul smirked. "I haven't been here for those other battles, but I bet I could beat you. You don't look that tough."

The boy clutched his stomach as he faked a laugh, "You kidding me. All you've got is a bunch of third-rate Pokemon there. Your Mudkip hasn't even evolved once!"

"A Pokemon doesn't need to evolve to be strong. So are you going to bring a Pokemon out, or are you scared."

The boy chuckled and smirked as he reached for a Pokeball, "Alright. The name's Kindle. Remember it, because this'll be the worst beating you'll ever take."

As soon as he was done, a dark Pokemon with horns materialized beside the boy, "I'm starting with Houndoom, what about you?"

Saul looked the Pokemon over quickly and looked down at Yena, "Okay Yena, you start us off."

The Dark-Type nodded as he stepped forward, trying to size up the larger Pokemon.

"Houndoom, start off with a Flamethrower."

"Yena, use Sucker Punch!"

Yena dashed forward as Houndoom charged the fire attack. He ducked down as the Fire-Type release, slightly singing his tail as he swung his front paw up and knocked Houndoom in the side of the face. The horned Pokémon rolled to the side, barely enough energy to get up.

The boy clinched his fist, "Err, Houndoom, use Shadow Ball."

"Counter with Iron Tail." Saul commanded.

Houndoom shot the dark orb at Yena, only to have the Dark-Type swipe it back at the Fire-Type with his tail. Houndoom was hit dead on and flew backward. It struggled to get up, but fell soon after.

Kindle recalled his Pokemon and angrily reached for another Pokeball, letting a rather large Charizard materialize.

Yena fell back to Saul, and Flitz took his place.

"Charizard, use Fire Fang."

"Flitz, use Quick Attack and Aerial Ace."

Charizard charged forward, fire forming around its teeth. Flitz seemed to dash to the side a second to late as the Fire-Type managed to hurt his wing. The Flying-Type recovered, however, as he flew to the side and rammed into the Flame Pokemon.

"Charizard, use Seismic Toss."

As they both slid to the side, Charizard grabbed onto Flitz, keeping the Pokemon from moving. It then flew into the air and darted downward.

"Flitz, try to pull an Agility."

The Swellow Pokémon struggle a bit as Charizard rammed them both into the deck of the ship, and a gasp from the crowd could be heard as dust was stirred around the area. Soon after, Flitz flew out of the cloud and the dust dispersed. Charizard lay down flat and fainted.

Kindle groaned as he reached for another Pokeball, "Drat, this is my last Pokemon. Don't mess this up Arcanine!" The large Fire-Type appeared beside the Trainer.

"Flitz, come back," Saul said, telling the bird to come back to the group, "Blaze, let's see what you can do."

The Eevee looked up at Saul confusedly in a 'why me' way. He then stepped forward a little, feeling insignificant in front of the large Fire-Type. The Normal-Type took a large gulp. Small chuckles could even be heard throughout the crowd.

"HAHA!" the Fire Trainer laughed, "Looks like your Eevee's afraid of a little heat!"

The Normal-Type suddenly glared at Arcanine as he heard the insult.

Saul smirked, "Now I see how I can get you determined. Blaze, try your Ember."

Blaze took in a deep breath and blew out as hard as he could toward Arcanine. A few coals managed to come out, but they stopped a few feet short and dimmed quickly. Nearly the whole crowd laughed, including Kindle and his Fire-Type.

Blaze looked around for a few seconds, beginning to anger.

"Let's go Blaze, try a Shadow Ball."

The Eevee opened his mouth, letting the ball charge. He managed to get the orb a few inches in size and shot it at Arcanine. However, the ball floated slowly forward and disappeared only a few feet from the launching spot.

The crowd, Arcanine, and Kindle all let out another huge laugh. Eevee suddenly began clenching his teeth, steam literally coming from his nose and ears.

The Pokémon suddenly opened his mouth, letting a perfect Shadow Ball form and throwing it at Arcanine, barely missing the Pokémon's feet.

The crowd looked a bit shocked at the quick attack, then Blaze began letting out a barrage of the dark orbs, causing Arcanine to jump around to dodge.

After a few quick moments, Arcanine was visibly beginning to get tired of dodging, "Arcanine, stop jumping and use Smokescreen."

The Pokémon landed, sweating profusely as he shot a ball of smoke at the ground. Most of the area suddenly was covered in the black smoke, and Blaze looked around confusedly.

The Pokémon sighed, accidentally taking in some smoke. He inhaled deeply and let out a huge, fiery sneeze. A crackling sound could be heard travel through the air, and the crowd could see the burn away through flames. The fire then quickly died out, revealing Arcanine lying on the ground fainted. Kindle suddenly recalled his Pokémon, with his mouth agape.

The crowd stared at Blaze, who simply let out a few more sneezes as he headed back to Saul, looking up eagerly.

"Come one Blaze," he grinned, "Let's go get some cotton candy now."

* * *

"Well, well, Scott. I see what you two say about that Trainer really is true. He indeed does have a strong bond with his Pokémon."

Scott and Danielle looked back at the captain as they leaned back inside the ships steering room.

"You've got that right." Danielle said as they looked out the steering room's windows out to the front deck. Kindle could be seen running down one of the nearby stair cases shouting as the crowd laughed at him.

"And he seems to be quite a powerful Trainer, too."

Scott laughed to himself, "I'm telling you, that kid's a real trooper."

The man in the Hawaiian shirt stood up and adjusted his sunglasses as he looked down at Saul. The Trainer began walking down the side of the ship again, all his Pokemon following him eagerly for some cotton candy.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Not to short of a chapter, and hopefully funny. And hey, now Saul's got a Pokémon that basically has a machine gun Shadow Ball! Review, or I'll have Blaze sneeze on you!


End file.
